


Stay Afloat

by Blood_Shinobi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Aquaphobia, Backrubs, Bikinis, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drowning, F/F, Fear, Fights, First Kiss, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed, Swimming Pools, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 111,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Shinobi/pseuds/Blood_Shinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brilliant, beautiful, and astronomically talented Pyrrha has only one weakness: she's aquaphobic. Nora is determined to find out why, and how she can help her. (Pyrrha x Nora)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** My first RWBY fic.

Thank you OneirosTheWriter and The Flippant Writer for being good and fast beta readers.

Rest in peace, Monty Oum. Thank you for making me write again.

* * *

As a means to improve bonding and teamwork amongst students, the faculty at Beacon Academy had decided that all team members should switch their partners for two weeks. For team JNPR, it meant Ren and Jaune were paired up, while Pyrrha went together with Nora. For two weeks, the new and temporary partnerships were meant to socialize and train with each other. A couple of days ago, Jaune and Ren had decided to leave the academy for a lengthy, two-man mission, meaning for the next several days, Nora and Pyrrha had the dorm for themselves.

Pyrrha and Nora sat side by side on a bench within a training room, panting, their foreheads glistening with sweat after having recently finished a sparring match together. Despite the exhaustion, they smiled with satisfaction. Although it was fun to do things together with the whole team involved, both Pyrrha and Nora could see the benefits of splitting up into two groups occasionally. It was a welcome change of pace to be with each other without the charming, albeit clumsy Jaune, or the stoic Ren.

"That was an intense sparring match. You fought commendably, Nora." Pyrrha smiled and patted her friend's shoulder. "The speed and flexibility of your attacks with Magnhild have noticeably improved." Though the red-haired, Mistral champion had emerged as the winner, it had been a hard won victory. After she had trained so often with Jaune, it felt good to instead do so with the more energetic, battle-loving Nora.

"You weren't so bad yourself," retorted Nora with a snicker. "Can't believe I knocked your sword out of your hand… twice! Now I know how poor Jaune feels when you give him private lessons."

Pyrrha nodded. The playful tease from her friend nicked her pride. _Losing the grip of my sword one time was bad enough .Two is unacceptable._ "I hope he and Ren are having as much fun as we are, escorting those archeologists," she said.

"Yep! Speaking of fun, what are we gonna do now?" Nora asked.

Just a moment ago, Nora had been exhausted. But now, to her amusement, Pyrrha thought her energetic and fun loving friend looked ready to throw herself at whatever next fun event they could come up with together.

_Not even a lengthy and intense sparring match can sate your fun, Nora? Why am I not surprised._ She felt, however, that she had had enough for one day. "I was thinking of having a shower, and then I'll rest in my bed together with a good book," she replied.

Nora rolled her eyes at the very mention of books, as she preferred comics. "Oh! I know!" she exclaimed with a wide grin and threw her arms up. "Let's go swim!" she excitedly suggesting.

The suggestion caused Pyrrha to freeze. "S-swim? You mean… as in water?" she asked in an awkward manner.

"No, in mud!" quipped Nora and poked Pyrrha's nose, making her yelp lightly. "Of course I mean water, silly! Let's go to the academy's swimming pool!" she said, fidgeting with eagerness.

Pyrrha giggled shyly while rubbing the tip of her nose, her eyes averting away from Nora. "I… I'm not sure that's a good idea, Nora. I think I need to study." She looked down on the water bottle in her hand, her fingers uneasily fiddling against the plastic surface.

Her poor excuse lacked conviction and failed miserably to convince Nora, who shook her head. "Nice try! Youthink you need to study, but I know that you don't. Come ooon! You need it! You gotta give those awesome and well-shaped muscles of yours a chance to relax after training and fighting for hours," continued Nora and squeezed Pyrrha's upper arm.

"But…, but," whined Pyrrha while a color similar to her hair grew upon her face. She felt she was losing the battle to persuade Nora not to take her to the pool. _There's only one thing left to say._ "I don't even own any swimwear. Let's do something else instead."

"Don't let that stop you! You can borrow a spare bikini from me." Nora glanced quickly at the other's taller and curvier form. "You're bigger than me, but I'm sure you can fit into it. The material's pretty stretchy. You'll see. Pleeeeeease, Pyrrha? I don't wanna go alone."

The sad puppy-eyes that Nora put up melted Pyrrha's resistance. She knew that any further arguments would be pointless. Thus, she chose the easy way out. "O-okay then. I'll come with you, but not for too long."

"Yay! It's a date then!" Nora victoriously announced and thrust her arms up into the air.

After the agreement, she and Nora decided to go back to their dorm, shower, and rest for a couple of hours.

Pyrrha gulped, feeling an uncomfortable tension in her stomach. I hope I won't regret this decision. _It's been more than a year. I should be able to handle a short and innocent visit to a swimming pool…_

* * *

The scent of chlorinated water greeted Nora as she stepped into the swim hall, wearing her pink bikini adorned with white hearts, carrying a folded, orange towel. She grinned as she saw the sizable, rectangular shaped swimming pool filled with glistening blue water. The water was still, but she planned to ruin that stillness with plenty of ripples, bubbles, and splashes. With its slanting bottom, the shallow side of the pool was mere two feet deep, leading outward to the deeper areas where a couple of ladders and springboard had been placed. There were no other students or faculty members present, which suited her just fine.

"You coming?" she asked and looked behind at the ajar door leading to the women's locker room.

Pyrrha peeked out and took a quick glance. "Is anyone else out there with you?" she asked hesitantly.

The hyperactive girl grinned slyly. "What's the matter, Pyrrha? Afraid that a bunch of guys will find you hot, wearing something like that? The girls too; the ones whose faces don't turn green with envy."

Realizing that she and Nora were indeed alone, Pyrrha cautiously stepped out and closed the door behind her. She wore a nearly identical bikini as Nora, except hers was of a darker shade of pink.

Nora held back a giggle and took a lengthy glance at her friend. _Wow! Not every day I get to see Pyrrha without her uniform or armor on!_ "How does the bikini feel?" she asked with a smile, amused by the sight of someone else wearing her swimwear.

"Thank you for lending it to me" said Pyrrha and smiled. "It's a little… tight, but I can manage." She blushed faintly while adjusting her top.

"Looks awesome on you!" approved Nora and wolf-whistled.

_I can't wait anymore! I must splash and wreak havoc in the pool!_

Unable to contain her swelling excitement any longer, Nora dashed toward the pool, her bare feet moving so gracefully as if she was flying. She leaped off the tiled floor and curled herself together in mid-air. "Cannonball!" she yelled before she plunged into the water, splashing it into all directions. A few seconds later, she emerged and took a refreshing breath, wiping orange hair away from her eyes. The water felt warm. This was what she had longed for. "Come on, Pyrrha! The water's fine!"

She saw Pyrrha shift her feet timidly, averting her green eyes away from water. "I… I don't know. The water seems c-cold to me," she said while rubbing her bare arms.

"Nonsense! At least stick your cute toes in and try it out."

Nora's suggestion seemed to work. Carefully, Pyrrha approached the edge as if she was standing before a vast chasm. Taking a deep breath, she dipped her right toes in. Despite the pleasant temperature of the water, her leg began to shiver. She did not notice Nora, who grinned madly while approaching like a preying crocodile.

"Rawr!" Nora roared as her hands shot up from the surface and took a steady hold of Pyrrha's ankle, tugging at it hard. "I'm a hungry sea monster, and I'm gonna eat you! Swallow you whole! Bones and all!"

Pyrrha's eyes went wide as saucers. "Nora! No! Don't! I can't-" Her protests fell on deaf ears. The desperate attempt to set her foot free was in vain, as she fell screaming into the water. Another splash and multiple ripples were sent along the surface of the pool. She quickly resurfaced, spitting out some water.

Nora's hearty and hysterical laughter resonated throughout the swim hall. "Oh, that was hilarious! You should've seen your face!" _I should've let someone record that with a camera! Hmm… what's she doing now?_

Her mirth faded quickly, however, as she saw Pyrrha quickly swim closer to the shallower part of the pool. Her swim style, rather than steady and smooth, was instead irregular and panicky. "Hey, Pyrrha, you alright? Did you hurt yourself when you fell in?" she asked with apparent concern in her voice.

As soon as Pyrrha reached the shallow part of the pool where her feet could touch the smooth bottom, she began to run in a clumsy manner. Nora gasped as she saw her collapse and crawl toward the edge of the pool where the water only reached up just to below her knees. Oh no! _Something's wrong!_ The thought that it was her fault tore at her from within.

"Pyrrha?" She hurried over to her friend, who now cowered in the corner of the pool with her arms around her legs and her face buried between her knees, mumbling incoherently. She kneeled down and placed her hands caringly on Pyrrha's trembling shoulders. "Pyrrha?" she repeated.

Pyrrha flung her head up from between her knees. "I can't breathe. I can't breathe! I CAN'T BREATHE!" she hysterically shrieked in-between her rapid and short breathes. The alarmed gaze from her wide-open, eyes did not seem to be even aware of Nora's presence. She thrashed her arms, and it took a lot of strength from Nora to hold her still.

Hearing and seeing her friend act so strange was terrifying. Unreal. "Woah! Calm down! Pyrrha!" Nora yelled and gave her a shrug that had little to no effect. Instead, she leaned closer and placed her palms on her cheeks. "Pyrrha, look at me! I'm here!"

Her firm, yet caring words finally reached and snapped Pyrrha out of her panicked state. Her erratic, green eyes became still and gazed into Nora's turquoise ones. "N-Nora?" The whisper was so weak that she could only barely make out her words. Pyrrha threw her arms around her and hugged her so hard as if life depended on it, sobbing against her shoulder.

_What… what's going on? Why did she suddenly get so scared? And hey, what's that sound?_ A muffled, incessant drumming caught her attention. She realized it was Pyrrha's heart. It drummed rapidly and strongly, it was if it was trying to burst through her ribcage.

"Please, Nora," whined Pyrrha, "h-help me. I… I must get up from the water."

Nora did not understand why, but her friend begged for her help, and that was reason enough to act without question. She did her best to support Pyrrha as she helped her stand up on a pair of wobbly legs. Once they stepped out from the water, Pyrrha suddenly threw herself to a nearby trashcan and vomited. Nora, confused and worried, looked sympathetically on in silence.

After Pyrrha stopped vomiting, she was helped to sit down on a nearby bench. Nora sat down next to her and wrapped a large towel around themselves.

While a moment of uncomfortable silence passed between them, Nora was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. A few minutes ago, the two of were having fun. At least one of them was. Then, an overwhelmingly powerful sensation of fear had gripped the once proud warrior, and rendered her stricken with terror.  
 _  
_It was scary and painful for her to watch someone so brave and headstrong to act like that. _That's not the Pyrrha I know._ "What happened to you just now, Pyrrha? Are you sick?" asked Nora carefully, breaking the silence.

"It…," began Pyrrha, but her voice soon faded into a whisper. "It was nothing."

Nora frowned and reacted as if she was insulted. " _Nothing_?" she spat out harder than intended. "I just watched you have a panic attack! Don't you dare say that was nothing!" She took a deep breath, composing herself. Now was not the time to berate her. "You can't swim?" she asked with a more gentle voice, full of concern.

"I can swim, but… I'm scared."

Pyrrha's answer made Nora more curious, as well as concerned. "Scared" she echoed. "Of the water?" she asked, briefly looking at the still water in the pool.

Pyrrha shook her head. "No, not the water itself. It's going beneath it… and never resurfacing again."

"You're scared of drowning?" asked Nora for confirmation. A word popped up in her head: _Aquaphobia… that's the one where people are scared of water, to drown, right?_ Nora put her arm around Pyrrha's shoulders and leaned closer to her. Pyrrha smiled in appreciation. "I've never seen you so scared before, Pyrrha. How long have you been afraid? Wanna tell me?" she asked carefully, not wanting to pressure her.

Pyrrha nodded slowly, cleared her throat, and began to explain. "It began last winter… several days before my third Mistral regional tournament. I-I knew I was likely going to fight a renowned and skilled opponent who fights by covering the ground in ice to increase his mobility and slow his opponents. To prepare myself for that, I… I went out together with a couple of sparring partners onto a frozen lake where we practiced fighting on the slick ice. The ice was thick, but… I stepped onto an area where it was thinner. Just as I heard the ice crack beneath boots… my footing vanished and I plunged into the icy water."

After taking a drawn out breath, Pyrrha's gaze sank to the floor, her voice a mere whisper. "T-the next thing I felt was the impression of thousands of… ice needles pricking my skin and sapping my warmth. The water tried to squeeze the precious air out of my lungs. As… as I struggled, I looked up and saw the light of the sun seep through the hole in the ice. It was so close… almost within reach… but the light grew fainter and the hole smaller as I sank deeper."

Nora felt her hand being squeezed so hard it was almost painful, yet she endured and continued to listen. She felt her hair standing on end.

"I kept struggling to swim up until I felt like my head was about to explode. My armor was weighing me down. My lungs screamed for air. I _had_ to take a breath… so I did." Pyrrha paused again, swallowing hard. "I drowned, Nora. I… died."

The heat from Nora's face was being drained as Pyrrha concluded what had happened to her. She felt so cold, as if she had fallen into icy water. She allowed an uneasy shiver to roll through her before she spoke. "How did you survive?"

"I'm not sure how much… time had passed when I woke up on top of the ice and coughed up water. My whole body felt like an icicle. One of my sparring partners had jumped in after me and pulled me up. They…," Pyrrha's voice faded again, her lip trembling, "Told me they… struggled for nearly two minutes to revive me." She sniffled, and wiped away the unshed tears away from her eyes. "Help shortly arrived and took us to a warm place where we could rest and recover." Pyrrha smiled, but it was a lifeless one. "In the end, all that training paid off. I fought the opponent I mentioned earlier, and won the tournament."

Nora felt stunned. It took several seconds for her to recover and figure out what to say. "Gosh, that sounds horrible! Why haven't you told any of us about this before?"

Pyrrha hesitated, looking ashamed and regretful. "I… thought I could move on and look back at the incident like a bad dream," she explained.

"So you never talked to anyone about it? You didn't seek professional help?"

Pyrrha shook her head slowly. "You're the first one I've told."

"Then why didn't you tell me before we came? I'm not blaming you or anything, but you know I would've understood." _I wish I could agree with that myself… I've never been through any near-death experiences. How would I behave afterward?_

"I know you would have, Nora," Pyrrha stated with a reassuring nod. "I wanted to believe I had gotten over it. You seemed so excited to swim, and I didn't want to ruin the moment for you." She put her arms around Nora. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I don't blame you for pulling me into the water."

Her words caused guilt to swell up in Nora's chest. She gritted her teeth hard while returning the hug to her friend. _Stupid stupid me!_

Pyrrha stood up without Nora's help, albeit slowly. She took a deep breath to gather herself. "I'm feeling a little bit better now. We should head back to the dorm now? Oh, and Nora, can we please keep this between to ourselves? I don't want Jaune and Ren to worry."

"Oh, okay. I promise!" agreed Nora hesitantly, not feeling sure whether it would be for the best to keep Pyrrha's phobia a secret from the others. It was up to Pyrrha if she wanted it to stay like that. A promise was a promise. It could be bad for her reputation if word got out she was scared of water. _Cardin and his bully friends would probably revel in that!_

The girls went back into the locker room, changed back into their regular outfits and returned to their dorms.

* * *

The rest of their evening was spent in relative silence. Nora sat on her bed and observed Pyrrha from a distance, who was looking down into a book. Pyrrha's gaze was distant, barely even blinking. Nora knew Pyrrha was not feeling alright, even if she was trying to keep up a charade.

_It's been twenty minutes… and she still hasn't flipped a page._

Nora tried to cheer her up with some candy, but she politely declined, saying that swallowing so much water and then throwing up made her lose all appetite. It made sense to Nora that Pyrrha would not recover after such traumatic pool visit in just one evening, but she worried if she would ever truly overcome her fear of drowning. Her friend's incident from last year had clearly left deep wounds in her spirit that had never been fully healed, and then were brutally reopened unwittingly by her reckless actions. She feared she would live with the guilt for a long time.

Night approached. Nora shifted into her dark gray T-shirt and pink shorts and slid in beneath the bed sheets. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while looking up into the ceiling. After such a long and eventful day, tucking herself into a cozy bed felt like a big relief. Despite being in bed, she still could not relax.

She looked back on her day with Pyrrha. Their intense sparring and the mirth they had shared had been fun, but Pyrrha's terrible panic attack blemished that memory. It still felt so unreal, like a nightmare that she was trying to wake up from. She wanted to believe the bonding between them had improved. Instead, she felt she had only grown a rift between them.

While half-awake in bed, Nora heard subtle movements within the dorm. A tall and slender figure, clad in a flimsy and purple nightgown, walked up and looked down on her.

"Nora," said Pyrrha and kneeled down. A pair of smooth hands took hold of Nora's, squeezing them gently. "I want to thank you for being such a good friend to me today. I'm not sure what I would've done if I had fallen into the pool without you. I'm sorry for ruining the evening for us," she said sincerely.

Nora grinned and ruffled Pyrrha's hair. "Don't worry about it, silly! I had lots of fun with you today, and I look forward to do it again." Pyrrha said nothing in response. With the dim light in their dorm, it was difficult to read her expression. Nora frowned and tilted her head. "Something wrong?"

"Is it… alright if I sleep with you? I think I don't want to be alone tonight," asked Pyrrha hesitantly.

The question took Nora by surprise. "S-sleep with… me?" she stuttered while feeling her face growing warm. "But, Pyrrha, you..., ooooh, you mean _sleep_ with me. Sure!" It felt good to hear Pyrrha giggle, as if she had not done so in a long time. "Welcome to Queen Nora's cozy bed castle!" She smirked and lifted up the bed sheet. As Pyrrha laid herself next to her, Nora's fingers brushed briefly against Pyrrha's skin. "Eep! You feel cold as a Popsicle! Want me to hold you?"

"S-sure," replied Pyrrha.

Nora embraced her, cooing with delight. _Mhm… this is the first time we're so close together. She's so warm and soft, like a comfy cloud to rest on!_

The fact that they were half-naked only made things more cozy and exciting for Nora. Pyrrha felt tense and cold at first, but then gradually grew more relaxed and warmer. Nora tightened her arms around her waist, and inched herself closer to her.

A soft grumble of envy rolled through her throat while she rested her ear against Pyrrha's more endowed chest. She listened to the heart that beat within. Unlike earlier today, it now beat at a steady and healthy rate. Nora found the thumping, together with the warm, and soft mounds against her face to be relaxing, like listening to a soothing lullaby as a child.

_I can definitely get used to_ this _! Pyrrha and me should've done it a long time ago!_

As Nora yawned deeply, her nose caught a familiar fragrance. "Pyrrha… you still smell of… chlorine. Didn't you shower after we left the pool?"

"I… must've forgotten. I'll do it in the morning, okay?" replied Pyrrha awkwardly.

Nora nodded. She felt Pyrrha's heart starting to beat faster. Her doubt quickly turned to worry.

_Did she seriously forget to shower, or was it because… Nah, she's just a little spooked._  
  
As she felt herself fading into sleep, she prayed that Pyrrha would soon be all right. If not, then she was going to need help from a caring friend.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Author's note:** This was originally meant to be a Jaune x Pyrrha fic. After I noticed how very few Nora x Pyrrha fics there are, I decided to help fix that. It became an interesting challenge. I initially had a small issue with capturing Nora's hyperactive and bubbly personality.

To prepare myself to write about Pyrrha's fear of drowning, I read stories about people who survived drowning, and developed some form of aquaphobia. It was interesting, but also a bit scary to read. I also read up on how people behave when having extreme panic attacks.

What gave me the idea for the setting? Pyrrha is based on Achilles, who was dipped into the river of Styx and made immortal. Thus, Pyrrha being scared of water is sort of ironic, in a tragic way of course.


	2. Chapter 2

The streaks of sunlight pierced the window outside of team JNPR's dorm, heralding the beginning of a new day. It fell upon Pyrrha's face as she lay in bed, awakening her from a deep slumber. Groaning softly, she shielded her face with a hand while letting her eyes grow accustomed to the bright illumination.

_The bed feels warmer and softer than usual… Oh, that's right._

She looked at the still form of her friend. Nora was resting her orange-haired head on her shoulder; her bare limbs sprawled over the taller girl. Judging by her slow and drawn out breathing that caressed the skin of her neck, Pyrrha assumed she was still asleep. She smiled at how peaceful Nora looked, in stark contrast to her characteristic hyperactive nature.

_I'm so thankful for everything you did for me yesterday._

She sighed, quietly to not wake Nora up. _I should have said no and not gone to the pool. Now she knows my secret. Even worse, I made her worried and scared. I thought I could've handled it… I should've told her the truth. I blame my pride and fear._

She did not recall having had any nightmare last night. She was thankful for that for that least. It had been a few months since she last had one. Sharing a bed with someone made her feel safe and comfortable. She had felt hesitant about a girl embracing her so closely while in bed, but had then realized how pleasant it felt. It was not that different from receiving a hug from a dear friend.

_Well then, as comfortable as it is to lie in bed with her, I must get up and get ready for class._

With the utmost care, she moved the sleeping girl off from her and sat up on the edge of the bed, placing her bare feet onto the floor. Cracking noises were heard from the joints in her limbs as she stretched and twisted them. Just as she was about to stand up, a pair of slender arms hooked around her stomach from behind.

"Pyrrhaaaaa," whispered Nora melodically into her ear while resting her chin on her shoulder, "Come back to beeeed!"

Pyrrha felt her face grow a little bit warmer. She looked at Nora and smiled. "Good morning, Nora. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm! I sure did. Your boobs make a cozy pillow!" Nora giggled. Pyrrha felt the hands around her stomach shift upward. Her eyes widened as she felt the hands resting on her stomach shift upward, and to her great surprise and embarrassment, cupped both her breasts. "Honk! Honk!" said Nora and gave her chest two playful squeezes in quick succession. She giggled again, more heartily.

A quick and short yelp escaped Pyrrha's mouth, shuddering slightly in Nora's grasp. The warmth in her face grew hotter, and spread throughout her body. "O-oh! Well, I'm… glad to hear that." She chuckled nervously and scratched her head. "I… I'm going to shower to get rid of the smell of chlorine from my hair and skin!" She spoke noticeably faster than usual. Standing up and freeing herself from Nora's friendly grasp, she took hold of a clean towel and hurried over to the bathroom. "Don't linger too long in bed! We have class in less than an hour!"

The moment Pyrrha got inside and closed the door behind her, she exhaled deeply. It was awkward of her to rush away like that, but she did not want to let Nora see her deeply flustered face. Even though Nora's grope was meant as a harmless tease, she did not know it was the first time anyone had touched her in such manner.

Having been touched by a girl was strange, yet oddly exciting to a small degree. Her heart was still beating faster than normal.

Then again, with her highly limited experience about physical intimacy, she was not sure how she was supposed to think or react. She had never even been kissed by anyone at all. Living on a pedestal as a celebrity and champion had plenty of downsides. She shook her head.

_I'm overthinking things. Nora's simply being Nora. Ren must be accustomed to her shenanigans._

She cast her thoughts aside and focused on the real reason why she had gone to the bathroom. After taking off her nightgown and underwear, she gazed at the shower stall as if it was an opponent, ready to clash blades with it.

_Okay, Pyrrha. You can do this…_

Positioning herself just outside it, Pyrrha stretched out her hand and slowly twisted the faucet to let a spray of water pour from the shower head above. As soon as the very first drops touched her arm, she gasped and pulled away. She groaned and gritted her teeth, rubbing her arm as if she had been scalded. Taking a deep breath, she thrust her limb back into the falling water. Although more successful, her arm began to twitch so violently she was forced to pull out again.

_No! I refuse to be beaten by a shower!_

With renewed determination, Pyrrha boldly stepped straight into the shower. Immediately, her muscled tensed up as if she was turned into a statue. Her breathing turned faster and shallower. The pressure of the multiple, thin water beams felt so powerful she feared they were going to pierce straight through her skull. As the water splashed against her face, her subconscious relived the terror of lying at the bottom of the frozen lake, surrounded by the cold and liquid darkness that drained her warmth and life. The sensation of safety disappeared, turning into terror.

 _I need to… ESCAPE!_ Taking a clumsy step backward, she fell out from the shower stall and onto the bathroom floor.

She did not know for how long she sat curled up against the wall. It was not until the shower turned itself off automatically that her scattered thoughts became clear. She reached for the towel and began to dry herself while facing the ugly truth.

_I've fought hunters and Grimm. Yet a shower got the better of me. It's like a bad, humiliating joke…_

Shortly thereafter, Pyrrha stepped out from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. "Ah, that was… refreshing. Exactly what I needed." She smiled thinly, and began to prepare herself to head to class together with Nora. She was glad that Nora had not seen her, not wanting to worry her further. She needed to try shower again later, at least so that she could get the smell of chlorine out of her hair and skin.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Pyrrha, a pair of concerned, turquoise eyes had peeked at her briefly through the barely ajar bathroom door. Nora had taken no pleasure in snooping on a friend, but had done so out of necessity. Usually, Pyrrha did her daily showers quickly, but when she had not come out of the bathroom for over twenty minutes, it had been a reason for her to be worried.

Nora's dark suspicions had been confirmed; _she's so scared of water she can't even shower anymore._

To her chagrin, Pyrrha still acted though as if everything was normal. _I gotta talk her; find out how I can help her. I can't have her go on and pretend that everything's fine._ Not wanting to confront her just yet, she chose to instead play along with her charade for the rest of the day.

At their first class, her focus shifted back and forth between Pyrrha and the teacher. Any teacher would describe the red-haired champion as a studious girl, a model student who actively participated in class and performed excellently on her exams. Now, however, she was but a shadow of her former self. The few notes Pyrrha had written were nothing more than incomprehensible scribbles.

Twice, Pyrrha embarrassed herself by not reacting to the teacher addressing her, much to the teacher's surprise, and Cardin's amusement. Her body was present, but her mind was somewhere else. Nora did not know what Pyrrha was thinking about, but she speculated she was going through her traumatic memories repeatedly, like a hamster running in a wheel. Hopefully, Pyrrha was trying to come up with a way to not let the past burden her with fear and doubt anymore.

Later, at the academy's dining hall, Nora watched Pyrrha eat and drink with the appetite of a robot, barely even chewing. She did not say much, despite Nora's attempts to make her talk.

 _I wish Jaune and Ren were here. Maybe they could figure out how to help and cheer her up._ It was tempting to call them, but the promise she had made forbid her.

* * *

As evening approached, Nora was sitting and fidgeting on her bed. As an impulsive girl, sitting still and keeping her thoughts to herself went against her very existence. What she was about to do would be painful and risky for both herself and Pyrrha, but she saw no alternative.

_Might as well get this over with. This will not get pretty…_

She left her bed to walk over and open the dorm's miniature fridge, taking out a bottle of water. Taking a deep breath and gathering up courage, Nora broke the silence in the dorm. "Pyrrha, we gotta have a chat." She did not like how serious she sounded, but she could not force herself to speak with her typical, merry voice.

"Oh? About what?" asked Pyrrha curiously.

"About you should stop pretending that you're fine," answered Nora bluntly while approaching her. She placed the bottled water at a table nearby within reach. "Look, I know you're still spooked and shocked about what happened to you last year, and at the pool yesterday. We should talk about it. I'm your friend, and I care about you. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Pyrrha blinked, appearing stunned from having been confronted so suddenly. It took her a couple of seconds to respond. "I... I understand and truly appreciate your concern, Nora. But I assure you, I'm fine," she said, smiling thinly.

Nora, however, saw right through her fake smile. Her answer only drove her to continue, harder. "No, you're not! Your fear of water haunts you! I know it!" The tension resonated within her voice.

Pyrrha remained resolute, with Nora's words glancing off of her like dull blades against strong armor. "I can deal with it on my own. Don't let my problems burden you, too."

Nora felt the frustration rise within her. What Pyrrha said conflicted with who she was and what she believed in. "How can you say that? What happened to the spirit of our teamwork? Aren't we supposed to help each other when we're in danger? When we need someone to talk to? You chose to help Jaune with his training. Why won't you let me help you?" she wondered.

"Jaune's problem was different," Pyrrha quickly corrected with a raised finger. "I've dealt with my issue once before, and I'm capable of doing so again. I just need some more time."

Nora huffed. "Just because you bury a problem doesn't mean it'll go away!" She stomped her foot in a childlike manner. "What will you do if you need to fight someone in the Vale Tournament who uses water Dust? A water Semblance? Will you panic then, too?"

 _Damn! I'm not making much progress here. Time for a risky gamble..._ "I know you struggle to even shower," she admitted.

Pyrrha's vivid green eyes narrowed into slits, and eyed her suspiciously. "How… do you know that?" Her face turned red, but not only from embarrassment.

"Am I wrong? I can still smell chlorine from you." Nora held her ground against the piercing eyes. Making Pyrrha upset was not her plan, but the words were now out in the open. Her hand reached for the bottle of water on the table, unscrewing the cork.

"Did you-" Pyrrha's sharp response was abruptly interrupted as Nora splashed her face with water, causing her to shriek as if it was acidic. "N-nora? Why?" whined Pyrrha and wiped her eyes, shivering from a wave of cold washing over her.

Once again, Nora stared into her friend's visage of fear. "I'm so sorry for doing that!" she stated, feeling so guilty as if she had just kicked a cute and innocent puppy. "Look what happens when someone splashes your face; you're rendered into a frightened, defenseless little girl!" She took hold of Pyrrha's shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "You can't go on like this, Pyrrha! You need help! Let me help you, please!" she begged, praying that Pyrrha would see reason.

The water melted what resistance she had, and allowed Nora's words to reach Pyrrha's heart. "I-I don't understand, Nora. When… when I'm surrounded by Grimm, or fight opponents in tournaments, I feel no fear." Pyrrha's lower lip trembled while she futilely choked back her swelling sadness. The sight touched Nora's heart. "But… as soon as I get near water… I feel so helpless." Clear drops fell from her eyes. "Help me… Nora, please. I don't want to be scared anymore."

It had been a short and uncomfortable fight, but Nora emerged victorious, as she made Pyrrha admit she could not overcome her problem alone. She took a quick step forward and threw her arms around Pyrrha, hugging her dearly. "Of course I will! That's what friends are for." Her smile and her cheerful voice returned. She wiped away a couple of tears on Pyrrha's cheeks.

After a moment of peaceful silence passed with the two girls embracing in each other passed, Pyrrha asked, "So, what happens next? How are we going to proceed?"

Nora grinned. _Oh I know_ exactly _what to do next!_

"First of all, we're gonna get you sparkling clean at the bathroom. Gotta get that smell of chlorine outta you. And your long and beautiful hair is starting to look messy."

"You want me to try to shower again? Isn't that a little too much, too soon?" wondered Pyrrha.

Nora shook her head. "Not a shower, silly. I'm gonna scrub you with sponge and water! Now, march inside the bathroom, get undressed and wait for me. If you aren't naked by the time I enter, I'll tear off your clothes myself!" She giggled gleefully.

Pyrrha looked at the nearby bathroom door and then back at her. She hesitated before she did as she was told and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

A short moment later, Pyrrha was sitting on a plastic footstool with a red towel wrapped from her chest down to her thighs, leaving her arms, shoulders and legs bare. Her garments had been neatly folded and put on the shelves. She was nervous, and for more than one reason. Not only had she recently confessed her fear of water to a good friend, but now, the same friend was also going to help her overcome it. Pyrrha always saw herself as selfless and benevolent. Receiving help from others felt unorthodox.

Nevertheless, she could not deny she did need it. _How am I supposed to help others, if I can't even help myself?_

The door opened, and in stepped Nora, carrying a plastic bucket. She filled it with steaming hot water from the shower stall and added some shampoo. "Who wants a sponge bath?" she exclaimed with a crazy grin. She squeezed a sponge in her hand, causing thick foam to leak out between her fingers. She sat down on her knees next to Pyrrha, smiling at her reassuringly, like a caring nurse would to a worried patient.

Pyrrha knew she had agreed to the sponge bath, but began to have second thought about letting someone else clean her. "I'm sure I can do this myself, Nora. You don't need to."

"Don't be such a baby!" quipped Nora with a dismissive wave of her hand. "This isn't anything new to me. Ren and I have given each other sponge baths before." Taking a gentle hold of Pyrrha's arm, Nora dragged the soaked sponge across the bare skin, covering it in a glistening and foamy layer. "Does this feel okay to you?" she asked.

Pyrrha felt the muscles in her arms tense up. Her body was remembering the fear of drowning. After having gotten her face splashed with water only moments ago, she had not been sure if she was going to be able to handle the sponge.

She steeled herself. _This is not the frozen lake, the swimming pool, or the shower. It's just a soaked sponge. I know I can handle this._

A few seconds later, her tension began to soften, allowing her to enjoy Nora's help. It was not her first time feeling a hot and wet sponge against her skin, having scrubbed herself before. To let someone else do it on the other hand was a different, yet still pleasant experience.

Noticing that Pyrrha was now relaxing, Nora picked up the pace and moved the sponge back and forth across the arms, over the shoulders and the upper part of her back. She hummed merrily as she cleansed the skin, removing any fragrances of chlorine.

The recent mention of the dark-haired individual of team JNPR raised some curiosity within Pyrrha. "Do you mind if I ask you something? It's been on my mind for some time. Is there anything… you know, romantic going on between you and Ren?" Her voice trailed off, but then she quickly spurted out apologetically, "You don't have to answer if that's too personal!"

Nora took no visible offense to the question and answered without any hesitation at all. "We've kissed two times before. The first one was very spontaneous, even for me. We had just killed our first Grimm together and I let my super-duper excitement surge over me! Next thing I know, my mouth is pressed against his. I think his lips tasted minty. Probably from his toothpaste."

Pyrrha could not hold back a giggle. "And how did he react to that?"

"Meh! Ren was being Ren, as always," said Nora with a shrug of her shoulders. "After a brief smile, everything was back to normal. He didn't even ask me why I did it."

Although Pyrrha could change the subject, she decided to go a little deeper with Nora's and Ren's shared past. After all, part of the temporary partner switch was to improve bonding. "You almost sound disappointed. What about the second kiss?"

"Oh, I just wish he could've dropped his typical persona for like five seconds and lemme have a _real_ kiss, from one friend to another. Sooooo…, later, I asked him to kiss me, and he totally did! I learned that you can tell a lot about someone you're sharing a kiss with. Thought I would feel a spark of passion, but neither of us did. Lame! We came to terms that we aren't really suited to be together-together, you know?"

Pyrrha nodded. She was hardly an expert, but she imagined it could be difficult to form a relationship with someone you have known since childhood. It could endanger the precious friendship. It was heartening to know that Ren and Nora were good friends still.

Done with scrubbing and rinsing Pyrrha's arms, Nora repositioned and began to do the same for her legs instead, save her thighs. The scrubbing against her ticklish feet elicited plenty of short giggles from Pyrrha.

"What about you?" asked Nora while eyebrow waggling suggestively. "Ever kissed any hot guys before? Come on, tell me the juicy details!"

Pyrrha responded to Nora with silence and looked away. _I'm not sure if I want to tell her that I've never been kissed before…_

She remembered how out of place she had felt when some of her female classmates back at Sanctum talked about the guys they had kissed, a few even having had sex.

Nora followed up with a second question before Pyrrha could answer the previous one. "Hey! Pyrrha! You the type of girl who thinks her first kiss should be special and memorable?"

"Uh…, I don't think so?" Pyrrha frowned. _Uh oh, I don't like the way she's grinning at me. What's she up to now?_

Unexpectedly, she saw Nora's hand drift to her chin. It settled there and gently pulled her closer until their lips met. Just like that, Pyrrha received her first kiss. Not from a handsome, friendly guy as she had thought, but from her friend and a girl just like her. Nora's mouth felt so warm, the caress of her lips softer than what she could have imagined.

 _I can push her away or tell her to stop… then why am I not doing it?_ The kiss radiated warmth that spread throughout her body, fluttering her heart. _Is this the_ _'spark of passion'_ _she talked about?_ The kiss lasted for a couple seconds, but it felt longer than that.

Nora withdrew, giggling and blushing. "How was that? Not so shabby, huh?" She licked her lips. "You taste yummy!"

Pyrrha could still taste the tang of Nora's lips upon her own. She could ask why she had kissed her, but kept her silence and smiled shyly, believing it to be just another harmless tease from Nora.

"Alright!" Already, the restless Nora was moving on, as if the recent kiss never happened. "Let me clean the rest of you! Can't leave any dirty spots behind, now can we?"

"T-the rest?" echoed Pyrrha hesitantly.

"Yep! Take off your towel."

Pyrrha's nervous gaze shifted back and forth between her friend and the red towel. Hesitantly, her fingers pulled the cloth down to her waist. Her nether regions were an area, which she intended to clean herself.

Nora sat still, her gaze being focused at the bare chest and stomach before her, like trying to submerge herself into a detailed picture with multiple layers and mesmerizing colors. "Looks like your mother made you eat all your vegetables and drink a lot of milk as a kid."

"Please, just hurry up and finish."

Nora dipped the sponge into the bucket again. Pyrrha averted her eyes. It was not enough, so she closed them instead. Without her vision, the remaining senses, especially touch, worked harder to feed her with information of what was happening. The rubbing of the sponge against her stomach, collarbones and neck felt more pleasant than she wanted to admit. She chewed on her lower lip and curled her toes while trying to stop herself from fidgeting on the plastic footstool.

As Nora began to scrub her sensitive breasts, a moan escaped past her parted lips. With eyes wide open, she quickly put her hand on her mouth, too late to stop the embarrassing vocalization. Both girls looked at each other while silence passed between them.

Nora tilted her head inquisitively. "Was that a moan of discomfort… or pleasure?" she asked teasingly.

"N-Nora!" A flustered Pyrrha protested. "Behave, or I'll throw you out!"

The shorter girl snickered heartily and did as she was told.

* * *

As the daily night swept in and covered Beacon Academy in temporal darkness. Pyrrha and Nora were resting next to each other in bed. Nora could get used to this. She had asked if Pyrrha wanted to sleep with her again, and to her delight, she had agreed with a smile.

Nora rested a hand on Pyrrha's bare arm, feeling how smooth and warm it was. That sponge bath had done wonders for her skin. Her long, red hair was silky and glossy once more after having been washed and combed.

It had been another eventful day for the two of them. If she were to tell anyone that she had kissed Pyrrha and scrubbed her breasts on the same day, no would likely believe her. Not even Ren. She had no desire to tell anyone anyway, not wanting to spread any rumors about her and Pyrrha.

_It will have to be our own little secret. A super fun secret that always makes me smile!_

She was trying to relax her mind so that she may fall asleep. She could still recall the softness of Pyrrha's lips. The image of her topless form had been imprinted on her retinas. She could not stop herself from smiling as she recalled Pyrrha's moan.

 _That was_ definitely _a moan of pleasure._

"Nora? Are you awake?" she suddenly heard Pyrrha carefully whisper close to her ear.

"Mhm?" Nora moaned, her tired voice being muffled by her pillow.

"When I told you yesterday of how I drowned… I didn't tell you quite everything."

As she heard that, she realized Pyrrha was not out after simple chitchat. She slowly turned herself around to face her. Taking hold of her hand, she waited for her to continue.

Pyrrha seemed to appreciate her hand being held, as she squeezed her gently. "When I felt the cold water fill my lungs, the pain was... excruciating." She paused for a second, shuddering. "But, the moment before I succumbed, I believe I experienced a strange form of… _serenity_. Like, the moment when you're relaxing in a hot tub and feel yourself drifting to sleep."

Nora repressed her mouth from yawning. "Why are you telling me this all of a sudden? Are you feeling well?" she asked out of concern.

"Because I've been thinking... What if I sink and don't want to resurface so that I can experience that sensation again?"

Nora blinked. "You… you seriously believe you would do that?" She tried to understand why Pyrrha would say something like that _. I don't know what it means to drown… and I hope I never do!_

Pyrrha slowly shook her head. "Truth to be told, Nora… I don't know, and that scares me. When you pulled me into the pool yesterday, I think I intentionally stayed beneath the surface for a couple of seconds longer just so that my subconscious could think about it. I'm not sure what I might do if I fall in again."

Nora fell into silence as she was filled with self-doubt. The more Pyrrha talked about her problem, the more she realized how big it was. She had so far only seen the tip of the iceberg.

 _What else are you waiting to say? Can I really help you, or will I only make things worse? It was me who pulled you in after all…_  
  
"Pyrrha, I'm… not so sure if I'm the right person to help you. It sounds more to me you need professional help. We can go and talk to Ozpin and let him contact a therapist. I'm sure he would understand. They're sworn to professional secrecy and-" She was gently interrupted.

"I don't want to do that, not yet at least." Pyrrha shook her head. "If I must visit a therapist regularly, people will notice my absence. I know that rumors spread easily."

Nora pondered a brief moment to come up with an alternative solution. "Okay, how about this then? I'll help you throughout the weekend. If things don't get any better, will you talk to Ozpin? Ren and Jaune deserve to know, too."

"I will." Pyrrha nodded. "I have faith in you, my friend." Both of them smiled warmly as Pyrrha stroked Nora's cheek. "So, besides giving me sponge baths, how do you want to help me?" she curiously asked.

"Hmm, we should work on to get you used to showers first. Eventually, I wanna take you back to the pool. You think you're ready for that?"

"There's only one way to find out. But, whatever happens, I know I'll have you by my side."

"I guess that's another date then," jested Nora, making Pyrrha giggle.

With nothing more left to say, both girls remained quiet until they fell asleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting and challenging day for them both.

End of chapter 2

* * *

**Author's note:**

What Pyrrha said about what she experienced before she drowned was not something I made up. Survivors of drowning and other near-death experiences have said similar things. In some extreme cases, the survivors have attempted to experience that sensation again.

The scene where Nora confronts Pyrrha was tricky to write, because Nora was being serious and tense, while Pyrrha grew slightly irritated. Oh, and Nora wasn't really being a voyeur near the beginning. She just took a quick look to see if Pyrrha was fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Not much to say this time other than enjoy!

* * *

"Try to stay calm," pleaded Nora to her tall, red-haired friend. Pyrrha was standing and resting her forearms and head against the transparent wall of the shower stall. A continuous stream of hot water from the showerhead above was gently spraying her neck, shoulders, and back.

"I'm trying. It's just that… it's… getting difficult to… breathe," said Pyrrha in-between quick and shallow wheezing. Her throat was so tense it felt like she was being choked. At least she was grateful for wearing the swimsuit.

"Take slow and deep breaths," responded Nora in regard to Pyrrha's hyperventilation. "Try to think of happy thoughts! Like… imagine you're standing amidst a beautiful meadow during a sunny summer day. You're surrounded by puppies and kittens! Look up at the rainbow in the sky!" Nora's cheerful voice emphasized her descriptive and caring words, free of any negativity. "Think of me, even!"

Pyrrha tried, steeling her thoughts. Yet, the fear hammered her mind relentlessly. Her courage quickly faltered. She knew if this kept up, she would have another panic attack. "Turn… it... off," she said.

"So soon already?" Nora gently protested for Pyrrha's sake. "You can still-"

"I said," said Pyrrha in a sharper tone than intended, "Turn it off! Please!"

With a sigh of defeat, Nora twisted the shower faucet. After the flow of water ended, she helped Pyrrha step out from the stall and sit down. A large towel was put over her shoulders.

Pyrrha's gripping sensation of fear was replaced by another, powerful, and negative emotion, the one of shame. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I failed yet again!" she self-reproached and buried her face against her palms.

"No need to apologize. I know you're trying your best," said Nora and then sat down next to her.

"Yes, and look how far that has gotten me? I'm still at square one." She groaned when she realized how whiny she sounded. It was not like her at all. She was more disciplined than that. The treatment had taken its toll on her patience and spirit.

For a few hours, she had willingly exposed herself to the very substance she feared as a means of treatment. Nora had stayed with her as support. It was a brittle task, littered with risks. More than once, Nora had to intervene preemptively to stop her from panicking.

"We both knew this was going to take time," reminded Nora.

"I'm still aware of that. I just wish we could've done at least a slight bit of progress. Enough to indicate that our unorthodox method is working," said Pyrrha before she sighed and leaned back against the wall. "We could've been visiting Vale City by now, watch a movie, relax at a café. Instead, I'm wasting your weekend with this _curse_ of mine."

"Hey, don't talk like that! This _will_ help. I'm not doing this just to see you in my bikini, after all! I don't care how long it takes to cure you. I'll stay with you until the end." Nora put her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Once this is over, I'll take you to a café. My treat."

Pyrrha managed a tired smile. Her friend always managed to find ways to do that. "Thanks, Nora. You're the greatest."

"Of course!" Nora beamed with self-confidence. "What kind of benevolent queen would I be if I didn't look after the well-being of my subjects?" She stroked Pyrrha's cheek. "Especially you, my dear, brave knight." Pyrrha felt her cheek grow warm as Nora touched it.

After a brief pause, Nora suddenly asked, "Hey? I'm curious about something. After your drowning accident, how did you manage to shower without panicking?"

"What makes you think I didn't panic?" questioned Pyrrha with a thin smile. She took a breath before starting to explain, "After I was pulled up from the icy water and revived, I was rushed to the hospital. Except for the cold shock, the doctors said my vitals were fine. I was allowed to leave the day after. The first thing I wanted to do when I stepped inside my personal dorm at Mistral's combat school was to have a hot and refreshing shower." Her voice faded, followed by her gaze faltering. "It… didn't go so well." She chose not to go into details of what had happened. She assumed Nora understood.

She continued, "I realized my unintentional submersion into the water had affected me more than I initially thought. Over the course of several days, with some discomfort I might add, I taught myself to tolerate showers. Ever since then, I've done all my showers as quickly as I could while avoiding getting water in my face, my weak spot. It's much harder this time though."

"Wanna try again then?" asked Nora.

Pyrrha rubbed her forehead in an attempt to soothe a headache. She felt her body and mind had been tortured enough, for now. "Certainly not. I need a break."

She and Nora stepped out from the bathroom and put on simple outfits for the weekend.

"I need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk outside," said Pyrrha and opened the door leading out into the hallway. "Do you wish to come with me?" she asked.

As Nora opened her mouth, Pyrrha heard a grumbling from within Nora's belly. Too bad Ren was not around to cook up some of his delicious pancakes together with maple syrup. "Sounds like you have a big void within you to fill up," Pyrrha said and chuckled. "Why don't you go and eat, Nora? Maybe I'll see you at the dining hall later, okay?"

Nora nodded and waved good-bye to her as she closed the door and left.

* * *

Pyrrha was in such deep thoughts she paid scant attention to where she was going. Her legs were simply moving on their own accord, taking her in whatever direction she faced. It felt good to walk, instead of standing still within that cramped shower stall. She still felt bad for having failed for hours without making any progress.

_Nora is such a good and helpful friend. But maybe I need to talk to someone else? Should I call Jaune? No, I should not disturb him while he's on mission. What about Ruby then?_

As she rounded the corner of a corridor, she nearly collided with a tall man with messy, grey hair, holding a coffee cup and a cane. Digging her heels in hard, Pyrrha saved herself from the embarrassment of accidentally knocking down the academy's headmaster. That would have been a fine mark on her reputation.

"Oh, good afternoon, Miss Nikos," said Ozpin and raised his coffee cup in a greeting gesture.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Headmaster," she greeted him back and bowed her head slightly.

"Please, no need for such formalities," said the man with a smile. "Just Ozpin is fine."

Despite his position, he was far from bureaucratic, and remarkably relaxed. Two traits that had earned him plenty of respect from the students, including Pyrrha. "Understood, Headm-," she quickly corrected herself. "I mean, Ozpin."

Rather than bid her farewell and attend to his business, Ozpin decided for some chitchat with the female student. "How are you faring with your partner, Nora Valkyrie?"

"It's going well," she answered. "We've been training and socializing a lot, even on our free time. It really feels we've improved our bonding. The partner switch that you suggested was a great idea."

"Glad to hear your positive response. Not everyone would say the same. I am aware you work well together with Jaune Arc, just as Nora does with Lie Ren. However, you will not always be able fight and perform missions together with your original partner. There will be times where you need to depend on Nora or Ren, perhaps even both. There must not be any weaknesses or mistrust in the relations between the members of a team, or there might be tragedies. Even the thickest of chains is only as strong as its weakest link. That is why I wanted each member to talk, listen, and fight together with someone who is not their original partner."

He paused briefly to take a short breath, as well as a sip from his coffee mug before continuing, "I take it you are aware that, starting next week, your partnership with Nora will end? Instead, you will be paired up with Lie Ren for two weeks."

"I am." Nodding, Pyrrha kept her mixed thoughts about becoming partner with Nora's childhood friend to herself. Whereas Nora was hyperactive, open and talkative, Ren was instead calm and quiet. He was an enigmatic individual who did not open up easily. Bonding with him with for two weeks could be an interesting challenge. Nevertheless, she felt confident that she and Ren would try their best. It was not like they were complete strangers to each other. She could ask Jaune and Nora for help about how to get to know Ren, but she was sure that would be a form of cheating.

While adjusting his glasses, Ozpin reflected about one of the upcoming partner switches. "I am aware of Miss Valkyrie's and Mister Arc's personality traits. I am sure they both have two interesting weeks to look forward to."

Even though humor was hardly Ozpin's strong suit, Pyrrha saw how his lips slightly curled upwards. "I believe so as well. Never a dull moment when Nora's around."

With a smile, Pyrrha pictured all kinds of shenanigans Jaune would have to suffer at the hands of the unpredictable and childish Nora.

 _Will she do the same things that she has done to me?_ Pyrrha felt herself tensing up. _Does that mean Nora and Jaune are going to share a bed together? Will she squeeze his chest? Be the first to kiss him?_ An emotion bloomed within her. Despite its strength and negativity, she could not identify it. Whatever it was, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Is something troubling you?" asked Ozpin, calmly changing the subject. His stoic expression had returned.

Pyrrha blinked, not having foreseen his question at all. _How did he notice?_ _Was it something I said_? Had subtle body language given her away? She could shrug his question away, but that would make him suspicious.

"Yes," she began to speak up carefully. "As a matter of fact, something _is_ troubling me. How are you supposed to fight something that frightens you so much that it paralyzes you?" She shifted her feet. She wanted to kick herself for bringing the question out in such forced and awkward manner.

Ozpin paused for a short moment to let her unusual question sink in. "What an intriguing choice of discussion," he said as if delighted that Pyrrha brought the subject up. "Are you scared of something particular, Miss Nikos?"

Pyrrha quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, it's not I who's afraid. It's… my friend." She felt pathetic for not being upfront to such a respectable man. _Good job, Pyrrha._ _Lying will definitely help you overcome your phobia._

Ozpin's piercing, brown eyes narrowed at her, his smile returning. "A _friend_ , you say?"

Pyrrha was sure he was seeing through her lie, but she decided to keep up her charade anyway. "Correct."

Ozpin nodded slowly, respecting her answer. "Fear can be an important motivating factor. Many of our decisions are products of it. We fear the darkness, so we make use of light to allow us to see. We eat because we fear death through starvation. We have children so that we do not have to fear our species becoming extinct."

As much as she agreed with his wisdom on the matter, it was not exactly what she was after. "But, those fears are related to survival. Without light, food, or offspring, we wouldn't exist. What do you do if you fear something that may not be a threat?"

Ozpin moved his hand to take another sip, but stopped just before his lips could meet the cup. "Are you talking about a phobia then? Hmm, that is also quite interesting." He nodded once more, stroking his chin. "Even today, the human mind is a vast and unexplored area. I doubt we will ever fully understand how phobias work. Is this related to the _friend_ you mentioned?"

"Yes. How does one help someone who is scared of water?"

"Aquaphobia?" he asked with a raised, gray eyebrow. "That is an uncommon one. Just like fire, water must be respected and feared, for it is a provider of both life and death. We can be surrounded by an ocean and never drown. However, if a handful of water covers our mouth and nose, then, we will cease to exist. It is eerily fascinating, is it not?" He spoke as if reciting a poem.

Pyrrha had to take slow and deep breath to fight back a mild, nauseating sensation in response to Ozpin's words. "Y-yes, I suppose so."

She had raised the headmaster's curiosity, as evident when he gave her an inquisitive look and asked, "Do you mind if I inquire a little deeper on the matter? Exactly how severe is your friend's phobia, Miss Nikos? There are more than one way to afraid of water."

"It's bad, _really_ bad. Even showers are traumatizing," she explained, unwillingly reminding herself how strong her phobia had grown since last year.

"Hmm, that is severe indeed then. A man who fears water can never find true sanctuary. From time to time, he must succumb himself to what he fears for the sake of hydration and hygiene. Treating or curing phobias can require weeks, months, or even years. Some are never cured. If your friend is so aquaphobic as you claim, then I recommend professional treatment. I know a few, qualified and well-respected psychiatrists who are capable of helping. They have much experience with helping traumatized hunters."

Pyrrha knew Ozpin as a caring and professional man. _It's not too late to be honest with him. He's offering me a chance to receive professional treatment. But… I told Nora I would talk to Ozpin if things didn't get better this weekend… The weekend is not over yet._

She reluctantly made her answer. "I'll be sure to tell her. Thank you for your help, Ozpin." The shame of cowardice and self-disappointment twisted her gut so hard it was painful.

"Understood. I hope everything will turn out right for her. She is free to visit me at my office whenever she wants to discuss a treatment." Having finished the last drop of coffee in his mug, Ozpin indicated with a smile and nod that he needed to leave. "Stay afloat, Miss Nikos. Have a good evening and weekend."

"Thank you. You, too." As he walked past her, Pyrrha craned her neck to look at his back while he was walking away. Despite feeling bad for having declined his help, she found his words to be inspiring. She felt ready to continue her fight against her phobia together with Nora.

* * *

Nora was sitting at a familiar place where students routinely came to fill hungry bellies and quench thirsts while socializing with each other; the dining hall. The ambience of clinking utensils, clattering dishes and multiple voices resonated throughout the sizable room, mingling together with all kinds of aromas.

She sighed heavily while resting her head on her hand. As hard as she had tried, she simply could not find the appetite to finish her lunch. Even her favorite, delicious chocolate pudding had tasted like bland ooze and remained half-finished.

Pyrrha was not the only one who felt bad for the failure within the bathroom earlier. Nora wished that things should have gone better, but she could not say that to her. It was her duty as a friend to help Pyrrha stay motivated and optimistic. She felt it was partially her fault why the treatment had no work.

Her white Scroll rested before her, silently taunting her. How easy it would be to give Ren and Jaune a call and tell them what was going on with Pyrrha. Maybe the two of them could be more of a help than Nora, who felt inadequate. An urge swelled within her. She reached for the Scroll and opened it.

After tapping the holographic display a few times, the profile image of Jaune's familiar, blue-eyed, and blonde-haired head was brought up. Nora's finger hovered over the 'Call' button. One more tap could mean the difference of solving Pyrrha's problem, or making it worse. Were the odds in favor or against?

Clenching her fist, Nora grunted and closed the Scroll. _No! I will not so recklessly gamble away my treasured friendship with Pyrrha! My lips have been sealed by a promise_. Trust between friends was precious and fragile. If broken, it could be repaired, but it would never be the same as before.

Still, Nora felt she wanted to talk to someone. No, she _needed_ to. Anyone who could listen to her and ease the pressure within. _How can I do that without breaking my promise?_

The orange-haired girl's brooding was interrupted by a merry laughter. Craning her neck, she saw two familiar, teenage girls, sitting at another table nearby. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey, Blondie and Ice Princess!"

Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee looked at her as she sat down on a free seat in front of them. Yang welcomed her with a grin. The aristocratic Schnee acted in a more reserved manner, and simply nodded to acknowledge her presence.

"Sup, Nora?" asked Yang.

"I dunno about you two, but I'm _seriously_ enjoying the partner switch together with Pyrrha! It's crazy fun! Can't believe the academy didn't think of this any sooner. What about you?"

"I know, right?" the blonde girl agreed. "We're having the joy of our lives." Yang boisterously slapped a hand onto her partner's slender shoulder, almost causing her to spill her bowl of yogurt. "Isn't that right, Weiss?"

"Right," the Schnee responded dryly and rolled her eyes.

Nora's gaze fixated upon a wooden basket filled to the brim with dozens of ripe oranges between Weiss and Yang. The sweet aroma of citrus made her mouth water, reinvigorating her appetite. "Where did you get all those delicious oranges from?" she asked.

Weiss began to explain. "With the partner-switch going on, a lot of two-man missions appeared on the mission board. I suggested yesterday that we should have escorted a group of travelers through an area with a light Grimm presence." Her cyan eyes shot daggers at the blonde-haired girl next to her. " _Someone_ , however, instead signed us up to pick oranges at a plantation within a safe zone."

Yang noticed the sharp gaze aimed at her. "Hey! The mission info clearly said we would be rewarded with a basket of oranges! Fruits can be expensive. Have you ever seen any grow on a Grimm's body before?"

It was strangely amusing for Nora to watch the petty conflict between Yang and Weiss. _I wonder what silly fun stuff Ruby and Blake are up to._

"We're huntresses, Yang, not common fruit harvesters. Next time, we should-" Weiss' protest was abruptly interrupted as Yang lodged a small orange in-between her jaws.

"You wanna die of scurvy, Weiss? Then eat up!"

Nora snickered, loud enough to catch Weiss disapproving glance. _Fun things always seemed to be going on with team RWBY. I bet it would be super-duper fun to be Yang's partner for two weeks. Wow, the things we could do together! Someone should suggest to Ozpin to let us have inter-team partnerships?_

Weiss groaned loudly and removed the orange from her mouth. She looked at Nora while pointing an accusing finger at Yang. "You see what I've been dealing with for almost two weeks? And I thought her sister was childish. I can't wait to be with Blake for the second, upcoming partner switch. At least she can be reasoned with."

Seeing how Nora was hungrily looking at the basket like a starving orphan, Yang took the largest of oranges and tossed it to her. Nora nodded and smiled to show her gratitude. As she began peeling the fruit with her bare hands, she asked, "Guys, do you have any phobias?"

Yang and Weiss exchanged confused looks. The question was odd, even from someone like Nora. "Phobias? Is that a disease?" asked Yang with a smile.

"No, you dunce!" reproved Weiss to Yang. "She's talking about irrational fears, like heights or snakes. Why do you ask, Nora?"

Nora tried her best to pretend that there were no ulterior motives behind her question. "Just making conversation! We all fear something, right? What're you afraid of?" she asked while chewing noisily on a big slice of orange.

Weiss crossed her arms and huffed softly. "My phobias are my own to deal with. I don't want any rumors to be spread around here."

Her words did not resonate well with Nora. _Hmm… just like Pyrrha._

Nora shifted her gaze away from Weiss over to Yang instead. As expected, the energetic brawler proved to be more open. "I fear being strapped to a chair in front of a large mirror and watch in horror how people armed with knives and scissors come and…" Yang shifted nervously upon her seat, breaking eye contact, which was unusual for her.

"And… torture you?" A horrified Nora attempted to finish her sentence. Yang's fear sounded far more nightmarish than drowning.

"Even worse! They cut and shave my hair until I go bald!" Speaking about her fear made Yang shudder. She ran her fingers through her precious, golden threads. "Don't worry, my darlings. No one's ever going to hurt you."

Weiss and Nora blinked at Yang, unable to comment her anticlimactic answer. _That's… not what I expected._ Nevertheless, if that was truly her fear, then there was no reason to question or ridicule her. Nora knew phobias could work in strange ways.

"What about Blake and Ruby then?" asked Nora.

A playful smile spread across Weiss' pale visage. "Blake? She's scared of Zwei, the dog living in our dorm." As Weiss looked at Nora, the orange-haired smiled so widely Weiss feared she was going to bleed from the corners of her lips.

"Y-you have a _dog_?! Inside your dorm?" Nora blurted loudly, attracting some attention from nearby tables. She quickly shook her head.

 _Right, gotta focus! FOCUS! Don't think about cute and fuzzy dogs! Once Pyrrha feels better, we're heading over to RWBY's dorm and meet Zwei!_ "What about your sister?" she asked Yang, struggling to contain the excitement within her.

Yang seemed glad that she asked, and began to tell a family story. "Ruby used to be terribly scared of spiders. When we were kids, as soon as she saw one inside our house, she would shriek and beg me to get rid of it. I remember her staying up a whole night after seeing one crawl and disappear behind a bookshelf inside her room."

Nora reacted to how Yang spoke in past tense. "What you mean she _used to_ be scared?" she asked. Her face grew cold and white as the blood was being drained. "Is Ruby... dead?"

Yang chuckled heartily in response to such a morbid question and shook her head. "No, silly! After she woke me up in the middle of a night to deal with yet another spider, I realized I had to help her in a different way. Therefore, one day I lead her into our basement, which was like a spider lair, full of webs and all kinds of creepiness. I sat with her on the stairs for over an hour."

The more Yang talked, the more curious Nora grew to hear the rest of the story. She stopped eating her orange and focused instead on the girl in front of her. She motioned to Yang to continue.

"She begged me to take her away. My poor sis was so scared she couldn't even move." Yang's words vividly reminded Nora of how Pyrrha had been paralyzed from fear. "I then left her there, and locked the door."

Both Nora and Weiss were surprised, shocked even to hear how dark Yang's story suddenly turned. Weiss gave Yang a disapproving look. "You locked your _own sister_ inside the basement? Knowing she was scared?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Yang defended her actions, but there were traces of shame and regret in her words. "I couldn't be her personal spider slayer ready to swoop in and save her all the time. Besides, those eight-legged freaks weren't even dangerous. They were more scared of her."

"Did it work?" asked Nora, eager to hear the conclusion of the story.

A proud smile spread across Yang's face while she nodded. "It totally did! The next day, I saw her handle a spider on the wall by herself, with a bit of difficulty though. To this day, she still feels uneasy when in the presence of spiders, but she no longer lets the fear take control of her."

Nora thought deeply. _Can I help Pyrrha in similar manner like Yang had done to Ruby?_ The last time Pyrrha was forced into deep water, she had panicked. Throwing her in a second time would likely only make her fear worse.

 _Can I force her into the water without the actual use of force?_ A crazy plan began to take shape in her head.

"What are _you_ scared of, Nora?" Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the inquiring voice of Weiss. "You asked us both, and about Ruby and Blake. How about you answer your own question?"

Nora's gaze sunk to the table, watching her fingers fidget with the orange peels. "I fear two things," she began quietly. "The first is not being able to help my friends when they need me the most. The other is…," she tried to say the rest, but realized she did not have the courage to do so.

The two girls in front of her looked at each other again. They had expected a funny or wacky answer, not a gloomy one from the typical happy-go-lucky Nora. Nora felt Yang take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

The confused, yet caring way they looked at her made Nora smile. _Daww! So awesome to have such caring friends! I feel my heart's gonna melt_!

It was tempting to tell them that she was trying to help Pyrrha overcome her fear of drowning. Once again, the seal of a promise stopped her. Getting more people involved, even if they were friends, could complicate things further for Pyrrha. Nevertheless, talking and listening to Weiss and Yang had helped. She felt brighter, more hopeful.

"Thanks! I gotta go now!" said Nora before she stood up "I'll visit your dorm sometime soon enough. I wanna meet Zwei! Thanks for the orange!"

Before she walked away, Yang tossed her a second orange. "Give it to Pyrrha, will ya? See you later, Nora!" Both girls waved her off as she headed to the exit.

"That was odd," said a confused Yang.

"What do you mean?" asked Weiss.

"Didn't you notice?" Yang frowned at her teammate. "Have you _ever_ seen Nora hesitate before? She's so wild and impulsive even I get envious at times."

"You mean when she talked about her fears? Yeah," Weiss nodded. "I didn't see that one coming. I'm sure she's fine though," she said and resumed eating the rest of her lunch.

"You didn't see? Are you turning blind, Weiss? Maybe your eyes need a bit more vitamin- _See_."

Ginger drops were suddenly splashed onto Weiss' face, as Yang squeezed a large piece of orange in her hand, giggling while doing so. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Weiss protested, shielding her face with a raised hand. Yang acted childishly by squeezing a second piece.

"Yang!" Weiss raised her voice. "Stop squirting all over my face!" She froze when she realized what she had just said. The red color upon her face stood out in stark contrast to her pale skin. Chuckles and laughter were heard around her from nearby students, with Yang's being the loudest. "Bah! I'm going to the dorm!" Weiss stormed out to escape the embarrassment.

End of chapter 3

* * *

 **Author's note:** The scene was supposed to end right after Nora left, but I decided to extend it slightly and include a bit of humor from Weiss and Yang.

What did we learn from this chapter? Nora is scared of two things. One of them is not being able to help her friends. What do you think the second is?

And finally, my own phobias are mainly spiders and heights. I also feel a bit uneasy with deep, open water. What are yours?


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy! Here is an extra-long chapter.

Reviews, followers, favorites, comments and questions, are alwaysappreciated.

* * *

As soon as Pyrrha opened the door leading into her team's dorm, she heard Nora call out from within, "Bombs away!" A fist-sized, ginger orb flew toward her. With a fast and precise reflex, Pyrrha caught it just in front of her face. To her surprise, the 'projectile' turned out to be a harmless and ripe orange. She looked questioningly at her friend.

Nora was sitting on the edge of her bed. Her expression silently screamed 'guilty'. "Enjoy your citrusy treat! A delicious gift from Yang and Weiss. Met them at the dining hall earlier," she explained.

"Oh? How kind of them. I shall be sure to give my thanks next time I see them," said Pyrrha and walked over to sit down next to Nora.

Nora applauded briefly for her friend's recent display of skills. "That was a nice catch you just did. What if someone throws an orangey hand grenade at you? Would you catch that, too? It would go all KABLOOWEY just as you're about to sink your teeth into it!" she said while making exaggerated hand gestures and mimicking the sounds of an explosion.

The orange that Pyrrha had received was repeatedly thrown from one hand to another. "I guess I should dodge whenever someone throws gifts at me, just to be safe. Did Weiss and Yang have anything interesting to say?" she asked curiously. It had been a while since she last talked to the RWBY girls, other than quick and brief meetings in the corridors. Both teams had their reasons for being busy.

Nora put her fingers on her chin and looked up at the ceiling. "Let's seeeee… I think the Ice Princess is allergic to oranges. Blondie can be a meanie and a nicie to Ruby. Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "Do you know that they have a dog at their dorm?"

"You mean Zwei? He's cute."

Nora crossed her arms and pouted similar to a disappointed child. "It's not fair! Why has everyone but me met him?" she grumbled under her breath. "I love animals more than I love eating sweets and killing Grimm, but daddy wouldn't let me have any pets as a kid."

Pyrrha took notice of something that she said. _Hmm, she said her dad instead of her parents? What does that mean about her mother? Best to leave that question for later._ Despite their improved bonding over the last couple of weeks, she had never heard Nora talk about either of her parents before.

"We can always go and visit Zwei at team RWBY's dorm once things have settled down a bit," suggested Pyrrha. "By the way, I feel ready to continue my treatment. Should we go back into the bathroom?" The recent talk with Ozpin out in the hallway had reinvigorated her determination.

"How about no?" Nora disagreed in a playful manner. "You think a simple walk is going to clear your thoughts? Think again! Let's head to the city and have fun!" she said with her fists raised.

The sudden change of mind was met with a frown from Pyrrha. "But I thought we had agreed to stay at the academy."

Nora shook her orange-haired head. "Can't spend all your free time locked up inside the dorm, fighting an opponent that only exists in your head. Think about it! Jaune and Ren will return on Monday. Means we'll no longer have the dorm for ourselves! Who knows when we'll get a chance again? Gotta seize the opportunity! It's now or never, Pyrrha!"

She took what Nora said into consideration, and came up with a similar suggestion of her own. "How about we wait for them to come back first? Then, the whole team can go out. We haven't seen Ren and Jaune for over a week. It would be a pleasant way to celebrate the reunion."

"Awww, but I was hoping to be alone with _you_!" whined Nora. "You know, Girls Night Out… or Day Out, in this case. Hey, maybe Jaune would fit in after all! He _did_ wear a dress at the prom dance."

As Nora reminded her of that particular evening, Pyrrha felt guilty for not being able to hold back a hearty giggle. _I still wonder where Jaune got that dress in the first place._

"Pleeeeease?" begged Nora.

"You know, Nora, using those sad puppy eyes on me too frequently is going to cause diminishing returns." She needed more information before she could come to a decision. "If we go, what shall we do in the city exactly?"

Nora shrugged. "Planning only ruins the fun! You know that I'm the type of girl who leaps into things and hopes for the best. Let's decide when we get there. As long as I get to hang out with you, it's all good!"

A brief moment of silence passed while Pyrrha thought. Spending the afternoon together with Nora at the city sounded like welcomed idea. _It's an opportunity for me to buy something that I want._ "I have one condition," she stated with a raised finger. "We find a women's clothing store and buy a swimsuit."

"Swimsuit?" echoed Nora. "For you?"

"Indeed. It's time for me to have my own. I appreciate you having lent your spare to me before, but it's not quite my size. I'm bigger than you, in more than one way." Pyrrha stood up to place her orange on a nearby nightstand, intending to eat it later.

"That's the harsh truth, isn't it?" asked Nora and stepped up in front of her, looking up at her friend towering over her. "I can't help it for being a shortstack!" With her eyes only reaching up to Pyrrha's chest, the height difference between them was evident. Pyrrha thought her short height only added to her cuteness.

Nora was not the only one having doubts about her height. "I'm not so sure you want to switch with me, Nora. Back at Mistral's combat school, I was at a few occasions teased for being the tallest girl in class. Just harmless jokes. I think my height can be a bit off-putting at times. I've heard that guys don't want girls who are taller than them."

 _Would being a couple of inches shorter increase my chances to be approached and asked out?_ She pondered.

"Nonsense!" Nora strongly voiced her disagreement. Slender arms were wrapped around Pyrrha as she brought her in for a hug. The shorter girl cooed with delight while she snuggled her face against the other's chest. Being short did come with some benefits. "You're perfect the way you are, my big and strong amazon!" she said, her voice being partially muffled.

Pyrrha giggled, trying her best not to blush too much. "I thought you said this morning that I'm your dear, brave knight, _oh benevolent_ _Queen_ Nora?"

"Why not both then?" Nora pulled her face away from Pyrrha's chest, but kept her arms around her. "How about... amazon knight? Or, knight amazon, maybe?"

"I think I'll stick to just amazon then." After another giggle, she realized that they had become sidetracked. "Anyway, to go back to the original subject, I've decided to go with you to the city."

The answer made Nora bounce up and down, clapping her hands excitedly. "Awesome! How soon are we leaving?" she asked, fidgeting so badly as if she was ready to kick down the door and rush out.

Pyrrha took out and opened her Scroll to check the air transport schedules. "There's a ship departing for the city in about thirty minutes. Want to take that one?" she asked.

"Yep!"

It was decided then. The two friends spent a few hasty minutes to prepare themselves before stepping out and making their way toward the academy's aerial harbor.

* * *

The engines of the airship roared as they came to life before settling in for a smooth and steady humming. The passengers and crew within felt weak vibrations as the transport vehicle was released from the harbor's docking clamps. The handful of passengers, consisting mostly of students, all had their reasons to leave the academy and head to Vale City. Some were going to visit friends and family, while others were planning to go shopping or have fun. Nora was going to help her friend, Pyrrha, find a new swimsuit. After that, they intended to relax in some way. After all the recent fighting, training, studying, together with Pyrrha's newly awakened phobia, the two girls believed they had earned a reprieve.

Traveling across the strait was going to take a short while. To pass the time, Pyrrha was showing a video on her Scroll to Nora. With an excited grin, and intrigue in her eyes, Nora looked at the device playing a recorded video of Mistral's regional tournament finale from last year.

The video, labeled 'Pyrrha Nikos Vs Evan Chalcedony' depicted Pyrrha fighting a teenage guy with light-blue streaks in his dark hair, armed with wrist blades and wearing ice skates. The fight took place at what looked like an ice rink. The slick ice was making it tricky for Pyrrha to move and dodge. For her opponent with the ice skates, however, the ice allowed him to move with the elegance of a dancing, professional ice skater. Nevertheless, Pyrrha, champion of previous tournaments, stood her ground. Neither fighter gained the upper hand. The more Nora watched, the more excited she grew. The sounds of sword and shield clashing repeatedly against wrist blades and ice skates were sweet music to ear ears.

Nora whistled. "Wow, you're doing great, Pyrrha! That guy isn't so bad either." She had sparred with her and fought by her side more than once. To watch her fight, whether it be Grimm or humanoids, was always a pleasure. _This is more fun than watching my favorite cartoons!_

"That's the opponent I mentioned a few days ago, Evan Chalcedony. He's the reason I sparred on top of the frozen lake," said Pyrrha. "I don't fully understand how his Semblance works, but it seems he can create and shape ice out of thin air. As part of his fighting strategy, he uses his Semblance to cover the ground in slick ice. Even with my training, and the ice cleats strapped to my boots, the ground was more slippery than I had anticipated. I had to ensure every step, dodge and kick I did was done correctly, or something like _this_ would happen. Just watch."

As the recorded fight continued, Evan relentlessly pressed his attacks, forcing Pyrrha back. She jumped upward to dodge a leg sweep. As soon as she landed on the ice again, her right foot slipped, dropping her to one knee and exposing her guard for a split second. Evan was quick to seize and exploit the opportunity. There were two flashes of red in quick succession as Pyrrha's Aura protected her from a slash from each of his wrist blades, knocking her back. Her dark green Aura gauge lost a small portion and changed into a brighter shade of green.

"Ouch!" hissed Nora. It felt painful for her to watch Pyrrha get hit even on a video. Something made her curious. "Why didn't you use your Semblance to push his weapons away, like you usually do?"

"Because, they are not metallic. They are actually ice constructs made by his Semblance. They don't look much, but they're sharp and solid as steel."

Pyrrha in the video began her counter-attack. Soon, it was she who was pressing back Evan. She used her sword and shield in conjunction to knock aside his wrist blades and roundhouse kick him the face.

"Woohoo! You go, girl! Kick his ass!" cheered Nora and pumped her fists.

Both fighters traded blows with each other that steadily chipped away their Auras. Near the end, both Pyrrha's and Evan's Aura gauges were dark orange. Whoever would land the next blow would become the victor of the tournament. Even though Nora already knew the outcome, she still felt tense. Pyrrha ran toward Evan, threw her shield flat onto the ground, and jumped on top of it. The momentum slid the shield and herself forward and quickly accelerated with the power of her semblance. She narrowly ducked beneath a wild swing from Evan and took a swing at him as she passed by. The exact moment her sword hit his Aura, a loud signal indicated that his Aura gauge was now at red, meaning he had been defeated.

Pyrrha chuckled. "It was a good fight. In the end, Evan managed to accidentally land one final hit on me." With just seconds left of the video, as the victorious Pyrrha walked toward the center of the arena, she suddenly slipped on the ice and fell right on her rear.

Nora burst into laughter, her loud mirth attracting the attention of the other passengers. Evan expressed sportsmanship by helping the fallen victor up on her feet. She smiled in a forced way while rubbing her aching rear. They both thanked each other for a good fight and shook hands. The video ended shortly after.

Pyrrha closed the Scroll and put it inside her pocket. "That was _so_ humiliating. My backside ached for a couple of days after that."

Nora was still trying to control her mirth, her laughter having been reducing to a muffled chuckle. "I feel sorry for your poor, cute butt." She tried to find something to help distract her from seeing Pyrrha falling onto the ice repeatedly in her head. She looked out of the window she was sitting next to. The blue ocean below stretched far into the horizon.

 _If I could, I would seriously leap out of the plane and cannonball down into the water!_ "The view's incredible! Take a look, Pyrrha."

"No thanks."

"Really? But-" Nora was interrupted by an elbow gently nudging her in the side.

"You _know_ why I don't want to look outside," reminded Pyrrha, staring into her eyes.

Nora looked away, feeling shame swell up within her. "Oh, right! Sorry about that! Once we cure you of your fear of water, we should go to the beach with the whole team! Maybe team RWBY wants to come too. "

* * *

After having entered Vale City, their first stop was at a women's clothing store in order to find a bikini for Pyrrha. Just like they had agreed on earlier. In anticipation for the upcoming summer heat, the store was selling swimsuits at a discount. Shifting through the hangers, Pyrrha found a red one-piece that she thought looked good. She took it out and showed it to Nora. "What do you think of this one? I like the color."

Her optimism was shot down by Nora grimacing and shaking her head disapprovingly. "Pyrrha, no! One-pieces are outdated!"

Pyrrha smiled while putting the one-piece back. "I didn't know you were an expert on swimwear fashion."

"I'm full of secrets. Lemme help you pick something." Nora took a step closer and went to check through another set of hanger, mumbling to herself. "Not this… This? No… Maybe… no not that one either. Eww, what an ugly pattern. Then how about… Aha!" she exclaimed and presented a two-piece bikini.

Pyrrha looked at it, flipping around in her hands. It was pink, a color which she knew Nora liked. "It looks… small," she mentioned, sounding hesitant.

"Yeah, that's the point. You can't cover your awesome muscles and curves, Pyrrha. You gotta dare to flaunt them a bit once in a while."

Pyrrha pictured herself wearing the skimpy, pink bikini. The mental image she saw did not please her at all. She shook her head. "I can see your point, but I rather not show _that_ much skin." The bikini was put back. "Let's not give up though. Let's check around some more."

After going through the entire assortment of swimsuits twice, they found a few interesting ones that Pyrrha agreed to try out.

"Can I go in with you to take a closer look?" asked a grinning Nora while they made their way over to the dressing room.

Pyrrha blinked and smiled shyly, surprise by Nora's question. "I… I don't think that would be a good idea. It would be too cramped. The room is meant for one person only. Sorry. I'll show you when I've changed though."

Nora pouted. "Aww, alright."

As Pyrrha entered the dressing room and pulled a curtain to separate herself from Nora, she begun to take off her clothes and put on one of the bikinis. "Hey, Pyrrha, do you… do you like Jaune?" she heard Nora ask from the other side of the curtain.

Pyrrha blinked, not having foreseen her friend's question at all. "Of course I like him. Don't you?" She frowned slightly. _Are you about to criticize our friend and team leader, Nora?  
_  
"Oh! No!" Nora quickly, but clumsily corrected herself for her verbal blunder. "I-I mean, of course I like him! I meant to say do you _like-like_ him?"

Pyrrha froze just as she was attempting to hook the bikini clasps together. "Like-like? As in… if I _love_ him?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh-huh! Come ooon! You can tell me! I'm great at keeping secrets!"

In silence, Pyrrha stared into her own vivid-green eyes in the mirror, as if expecting her reflection to speak for her. There was a difference in telling oneself and another person the answer to a difficult question. "Love…" she began, pausing briefly, "that word is too powerful to describe what I felt for him."

Nora suddenly blurted out, "Wait a second! Whaddya mean with what you _felt_ for him?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure how to explain it. I _think_ I was _interested_ in him at some point. Jaune kindled a few embers within me. However, when he began to talk, sing, and spend a lot of time with Weiss, those embers turned cold." Pyrrha recalled it was she who had supported Jaune's pursuit of Weiss' affection.

"Didn't you ever tell him? Remember what I told you about 'Practice what you preach'?"

Pyrrha sighed, quietly so that Nora would not hear it, and shook her head. "I wanted to, but I thought there was no point in trying. Jaune had never talked or looked at me like he did to Weiss. He talked to me like I was his friend or mentor, and I realized I was content with that. I didn't want to let my school crush get in his and Weiss' way. It's all in the past now. Besides, Jaune was not my first crush anyway."

"Reaaaaaally? There has been _another_ prince charming? Tell me! Tell me!"

Pyrrha could not stop herself from emitting a brief chuckle. Nora sounded like she was about to burst into the room and shake the answers out of her. "Remember Evan? The guy in the video that I fought? We met a couple of weeks after the tournament. I developed a liking to him, so I gathered my courage and asked him if he wanted to have a cup of tea with me. I thought it went good, until…," her voice trailed off.

"Until what?"

"Until I learned that he isn't into girls."

"Oh! What a shame. So, um, are you done in there, or are you playing with yourself?"

Pyrrha felt her cheeks instantly grow warm. "Nora! Hush! People can hear you."

"I'm just saying, I totally get it if you want some time for yourself. I remember from the field trip last month when I felt I _really_ needed to go away and-"

"N-nora! Stop talking! I'm done, okay?" Pyrrha pulled the drapes aside, revealing herself to her friend. She had put on a red bikini with yellow piping. The colors matched her hair, and to a slightly lesser degree the bronze armor she usually wore. The design of the swimsuit was suggestive, but not too daring.

While smiling, Nora observed her and her outfit long and hard. The gaze from her eyes went up and down, taking in every detail. She gestured for Pyrrha to turn around a couple of times, and so she did. Nora looked to be beyond pleased.

"How does it look?" asked Pyrrha, eager to hear her opinion. "Truth to be told, I like this one the most. It's comfortable, and the colors are good."

"You're beautiful," said Nora, her cheeks being rosy. "It looks awesome on you!"

"T-thank you, flatterer," said Pyrrha with a shy smile. _It's the first time someone calls me beautiful._ It certainly felt good.

* * *

After having finished their shopping, Nora and Pyrrha were sitting at a comfortable and quaint sidewalk café on the edge of a town square. With the sun providing warm streaks of light, together with the caressing breezes, the weather was perfect for relaxation.

Pyrrha was laughing, louder and longer than she desired. Nora had just told her about a recent and bizarre dream that involved Grimm, sloths, pancakes and a naked Ren. Realizing that she was disturbing the peacefulness for the other people at the café, Pyrrha forced her mouth shut. After calming down enough to talk, she asked, "Oh my god, Nora! Where do you get everything from?"

Nora smiled out of satisfaction for having brought such amusement to her friend. "From my bottomless barrel filled with endless amounts of excitement, lunacy, and positivity, just ready to be fished out."

Pyrrha took a deep breath to recover. "I must say, I really like having you with me," she complimented while wiping away unshed tears of mirth from her eyes. "It's feels so easy to smile and laugh when you're around. But…,"

"But what?"

"Truth to be told, I can't imagine you ever becoming sad or angry."

Nora crooked her eyebrows from the other side of the cafe table. "You think I dunno how to get upset?"

Pyrrha was not sure what to say in response. She could not tell if the question was serious or part of Nora's wittiness. "No, I mean, it's just that, you're _always_ so full of joy and laughter, even while we're fighting Grimm." She felt awkward for having to explain her assortment. Perhaps she should have worded her previous comment better.

"Do tears of joy count?" replied Nora with a smile.

"I suppose they do."

A waitress came and brought them their orders; a pair of large and clear glasses filled with flavored milkshake topped with whipped cream and sprinkles. Crowning the desserts was a ripe cherry. The sight of the milkshake made Pyrrha's mouth water.

 _It looks so appetizing that it would be a sin to eat it_.

She gently pinched the cherry's stem and bit the fruit off. Sweet and sour juices were squeezed out as her teeth slowly chewed it.

Nora, on the other hand, tossed the cherry into the air and let it fall into her open mouth. A comfortable minute of silence passed while both girls sipped from their delicious treats through chocolate straws.

"You know," began Pyrrha, breaking the silence, "Even though we have been in the same team for the past few months, I really don't know much about your past. Would you like to tell me? I'm curious to hear more about who Nora Valkyrie is."

Nora was for the moment too occupied to respond. She gluttonously bit off a chunk of cream from the top of her milkshake. "Sure!" she said, licking away a creamy mustache with sprinkles from her upper lip. "It all started when I was born. Yes, I was actually made the natural way. Whatever rumors you've heard about me having been created in a top-secret lab is just a myth!" She giggled, as if amused by her own joke. "I'm a Vale gal who grew up in Vana."

"Vana?" asked Pyrrha. She recognized the name of a town in the northern part of Vale. It was so small it could almost not be found on the map. "Is that where Ren is from too?"

"Bingo! We've known each other since we were drooling and clumsy toddlers. His house was only a block away from mine. I never had any siblings, so he kind-of became like a brother to me. My dad, well, he's a simple, but good-hearted man. More of a tinker than a thinker, hence he works as a blacksmith. He helped me forge some of the parts that I needed for constructing Magnhild! Best dad ever!"

"He did?" Pyrrha raised her eyebrows in amazement. "That's some incredible craftsmanship he has then!" She had seen Nora's personal weapon up close. The detailed ornaments engraved onto the metallic surface served as a physical proof of the blacksmith's skills.

Nora did not even try to conceal her pride. "I know, right? He made the cylinder, muzzle, handles; pretty much the whole body. The inner work with all those all those teeny-weeny gears, wires and springs required a more delicate, feminine touch by me. The weapon was a family project."

"So, what about your mother? What is she like?" asked Pyrrha.

Nora blinked. It seemed she bought time by taking a lengthy sip from her milkshake. "Ooh, um…, there really isn't much to say about her," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"Nope! She left me and my dad shortly after I was born," Nora explained in a surprisingly casual manner.

The revelation hit Pyrrha like a bullet, almost causing her to spill the milkshake into her lap. "Please forgive me!" she blurted out. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry!" Her chest tensed up so painfully from the shame.

_I want to sink through the ground and vanish. I should've never asked._

Nora put up a reassuring smile. "It's okay, silly." Instead of changing the subject to something more pleasant, Nora chose to talk more about her mother. "I dunno why she left. I guess she wasn't ready to have a child. She was about my age when she got pregnant." While talking, she took out her Scroll and pressed a few buttons before passing it over to Pyrrha.

What she saw on the Scroll's display warmed and broke her heart at same time. She saw a digital picture of a man and woman who seemed to be barely out of their teens, smiling into the camera. The handsome and tall man with short, orange hair was standing and embracing the beautiful, short woman with chestnut hair and expressive, turquoise eyes from behind. His hands were resting on her large and round belly. There was a handwritten text in the corner of the photo.

**'** _**Our angel, Nora, ready to descend from heaven.'** _

Her sad gaze lingered longer than intended. Though the hair was different, Nora's mother looked very similar to her daughter. _They look so happy together. What had gone wrong so shortly after Nora was born?_

"Cute, isn't it?" said Nora with a hint of sarcasm. "Two days after it was taken, I popped out, naked and screaming. I hope I get to die like that. Would be a hilariously epic death."

Pyrrha handed the Scroll back to its owner. "Do you know where she is now? Have you ever met her after she left you?" She swallowed hard. It felt difficult for her to ask questions about such a sad subject that was related to someone she considered a good friend.

Nora slowly shook her head. Her gaze turned toward a nearby young mother who was trying to comfort her crying toddler. "Maybe she's just around the corner, or on the other side of the world. Wherever she is, it really doesn't make any difference to me anymore. She's never been part of my life, and she probably never will be. The only good thing that I can thank her for is having pushed me out of her."

"How did your father react?" asked Pyrrha softly.

"Oh, he was devastated, of course. He took it worse than I did because I was too young to remember. He never met anyone else, so it's only been him and me since then. The poor man. Can you imagine trying to raise someone like _me_ by yourself?" she said and snickered. She finished talking about her past by taking a few and loud gulps from her milkshake. "Right then, Pyrrha! That's enough Nora for now. Now it's _your turn_ to talk about yourself!"

"Where shall I begin?" Pyrrha pondered for a few seconds. After having listened to Nora and her past, it felt strange to speak about her own.

"Hmm, I grew up within a gated community just on the edge of Mistral City. It was a modern and safe area where nearly everyone knew each other. Money was rarely an issue for my family. My parents, who are both hunters, worked long and hard to provide everything I wanted or needed. Even while my mother was pregnant with me, she and my father decided that I was to become a better hunter than either of them. I think I was about five, maybe six years old when my homeschooling began. Tutors were hired to teach me in literacy, math, history, geography and more. My parents themselves stood for the combat training. Instead of toys, they let me play with weapons and armor. I had sparring partners instead of playmates."

She paused to take a breath. "When I reached the age of thirteen, they sent me to Mistral's combat school, which was mandatory before I could be allowed to join any academy. It was a big change for me. Up until then, I had lived a relatively sheltered life. I remember initially feeling socially awkward and out of place for being together with so many other students. It was thanks to my parents' training that I became the top student of my class, and won the Mistral regional tournament four times in a row," she explained.

_I hope I did not come off as boastful._

"Wow, Pyrrha! That must've made you really popular!" said Nora, excited to learn about her friend's past.

"I was indeed popular, but not the way you think." Pyrrha's voice became less merry as she began to talk about the less positive side about being popular. "I was often surrounded by teachers, students, reporters; fans who praised me for my skills and accomplishments. They saw me for what I was instead of who. To them, I was 'the invincible girl', 'the champion of Mistral tournament', or 'that girl from the cereal box cover'. No one saw me just as _Pyrrha_ , a regular, teenage girl wanting to have fun together with friends."

As she paused, her gaze sank to her half-finished milkshake glass, slowly stirring the straw around. "What I'm trying to say, Nora, is that that until I joined Beacon Academy and met you, Jaune, Ren and the girls from team RWBY, I was a lonely girl."

Pyrrha raised her gaze as she felt Nora take and hold her hand, squeezing it softly. "Hey, don't get all mopey now! Meeting and befriending you is one of the greatest moments in my life!"

The sincere act of friendship brought a warm smile for Pyrrha, washing away her gloom. She squeezed Nora's hand back. "Thank you, Nora. I am grateful for having met you, too."

She was not yet finished talking though. She wanted Nora to hear the rest. "I sometimes wish my parents were more caring and less disciplined with my upbringing. They want me to become a great huntress, but at what cost? I can't remember when they last hugged me, or said that they love me. There are times when I wonder if they wanted a daughter, or a legacy. How much have I unknowingly sacrificed and missed out on to get where I am today? I'm nearly eighteen years old. I've never been out on a date, or been kissed by anyone, or-" She stopped all of a sudden at the realization of her verbal mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. I _have_ been kissed before," she said, smiling at Nora, who returned it twofold.

Pyrrha took a deep and slow breath, as if relieved to have voiced a burden within her. "Wow, that became longer than I had anticipated. I apologize if my story sounded too melancholic. That wasn't my intention. I do love my parents, and I'm grateful for everything they have done for me."

Nora nodded understandingly. "Both of us chose a blue and doomy subject to talk about, huh?" She raised her milkshake and tapped it against Pyrrha's. "Here's to our parents!"

* * *

Having spent the afternoon together, the girls had made their way back to the academy when it had begun to get dark. They both had their own and shared reasons to feel satisfied. Pyrrha was glad that she now owned her first bikini. It felt good to have talked about each other's colorful pasts. Their day together was a pleasant and memorable way to spend the end of their partnership. Partners or not, Nora and Pyrrha saw each other as loyal and caring friends. They decided to spend the rest of the evening in relative silence. Nora was watching cartoons on her Scroll, while Pyrrha had begun reading a novel that she had borrowed from Blake earlier.

Nora thought what she had told Pyrrha earlier at the café, Besides Ren, Pyrrha was the first friend who now knew about her mother. It had felt good to tell her, as if she had made a burden within her slightly easier to carry.

Nora smacked her dry lips. Having eaten so many salted chips had made her throat parched. "I'm thirsty!" she complained, and looked at Pyrrha expectantly. "You know if we have any sodas left?" She felt a craving, a craving that absolutely needed to be sated soon. Otherwise, Pyrrha would have to deal with her sugar withdrawal for the rest of the evening.

"Haven't you had enough sugar for one day?" replied Pyrrha.

"Hardly! My poor throat's dry as a desert." Nora walked over and opened her team's miniature fridge. Rummaging through the content, she found butter, milk, a few fruits, but nothing that could quench her thirst and sate her sugary craving at the same time. "D'oh! We're all out! We're gonna die of thirst!" she said melodramatically.

"The stores are closed, but there's the vending machine a few corridors away." Pyrrha reluctantly suggested a solution to Nora's 'distress'.

Nora's face lit up. The salvation to her sweet tooth was at hand. "You wanna go and buy a couple? Take my money. Buy one for yourself, too," she said, tossing a few Lien coins over to Pyrrha.

With a simple wave of her hand, the coins slowed down in mid-air and floated over to Pyrrha's waiting palm. "Why should _I_ do it?" she asked as she closed her hand around the coins. "I'm not the one who's working on developing diabetes and tooth decay," she said.

"Cuz you're the one with legs longer than my entire body! A few steps for you are like dozens for my stubby limbs." She teased Pyrrha about her height, pointing at their legs. "And hey, by accepting my coins you've agreed to do it!"

Pyrrha chuckled and shook her head in defeat. "Alright then. What can I get you?"

"One grape and one coke, please!"

"Right. Be back soon then."

* * *

As Pyrrha walked out and closed the door behind her, she sighed to herself. Her obliging personality felt exploited, again. _I must learn how to say no to Nora. But after all the recent, troublesome days I've made her put up with, getting her a couple of drinks is the least I can do to thank her._

Wandering sedately through the dimly lit hallway, she enjoyed the peaceful silence. She could turn the lights on, but chose not to. She believed the light-blue moonlight piercing the windows and mixing with the shadows within the corridors formed a strange beauty of its own. A short moment later, she saw the vending machine. Its lit display acted as a beacon of light amidst the darkness. Just as she was about to insert the coins into the slot, the peacefulness was disturbed by heavy footsteps approaching her from behind.

She turned around and gazed down into the dark corridor. "Hello?" she called out.

"Well well, look who we have here." She received a mocking response from a young man, whose voice was all too familiar to her. "Did you enjoy your cute, little 'date' together with that childish imp of yours?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did," replied Pyrrha back to the other person.

A tall man in his late teens with broad shoulders and burnt hair combed backward stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight, grinning at her. "Right, right. I'll never understand why a strong girl like you is drawn to hang out with weaklings," said Cardin Winchester, leader of infamous team CRDL.

"If that was true, Cardin, then I would never leave your side," Pyrrha quipped. After a brief giggle, she took on a more serious expression. "You're talking about my teammates and friends. It doesn't matter if they are strong or weak, as long as we care for each other."

Cardin rolled his eyes. "How useful is your precious 'care' in combat? You expect to kill the Grimm with that? Are you going to suggest we use flowers, hugs, rainbows, and confetti instead of weapons?"

"It's not a question of what kind of weapons we use, but what drives us to use them. It's a shame you'll likely never understand that," she said, shaking her head.

"Speaking of weaklings," said Cardin, his smug grin growing wider, "I'm grateful that you're training Jaune. That little worm can now actually wiggle hard enough to put up some resistance before I squish him beneath my boot. It makes it more entertaining to beat his sorry ass."

Pyrrha nodded slowly. "True, your fighting skill are still better than Jaune's." _Ugh, agreeing with him leaves a sour taste in my mouth._ She saw how he reveled in it.

 _But I know how to turn that sourness into something sweet._ "However, Jaune's potential is significantly bigger than what yours will ever be. You may become a great huntsman, Cardin, but in the end, I am confident that Jaune will be even greater."

Cardin's indigo eyes narrowed at her, his smile fading. "And what makes you so sure about that?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

Pyrrha couldn't stop herself from putting up a condescending smile of her own. "As inexperienced and goofy as Jaune is, he is nonetheless a quick-thinking leader who cares about his teammates. You on the other hand, see yours as stepping stones and tools to be used. The only thing you and your teammates have in common with each other is the fact that you're all bullies. It's rather tragic, really. I remember how they abandoned you to fend for yourself when you were attacked by an Ursa." It felt good to remind him of that.

The leader of the bullies struggled to maintain his composure. "Don't speak as if your own team is flawless," he retorted.

"There are indeed flaws in my team, too. The thing is, we improve each other's strengths and protect our weaknesses. My two-week long partnership with Nora has helped me understand even better how important friendship and teamwork is. She and I have both grown as huntresses. I know that Jaune and Ren feel the same way."

Pyrrha recalled Ozpin's explanation from earlier. _I understand the Headmaster's motives even better now. Thank you, Ozpin._

She expected Cardin to reply with a snide remark or an angry insult. Perhaps his ego was so hurt he would retreat. Instead, he did something that was out of character. He began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Pyrrha with her eyebrows crooked. _I did not mean to humor him._

"I guess now would be a good time to confess something to you," he replied.

Pyrrha tilted her red-haired head. _This is turning interesting._ "Oh? Go ahead then. I'm all ears." She crossed her arms, waiting in anticipation.

"Did you know that I'm a really terrible listener?"

Pyrrha's expression was evident with disappointment. "That's it?" she asked, as if expecting him to say more. "I was hoping that you would announce that you're going to stop acting like a bully and grow up."

"I'm not done yet!" Cardin spat at her. Taking a breath, he regained his smug composure. "Like I said, I don't listen so well to weaklings, people that annoy me, or to the teachers themselves. However, I am somehow able to hear pieces of information that others tend to not hear or just ignore. It's incredible what I can hear just by taking the same ship as you and Nora over to Vale City."

 _He was on the same flight as me and Nora?_ Pyrrha tensed up, balling her fists. _What is he getting at? He would never confront me like that unless he has an ace up his sleeve._ She saw his eyes shift slightly, as if looking at something, or someone behind her.

Too late did she realize that Cardin was not alone. She craned her neck and saw another person in her peripheral vision. She uttered a hushed swear word and whipped her body around to face Cardin's teammate, Sky Lark smirking at her. Pyrrha's eyes widened when she saw what he was holding with both hands. She wished it were his halberd. At least she could defend herself from that. To her horror, the dark blue-haired bully was pointing the nozzle of a fire hose connected to a nearby, red cabinet straight at her.

"Sky! You-" her words were literally drowned as Sky twisted the nozzle's lever, spurting out a continuous beam of water that hit her straight on. The pressure from the hose was so powerful it sent her staggering backward into a corner, trapping her. "No!" she yelled, much to her attackers' sadistic delight. "Stop it!"

"You say I don't know teamwork, Pyrrha? You're wrong! My leadership and our teamwork lead you straight into our trap!" said Cardin, laughing boisterously. "Vengeance is best served cold! Cold and _wet_!"

She tried to use her Semblance to steer the nozzle away from her, but was unable to focus or aim it properly. Parts of the nozzle being plastic made it even more difficult.

She heard her two attackers laughing at her. They were enjoying watching her squirm and plead like a cornered, frightened child. Every instinct within screamed at her to give in to the fear. Something stirred within her in response.

 _No… I won't give them… the pleasure!_ _I will not scream!_

Keeping her arms in front of her face, she took a small step forward, followed by another. Slowly, moving one trembling leg after another, she advanced toward Sky.

The two bullies exchanged glances with each other. "Full power!" commanded Cardin. Sky obeyed and twisted the nozzle lever as far as it could go, increasing the flow of the water.

Pyrrha was a strong girl, yet her strength was not enough to withstand the full onslaught of the water beam. Her connected, protective arms were pried apart, exposing her vulnerable face. The water splashed against her eyes with such force it felt she was punched, temporarily blinding her. Water seeped in through her nostrils and mouth, causing her to gurgle and choke. The ember of defiance within her was snuffed out. With a scream, Pyrrha was hurled back into the corner.

"Cardin…, stop! I… I can't breathe!" Her wheezy gurgle was drowned out by the noises of laughter and running water. Even if Cardin and Sky heard her, there was no promise they would stop.

"Leave! Her! Alone!" yelled a girl.

Just as Cardin turned around to see who it was, a sucker punch into his face knocked him down. Sky was too focused to keep the fire hose aimed at Pyrrha to react in time, and was tackled into the nearby wall by Nora. While he was stunned, she wrenched the nozzle out of his grasp and turned the water off. With fast and wide horizontal swing of her hands, she smacked the nozzle across Sky's face. His Aura shielded him from any real damage.

"Screw this, Cardin! You're on your own!" said Sky just before he ran away.

"Coward!" shouted Cardin back at his fleeing teammate. He got up and looked at the orange-haired meddler. "Damn it, Nora! You ruined our fun! Now you'll pay!" He reinforced his threat by slamming his fist against his palm.

Nora grinned like a lunatic at him, as if pleased to hear him challenge her for a fight. "There are two ways for you to leave this place, Cardin, with one or both legs broken. What do you prefer? Jump on one leg, or crawl away?" Her turquoise eyes were narrowed into sharp slits, shooting a menacing glare that could instill fear even into Grimm. "You hurt someone very precious to me. Don't think for a single moment that you're gonna walk away without feeling pain."

To Cardin's mistake, he chose to approach her with his fists at the ready. While he had the benefit of reach, she had flexibility together with the knowledge of how to use her smaller stature to her advantage. Like a giggling dancer, Nora nimbly ducked and dodged all of his cumbersome swings. Every attempt to grapple her failed, for she was always somewhere else.

Rather than striking his torso, the center of mass, Nora fought dirty and targeted a smaller and more critical spot. "Boop!" She jumped and thrust her knee straight up into Cardin's crotch.

Even with his Aura taking the blunt of the blow, the strike had its intended effect, as Cardin let out a loud grunt, his face twisting in pain. She did not offer him any respite at all, and delivered a fast uppercut just as his upper body hunched over. Despite her slender limbs, her strikes packed substantial strength, a necessity to effectively wield her war hammer, Magnhild. Cardin fell unceremoniously to the floor, groaning.

"Scurry like a frightened dog with its tail between its legs, Cardin. You and your goons better keep Pyrrha's secret to yourselves and not take advantage ever again. Now, begone, or suffer your Queen's wrath!"

Muttering and swearing, a humiliated Cardin got up and walked away.

With both bullies dealt with, Nora turned and ran over to her friend.

* * *

A brief moment later, the two girls were back within their dorm. Pyrrha was sitting on the edge of her bed together with Nora who was drying her long, red hair with a towel. She had helped her out of her soaked clothes and put on simple but dry t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Bunch of jerks! They ruined our perfectly fine and fun day," muttered Nora. "I shouldn't have let Cardin leave so easily." _Good thing I decided to change my mind about which sodas I want. Who knows how long Cardin would have tortured her if I had not saved her…_

The sight of Pyrrha cowering and whimpering in the corner had been uncomfortably similar to when they had gone to the pool.

Pyrrha sighed tiredly, having mostly recovered from the recent panic attack. "It might be possible for Cardin to change and redeem himself, but breaking his legs is probably not the right way to go." After a brief pause, she continued, "Nora, I've come to a decision. Tomorrow, I shall go to Ozpin's office and tell him everything about my fear. I'll ask him to contact a therapist for me to meet."

Nora nodded. She had had done her best to help, but it seemed it was time to call in a professional. "Whatever you choose to do, I'll support you, always" she said sincerely and placed her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. Pyrrha showed her appreciation by smiling at her. The smile warmed Nora's heart. _It always feels so good to watch you smile._

The smile faded shortly, however, as Pyrrha said with a less than merry voice, "It's not the only decision that I've come to." She shifted to sit face to face with Nora. She took both her small hands and squeezed them softly. The look she gave her made Nora worried, that she was not going to like what she was about to hear. "I'm sorry for saying this, but I've decided to leave the academy."

Nora froze, waiting to see if Pyrrha would continue and say that it was a cruel joke. No such words came, to her horror. "Huuuh? Why?" she asked, her eyes widening. Her hands tensed up, squeezing Pyrrha's hands.

"Because my phobia has grown so severe I can't continue my training nor live a normal life anymore. You've seen how I react when I use the shower. What will happen if we fight Grimm outdoors and it suddenly starts raining? You think an umbrella is going to prevent me from panicking? I would not only endanger myself, but my friends as well. In short, I need professional help."

The shock continued hurting Nora's heart so badly it felt like someone was squeezing it. "W-where will... you be going? For how long?" she asked, quietly, her lip trembling.

Pyrrha looked at her sympathetically with her green eyes. "I think it would be best if I receive treatment at Mistral City, close to my parents' home. I have no idea how long it'll take to cure me. I hope that I'll only be gone for several weeks or months. It might take years even."

"Years? B-but… by then it may be too late to resume your training."

Pyrrha nodded slowly and sadly in agreement. "I'm... aware of that. I hope it won't come to it. I should try to look on the bright side. I can go home and see my parents for the first time in six months. I haven't told them yet though. Hmm, I wonder if they'll even let me back into the house," Pyrrha said, her voice fading. She smiled, but it looked forced and brittle, as if a means to hide her sadness. "All that money and effort they've put into my training may have been in vain. I hope they won't disown me, their only child."

Nora did not want Pyrrha to quit the academy, and then go home and face her disappointed parents. She was not ready to give up fighting for her friend in need. There was only one, desperate choice left. "I've heard that traumatized victims can be helped if they go back to the place of origin. We can't go back to the frozen lake in Mistral, especially since we're in the middle of spring. But we can-"

"Go back to the academy's pool?" Pyrrha abruptly finished her sentence. "I've considered it before. But, what's the point?"

"Maybe you won't dare to go near it. Maybe you'll freak out just by dipping your cute little toes in. Maybe, just maaaaaaaybe, you'll learn how to fight your fear better in case you need to leave the academy. It sounds extreme, but gotta take the chance! I don't want you to leave! The team wouldn't be the same without you, Pyrrha. If you must leave the academy, I want you do so knowing that we tried everything to help you." Nora paused before she added, waggling her eyebrows, "You know, it would also be a chance for you to try out your new bikini for real," she said with a strained grin.

Despite having been attacked by Cardin, and wanting to leave the academy to mend herself, Pyrrha managed to giggle briefly. "Oh, Nora, you're too much. You can be really convincing." Before Nora could cheer, she felt Pyrrha squeeze her hands harder. Her green eyes stared intently at her. "I know you, Nora, so please heed my friendly warning. If you so much even _think_ about pushing me into the pool again as a desperate means to help me, I'll end our friendship. Do you understand?"

Nora nodded and gulped. _It's probably not a good time to tell you about the daring plan that I've prepared for you. You'll thank me afterward. I'm sure of it._

End of chapter 4

* * *

 **Author's note:** The first episode of volume 3 revealed that Nora and Ren are orphans. I just want to say that I'm not changing my story because of that. My story is therefore an AU, where their parents are alive.

Here is some character height trivia in reference to the first scene. Pyrrha is 6'0" (183 Cm), whereas Nora is only 5'1" (155 Cm). That's quite the difference.

I based the name of Nora's hometown Vana of "Vanaheimr", one of the nine worlds from Norse mythology. Nora's character is partially based on it.

I already look forward to see your reactions to next chapter's cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Sunday morning as Nora arrived with Pyrrha at the women's locker room and began changing into their swimwear. Instead of relaxation and enjoyment, she had convinced Pyrrha to return the pool to help her fight her fear of drowning. If it did not work, Pyrrha would have no other choice but to seek professional treatment. It could be the end of her hunter training. Yet, as they stood before a moment that could forever change her life for better or worse, they were both willing to give it their all.

Nora was anxious about what the outcome would be. She did not want her dear friend to leave the academy and everyone she held so dear behind. Unbeknownst to Pyrrha, she had in secret prepared a daring plan, which she hoped she would not need to use.

"Liking your new bikini so far?" asked Nora as she playfully nudged Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked down on her red bikini with yellow piping. "Yes, I do. It feels good to be able to breathe properly again without needing to worry about the clasp snapping open," she said, chuckling softly.

They left the changing room and stepped out into the academy's swim hall, where the rectangular swimming pool was located. Once again, there were no others in the vicinity. Nora assumed it was because few students knew about the pool's existence. The faculty had never officially informed them about it.

She remembered how she had accidentally found the pool. During her first days at the labyrinthine academy, she became lost while exploring. She had passed by one of many corridors and caught the familiar scent of chlorinated water. After excitedly following the direction it was coming from, Nora had found the pool's location. She was careful with only telling the right people about its existence, not wanting the place to get too popular.

"You ready?" Nora asked, placing a hand on her tall friend's shoulder. _I'm proud of you. Simply coming back here is a victory of its own._

Pyrrha rubbed her own arms, her feet fidgeting. "I'd rather lie in bed and continue reading the novel I borrowed from Blake. I stopped right after a gripping cliffhanger."

"Nice try, but no backing out now. Gotta do your homework before you get to read the next chapter," said Nora with a giggle. She led her closer to the edge of the pool and asked, "How you wanna do this?"

"I was hoping you would know. Hmm…," replied Pyrrha before her mind drifted off. "How about… we start things slow? Step into the shallow end and walk around for a bit?"

Nora nodded. "Works for me." She stepped into the shallow part of the pool where the water only reached up to above her knees. A sigh left her lips. The warm water felt as pleasant as always. Hopefully Pyrrha could see it that way, too. "Come, the water's fine," she said and waved with her hand, beckoning Pyrrha to come down, too. She saw her standing on the edge, visibly hesitating. It was not a good sign, but she understood why.

Taking a breath, Pyrrha slowly put down one foot into the water, exhaling the moment she touched the bottom. The other foot followed more easily. The first step was done, but many more waited.

"Sweet! Nicely done!" Nora tried to fill her with as much confidence as possible. She was going to need it. The real challenge was still ahead of her.

Pyrrha walked slowly through the shallow water as if she was wading through thigh-high mud. She looked around nervously.

_She's still on edge. Gotta distract her._

"So, hey, wanna tell me about the book you're reading? Is it one of Blake's naughty ones that she keeps hidden from her teammates?" Nora chuckled as she recalled the moment when she had gone through Blake's book collection (without permission) and found a particular, dirty novel well hidden behind many other books. Blake had blushed so hard it looked like all her blood had gone to her face.

Pyrrha lowered her gaze to look into Nora's eyes. "N-no, not at all! It's a thriller, about a man who has for a yet unexplained reason two souls. He's a good person, but his second soul is tainted, which causes him to sporadically carry out cruel deeds. He later discovers that he has a twin sister who also has two souls. Unlike him, his sister is a malicious criminal whose second soul is pure and compels her to instead sporadically carry out acts of kindness."

"Hmm, so one's good but with a tiny bit of evil within, while the other's the opposite? What a clashing family relation!" Nora tried her best to feign her interest, and asked, "What was that cliffhanger about?" As she kept talking, she noticed Pyrrha starting to walk more smoothly through the water, as her anxiety was becoming less gripping

"Oh, you sure you want me to spoil it for you? You don't want to read it for yourself? It's really good!"

"I prefer comics. Books only make me sleepy. Go ahead, spoil away!"

"Okay then. At the end of the chapter that I just finished, the two siblings wake up in a room with a dead person they don't recognize. One of them has apparently killed the stranger, but they don't remember anything what just happened. They have done bad things before, but never murder. At first I thought about which one of them could've done it, but then I began to wonder if it was perhaps both or neither of them." Pyrrha balled her fists and fidgeted. "I _really_ want to continue reading!"

Pyrrha went on to talk about the book and its mystery, suspense, and intriguing characters. She then talked about her own theory as to why the two main characters have two souls instead of one.

After a brief moment, Nora decided it was time to pick up the pace. "Right! Wanna head to the deeper end? You say if things get scary, 'kay?" she asked.

"Okay."

Side by side, she and Pyrrha walked together on the slanted bottom of the pool. With each step, the water level climbed higher as they headed toward the deeper area. Pyrrha slowed down as the water reached her waist. She closed her eyes, her hand reaching for Nora's and squeezing it.

Nora took notice of what was happening, and acted quickly before Pyrrha's hesitation could grow into fear. "Relax," she reached up and placed the palm of her free hand on her cheek, making her look at her. "I gotcha," she said. As she gave her a comforting smile, she felt her soften her grip.

As they continued walking into even deeper water, the height difference between them began to become a bit of an annoyance to Nora. _Argh! Curse these tiny, stubby legs of mine!_

She stood with water up to her neck, whereas it only reached up to below Pyrrha's breasts. A few more steps and Nora would need to tread water, while Pyrrha could still walk on the bottom.

Instead of doing that, she decided to remain where they were and let Pyrrha try something. "Think you can dip your pretty head below the water, even for a quickie?" she asked.

"I'll… try." Pyrrha slowly kneeled and brought her head closer to the water, stopping as soon as it touched her chin. She stood up again and shot Nora an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright. Go on."

Pyrrha tried once more. This time, she managed to bring her mouth below the surface, stopping there.

Nora heard a familiar, rapid, and muffled drumming. She believed she knew where it was coming from. She put a hand on Pyrrha's sternum. "Yikes, Pyrrha! You gotta calm down before your heart jumps outta your throat!"

Pyrrha squirmed in the water, trying her best to submerge herself fully. She stood up again, saying, "I can't do it. I… just can't. I'm not ready," she said weakly, sounding ashamed of her failure.

Nora nodded sympathetically. She remembered Pyrrha telling her that her face was extra sensitive to water. She pondered about how to proceed next.

_She has enough guts to go neck deep into the pool, which is super awesome and all. But all her efforts mean little if does not fully submerge. I can be her friend and cheerleader to support her, but it's still up to her to truly fight her phobia thingy. Guess I gotta make use of my secret plan after all…_

"Wanna have a break?" Nora asked. Pyrrha nodded.

After they got out of the pool, Pyrrha went to sit down on a nearby bench. Nora, however, remained standing.

"Be right back! Gonna fetch something! Don't go anywhere!" said Nora before she went back inside the locker room. It was time to carry out her secret plan.

* * *

While she waited for Nora, the burden of defeat weighed heavily on Pyrrha's spirit. Despite everything that had happened, she did not regret returning to the pool. On the contrary, she was now convinced that leaving the academy and signing up for professional treatment was her only option. She did not want to leave her friends behind, but sometimes the right choice was the most painful one. She planned to visit them as often as she could. There were ways to maintain contact even if she lived on the other side of the world.

 _Will I lose contact with anyone over time? Who will be the first? Jaune? Nora? Ruby?_ Pyrrha let out a deep sigh. _Am I condemned to watch my friends become fully trained hunters while I receive treatment from therapists? This is not how I expected to huntress path to end._

If she could not become a huntress, she would need to look for alternative, similar professions where her fighting skills could be useful. A dependable bodyguard? A mercenary loyal to whoever could pay her the most? If she joined Mistral military, she would be able to continue fighting the creatures of Grimm to a certain degree. She liked that idea the most.

_Hopefully, my parents will still be proud of their only daughter being a common soldier instead of an honorable huntress._

She heard Nora return, bringing something odd with her: a cinder block. She placed it down near the edge of the other side of the pool, careful not to accidentally crush her bare toes. "Alright! I'm back. Did you miss me? Of course you did."

The cinder block made Pyrrha frown. She had seen identical ones at the nearby construction site within the academy where a new building was being erected. _Had Nora stolen one?_ "Why did you bring that thing here?" she asked.

"Funny story. Might tell you later. Bet you're gonna wet yourself from laughter. Oh, you're gonna need this," she said and tossed an object toward Pyrrha that landed close to her feet.

As she picked the item up from the floor, she looked at a black, ceramic kitchen knife. She took the knife out of its sheath and ran her fingers across the edge. The blade was surprisingly sharp and lightweight for having been made from a non-metallic material.

"Use that to cut the thingy. Better do it quickly after I begin."

Pyrrha crooked her eyebrows even more. "Cut what exactly? What are you going to begin?" she asked, trying her best to makes sense of Nora's 'props'.

"You're about to find out." Nora giggled nervously and kneeled down by the cinder block, fiddling with something behind it. "I'm scared, but I know you've got more guts than you think. If I don't make it, I want you to know that I think you're the most awesome girl friend ever!" As she stood up, she had finished tying a rope around her knee and the cinder block. With a grunt, Nora picked up the cinder block again. "See ya, Pyrrha, and good luck." She smiled, as if silently saying good-bye.

_What is she planning? Is she going to… no, she wouldn't… No!_

A wave of dread washed over Pyrrha at the realization of what Nora was about to do. She sat up and took a step forward, quickly uttering, "Wait!" Time dropped to slow motion as she watched in horror how Nora jumped into the deepest end of the pool, bringing the cinder block with her. "NORA! NO!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Pyrrha ran over to the edge and looked down at the ripples and bubbles, seeing the vague shape of her friend trapped at the deep bottom. "Noo no no no noooo! Please don't do this to me! I'm begging you! Not like this!" Pyrrha hysterically gabled. "Help!" she cried out. "Anyone?" The only response she received was her own echo. She whipped her head back and forth, desperately searching for anything that she could use. The ladders were metallic, but could not be budged by her Semblance because they had been screwed tightly into the wall. A sudden pain from her fingers tensing up around an object in her palm reminded her of the ceramic knife.

Pyrrha shivered while she looked at the water. _I'm scared that I will drown… but I'm even more scared of my friends dying! Hold on, Nora!_

Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha dashed on shaky legs and dove forward, struggling not to scream as she fully submerged. The shock threatened to overwhelm her, but she managed to fight it by keeping her gaze focused on Nora. Every instinct within told her to succumb to the fear. She imagined the shifting, dark spots along the edges of her vision to be shadowy, water ghosts whispering to her how futile her efforts were. She felt the water constrict against her ribcage, the blood pounding within her head. Yet, despite all odds, she pressed on.

As she reached Nora, she realized her eyes were closed and that she was not moving. She made haste and brought the ceramic knife to the rope tied around Nora's leg, severing it easily. Pyrrha embraced her and placed her feet on the bottom. With a powerful kick, she propelled quickly back toward the surface, taking Nora with her. As soon as her head resurfaced, she took a quick breath, coughing and gagging. She hurried to push the limp form of Nora out of the pool and up on the floor.

"Nora?! Say something! Please!" said Pyrrha frantically, her lower lip trembling. Her terrified mind tried to remember the procedure of CPR. As she reached to check for a pulse, Nora suddenly flung open her eyelids and spread her lips into a wide grin.

She poked Pyrrha's nose. "Boop!" she said and sat up, showing no signs of trauma.

Pyrrha was at first dumbstruck by her friend's unexpected recovery, before she was overwhelmed with joy. "I thought you had drowned," she said, embracing her.

"Nah! I took a handy treasure with me to the bottom." Nora opened her palm and presented what looked like a miniature gas cylinder with a stubby, chromed valve.

Pyrrha recognized the cylinder and its function. Instead of compressed air, it contained a small, wind Dust crystal that created breathable air through the valve when someone with an Aura tapped into it. Elite Hunters specialized in killing aquatic Grimm apparently used similar devices. Her confused gaze shifted between the cylinder and Nora. "But… where did you get that?"

"From yesterday's shopping. This thing pays for itself! Gonna use it when I go snorkeling this summer." Nora demonstrated by putting her lips around the valve. A muffled, hissing noise was heard as air was released into her mouth. "Someone should flavor the air in these though. Think candy air could be a thing?" she wondered.

"Why didn't I see you holding it earlier?" asked Pyrrha.

"I hid it somewhere safe," quipped Nora, stuffing the cylinder between her breasts until only the tip was sticking out.

"But, what about the rope? You intentionally trapped yourself with no means to escape," stated Pyrrha, trying to understand the full extent of Nora's plan.

"What? You think I'm crazy?! I could've pulled the flimsy rope off easily. I didn't need to, 'cause I knew you would save me, my hero!" Nora took a step closer with her arms open, ready to embrace her savior again.

Pyrrha, however, gently pushed her away. Her feelings of relief that Nora was safe began to change into something else. "Nora, how…,"she began, her voice laced with controlled anger, "how could you do something so recklessly stupid?!" She asked, glaring accusingly at her

Nora was visibly surprised, and intimidated. "I… I did it to help you. I-"

"Help me?" snapped Pyrrha back at her. "By luring me into the water, using yourself as bait? We both could've died! You waited there on the bottom with your own air tank, ready to escape whenever you wanted. What about me? What if I had panicked and drowned? Do you even know how to do CPR, Nora? Many things could've gone terribly wrong! You gambled with our very lives!" Her words came in short and powerful bursts that bombarded Nora. She did not let herself explain herself. Pyrrha groaned loudly and walked away toward the changing room.

"Where are you going, Pyrrha?" asked Nora hesitantly.

"Away from you! I want to be left alone," she replied before she slammed the door behind her shut.

* * *

Inside the locker room, Pyrrha struggled with deciding whether she should forgive Nora or end the friendship. As a girl who saw herself as calm and collected, anger was something she only had little experience of. It felt strange to her. She wanted none of it, yet she could not simply throw it away. She took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to compose herself.

_I know Nora meant well with her recklessness… but… I shouldn't forgive her so easily. She needs to be taught that even actions done with good intentions can have negative consequences._

She tried to see past her emotions of anger and not let them blind her from reason. _Ending the friendship might be a tad drastic. Perhaps it would be more ideal for us take a short break from each other, and only talk when necessary? The new and upcoming partner switches could be used for that. I hope I can convince Ren to leave the academy with me and go on another two-man mission._

While Pyrrha began to collect her thoughts bit by bit, she looked back at what she had done just minutes ago. _I hesitated… but I did dive in._ Even though she had done so in order to 'save' a friend who was not in any real danger, Pyrrha could not stop herself from feeling a bit of pride. The fear had attacked her relentlessly. Yet, her courage had endured just enough for her to not panic.

_Would I be able to do it again, even without Nora 'drowning' herself?_

Pyrrha looked at the shower stalls. _I must get rid of the smell of chlorine out of my skin and hair. Looks like have another sponge bath to look forward to, unless…_

She approached one of the shower talls. With a wave of her hand, the metallic faucet turned, causing a fine spray of hot water to pour from the shower head above. The sight and sound of running water threatened to make her feel nauseous, as it had done before. Now, however, she experienced no such thing.

She stretched her arm out and let it touch the falling water. As expected, her limb tensed up, but then relaxed surprisingly quickly. The effect made her curious to try something else. Steeling herself, Pyrrha stepped into the stall, gasping softly as the water splashed against her head, running down along her face. Her heart rate and breathing increased slightly, yet she tolerated standing beneath the running water without wanting to back out.

* * *

Having been yelled at by a dear friend had been an unpleasant experience for Nora. She was used to sharing smiles and laughter with others, not be on the receiving end of their anger. _What went so wrong? Was it something about how I explained it? Had I not planned my idea well enough? I only wanted to help._

She had acquired the cinder block by bribing a worker at the nearby construction site, stashing, and hiding it in a nearby room. No one noticed one missing block. She had bought both the ceramic knife and the Dust powered rebreather yesterday.

She had received inspiration for the idea after having listened to Yang's story about how she had helped Ruby with her fear of spiders. The crazy idea had sounded less crazy in her head. _Maybe Pyrrha is right. I'm too reckless, a danger to myself and others…_

She heard the door to the locker room open up behind her, Pyrrha's footsteps coming closer to her. Expecting to be yelled at again, Nora kept her gaze on the floor. She did not wish to look into Pyrrha's piercing glare ever again. "Sorry for tricking and putting you in danger. It was so stupid of me," she said with a low voice that carried shame.

Pyrrha said nothing at first, and sat down next to her. Rather than berating her, she calmly replied, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. You do understand why I did it, right?"

She nodded. Pyrrha's apology made her relax a little. "I was an idiot. Typical Nora," she self-reproached. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Pyrrha smiling at her. There were no traces of anger in those vivid green eyes of hers.

"Relax, I'm not as upset as I was earlier," Pyrrha reaffirmed.

Nora nodded again. "You were slipping away, and I was desperate to stop you. Didn't want you to quit your training."

"I understand. I'm grateful that you've been so patient and supportive. I just like it better when you help by talking and listening to me. So please, don't you ever try anything like that again."

"I promise!" Nora paused briefly before asking, "Wanna go back to the dorm?" It seemed to her they were done for today. She wanted to say more, but she assumed Pyrrha had decided to put the whole thing behind them. If so, she was okay with that.

"Not yet. I want to try something first." Pyrrha walked up to edge of the pool and sat down, dipping her calves into the water.

"Pyr-" Nora began, but was interrupted by her friend raising her finger in a preemptive manner.

"Shh, please. Just watch," said Pyrrha. Taking a breath, Pyrrha jumped off the edge and fully submerged herself, much to Nora's surprise. She resurfaced immediately and quickly climbed up without asking for Nora's help. Pyrrha's expression was on a fine balance between excitement and fear. "Did you see that?" she asked Nora, grinning with eyes wide open. She trembled slightly, but that was possibly from the adrenaline rush surging through her.

"I totally did! That was awesome! How do you feel?" asked Nora, nearly screaming from pride. By having willingly submerged herself fully into the water, Pyrrha had proved to her that the grip of fear had lessened. It had not been defeated, but it was a decisive victory that raised the morale to the roof. In a matter of minutes, there had been more progress than what there had been in days.

"I feel... _great_ , actually!"

"What does all this mean to you? Things are gonna change for the better?"

Pyrrha pondered while the adrenaline rush began to subside. "Well, this is all new to me, but I've been thinking. If I can shower and jump into a pool without panicking, I should be able to handle rain, lakes, and rivers, too. Maybe I don't need to leave Beacon after all."

 _That's exactly what I wanted to hear!_ As hope was renewed within, she threw herself at Pyrrha and embraced her. This time, Pyrrha did not push her way, and instead hugged her back.

"However, I mustn't relax and celebrate yet. I'm still going to talk to Ozpin tomorrow. I want him to set up a meeting with a therapist for me. But for now, let us walk out of here with our heads held high as victors."

As they were about to enter the changing room, Pyrrha suddenly stopped and asked, "Wait, what are we going to do about the cinder block on the bottom of the pool?"

* * *

While making their way back to the dorm, Nora was retelling her fight against Cardin and Sky from yesterday. "Bam! Pow! I punched Sky so hard right in the kisser he began begging for mercy! Cardin grabbed me from behind so I threw him against Sky, and then Russel and Dove wanted a piece of me, too so I threw myself at them going all hyaaaah!" While energetically babbling, she made wild swings of her limbs, mimicking punches and kicks.

Humored by the exaggerations, Pyrrha listened without interrupting. When they reached the door of their dorm, she unlocked it with her Scroll and stepped inside.

Nora continued, nearing the end of her story. "And then Russel went all 'Nooo!' but I ignored his tears and prepared to deliver a Queen's judgement upon his face." As she formed her hand into a fist and reared her arm back, her grinning expression suddenly turned into a grimace. "Owee!" She whined, her other hand reaching up to rub her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked with apparent concern.

"Beating up so many bullies at once must've hurt my poor shoulder. I should punish them again for that!"

 _Having lifted that heavy cinder block is more likely why,_ Pyrrha suspected. "Do you want me to rub your shoulders?" she asked. "It can soothe the pain a bit and speed up the recovery."

Nora looked at her expectantly, as if she had been offered enough free candy for a whole year. "You wanna do that? For me?"

"I don't mind. Mistral's fighting school taught me more than just fighting." Pyrrha walked over to Nora's bed and gestured at her to follow. "Come. Lie down."

Nora obeyed and sat down on the edge of the bed. To Pyrrha's surprise, she lifted and took off her dark gray t-shirt, revealing her white bra. The t-shirt was tossed aside before she lay face down on the bed, resting her arms next to her head. She looked back at Pyrrha, eagerly waiting. "How about a full back massage instead?" Nora suggested.

Pyrrha nodded. She sat down on the bed and straddled Nora's thighs. "I hope I'm not too heavy for you."

Nora scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, you're soft and light as a cloud." Her answer made Pyrrha smile. Just as she leaned forward to begin, Nora said, "Wait!" She reached for her nightstand to take something out from a drawer. "Here! Use this!" She tossed her a small, plastic bottle filled with a clear, liquid content.

Sensing a familiar fragrance from the bottle, Pyrrha read its label. "Maple syrup scented massage oil? Seriously, Nora?" _I can't believe such thing even exists._

"Hey! Less judging and more rubbing! I can feel my shoulder rotting away."

As Pyrrha opened the bottle lid and prepared to smear her hands with the oil, Nora interrupted her once more. "What are you doing?"

Pyrrha blinked, wondering what she was doing wrong. "I'm sorry?"

"You wanna get my bra all sticky? Take it off, silly. Can't do it myself, 'cause of my shoulder, you know?" she said with a snicker.

Pyrrha hesitated for a couple of seconds, before she unhooked the bra's clasp and placed the now loose straps on either side. She was not sure why she felt uncomfortable with Nora being nearly topless. She had seen her wearing nothing but her undergarments or bikini before.

_Can one less clothing really make that much of a difference? We're both girls, after all._

Pyrrha squeezed some oil onto her palm and rubbed it against the other, smearing her fingers. Even as an amateur masseur with limited experience, she thought the oil felt smooth and pleasant against her skin. The appetizing scent of maple syrup reminded her of delicious and freshly made pancakes, ready to be eaten. Not wanting Nora to wait any longer, she placed her open, greasy hands upon her back, bringing them upward over the ribs, leaving a glistening layer of oil behind. Her fingers came to rest on the shoulders, where she squeezed and rubbed the muscles rhythmically.

Nora writhed and cooed with delight. "Mhm! Feels gooood!"

Pyrrha smiled from the compliment. She was uncertain if the basic techniques she had learned a couple of years ago might have grown rusty. Hearing and seeing Nora's reactions told her that she was doing a good job. It felt nice to bring pleasure in the form of a massage to a friend. Motivated by Nora's response, she continued by pressing and rubbing her thumbs against her shoulder blades in circular motions.

"So, are you going to tell me why you have massage oil in your nightstand?" Pyrrha asked curiously, having never seen the bottle before. "Another thing you bought yesterday?"

"Uh-huh! Bought it for Ren. It's been like forever since he massaged me. He's as good at it as he's at making mouthwatering pancakes!"

Pyrrha nodded. She wanted to ask if she was doing better or worse than Ren, but decided it was best not to. She did not want to compare to him. _It's all good as long as Nora enjoys it._

"When you become Ren's partner, ask him to massage you, too. You won't regret it!" suggested Nora.

"I will. Maybe he'll also become my very own pancake maker," jested Pyrrha. As she continued the massage, she felt Nora's muscles starting to soften up.

Nora gripped and released the bed sheets repeatedly while moaning. "Ooooh god, Pyrrha! Don't stop! Your fingers must be magical! I feel like I could just melt."

Pyrrha wished Nora could keep her voice down a bit, or the nearby dorms might wonder what the two of them were doing. "Glad to hear you like it. It's my first time doing this in almost two years." Maybe she and Ren could teach Nora the basics and let her massage her in return someday. She enjoyed receiving one after having had a long and intense training session.

After about twenty minutes, she thought Nora had had enough and pulled her hands away. She wanted to rest her fingers a bit, especially her thumbs. She helped her hook her bra clasp back on. "Alright, Nora. All done. Are you feeling any better?"

"Aww, already?" whined Nora, sitting back up on her knees. Slowly, she rolled her right shoulder. "Doesn't hurt as much as before! Thankies!"

"You're welcome." Pyrrha smiled, glad that she had helped. "You should visit the academy doctor and see if you can get some painkilling cream to rub on your shoulder. A hot shower can help, too. Be careful with how you sleep, and don't do any heavy lifting for the next couple of days."

"Thanks, mom," jested Nora before turning away. "Heh… first time I called someone that," she said with a lower voice.

 _Oh, Nora…_ Pyrrha was reminded how Nora had grown up without ever seeing her mother. She had for unknown reasons left Nora shortly after she was born. _I know I might have issues with my own mother… but I can't even imagine what it would be like to grow up without her._

Nora was smiling as always, but Pyrrha could see traces of well-concealed sadness. As she put a comforting arm over her shoulder, turquoise and green eyes met in a silent, yet expressive look, Nora closed her eyes and slowly leaned her face closer to Pyrrha's. For a second time, she felt the softness and warmth of Nora's lips as she was tenderly kissed. Her cheeks grew warm, and her heart fluttered.

As Nora pulled back, she gave Pyrrha a passionate look before resting her head against her shoulder.

_She kissed me… again._

As brief and innocent as the kiss had been, Pyrrha thought it was more pleasant and meaningful than the previous one. Yet, a strange sensation of doubt began to swell within her.

After spending a peaceful moment together in silence, Nora got off from the bed and said, "Thanks again for the massage! I'm gonna go and wash my back now." She picked up her discarded t-shirt and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Later that night, after they had gone to sleep in the same bed together, a half-asleep Nora was smiling to herself. _It's been just a couple of days, and already I've kissed Pyrrha, twice! Life is goooood! I gotta let her massage me again soon. Her hands felt even better than Ren's! but I shouldn't tell him that._  
  
She realized how unusually spacious her bed felt. Had she unwittingly grown accustomed to sharing the bed with Pyrrha? She hoped not. She emitted a muffled and groggy groan while she stretched her arms outward. Her closed eyelids twitched as her limbs touched nothing except the bed's sheet and coverlet. She realized why her bed felt so spacious; Pyrrha was no longer with her. The surprise made her slowly open her drowsy eyes, her blurry vision gradually growing sharper.

"Pyrrha?" she whispered before yawning deeply. She pushed herself up on her elbows to get a better view of the room. The faint moonlight shining through the open window provided enough illumination for her to see. The other three beds stood empty, their bedding untouched and neatly folded. Except for an owl hooting outside somewhere in the distance, the silence within the dorm was almost eerie.

Nora assumed that Pyrrha had gone into the bathroom, but the door stood open and the light was off. She reached for and turned on the small lamp on her nightstand. She then got up from bed and moved to look inside the bathroom. It was empty. She opened the dorm door and peeked out, seeing no one in the hallway.

 _Why would she leave the dorm in the middle of the night without telling me? Where could she possibly have gone? This is so confusing._ As a last resort, Nora went for her scroll and dialed Pyrrha's number.

She heard a female's voice, _"The recipient you're attempting to dial is unavailable at the moment. Please try again later."_ _Pyrrha must have turned off her Scroll. But why?_

"Where are you?" Nora whispered. Confusion and worry tore at her from within. She did not know at all what to do.

End of chapter 5

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Why do you think Pyrrha left? Where did she go? Her fear of drowning has not been magically cured. She can still get scared, but she does not panic as easily anymore, which is a big improvement. Her fight against her fear is not over yet.

Nora's "trick" at the pool was so crazy I was not sure if I wanted to go through with it. We know she can be reckless and daring, but does she know her limits? I asked some people who have been following my story what they thought of Nora's plan and most of them agreed that it was indeed a "Nora thing". Pyrrha said she would end the friendship if Nora tried to push her into the pool, but Pyrrha said nothing about Nora pushing herself into it!

Also, the reason Nora gave Pyrrha a ceramic knife is because Pyrrha can't move it with her Semblance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I apologize for this relatively short chapter, but I promise you it's one of the most important scenes in the whole story. Despite the shortness, the scene below was one the hardest to write so far. I went through over three drafts until I got it right.

I give my thanks to AceofAces for helping me get the dialogue and emotions right.

* * *

Pyrrha was used to going to the roof of the dorm building to talk, and sometimes train Jaune. Now, however, she relished in the solitude. Except for herself, the only people she knew were awake at the academy were the patrolling night guards, who were there as General Ironwood's standard security detail. The patrolling guards' secondary duty was to report and stop students from breaking curfew. Pyrrha did not worry about being discovered, for the guards were few and their patrol routes limited. She was not sure how long she had been sitting on the edge of the roof, for she had other things to think about than the passing of time.

She raised her head to look up. Not a single cloud could be seen amongst the countless stars glimmering like white gems. The moon crowning the dark sky seemed to be frozen in place. The magnificent CCT building towered over the academy. The silence was so gripping she could hear her own slow and steady breathing. Occasionally, she heard an owl hoot somewhere in the distance. Despite being surrounded by serenity, Pyrrha's troubled mind could find no semblance of peace.

She was ashamed for having snaked out of the dorm in the middle of the night, but after spending what seemed like endless hours staring at the ceiling while Nora quietly snored, she needed some fresh air to clear her head. She was glad that Nora was in deep enough of a sleep in order for her to sneak out. Hopefully, that did not change by the time she had to go back in.

She had come to find answers, and had so far only found doubt and confusion. Her countless thoughts buzzed around her head like a nest full of angry Rapier Wasps, leaving her with only more questions and uncertainty. Even though she had recently won a significant victory in her on-going war against her fear of drowning, she had unwittingly developed a new, irrational fear. She had become scared of Nora, not of Nora herself, but her friendly intimacy.

_Why did you kiss me again, Nora? Was that just another of your shenanigans? Or is there something else behind it?_

The first kiss had been spontaneous and teasing, as was typical of Nora. Pyrrha did not know how she knew how different that second kiss was. She just knew. Somewhere deep in her core, she just knew that kiss was special. It was just trying to figure out _how_ it was different that was driving her absolutely out of her mind.

Pyrrha had gone over the intimate moments countless of times, trying to look at them from every way imaginable. There were so many variables, possibilities, and what-ifs. The more she thought about it, the more complex the mess grew, making it harder to find any answers. It was like trying to solve a Rubik's Cube that was fighting back.

Slowly and steadily, she guided her thoughts through the maze. Her efforts were eventually rewarded as the pieces began coming together, forming into a vague shape of an answer. Pyrrha wondered why she was feeling so worried in the first place.

_Why am I worrying so much? Nora is simply… Nora. I should be accustomed to her behavior by now. I'm sure she will find new ways to randomly kiss or touch me._

It was the only conclusion she could think of. Her heavy thinking was disturbed by the sound of the door opening behind her. She gasped and whipped her head around, fearing that a night guard had found her.

"Peek-a-boo! I see you!" said Nora melodically as she peeked her head out. "What are you doing up here all by yourself?" she asked, stepping out and closing the door carefully behind her.

 _I sort of wish it had been a night guard_ , thought Pyrrha while smiling. "Oh, I couldn't sleep. Thought some fresh air might help," she explained. She could not openly tell Nora to leave, knowing that would raise suspicions. _At worst, I'll make her upset._

Nora tilted her head and frowned. "Really? Thought you would sleep like a satisfied puppy after our victory at the pool. You had me so worried my poor tummy hurt," she whined, rubbing her stomach while moving over to Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't want to risk waking you up and suffer the Queen's wrath." Pyrrha chuckled. She shifted slightly as Nora sat down next to her. "How did know you know I was up here anyway?" she asked while gesturing to keep their voices down in order to not draw unwanted attention from sleeping students or the guards.

Nora nodded and excitedly replied in a hushed tone, "I used my awesome detective skills! I tracked your trail like a hungry predator!" After the small rush of pride erupted and faded quickly within, Nora continued with a lower voice, "It wasn't hard. I noticed your shoes, sweat pants, and a blanket were missing. Not many places you can go to while dressed like that."

"I see," Pyrrha said, pausing briefly. "You don't need to sit up here together with me. You can go back. I'll return shortly." She normally enjoyed spending time with Nora, but for once, she wished to be alone and continue thinking.

"Aww, are you so eager to get rid of me? How rude!" jested Nora with a giggle.

Pyrrha sighed within. Convincing a social girl like Nora to leave would not be easy with indirect methods. She gave it another try. "We need our rest. Jaune and Ren will return to the academy in several hours. We should meet them by the aerial harbor around eight in the morning. You want to reunite with them while having baggy eyes and yawning profusely?" Pyrrha asked. "Then there's the mandatory meeting in the amphitheater at nine for all students," she added.

As she had expected, the words glanced off Nora. "Hey, I'm still your partner, you know. It's a lovely night. Let's share it together, like the good partners we are," she suggested and inched herself closer to Pyrrha. "Got any more room behind that cozy blanket of yours?" she asked with a suggestive voice. "I feel cold. Maybe I need more than an extra blanket to keep me warm."

"I… guess there is."

As Pyrrha said that, Nora made herself comfortable by taking hold of half the blanket and putting it over her shoulders. "We should do something like this again. We can bring scented candles, some snacks, cold drinks and have a cozy night picnic! Gosh, why haven't we thought of it before? It's genius!" she said, raising her voice slightly in excitement.

"Yeah."

Nora frowned and turned to look at her. "Something wrong? Don't like scented candles? Hmm, maybe they'll give away our position."

Pyrrha gave her an apologetic look, smiling and saying, "Oh, no, I _do_ like them. It's just that… I think part of my brain has fallen asleep."

Despite the awkward explanation, it seemed it was enough to convince Nora. "Don't go sleepy time just yet. Let's stay here for a few more minutes and enjoy the moment, together." As she said that, she put an arm around Pyrrha's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

In normal cases, Pyrrha would have gladly shared a cozy moment together with Nora and a blanket underneath a beautiful night sky. However, this was not a normal case. Not anymore. A lot had changed for Pyrrha in a short amount of time. Things were still changing, threatening to overwhelm her.

Suddenly, Pyrrha removed the blanket from her shoulders and stood up, walking a couple of steps away with her back turned to Nora. "I'm sorry, but... I can't do this anymore," she said apologetically.

"Huh? Can't do what?"

"I…," Pyrrha took a breath to gather the necessary courage to speak her mind, "I… don't want you to touch or kiss me anymore."

"But… why not?"

Pyrrha turned to look at her. _She must hear this face to face. She deserves it._ "Because... you're a girl."

"Is... my gender a problem?" asked Nora, keeping up a nervous smile.

The question made Pyrrha look away, shifting her feet and twiddling her fingers. "I _don't know_ ," she said hesitantly. She had gone over the words many times in her head before Nora's unexpected arrival to the roof, but to actually express them was far more difficult than she had anticipated. "When you kissed me, I... I just didn't know what to feel. I still don't. None of this is making any sense. But I think I know I want to be touched and kissed by someone who loves me, not by a friend wanting to just play around."

Nora's smile vanished, her wide-open eyes staring at Pyrrha. Her lips trembled. "Ooh, I see," she said, averting her eyes away from her and scratching her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't know you felt like that. Like… I'm super sorry, really."

As awkward as the apology sounded, it was still meaningful to Pyrrha. "Does that mean you understand what I'm saying then? Can we put this behind us?"

Nora nodded enthusiastically. "Sure! I promise I won't do it again! I'm glad you brought this up before I did something really stupid!"

Pyrrha felt her tension soften in response to Nora's agreement. "I'm glad that you understand." She let out a drawn out yawn, covering her mouth with her palm. "It's good that we had this talk, but I think we should head back to bed now. Oh, and speaking of which…" Nora looked at Pyrrha questioningly as she continued, "I'm sorry, again, but from now on I want to sleep in my own bed, alone."

"Right, right, totally right," said Nora in agreement.

"Good." With the matter settled, Pyrrha walked back to the door and pulled it open. She turned her head to Nora and asked, "Are you coming?"

Nora, however, remained sitting on the edge, keeping the blanket wrapped around her while looking up to the dark sky. "Nah, Pyrrha, I'll stay for a few minutes. Maybe I'll be super lucky and see a falling star. Then I get to have a wish! Maybe I'll choose an endless amount of pancakes, or candy, or lots of puppies!"

"Just don't take too long, okay? We might have a busy day ahead of us. In case I'm already asleep when you get back, I say good night."

"Nighty!" Nora waved while still keeping her back turned to her

Slowly, Pyrrha closed the door to not cause any unnecessary noises before she descended the stairs. Her way back to the dorm took longer than usual because her body felt heavy and sluggish, probably from tiredness. Inside the dorm, she changed back into her nightwear and slipped in beneath the bed sheets of her own bed instead of Nora's. Even though it had been her bed for several months and was identical to the others, her bed felt like it was no longer hers. It would take a while to get used to it again.

She let out a weary sigh. _That went better than I hoped… I think at least. I did not expect Nora to agree so easily._ She had hoped that being honest to Nora would make herself feel better, but instead she only felt worse.

_If I did the right thing, then why do I feel like this? Am I overthinking things again? Some sleep should help. I hope I'll feel better tomorrow._

Thankfully, sleep came easily for her. The last thing she thought of before her mind drifted into unconsciousness was that Nora would be back soon and not fall asleep on the rooftop.

* * *

" _Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are,"_ sang Nora to herself on the rooftop, looking up at the countless amount of stars. _"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon."_ Her grin was reduced into a thin smile.

After a sigh, she resumed, _"Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle, all the night."_ As her head grew heavy from looking up into the sky, Nora lowered her gaze to look at the buildings around her instead. _"Then the traveler in the dark thanks you for your tiny sparks. He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so_."

She paused to take a couple of deep breaths while twiddling her fingers. _"In the dark blue sky you keep, and often through my curtains peep,"_ she continued singing with a less merry voice, the last of her smile fading. _"For you never shut your eye, till the sun is in the sky."_ She lowered her gaze further, staring down into her own lap, letting her short, orange hair hang down and frame her face.

Her lower lip began to tremble. _"As… as your bright and t-t-tiny spark, lights the traveler in the… in the d-dark."_ As Nora reached the near end of her lullaby, her vision grew blurry. She felt wet beads roll down along the skin of her cheeks. One slid over her lips and into her mouth. It tasted salty. More beads appeared and dripped down, leaving dark and damp spots on her clothes.

" _Though I know… not what you are,"_ she whispered, and let out a stifled sob, _"twinkle… twinkle…. little s-star."_ The last choking words were forced out of her throat.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I look forward to hear your thoughts and reactions to what you just read.

As Pyrrha said, Jaune and Ren will return shortly, and join the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This is my first time writing a chapter with Ren and Jaune. I hope their characterizations were done good enough.

* * *

The Monday morning began with a cloudless sky, letting the sun spread its warm streaks of light unhindered. The winds were causing Pyrrha's waist-length ponytail to flutter slightly. She yawned, having lost count how many times she had done so in the past hour. Her visit up to the rooftop last night had cost her a couple of hours of sleep. As a result, her mind was feeling drowsy, and her body sluggish.

Despite that, it was a small price to pay, for she had had cleared things up between her and Nora. She was planning to have an energizing nap sometime during the afternoon, and then go to bed a bit earlier than usual. Maybe she should also drink some tea. The fresh air helped a bit a little bit at least to keep her focused. She yawned once again, almost causing a tear to roll out of her eye.

"You know, if you keep yawning like that you're gonna end up swallowing an insect. Maybe a hungry birdy will mistake your tongue for a plump and delicious larva and yoink it!" quipped Nora, making Pyrrha giggle.

Nora on the other hand seemed to be more energetic than normal. She fidgeted and bounced around. She had every reason to be excited. Ren and Jaune, the other half of team JNPR, were finally returning after an extended two-man mission. She and Pyrrha were unsure about the mission details, but apparently, it had involved something about a group of archaeologists.

Non-existent or unreliable Scroll reception had made it difficult for Ren and Jaune to keep in touch with their team mates. Bad weather and equipment malfunctions had extended the mission time. After several setbacks, they were finally returning to Beacon Academy, just in time for the new, temporary partnerships to begin.

"How's your shoulder, by the way?" asked Pyrrha.

Nora rubbed her right shoulder and rolled it slowly. "Hmm, still a bit ouchy, but better than yesterday. Thanks to you and your magical hands."

As the girls stood and waited at Beacon Academy's aerial harbor, Pyrrha narrowed her green eyes to focus on a small object in the sky. "Look." Pyrrha pointed a finger at the transport ship heading in their direction. "That must be the one. Right on time."

Nora rubbed her hands gleefully. "Ooooooh I'm so hyped! Ren promised to bring a gift to me! What could it be?"

Pyrrha looked at her. Despite their serious talk last night, Nora was showing no signs of unhappiness. _Look at you. You're your typical self, as if nothing happened last night._

She was not sure why, but she was somehow disturbed by how well Nora had taken her words. Nora had agreed without barely any objection, or tried to convince her to think otherwise. It was not like her to be so persuaded so easily. It was almost as if she wished Nora would have at the very least protested in a friendly manner, because that would have been a more predictable and realistic reaction.

Pyrrha sighed mentally. _Why do I have to feel so remorseful for turning down Nora's friendly intimacy? I know that I should be happy that she is seemingly doing well, then why can I not get rid of this gnawing feeling that something is not right with her?_

The approaching transport ship slowed down to a crawl it until it stopped by a free port. The ship's loud and powerful engines were turned off. The vehicle's wide doors opened, and out stepped a few dozen of passengers. Most of them were students returning from missions or the weekend's pleasantries. A few teachers and academy maintenance staff were there, too, heading to another day at work.

"Do you see them? Do you?" asked a jittery Nora. She jumped up and down, trying to look past all those tall people obscuring her view.

Pyrrha's gaze jumped quickly between each individual, searching for the two teammates. As the last of the passengers stepped out there were still no signs of Ren and Jaune. "I don't see them. Do you think they missed their flight?" asked Pyrrha, sounding both confused and a little bit worried.

Nora stomped her feet. "Must've been Jaune's fault! That cute and clumsy klutz," she said with a giggle.

Pyrrha turned to look at her and frown. "Hey, that's not a fair thing to say about our team leader. I'm sure Ren has overslept or been late before, too," she jested.

Nora shook her head and smiled. "You really don't know Ren then. Good thing that you're gonna have him as your partner soon."

Pyrrha opened her mouth to respond, when she suddenly saw movements in the corner of her vision. She craned her neck, and smiled as she saw two familiar, male teenagers step out through the passenger doors. "There they are."

Jaune and Ren approached the girls, both of them carrying a backpack. Smiles and waves were thrown from a distance.

Unable to contain her excitement, Nora dashed away from Pyrrha toward her childhood friend, yelling, "Reeeeen!" She kicked herself off from the ground and leapt at him with her arms wide apart.

In preparation, Ren dug his heels in and lowered his stance to steady himself. With a cry of happiness, Nora tackled and embraced him, the impact being so strong he took a few steps back and nearly collapsed to the ground.

"Ohmygod! I've missed you soooo much!" exclaimed Nora with her face buried against Ren's shoulder.

"It's, oof-!" Ren grunted softly in response to the strong hug squeezing air out of his lungs. "It's only been a week, Nora. It's good to see… you again. Can you please let me… breathe?"

Pyrrha thought it was heartwarming to watch Nora and Ren be reunited. _Would Nora jump at me like that, too, if we were away from each other a whole week?_ She approached Jaune and gave him a more regular hug. "Welcome back, Jaune," she said, smiling.

Jaune returned her smile and nodded. "Thanks, Pyrrha. Feels good to be back."

She looked him questioningly and asked, "Why did you two wait so long to leave the ship? We feared you were not onboard."

"Oh, uuh," Jaune looked away and scratched his head, "there was a, uh, a small problem that I needed to take care of first."

"Jaune felt airsick and needed to throw up," explained Ren without breaking his typical, stoic expression.

Nora burst into a hearty giggle. "So the story of _Vomit Boy_ that Yang and Ruby told me about is actually true?"

Jaune's cheeks quickly turned rosy and shot his male teammate a gloomy look. "Aw, Ren, after everything we've been through, you had to tell them that?"

"Airsickness is nothing to be embarrassed about, Jaune. It's more common than you think," replied Ren.

"Did you actually throw up? Are you feeling better now?" asked Pyrrha out of concern.

"Yeah I did," Jaune admitted shamefully, his shoulders dropping, "But I rinsed my mouth thoroughly with water immediately after. I promise!" He let out a weary sigh. "The Arc family curse runs strongly in my veins."

"Curse?" Pyrrha echoed with a frown. She had heard Jaune speak of his family before, but he had never mentioned anything about a curse.

"The curse has followed my family for generations, but it only affects the men. My father, uncles, grandfather, they _all_ get airsick. My sisters, mother, aunts, none of them has it."

Pyrrha couldn't stop herself from smiling, but chose to cover it with her hand to save Jaune from further embarrassment.

She and Jaune turned as they heard Nora's excited and demanding voice. "Tell me! What did you bring me? Come on! Show meeee!" she asked, bristling with eagerness.

"Patience, Nora. I'll show you." Ren put down his backpack, stuck his hand inside, and pulled out an object wrapped in protective clothing. "The archeologist team gave us a couple of souvenirs." He unwrapped the clothing and presented to Nora a fist-sized, white colored, ceramic cat. Except for a missing ear and some minor wear and tear, the figurine seemed to be in good shape. "Humans were more superstitious back then. Some believed that cats with white fur were divine creatures that could keep the Grimm at bay. Others believed that even white cat figures would help. It's a few centuries old."

Nora's eyes sparkled with gratitude, a warm grin spreading across her face. "Oh! Wow! Thanks, Ren!" As tempting as it was to hug him again, Nora controlled herself, not wanting him to drop the figurine. With the utmost care, Nora picked up the ceramic cat and examined it closer. "Daddy never let me have any pets. I'm gonna call you…Mister Eyescratcher. I promise to give you a good home." Nora then carefully wrapped the cloth around the cat again, holding it secured against her chest.

Ren's gift to Nora reminded Jaune of something. "Oh, by the way, Pyrrha, I brought you something, too," he said.

"Really? How kind, but you didn't need to."

Jaune took out a piece of protective clothing too from his backpack, too. As he removed it, he revealed what looked like an ancient spear tip made of an unknown metal. Its shape looked similar to Pyrrha's weapon in its javelin form. She picked up the spear tip and looked at it from different angles. She said nothing, yet her green and expressive eyes spoke loudly of her curiosity. She ran her fingers along the coarse surface. The edges and tip had been sharp and lethal once, but time itself had rendered them dull and harmless.

"Thank you, Jaune for this beautiful gift. I like it a lot," she said with a warm smile.

Jaune smiled in response to her appreciation. "Oh, it was nothing. It hails from the time when humanity had not yet discovered Dust, and had to rely on ordinary weapons to fight the Grimm. The leader of the expedition said the notches indicate the spear has been used well for that purpose. Its wielder must have killed a lot of Grimm."

"Oh! Maybe the spear belonged to your ancestor, Pyrrha!" said Nora.

Pyrrha carefully put the cloth around the spear again. "So what was your mission actually about? Something about archaeology?" she asked, eager to hear more.

Jaune was about to speak up, but was interrupted by a growling coming from within him. He rubbed his stomach and whined, "I would like to tell you both, but can we go to the dining hall first? We didn't get to eat much after we woke up."

"I could use some real breakfast, too," agreed Ren.

"To the dining hall it is then! Team JNPR has been reunited! Woohoo!" cheered Nora.

At the dining hall, Jaune was hungrily devouring multiple pancakes together with a large bowl of cereals and milk. Ren ate his own breakfast in a calmer manner, but he too displayed more than regular appetite, much to Nora's amusement.

"If you keep stuffing your face like that, Ren, I'm gonna end up using your chubby belly like a drum," she teased.

"We've been eating nothing but bland canned food, powdered milk and cheap noodles for nearly a whole week," Ren replied to his defense.

Jaune nodded in agreement while munching his food. "Yeah, feels good to sink my teeth into something different for a change." After swallowing the last of his pancakes, he turned to the girls and asked, "So what have you two been doing while we were gone? Have we missed anything?"

Pyrrha and Nora exchanged looks, before the former began to explain, "Hmm, not really. Nora and I've trained and studied hard together. We went out shopping and visited a cozy cafe last Saturday. And-"

"And we went swimming!" interjected Nora before Pyrrha could finish her sentence.

"At the beach?" asked Ren.

Nora shook her head and grinned. "Nope! At the academy's awesome swimming pool."

Jaune's spoon of cereals came to stop just in front of his mouth. "Swimming pool? Here, at Beacon?" He looked at Ren, who seemed surprised too, judging by his raised eyebrow.

Nora snickered, delighting in their shared confusion. "Believe it! The famous world explorer and tomb raider, Nora Valkyrie, found an ancient and hidden pool beneath the academy. The water glistens with magic!"

"What Nora is trying to say, "began Pyrrha, "Is that there is actually a swimming pool in the northeastern section of the academy. Not many seem to know about its existence, and we think it's best to keep it that way. It has become our own little place to relax around here. Wouldn't want to ruin it."

"That's right! Meaning you two better keep your traps shut about it! Or I'm gonna go hammer time on your legs!" Nora addressed to both guys in front of her, but focused her piercing gaze on Jaune.

Jaune gulped. "I-I can do that," he said while smiling nervously. "Pretty cool that there's a pool around here though. I should go and see it sometime. I _knew_ it wasn't mistake to pack my swim trunks when I moved to the academy." He turned to his dark-haired teammate. "Wanna go with me, Ren?"

"No thanks," Ren simply said.

Jaune sighed in disappointment. "Even after a weeklong mission you still don't want do something fun and relaxing?" He turned to look at Nora and Pyrrha again. "I bet you two have had a lot of fun at the pool."

In response to Jaune's words, Pyrrha recalled everything that had happened at the pool the past few days, Nora pulling her in, reawakening her fear and triggering a panic attack, the horror of watching Nora sink to the bottom. It was a collection of nightmarish memories. Yet, something good had also come out of it.

 _Thanks to Nora, I've found the courage I need to fight my fear rather than co-exist with it._ _It's likely going to be a challenging fight, but I'm confident that I will win in the end._

"Pyrrha? Hello?"

"Huh?" said a confused Pyrrha as she snapped out of her trance like state as she realized Jaune was trying to get her attention.

"Are you still with us?" he asked. "It looked like you drifted away for a moment."

"I did? Sorry about that. Yeah, Nora and I spent plenty of time swimming, splashing and diving." She smiled and brought her hand through her hair in an awkward manner.

Nora attempted to change the subject. "You two left the academy in a hurry last week." She shifted her gaze away from Jaune over to the childhood friend. "Ren, you said goodbye to me with a text message and not to my face! How could you? I thought we were best friends forever," she asked melodramatically, failing to bring false tears out of her eyes.

Having grown up with Nora and her playful and spontaneous attitude, he was unaffected by her exaggerated, emotional plays. "I'm sorry, Nora. You and Pyrrha were training outside the academy."

"Yeah, there really wasn't enough time for a proper goodbye," added Jaune in Ren's defense. "We realized the flight that was supposed to take us to the mission area was leaving within an hour. We had to hurry to pack our things."

Pyrrha nodded understandingly. "Are you going to tell us now what your mission was about? You mentioned something about archaeologists?" she asked curiously.

Having finished his breakfast, Ren began to explain. "We signed up to protect a small group of traveling archaeologists who wanted to examine three sites within Grimm territory in search for ancient items and lost history."

"Does that mean you slept in the wilderness? How did that work out for you?" she asked.

"It wasn't the first time for me. Jaune and I took turns as the night watch."

Jaune, however, cringed. "Man, I can still feel bugs crawling all over me. It wouldn't stop raining on that Friday. Thank god the third dig site had a small cave that we stayed at for the rest of the mission. The archeologists were really friendly and taught us a lot cool history. My favorite moment was when-"

A thud was heard as Nora suddenly slammed her palms down on the table. "Bla-bla-bla! Get to the fun part! Was there any action? Did you kill a bunch of Grimm?" she asked with a toothy grin.

"Uh, not that many. The area is known to have a low Grimm presence. There was a small pack of Beowolves along the way to the first dig site, and then there were just a few boarbatusks around the second one. Other than that, it was a peaceful mission."

Jaune paused as he looked at Pyrrha. She realized she was yawning, much to her embarrassment. "Yeah, I know, Pyrrha, the story is boring. I don't blame you."

She blinked and looked at the two boys with a guilty expression. "I'm terribly sorry! It's fascinating, really. It's just that I didn't sleep very well last night."

The team continued talking about what had happened to them while they had been away from each other. _I need to tell Jaune and Ren about what happened to me when I drowned. I will tell them, eventually, but not yet. There is someone I must talk to first._  
  
More students finished their breakfasts and left the dining hall. Soon, there were only team JNPR and a few others left.

Ren stood up. "We should get going. The meeting in the amphitheater will start in ten minutes."

* * *

As hundreds of students stood assembled within the amphitheater, the meeting officially started when Headmaster Ozpin entering the stage. While holding a cane in his hand, and his white, coffee mug in the other, he began by saying the students of Beacon Academy were the first to try out the new and experimental partner exchange program. He smiled lightly when he mentioned that the results the faculty had gathered had been highly positive. There had been some few and minor problems. Overall, he and the rest of the faculty were pleased and decided to continue with another partner exchange for two more weeks. He then simply walked away and left.

The strict and business-like Glynda then took over. She repeated the same instructions she had given the students two weeks ago. All partnerships needed to spar with each other a few times and evaluate potential flaws in fighting techniques. They must also within two weeks leave the academy at least once to perform a two-man mission. Glynda sharply told everyone to carefully read the mission details. She did not want to see any injured or dead students because of stupid bravados. As Glynda finished talking, a large holographic screen displayed the new partnerships.

To her sadness, Nora watched how her name and portrait were separated from Pyrrha's, and was instead connected to Jaune's. The many months she had spent together with Pyrrha had been great. However, the last couple of weeks had been even more precious, especially the last several days when they have had the dorm for themselves. She recalled the many moments that they have had together, just the two of them. Sadly, the memory of those two weeks had been blemished by what Pyrrha had told her last night.

_Does Pyrrha really think I'm only playing around that? That all I want is just some cuddling?_

Nora wondered where she had done wrong. Had her verbal and psychical hints been too weak? Had she failed to read Pyrrha's signals? She should have been honest to her yesterday, but that moment had already passed. Opening her heart to her now would only cause more damage, and make Pyrrha distance herself further. Her heart was still aching, as if she had been stabbed.

_Am I doomed to live with this pain for the rest of my life?_

"I guess we are now officially partners then." Nora heard Jaune's voice, and realized he was talking to her.

"Yep! It's gonna be fun!" she responded with a grin, showing no signs whatsoever how she was actually feeling. She was good at that.

"Make sure to bring him back in one piece, Nora," said Pyrrha, giggling.

Nora snickered at her. "Don't you worry, Pyrrha!" She turned back to look at Jaune, eyeing him like a hungry predator getting ready to pounce him. "You do trust me, right, Jaune?"

"O-of course I do. We're partners," the blonde team leader replied with questionable confidence.

Nora already missed having Pyrrha as her partner. At least the two of them were still in the same team. Nora figured she would simply need to try to have as much fun as possible with Jaune. She hoped Pyrrha and Ren would enjoy themselves together.

Just as the team left the amphitheater together, Pyrrha stepped away from her teammates. "I gotta go and take care of something. I'll see you all later at the dorm, okay?"

"Where are you going?" asked Jaune.

"Umm, I need to go and do some… girl… stuff," she awkwardly explained. "Don't worry, I won't be gone for long." With that said, she disappeared down the hallway.

"Girl stuff, huh? Man, I grew up with seven sisters and I still can't figure out what that means."

"Some mysteries are not meant to be answered, Jaune," said Ren.

Nora knew of course where Pyrrha was going, but kept her lips sealed. She hoped things would go well for her.

* * *

The elevator ride up the tower felt slower and longer than Pyrrha had anticipated. It was her first time going to the headmaster's office. She felt excited, yet also nervous, as she was not sure what exactly what would happen next.

_What should I tell him, and what will he say to me?_

All she knew that she needed to see him. As elevator stopped and opened its door, Pyrrha stepped out. She saw a set of double doors in front of her. Taking a deep breath, Pyrrha knocked a couple of times. She knocks were weak. She wondered if he would hear them.

"You may come in," she heard Ozpin reply from the other side of the door.

 _Okay then… let's do this. I know I can. I need to_ , thought Pyrrha to herself as she opened the door and stepped inside Ozpin's sizable office. The headmaster was sitting by his desk, looking at her as if he had been expecting her.

"Hello again, Miss Nikos," the older man greeted with a simple smile.

"Hello, Ozpin," greeted Pyrrha in return. She made sure to refer to him by his name instead of his title. He preferred that.

The man gestured at one of the free chairs in front of his desk. "Please, have a seat. Can I get you some coffee?"

Pyrrha shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not much of a coffee person. I prefer tea," she said and approached the chair a bit slower than usual. Her legs felt heavy. She sat down and tried to make herself comfortable.

"That can be arranged as well." Ozpin walked over to a tea set at a nearby, smaller table. He took a kettle and poured steaming water into a white porcelain cup before putting it on a saucer. "It is a pleasant surprise to see you," he said as he placed a tea bag next to the cup so that Pyrrha could handle the brewing process the way she wanted it. He walked over to her, teacup and saucer in hand. "What reason brings you to my humble office?"

She showed her gratitude with a courteous nod and smile as she accepted the hot beverage from him. "Well, three reasons really, to be more exact." She lifted the tea bag and dipped it into the cup. The steaming water began to change color as it soaked and absorbed the herbs within the bag. A sweet and flowery aroma rose to her nostrils.

Ozpin took his own coffee mug and leaned against the edge of his desk, just as Pyrrha began to elaborate on her visit, "First of all, I want to apologize to you for… lying to you when we met in the hallway a couple of days ago." She paused briefly to let her confession sink in. "I don't have a friend who is scared of water." The shame made her focus her gaze on the cup in her hand. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to. It just… happened."

"Apology accepted then," said Ozpin, casually taking a sip from his coffee.

Pyrrha looked up and saw that his composed and friendly expression remained unchanged. She had feared that the headmaster would give her at least a friendly berate for lying.

"Please, go on. I am listening," he said, urging her with a simple hand gesture to continue.

Pyrrha tasted her tea. _Hmm, taste like honey and chamomile._ "The second reason I'm here is because… I want to tell you the truth." She averted her eyes away from his. "It is I…who is scared." She experienced a sensation of relief as soon as those words left her mouth. Ozpin was the second person she admitted her phobia to, and likely not the last.

_It felt… easier to tell him than Nora. I take that as a sign of my improvement._

A short moment of silence passed before Ozpin broke it by asking, "Do you mind if I ask you what the source of your fear of water is? Is it because you have been through a drowning accident?"

Pyrrha widened her green eyes slightly. "How did you know?"

The man's lips curled upwards. "I did not. I merely assumed, and judging by your reaction it seems I was correct. Do you wish to tell me what happened? I do respect if you rather not."

She hesitated for a second, but then realized that talking to more people about her accident could be nothing less than helpful. "I will." She paused to drink some tea as if it was liquid courage. The words began to flow quite smoothly out of her, pausing only for brief moments. "Last year I was… training on a frozen lake. I stepped through the ice… and I couldn't swim up because of my armor. Luckily, someone pulled me up." She told Ozpin the short and less dramatic version, not including the unpleasant details about dying and being revived.

Ozpin nodded sympathetically. "Many people develop a form of aquaphobia after a traumatizing experience related to water, particularly drowning."

"I wanted to get help earlier, but I was ashamed and scared, thinking that I could handle it myself," said Pyrrha. "What would people think of me if they were to know that something plain like water scares me?"

"It is brave of you to come see me. There is no reason to be ashamed of what you fear. The first step is to acknowledge its existence. There are hundreds of listed phobias, and aquaphobia is one of the more common ones."

"I do have some good news though. I've managed to treat myself a bit, much thanks to Nora. She has helped me with some effective…yet unorthodox methods." Pyrrha chose not to mention Nora pulling her into the pool, or tricking her to dive in. She saw no reason to let Ozpin know that.

Ozpin gray eyebrows were raised. "Miss Valkyrie, you say?"

"Yes," she said with a single nod, "she has given me a lot of emotional support. It was her suggestion that I come and talk to you."

"I am glad to hear that you are seeking aid from a friend of yours," he said and smiled in a pleased manner.

"Nora is a… wonderful friend, but sadly, I fear her efforts aren't enough for me to be fully cured. I would like to talk to someone, a professional. You said before that you could help me get in touch with a therapist. Is that option still available?"

"It most certainly is." Ozpin walked around to the back of his desk, pulled out a drawer and picked up a white card. "This is the business card to Tawny Katz, an associate of mine that I can personally recommend. She is a well-educated therapist with nearly twenty years of experience in her field of work. She specializes in hunters and soldiers having been traumatized in the line of duty, but also on their free time."

Pyrrha took the card and studied it. Tawny Katz; the name was familiar to her. She knew she was a renowned psychologist, having written several books and appeared in media a few times.

Ozpin placed the coffee mug down on his table and said, "You do not need to say everything to her on your first visit. Try and acquaint with each other at first." His eyes narrowed his eyes and spoke with a more serious tone. "However, you must absolutely be fully honest when you talk to Tawny, Miss Nikos. Do not leave _anything_ out. Remember, she is not there to judge, but to help you. In order for her to do so, she needs to be able to understand you and your connection with your aquaphobia. Everything you say will be confidential between her and you."

His soft voice returned as he continued, "If she informs me that you are unfit to continue your training because your phobia puts yourself and others at risk, I will have no choice but to put your training on hold until she decides that you are better."

Pyrrha nodded slowly and gulped at the realization that her dream as a huntress was still in the risk-zone. "I-I understand that very well. I promise to not lie or hold back anymore! I really wish to become better as soon as possible," she firmly stated, radiating determination.

Ozpin smiled in response to her positive attitude. "That is good to hear. Would you like me to contact her for you? Or, do you wish to do it yourself? If you do, make sure to mention my name."

Pyrrha thought about the two options. She preferred the second one, but feared that she might doubt and procrastinate. "I… think I would prefer if you do it for me, please."

"Very well. I will contact Tawny today and give her your number and E-mail. She should get in touch with you within a couple of days. She lives in Vale City, so you are likely to miss classes when you meet her. You do not need to worry about that. You will have full permission from me."

"Thank you very much, Ozpin," said Pyrrha with a warm smile. She drank the last drops of her tea and placed the cup and saucer down on Ozpin's desk. "Thank you for the tea, and for your time. I'll be leaving now. Good bye." She stood up, bowed her head one last time before making her way over to the door. She stopped with her hand on the door handle as she remembered something, "One last thing, back at the hallway, did you know I was lying from the start?"

"You are an excellent student, Miss Nikos, but you are terrible at lying. It does not suit you at all. No offense."

Pyrrha frowned. _Am I really_ that _bad at it?_ "None taken. Thank you again." She left his office and entered the elevator that would take her back to the ground level.

Inside the elevator, Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to be reminded that she was still on the right track, having taken another big and important step to cure herself of her phobia. She glanced at the mirror on the elevator wall, and realized she was smiling. The smile looked thin and felt forced, however, as if wanting to hide her true expression.

It did not make sense to her. She had finally talked to Ozpin, and was already looking forward to meet her therapist. In a short amount of time, she had made a tremendous leap of progress to find peace within herself. Yet, something was still making her body feel tense, and filling her mind with doubt. _What is preventing me from feeling happy?_

End of chapter 7

* * *

 **Author's note:** This was perhaps not the most exciting chapter. The main purpose was to bring in Ren and Jaune into the story. I also wanted team JNPR to hang around with each other a bit. It's been a while for them. Next chapter you'll probably get some action!


	8. Chapter 8

Clanging echoed throughout the training room, as Pyrrha's Miló and Akoúo̱ clashed against the blades of Ren's Stormflower. Sparring against him instead of Nora was as different as day and night. Nora's war hammer possessed power and reach, and her hyperactive and battle-loving persona made her an unpredictable opponent. Ren's fighting style was instead faster and more agile, possessing amazing footwork and an uncanny affinity toward unarmed combat.

Pyrrha tried to focus on the battle, but was unable to do so, as if something inside her head was tugging at a nerve, begging for attention, like an incessant nagging from an unseen source. Too late did she notice Ren's foot coming toward her face. The clanging stopped as she was kicked down on her back.

"What's the matter, Pyrrha?" asked Ren.

"Huh?" she uttered in confusion as she stood up, wiping away a couple of sweat drops. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ren stood at a distance and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your reflexes are slow, and your footwork is shoddy. I know you can perform better than that. Are you feeling well? Do you want us to take a break?"

Pyrrha bit her lower lip. _So he's noticing my poor performance. How humiliating._ "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking though," she said with a thin smile.

The two of them had sparred against each other before. Even though Ren could definitely put up a good match, the victor had so far always been Pyrrha. Since the beginning of their latest sparring match, however, Ren was clearly holding the upper hand. She figured she could gain the advantage if she were to use her Semblance, but the two of them had agreed on not using their Semblances so that they may focus on practicing their physical skills.

 _I must step up! Focus, Pyrrha!_ She raised her sword and shield, resuming her battle stance. "Come on, let's have another go."

Ren nodded while observing his sparring partner. Her stance was resolute, ready to attack or defend, but her eyes were not as vigilant as they should be. Ren got into a graceful battle stance, becoming still like a statue, holding his breath and keeping his magenta eyes fixated upon the red-haired girl. His silent and tranquil posture was broken the moment he dashed forward. He raised Stormflower and fired several, short bursts at her.

Pyrrha steadied her shield in front of her just as the hail of bullets rattled against the metallic surface. Ren increased his speed further and threw himself down on his knees, using the momentum to slide on the smooth floor and swing a leg toward Pyrrha's knees. She jumped straight and far up into the air. In mid-air, she switched her weapon's form into a semi-automatic rifle and squeezed the trigger multiple times in rapid succession. Ren pursued her by kicking himself off the floor, blocking each shot with Stormflower's blades. Pyrrha made haste to transform Miló back into a sword just before it parried a powerful dual swing.

As gravity began to pull the two fighters back down to the floor, Ren somersaulted and swung his leg vertically down in the shape of axe-kick. Pyrrha raised the shield over her head and grunted in response to the heel slamming into it. The powerful impact shook her off balance and propelled her descent back to the floor. She managed to recover and land on her feet, albeit in a clumsy manner, whereas Ren's landing was as graceful as a cat's.

Pyrrha grit her teeth and tightened the grips around her armaments. _Why can't I keep up with him? Has he surpassed me?_

She knew he had worked hard to improve his poor stamina, a weakness that made him ill fit for extended or physically taxing fights. Then, what about the rest of his combat skills? Had he honed them as well?

_Maybe my own training has been bad lately…_

After a brief respite, Pyrrha ran toward Ren and attacked him with a rapid flurry of her sword in conjunction with her shield. Similar to an exotic and elegant dance, Ren ducked, jumped, and twisted away from her swings and thrusts. He became smooth like water and untouchable like the wind. It was as if she was trying to cut an annoying Rapier wasp buzzing around her. His movements changed as he began to attack her in return. Pyrrha found herself being assaulted by what could be described as a vicious, green-colored tornado armed with blades that forced her back.

Methodically and precisely, Ren fought his way through her guard until he exposed an opening. Pulling his right arm far back, a purple glow surrounded his hand. Ren slammed his Aura-empowered palm straight into Pyrrha's sternum. She cried out as she was thrown off the floor, feeling as if she was hit by a speeding car. After having been knocked against the wall like a ragdoll, she collapsed on her hands and knees, panting. The Aura gauge on her Scroll emitted a warning signal, telling her that her Aura was almost depleted.

 _I've been… beaten._ It was an almost non-existent occurrence for her.

Ren lowered his weapons and took a breath, composing himself after the intense sparring match. Pyrrha expected to see a look of satisfaction on her opponent's face for doing something many considered to be impossible, but all Ren's expression showed was muted concern.

"I'll ask again, Pyrrha. What's the matter?" he asked, putting more weight into his words this time.

Pyrrha sighed and silently admitted defeat to herself. There was no point in lying to Ren anymore. "Let's have a break first," she said and got up.

The taste of defeat felt bitter, but she knew she had only herself to blame. At least she was glad that the only one who had witnessed it was Ren. If her strict parents had seen her humiliating defeat, they would have berated her, telling her to go over her recent mistakes and train hard to ensure she would never repeat them ever again. Pyrrha sometimes wished she would lose a battle in front of thousands of her fans. Then, her title as 'The Invincible Girl' would be shattered forever, allowing her to relax and live her life more simply without needing to worry about her reputation.

She and Ren walked over to a corner of the training room and sat down on a bench to rest. While she was drinking some cold and refreshing water, Pyrrha noticed how Ren was glancing at her expectantly. He was waiting for her to say something, anything that could answer why she had lost.

"A combat teacher once told me that you can learn much about someone by fighting them," said Ren.

Pyrrha silently agreed with the wisdom from his idiom. Curiosity made her ask, "And what did you learn by fighting me?"

"It was as if I was fighting your body only," he tapped his dark-haired head with his fingers twice, "And not your mind. Are you okay, Pyrrha? Is something distracting you, preventing you from focusing?"

Pyrrha could hear a vague, yet touching amount of concern in his composed voice. Even if Ren was the least talkative member of the team, he was always willing to share his voice when needed to care for his friends.

"Ren," she began and paused to look into his eyes, "Is it okay if I ask you a personal question about Nora?" She thought it was shameful of her to ask Ren about Nora. She knew she should instead be asking Nora herself.

Ren showed no discomposure about the thought of talking about his friend. "I'll do my best to answer, as long as it's not _too_ personal. What would you like to know?"

Pyrrha hesitated, not knowing if her question would be too personal or not. "This might seem like an odd question, but, have you ever seen Nora in a bad mood before?"

Ren crooked an eyebrow. "Bad mood?" he echoed. "Can you elaborate?"

"Yeah, I mean, have you seen her, like, angry, annoyed, or envious?"

"I have," said Ren with a single nod.

"Really? I don't doubt you. It's just that, I can't even imagine someone as cheerful as her to ever be in a bad mood. She can look at things positively no matter what happens. Remember last month's mission when we were travelling across an open landscape on foot? It rained intensely, and we didn't have any umbrellas or raincoats. We got completely…soaked." Pyrrha felt a shiver roll over her skin that left goose bumps behind. She could handle rain back then without feeling too uneasy, but that was before she fell into the pool. What would happen to her the next time she stepped out during a downpour?

Ren nodded once again. "Nora said we didn't need to shower or wash our clothes. Plus, we got to refill our near-empty water bottles." His lips spread into a small smile. Though uncommon, he could be humored by Nora's attitude and jokes.

"That was some fresh and delicious rain water, wasn't it?" Pyrrha chuckled. "And then there was the time when she sprained her right wrist, and she said it was a good moment for her to practice doing things with her left hand instead. She giggled even the moment she was hurt. That's some odd pain tolerance."

"That's our Nora all right. But, to answer your question, I have indeed seen Nora in a bad mood. She can get grumpy from withdrawal if she hasn't had any soda or candy for more than a day. Trust me, Pyrrha, you do _not_ want to be near Nora on the second day." Ren then continued speaking a bit more cautiously, breaking his eye contact with her, "Um… she once told me that she's envious… of you."

The surprise made Pyrrha choke on some water from her bottle, spilling a few drops on her clothes. "Me? Why?"

His pale cheeks turned rosy, shifting on his seat slightly. "Something about your… _torso_ …which I prefer not to talk about." He paused to clear his throat in an awkward manner. "What I'm saying, Pyrrha, is that Nora is no stranger to emotions other than happiness."

"Does that… include crying?" asked Pyrrha carefully, feeling that her questions were starting to get too personal.

"It does, if tears of joy count."

Pyrrha chuckled softly. She could not tell if Ren was jesting or not, because there were no signs of mirth in his near-blank expression. "Funny, Nora once said the same thing," she mentioned, recalling her moment with Nora at the cafe. "I meant, have you ever seen her sad? You don't need to answer if I'm starting to step over the line with my questions."

Until now, Ren had answered all of her questions with little to no doubt. Now, however, he hesitated before replying with a more somber tone, "I have. Has she mentioned anything particular sad to you before?" he asked, choosing his words carefully.

Pyrrha could only recall one sad thing Nora had said. "Yeah, she did. She told me her mother left her shortly after she was born. She was raised by her father alone."

"I figured she would tell you that eventually. She sees you as a good friend."

The empathy she felt for Nora hit her hard as always. She sighed and dropped her shoulder, feeling her stomach tense up. "I get heartbroken just thinking of her growing up without knowing why her own mother left." She saw Ren's eyes shift, a minor flaw in his stoic expression.

"Is... that what she said?" he asked hesitantly.

His body language and response triggered a feeling of curiosity within Pyrrha, which she could not ignore. "Yeah, what about it?"

"It's…," Ren shook his head dismissively, "It's nothing. I misheard what you said."

His explanation, however, failed to convince Pyrrha and turned her curiosity into suspicion. _Ozpin may have told me that I'm a bad lair, but I can tell that Ren is not being honest with me._

"Ren," she placed a soft hand on his shoulder and spoke to him with a soft voice, "I know you and Nora have been best friends since you were kids, but I see her as a good friend, too."

"What Nora said or didn't say to you about her past, I'm sure there was a reason. Maybe she will explain it better to you another time," he answered neutrally, following a diplomatic path.

Pyrrha respected his answer and did not attempt to pry. She knew he respected Nora too much to tell people things that she may not approve of. She regretted having asked him. Doubting the details of a friend's tragic story felt wrong, but she could not simply throw the doubt away.

_What reason could Nora possibly have to lie about her mother?_

It was now Ren who decided to ask her something, "Pyrrha, I don't think it's a coincidence that you've been asking me these questions about Nora. What happened between you and her while Jaune and I were away?"

Pyrrha hesitated as she thought of what to say. She had assumed that Nora had already told him everything about her not fully appreciating Nora's friendly intimacy. "She… she did something that I disagreed with. We talked about it… and I told her to please not do it again," she explained. "It's not as serious as it sounds, really." Her reaffirmation felt like a lie, not only to Ren but to herself as well. Pyrrha decided not to mention any more details, not for her own sake, but for Nora's. She knew Ren and Nora were very close, but she did not want to take any unnecessary risks.

"If you say so," said Ren as he stood up. "I thank you for the sparring match, Pyrrha, but I think that's enough for today. Let's head back to the dorm. Even though you were not fully focused during the match, I can give you feedback about your performance."

"Does that involve you making your unique and delicious pancakes?" asked Pyrrha with a grin _. I wonder how Nora and Jaune are faring with their own sparring match…,_ she thought while collecting her things.

* * *

"Woah!" yelled Jaune just as he ducked from a fast swing of a war hammer that grazed the top of his blonde hair. He immediately followed by rolling to the left, just as the same war hammer came crashing down into the floor. He hurried to get back up on his feet and raised his shield. "Slow down a bit!" He threw the words out of his mouth as quickly as he could. The only response came in the form of a girly giggle.

"You think silly words like that will work on the Grimm? Think again, Vomit Boy!" Nora quipped loudly. She spun her whole body around, building up momentum for Magnhild. Despite her war hammer's size, she wielded it as effortlessly as if it was a plastic toy. With an excited war cry, she swung her weapon in a wide, horizontal arc.

Jaune steadied his shield arm, dug his feet into the ground and tried to make himself as immovable as a mountain. A thunderous clang resonated as the hammer struck the shield, followed by him yelling as he flew across the room.

Nora chuckled heartily as she watched Jaune fly up into the air like a living projectile. Her gaze followed his descent back to the floor, his Aura shielding him from what looked like an uncomfortable landing. If Pyrrha had not trained Jaune in how to defend himself more efficiently, Nora would have had defeated him by now. His apparent large amount of Aura helped in extending the fight a bit, much to her delight.

 _I know he grew up with seven sisters, but that does not mean he is ready to handle one like me, oh and Maggy, too!_ Just as he got back up on his feet, Nora transformed Magnhild from a war hammer into a grenade launcher. She steadied it against her shoulder and took aim at him.

"Wait!" Jaune raised both his hands up to emphasize his words. "Before you shoot, you're using training grenades, right?"

His reaction made her smile turn into a toothy grin. "I dunno! Let's find out! Bombs away! Duck and cover, Jaune!" she replied before she pulled the trigger. A spinning canister adorned with a pink heart was shot out of the launcher's nozzle.

Jaune gasped and raised shield in front of him. The grenade hit the shield, but instead of a pink colored explosion, there was instead just a small puff of smoke. The spent training grenade dropped harmlessly to the floor by Jaune's feet. He sighed in relief and lowered his shield again, only to be hit in the head by a second grenade that bounced off his Aura. "Ow! Hey!" he protested.

"Boom! Headshot!" yelled Nora victoriously. She knew how to have fun with dummy grenades, too.

It was not much of a sparring match from her point of view. To her, Jaune was like a living training dummy that she used to vent out some bad energies. He had, to her amusement, futilely tried to attack her. After having sparred several times against Pyrrha, Nora recognized her sword and board style that Jaune was trying to copy. His stabs, swings, and shield bashes were nearly the same as his mentor's, but slower and less refined. He had gotten close a couple of times to land a hit. It was cute to watch him try.

Nora opened Magnhild's cylinder and began inserting live grenades into the empty chambers. "Alright, Jauney! Are you ready for my finishing move? I call it Nora's super-awesome-funky-magical-rainbow blessing attack!" she exclaimed just as she pushed the cylinder back into position. She was forbidden from using live grenades due to the risk of property damage, especially after having 'accidentally' put a small hole through one of the training room's walls. She was, however, allowed to use them for Magnhild's war hammer form to boost her swings or propel her movements.

"Here I come!" Nora dashed toward Jaune, moving her legs as quickly as she could. As she jumped, she triggered a blast from her war hammer behind her that propelled her forward and quickly closed the distance between her and Jaune. She landed just a few feet from him, the momentum causing her to slide closer to him. She used that same momentum to spin her body around while triggering another blast, then a second and a third in rapid succession, greatly increasing the speed and power of her swing.

Just as Nora was about to deliver the strike, a white, and solid object appeared in front of her face seemingly out of nowhere. Her attack was interrupted just as Jaune bashed her face with his shield, sending her swing off course and her feet staggering away from him.

"You… you hit me…," whispered Nora after becoming still, keeping her back to Jaune. _Did… Vomit Boy actually get lucky, or had Pyrrha's training actually paid of?!_

She saw Jaune's proud grin quickly die as she turned around and looked at him with a trembling lower lip and the world's saddest, puppy eyes. "H-how could you! I'm a girl!" she wailed at him.

"I'm so terrible sorry! Are you oka-" Jaune was interrupted by a war hammer to the head that sent him sliding across the floor.

"Gotcha!" yelled Nora, grinning and pumping her fist. She hoped he learned a lesson not to lower his guard whenever a sparring opponent feigns sadness.

Jaune sighed to himself while Nora laughed heartily. "Man, Nora, that was a cheap shot. Do you treat your boyfriend like that, too?"

"Hmm? My boyfriend?" she echoed with a playful smile. "Who would that be?"

"You know, Ren?"

Nora burst into a lengthy giggle, really drawing it out to tell him how much he had screwed up. "Oh, you silly goofball! Ren's just my best friend."

"Really? Forget I even asked," said Jaune in apparent humiliation.

"Speaking of boyfriends," said Nora melodically, "how are things going with you and Weiss? Can I get some juicy gossip fresh from the source? Been on a date with her yet?" she asked teasingly, waggling her eyebrows at him. The one-sided romantic interest between Jaune and Weiss was a humorous subject that people at the academy liked to talk about, much to Weiss' chagrin.

Jaune looked hesitant to answer. "Well, no, not a date, but I feel that I'm making progress. I'm thinking about writing a new and better song to her, or maybe I should try a poem instead? I wonder if she would like flowers or chocolate the best? Maybe both? What do you-" his babbling was interrupted as Nora put her finger on his lips, shutting him up as he looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Jaune, listen, if you chase someone's heart too much, they may… distance themselves from you even more. You wouldn't want Weiss to do that, now would you?" she asked with a caring smile, tilting her head. "What happens when you eat ice cream too fast?"

"Um... oh!" He blinked as the answer came to him. "Brain freeze and tummy ache?"

"Sucks, huh? That's why we savor it slowly."

Jaune rubbed his chin as he went silent for a brief moment. "Sooo… you're saying I should take things with Weiss… more slowly?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, as if not entirely sure he had correctly understood Nora's wisdom.

Nora nodded.

"Thanks, Nora. I'll try it."

"Anytime, partner!" She grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Truth to be told, I didn't think you knew so much about that kind of stuff, because I thought you had been together with Ren since forever."

She broke eye contact with him, feeling her gut tense up. "I… I speak from experience."

"Really?" asked Jaune curiously, looking at her with apparent curiosity in his blue eyes, wanting to hear more.

"Uh huh! You seeeee, there was someone that I… liked once. I was too brash to win the person's heart, and didn't realize my mistakes until it was too late." She was accustomed to sharing jokes, laughter, teasing, and exaggerations with Jaune. It was the first time she told him anything remotely sad.

"Sorry to hear that. I mean it," he said.

Nora waved at him dismissively. "Oh, it's fine. It's history now." Her smile returned, but her gaze still lingered elsewhere. As they began walking toward the locker room door, Nora said, "Hey, Jaune. You forgot something."

"What?"

As he turned around, Nora raised her hammer and grinned manically. "The sparring match isn't over until one of our Auras blinks red!" she explained and took a swing.

* * *

Later that day, as Pyrrha stepped into her team's dorm, she could not see any of her teammates. She did, however, hear some noises coming from the bathroom. "Hello," she called out to announce her entrance.

"Oh, hey, Pyrrha," said Jaune, his voice coming from the bathroom.

After putting her things aside, Pyrrha walked up to the open bathroom door and saw Jaune standing in front of the mirror. As he turned to look at her, her eyes widened in shock.

"Jaune, what happened to you?" she asked and walked up to take a closer look on his injured face. She saw a small cut on his cheek. A part of his upper lip was slightly swollen. There was partially blood dry below his nose. The sight of it skyrocketed her concern, as well as her anger. "Was it Cardin and his lackeys?" she asked, gritting her teeth. "I swear, I will find them and-" Her rising hunger for retribution were swiftly dispersed by Jaune shaking his head.

"Nah, you're looking at Nora's handiwork," he said and chuckled. "She sure packs a mean right hook."

"Why would she hurt you?" She grew worried there had been a dramatic and violent clash between Nora and him.

"It was my fault. We were sparring, and as my Aura went red, I asked if we could fight for a bit longer with no weapons. You know, hand-to-hand combat? The last of my Aura ran out just before she landed a triple hit combo right in my face."

"Oh, Jaune…" She smiled while shaking her head. "Let me help clean you up. Can't have you look like that at the dinner table." She used some toilet paper and wiped Jaune's bloody nose clean. She then took out a plastic bottle from a cabinet and squeezed out a clear liquid onto a piece of paper, which she pressed against the small, open cut on his cheek. "Sit still, you big baby," teased Pyrrha after seeing his face twitch in response to the stinging disinfection.

"Does it look worse than it is?" he asked.

"Well, you shouldn't be getting any scars to brag about. After we eat, you should get some rest and focus on recovering your Aura so that you can heal faster, just to be safe. Did anything else happen between you and Nora? Did you talk about anything interesting?" she asked to distract them from talking further about his wounds. It was not the first time she saw blood and bruises, but to see her friends like that was unpleasant.

"She gave me an advice on dating. She said she learned it's better to take things more slowly to show romantic interest instead of rushing it. She apparently scared someone she liked a lot away by going too fast."

"Oh, did she, now?" Pyrrha paused as she took in the news. _Nora told him on the second day of their partnership about someone she used to love?_ _Why has she not mentioned that to me before?_ _We even talked about boys just days ago._ She wondered if she should ask Nora about it, rather than wait and hope that Nora might eventually tell her instead.

She finished treating Jaune by putting on a Band-Aid onto the cut cheek. "There. Good as new."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. You ready to go to the kitchen? I think Ren should be finished with the pancakes by now. I think I can already smell the aroma."

The aroma of freshly made pancakes lingered in the air. Nora was sitting by a table in a kitchen shared between her team and the girls from team RWBY, resting her chin on her hand while she idly poked around the single, relatively untouched pancake on her plate with a fork. Under normal circumstances, she, the self-proclaimed 'Devourer of Pancakes' would gluttonously stuff her mouth full and then ask for more while still chewing.

Having given Jaune advice on how to approach girls more slowly had reminded her of her own mistake. _I moved too quickly too win Pyrrha's heart… now the heart is out of reach for me._

"Are the pancakes not moist enough?" asked Ren, who was cleaning the kitchen after having made the last batch of pancakes for his team. "You want more maple syrup? Or, jam perhaps? There's chocolate sauce, too."

Nora shook her head and smiled thinly. "Nah, Ren, the pancakes are delicious as always. It's just that…," her voice trailed off to sigh. She was usually happy to talk to Ren about anything, but now she was not sure what to say at all. It had been a long time since she had felt so down. Unhappiness was like cancer for her.

Ren looked at her from the kitchen. "It's about Pyrrha, isn't it? Did she turn you down? Nora nodded slowly. He walked to pull out a chair and sit down next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to tell me what happened exactly?"

Nora placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently. "I screwed up," she whined. "I… I cuddled with Pyrrha, gave a simple kiss even, and then, she…," It felt painful for Nora to remember Pyrrha's words that had shattered her heart. She needed more than a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She stood up from her chair to instead sit down in Ren's lap, embracing him. "She said… she wants to be touched by someone who loves her… and not by a friend wanting to play around," she whispered into Ren's ear, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Ren stroked her back, trying his best to comfort her. "Is that what she thinks you're doing? Playing around? Did you try and tell how you truly feel?" he whispered back to her.

Nora pulled her head back, talking to him face to face. "I was gonna!" she answered, raising her voice a bit. "The words were at the tip of my tongue!" She leaned her forehead against Ren's, her eyes staring down. Her fingers tightened their grips on his shoulders. "And then… I thought of _him._ " Her whisper was lined with traces of contempt as bad memories began surfacing in her mind.

"You mustn't let him stop you from being happy."

Nora grunted and shook her head in an attempt to get those memories of her head. "Let's not talk about him, 'kay?"

"Do you want me to talk to Pyrrha for you? I could tell her straightly how you feel, or give her some hints," asked Ren.

Nora did not even take a second to ponder his suggestion. "What's the point? Pyrrha said she doesn't know if she's attracted to girls."

Ren raised an eyebrow at her response. "She doesn't know? Isn't that better than her saying she's not into girls at all? Perhaps she needs more time to think where she stands. Remember all the things you went through to find out who you really were? How confused you were about your sexuality? You even wanted me to kiss you, to test yourself."

As Nora took in his words, she felt a small amount of hope return. She believed there was still a chance for her to have what her heart desired. "Thanks, Ren." she said and pecked his forehead. "You're the best!"

As they heard footsteps approaching, Nora moved away from Ren's lap and sat down on her chair again, just before Pyrrha and Jaune stepped into the kitchen. Nora smirked as she saw Jaune's bruised face.

"Do I smell something delicious?" asked Jaune. He hungrily gazed at the freshly made collection of pancakes just waiting to be eaten. After he and Pyrrha took their seats, Ren began serving everyone.

"Thank you, Ren," said Pyrrha with a smile just as a few pancakes were placed on her plate.

Nora's appetite was reinvigorated, thanks to Ren, as she began to eat like a starved child. While she was stuffing her mouth full, she looked at Pyrrha across the table. As their eyes met, Nora smiled warmly at her without saying anything. Her smile proved infectious, as Pyrrha beamed. It always felt good to share a smile with her.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Maybe some of you are a bit worried that the story is not as much about Pyrrha and Nora anymore. Don't worry, I promise that the story will continue focusing on them.


	9. Chapter 9

_She walked through corridor after corridor, not knowing exactly where she was going. She stopped as she came before a simple door. As she pushed it open and stepped out into a familiar courtyard, she was met by a breeze that made her shiver. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to bring some heat back to them, but ther stiff limbs felt like they were frozen to the very bone. With each exhale, a small cloud formed in front of her face that quickly dissipated into nothingness._

_The further she walked out into the courtyard, the quieter her surroundings became. The chirping birds, the blowing winds, the chattering people, they all became so silent as if they ceased to exist. The silence became so gripping that her breathing was deafening in comparison._

_As she put her boot down, she froze in response to hearing something cracking and groaning. She looked down, and saw a small crack in the ground beneath her foot. The crack grew quickly in size, becoming thicker and longer, splitting off and forming into new ones. The ground beneath her shattered and gave away, robbing her of her footing and sending her plunging toward darkness._

_Acting on pure survival instinct, she threw her arms out and dug her fingers into ground, leaving her hanging. As she tried to yell for help, no words came out. Instead, only gurgling was heard, as copious amounts of water sloshed out of her mouth. Her grip slipped, and the cold, liquid darkness swallowed her…_

* * *

With a gasp, Pyrrha flung her eyelids open and threw her upper body up. She whipped her head around back and forth, her breathing being quick and shallow. Realizing that she was safe in her team's dorm, she took a deep and slow breath to compose herself.

 _Relax… It's just a nightmare. You've had similar ones before._ Nightmares were nothing new to her, but it had been many weeks since she had had one that reminded her of her drowning accident.

She did not know what time it was, but the darkness she saw on the other side of the window was an indication. Pyrrha looked at the other three beds within the room. To her relief, her teammates remained quiet and still, especially Jaune who was snoring quietly.

She then focused her gaze on the bed furthest away from her, the one that belonged to Nora. A few days ago, she had slept in it together with her, who had made her feel safe and comfortable by holding and cuddling with her. Pyrrha remembered their first night together, some hours after her traumatic fall into the pool. She had stepped up to Nora's bed and asked if she could sleep with her, like a scared child seeking safety at her parents' bed.

Pyrrha embraced both pillows in her lap, poor replacements compared to a warm and living person. _I miss being held by someone. No, I miss being held by Nora._  
  
She felt an urge to walk over to her and ask if she could sleep with her again. She supposed Nora would not object. The tricky thing was, she had specifically told Nora she wanted them to sleep in their own beds from now on. To go back on her words after just three days would be pathetic.

Pyrrha became aware of how damp her nightgown was. She felt slick sweat on her arms and face. She did not want to go back to bed like that. Moving as quietly as she possibly could, she swung her legs over the edge and placed her bare feet on the floor, sneaking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Good thing the hinges and door handle were freshly oiled and caused minimum noises.

Her eyes that were accustomed to darkness, squinted uncomfortably for a few seconds as the lights in the ceiling came on. Pyrrha looked into the bathroom mirror and was met by self-disgust over how sweaty and pale her face looked. Her long and red hair was in need of a comb. She rubbed her face with both hands, trying to bring some color back to her skin.

"Bad dream?" whispered someone behind her.

As Pyrrha looked into the mirror, she saw the reflection of Nora peeking in through the ajar door. Pyrrha nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Nora in response, her eyes expressing silent concern.

Pyrrha thought for a moment, before she turned around and gestured to Nora to come in. _I could use some company, even for just a minute._ "Close the door, carefully. Sorry for waking you."

Nora did as she was told. "No harm done," she said as she walked up to stand next to Pyrrha in front of the mirror. "You remember what happened in your dream?" she asked, keeping her voice down to a hush,

Pyrrha tried to recall as many unpleasant details of the nightmare as possible, tightening her fingers' grip around the smooth edges of the porcelain faucet. The memories were blurred, difficult to focus on. "I… I don't remember much. I was walking by myself, feeling cold. And then, I think I… fell into a dark hole." She glanced at Nora.

_I could really use a hug now, Nora… Or just at least hold my arm._

"Sounds terrible. I'm sorry to hear that," Nora said sincerely.

Pyrrha smiled and nodded in appreciation to her concern. "I'm just going to wash my arms and face and then go back to bed." It was tempting to shower, but that would likely wake the others. She twisted the faucet, sending a thin stream of water down into the sink. As soon as she put her hands down into the water, she gasped and quickly pulled them away, splashing some drops onto herself and Nora. The cold water was a reminder to her icy nightmare.

"What happened?" asked a surprised Nora, raising her voice slightly. "Did you get scalded?"

Pyrrha shook her head and blinked, trying to understand the situation herself. "I-I don't know. I got… scared." She slowly pushed her hands back into the now lukewarm water. Although she was more successful, her fingers tensed up, making it difficult to wash herself.

"Here, let me help you." Nora reached for her pink towel and dipped a corner of it into the water. She then squeezed some water out and began rubbing the wet towel up and down along Pyrrha's arms to get rid of the partially dried sweat. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" she jested, trying to raise the mood for them both.

Pyrrha managed a tired smile in recognition to her reference. The situation was indeed quite similar to the time when Nora had helped cleaning her with a sponge bath. Nora hummed on a merry song as she dipped the towel back into the water a second time, and began scrubbing Pyrrha's face.

_I feel so weak. I can't even wash my own face and arm. Now I know how Jaune must have felt when I patched him up._

"I don't get it," began Pyrrha, "Two days ago, I submerged myself into the pool without panicking. And now… I tremble just from washing my hands? That doesn't make sense."

Nora shook her head and smiled. "Don't think too much of it, silly. You're spooked by the nightmare. Tomorrow you'll feel better. You'll see."

Pyrrha hoped that Nora was correct. After everything she had been through the past week, her fear of water growing stronger again was the least she needed. "You're probably right. Thank you."

"No problem! Anything for a dear friend!"

After they finished their business, they sneaked out of the bathroom. Pyrrha sat down on her bed, and watched Nora walk past her, heading toward her own. She opened her mouth, wanting to tell her to stop and sit with her for a moment. No such words came, to her chagrin. At least her brief talk with Nora had made her feel a bit better. Pyrrha switched her damp nightgown into a fresh one and tucked herself in, hoping that the nightmares would not return the same night.

* * *

A few hours later, Pyrrha and Nora were heading to their first class of the day. Jaune and Ren had already gone on ahead.

Last night's visit to the bathroom together with Pyrrha was on Nora's mind. She could tell that Pyrrha had felt uncomfortable about talking about her nightmare. It was a reminder to how much her fear was influencing her life, even when not awake. Nora had wanted nothing more than to embrace her friend as a means to comfort her.

 _But you told me a few days ago not to touch you…_ She had not dared not to find out if hugging was allowed or not. She knew how to comfort people with words, but she knew that sometimes a silent hug could be more helpful than a hundred words.

 _Not being allowed to hug a friend is worse than not eating or drinking. Hugs are needed to feel healthy. Maybe I should just ask her?_ Nora wondered while glancing at her friend.

Suddenly, Pyrrha's Scroll rang. "Oh? I wonder who that could be." She stopped to take it out and answer. "Hello?"

Nora stopped too, looking up at Pyrrha curiously. She wanted to whisper and ask who was calling her so early in the morning, but chose not to disturb.

Pyrrha continued her conversation with the person on the other side of the line, shifting her feet slightly. Nora thought she looked surprised, even a bit concerned. "Yeah…, that's right…, Sure, I can do that…, Um, not really. I guess I'll save the questions for when I meet you, Doctor."

Nora grew worried at the mention of a doctor. _Are you sick?_  
 _  
_"Thank you for calling me. Good bye." Pyrrha ended the call and sighed, as if letting out some tension from her body.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Nora as soon as the call ended, eager to get answers. "Was it really a Doctor?"

"That was… Tawny Katz, my soon to be therapist, actually."

The surprise brought a toothy grin across Nora's face. "Really? Wow! That's great… right?" she asked hesitantly, noticing that Pyrrha did not seem to share her excitement.

Pyrrha stared down at her closed Scroll, repeatedly flipping it over in her hands. "Yeah, it is. It's just that... I've never talked to a therapist before. I have no idea what's going to happen when I meet her."

Nora knew exactly what to do, the only right thing to do as a good friend. "Afraid to venture into the dark unknown on your own, huh? Sounds like you need a fearless companion to light your path!" she suggested exaggeratedly. "Want me to go with you?"

Pyrrha looked away from her Scroll to instead look at Nora, smiling at her. "Yes, I would really like that," she replied. "But, Nora, I have permission from Ozpin to miss classes whenever I need to see my therapist. You don't."

Nora shook her head. "Skipping one class won't be a big deal. Not like we're gonna miss out on anything. I'd rather stay by your side than listen to one of Port's _'heroic tales'_. What a snore fest!"

It only made sense for Nora that she was meant follow Pyrrha to the therapist's clinic. She had been with her ever since the reawakening of her fear. She had given Pyrrha invaluable support and comfort along the way. It was Pyrrha's journey, but Nora had become a helpful and willing passenger. She wanted to see the end of the journey, too.

"Okay then. Let's leave after first class. Come on, we're going to be late," said Pyrrha.

Nora was glad and proud of Pyrrha having decided to seek professional help. Yet, it made Nora feel disappointed with herself. It felt like she had failed her precious friends, that all her efforts had not been enough. Could she have done more? Something different and better? She was not sure. It belonged to the past now. She needed to focus on the present and the future.

_No matter how good or bad things go for you, Pyrrha, I'll never stop helping you._

* * *

After having taken the transport ship across the strait, Pyrrha and Nora made their way through Vale City until they arrived to their designated street address. "That must be the place," said Pyrrha and pointed at a sign on a door that said, 'Katz Psychotherapy Clinic'.

Seeing the building before her made her feel nervous. She knew that Doctor Tawny Katz would contact her eventually, but to having actually talked and made an appointment with her over the phone felt like a big step. She had considered asking for a later time to give herself more time to prepare. She had then realized that would be procrastination, a delay of the inevitable, cowardice _._

The sooner I begin, the sooner I can be cured.

As the two girls entered the clinic, they were greeted by a young, female receptionist sitting behind a desk together with a computer. "Hello and welcome. What can I do for you?" she asked in a polite manner.

"Hello. I'm here to see Doctor Katz for a one 'o'clock appointment," responded Pyrrha.

The receptionist turned her attention to the computer screen and began tapping the keyboard. After a brief moment of silence, she nodded and said, "Ah, Nikos, right? Do you have any ID on you?"

Pyrrha took out her wallet and presented her ID card. Her name and photo matched up.

"Everything seems to be in order. I'll inform Doctor Katz that you are here." The receptionist pointed down a corridor. "Go down the hall and then to the left. Take a seat outside her door and she'll bring you into her office soon enough. Your company, however, needs to stay here."

Pyrrha and Nora exchanged looks with each other. "I guess this is it then," said Pyrrha with a nervous smile.

Nora smiled reassuringly at her, instilling some last-minute confidence into her. "You'll be fine! It's not like you're heading toward your own execution. Remember, always think happy thoughts. Think of _me_ even!"

"Then, what about you? Are you going back to the Academy?"

Nora reacted as if she was insulted. "What?! And leave my friend alone behind enemy lines to be interrogated? Never!" she exclaimed. "I'll wait here, no matter how long it takes."

"Okay then. I hope it won't take too long. See you again soon." While smiling, Pyrrha waved good-bye to Nora and headed down the hall. Her feet felt heavier than usual.

As Pyrrha turned to the left at the end of the hall, she continued walking until she saw a door labeled 'Dr. Tawny Katz'. She went to sit down on a chair nearby the door.

_I haven't been this nervous since when I had met and killed my first Grimm. Ah, the memories. I felt so proud and relieved after killing it. Will I feel something similar after I step out from the clinic?_

Only a few minutes passed until the door was opened, revealing a bespectacled, middle-aged woman with waist-length, dark-orange hair and clad in a blue business suit. A pair of feline ears stood out from the top of her head.

"Pyrrha Nikos, I assume?" the woman asked with a smile.

"That's right," answered Pyrrha and stood up, returning the smile. She reached out with her open hand in a greeting gesture. "Hello."

The woman took Pyrrha's hand and shook it gently. "Tawny Katz. Nice to meet you. Please, step inside."

As Pyrrha entered through the door, she stepped into what looked like a cozy office with bookshelves, a desk, and a couch. The room was illuminated by streaks of sunlight piercing through a wide and tall window. She saw multiple framed diplomas and academy degrees on a wall, proofs about the doctor's skill and experience. The room's decorations, furniture and lightning formed a serenity that helped Pyrrha relax a bit.

"Welcome to my office." Tawny pointed to a small table with beverages and snacks. "Feel free to help yourself if you want something to drink or a snack. There's water, coffee, tea, biscuits, and fruits. I can also offer some relaxing music."

"Music?" echoed Pyrrha while looking at the refreshments. Even though she was a little hungry, she felt no appetite to eat or drink anything. _I bet if Nora was here she would have wolfed down all those biscuits in an instant,_ she thought and smiled to herself.

"A couple of my patients are able to relax and talk more easily if they have some ambiance or music in the room. Silence can make them feel uncomfortable," explained the doctor.

"I see. I think I can manage without."

"Very well. Please, have a seat," said Tawny and gestured to the couch.

Pyrrha sat down and leaned back, crossing her legs to make herself comfortable. She took a breath to collect her thoughts, preparing herself for whatever was about to begin. _I know I can do this. I must. Not only for my sake, but my friends as well._

Tawny sat down in a chair in front of her. "First of all, allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Tawny Katz. I have a doctorate degree in psychology. For nearly fifteen years I have been helping traumatized hunters and soldiers to a better life. It is brave of you to come here. The first, and sometimes hardest, step is to admit you need help. We are going to work together to address what troubles you."

The calm, professional, yet caring manner Tawny spoke with, similar to a mother, helped Pyrrha relax a bit. She had feared that she would meet someone who would be cold, treating her like just another patient. "Thank you, Doctor Katz."

"By all means, call me Tawny."

Pyrrha broke eye contact to let her gaze roam over one of the walls. She then saw a group photo of what looked like four hunters, young adults who smiled and looked into the camera. A particular, huntress with glasses, cat ears and long, dark-orange hair looked familiar.

Pyrrha looked at Tawny and the photo, and realized the connection. "Are you a former huntress? Why did you become a doctor instead?" she asked out of curiosity, wanting to learn a bit more about the woman who was going to listen to her problems.

Tawny nodded. "That is correct. I acted as a combat medic for my team for several years. I could splint limbs, stitch bleedings, and treat infections while killing plenty of Grimm in-between. I was good at easing the physical pain of wounded hunters. However, I learned that it was much more difficult to treat a different kind of wounds, the ones within our minds. I began to study psychotherapy part-time while still being a huntress."

The woman paused briefly, and then continued with a more solemn voice, "The life of a hunter, even while at the academy, is a perilous one. Even the most well-trained and experienced hunters can be traumatized. Glory is not the only thing you will find on your path. There is also despair, fear, and tragedy. Some hunters return from missions with no injuries, but the things they have seen and heard may leave their spirits, their resolves... damaged. If left unchecked, the damage can become permanent and lead to more tragedy for themselves and others."

Even though Pyrrha was only doing her first year at the academy, she was fully aware of what Tawny was talking about. She knew that on every mission that she participated in, she faced the risks of being injured, poisoned, or even killed. She liked to believe she did not fear dying, but she did fear the death of her friends. That was why she trained to hard, not only to keep herself alive, but her friends as well.

Pyrrha realized how dark the subject was. She chose to talk about something else instead. "Um, has Ozpin sent many students to you from Beacon before? Or am I the first?"

"I have known him and helped his students for many years. I could go on and continue talking about myself. However, that is not why you are here, isn't it?" reminded Tawny and chuckled briefly.

Pyrrha blinked and looked away in shame. "I understand, but I have no idea how this works. It's my first time," she said, hoping Tawny would understand.

"Don't worry. I shall help guide you through this. I promise." Tawny took out a notepad and a pencil. "First, as part of the first meeting's procedure, I'm going to ask you a series of questions where you will answer either yes or no. Are you ready?"

As Pyrrha nodded, she was asked dozens of short questions about her history, health, and habits. Did she smoke, drink, abuse drugs, or take any medications. Any known allergies. Ever thought of suicide. Any suicides in the family before. Ever been cruel to animals. More questions followed. Each time Pyrrha answered, the doctor wrote it down on her notepad.

"Excellent. Now then, for the next forty minutes, you can tell me anything you want in complete confidentiality. Your friends, parents, Headmaster Ozpin, no one outside this room will ever hear of it. Is there something about yourself that you would like to talk about, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha realized the moment where she was supposed to open up and talk about herself was now at hand. _What am I supposed to say exactly?_ "Yes…," she began, readjusting herself in her seat. "I would like to talk about something that happened to me last year's winter."

Pyrrha began to tell about the origin of her aquaphobia. She talked about falling through the ice, sinking to the bottom, struggling futilely to swim up toward the light. No details were left out. She even described what she had experienced when she only had a few seconds left of air in her lungs, before they were filled with water, killing her. After a brief pause, Pyrrha continued about how she had been rescued and brought back to life.

Tawny listened without interrupting, occasionally nodding and writing something on her notepad. "Which part about the accident scared you the most?" she asked.

Pyrrha thought deeply in search for that answer. Was it the sound of the ice cracking beneath her boots? The feeling of being fully submerged into the ice-cold water? To suddenly return to life on top of the ice, coughing up water and shivering? Each of those moments was terrifying in different ways. The moment she feared the most was the one she could not remember, because she had been dead.

She averted her eyes, and began speaking softly, "I remember nothing except... nothingness itself. For almost two minutes, I ceased to exist... and turned into a lifeless corpse floating at the bottom."

"Do you fear dying, not knowing what awaits in the afterlife?" asked Tawny, going a bit deeper into the subject.

Pyrrha shook her head. "No, I'm scared of leaving behind so much sorrow for my family and friends."

Tawny decided to ask about something else instead. "Ever since you fell through the ice, have you talked to anyone about it, or have you kept it for yourself?"

Pyrrha dropped her shoulders and looked away in shame as she was reminded of how foolish she had been back then. "I thought I could overcome my fear and keep it a secret. I only succeeded with the latter. I was scared that everyone would find me a weak-minded scaredy-cat for being afraid to go near water. Last week, however, I told Nora, a good friend of mine. She has been helping me a lot."

"Nora, you say?" Tawny raised an eyebrow and wrote the name down. "Tell me more. How did she help you exactly?"

Pyrrha did as she was told and elaborated. She told Tawny the whole story of how it was Nora who had unintentionally reawakened her fear of drowning by pulling her into the swimming pool. Nora, however, had sought to make amends for her mistake by talking and listening to Pyrrha about her doubts and anxiety. It was partially thanks to Nora that she was seeing Tawny in the first place. Pyrrha also chose to mention how Nora had tricked her to dive into the water as an unorthodox, yet effective method in dampening Pyrrha's fear.

"Nora is a little crazy, but she's a very compassionate person. The things she has done for me… and to me… She…," Pyrrha began to speak slower, her voice turning into a whisper as she recalled the moment where she and Nora had sat together on a bed. The way Nora had silently and passionately looked at her before giving her a sweet and short kiss. Pyrrha remembered the taste of her lips upon her own, the warm breath caressing her skin. Pyrrha felt her heart fluttering, the same way it had done back then. She shifted nervously on her seat, her hand gripping the couch's armrest.

Tawny's hand continued writing down multiple notes, and Pyrrha was not sure whether that was good or bad. As the session continued, she went on to talk more about herself, her fear, how she was fighting it, how Nora was by her side. Occasionally, Tawny asked questions, which Pyrrha answered as best as she could.

Sometime later, Tawny looked at the time. "I am sorry, Pyrrha, but our time is almost up. I hope you feel good for having come and talked to me. Do you want to come back for a second session? How about next week?"

"It felt good. Yes, I would like to."

"Good to hear. I shall go over my notes for next time."

Pyrrha stood up and shook hands with her therapist, smiling warmly in appreciation. "Thank you very much," she said sincerely.

"Take care of yourself, Pyrrha. Feel free to message me if you have any questions."

Pyrrha left the office, feeling relieved and less burdened. _I think that went fast and smooth._ As she returned to the reception, she noticed Nora was nowhere to be seen. She took out her Scroll and called her.

Nora answered the call. _"Oh, hey Pyrrha! You done?"_ she asked, sounding a bit winded.

"Yes, where are you? You said you would wait for me," replied Pyrrha, trying not to sound too disappointed.

" _Ack! Be there in a minute!"_ True to her words, Nora returned to the clinic a minute later, almost crashing through the main doors. "Sorry about that! I went for a walk to check the area, and found a comic book store just around the corner." She showed a plastic bag full of comics. "Bought myself some new 'literature'."

"Oh, Nora…" Pyrrha smiled and shook her head.

* * *

As they were walking away from the clinic and making their way through the central city, Pyrrha was going over all the questions Tawny had asked, and the answers she had given her. She wondered if she had said anything wrong, or if she should have had elaborated on something. She hoped that all of her words had come straight from her heart.

Nora asked her, breaking a brief moment of silence between them, "Sooooo… what did you two talk about? Wanna share with your bud Nora?"

A short moment of silence passed as Pyrrha pondered. She turned to Nora and gave her an apologetic look, saying, "Umm, no offense, but I would like some time to think about it myself first. We talked a lot, and I need to reflect on it. I will tell you later, okay?"

"Oh, got it! I hope something good came out of it at least. Did you get a lollipop for being a good patient?"

"Yes, I do look forward to the next meeting, which Tawny said will be soon, thankfully. The sooner I no longer need to visit her the better. Sadly, no lollipop."

Nora clutched her stomach and grimaced. "Ow, my poor, empty tummy's so hungry it's trying to escape my body in search for food."

Pyrrha was reminded of how hungry she was too. _I guess I should've asked if I could've taken a couple of fruits with me from Tawny's office._

To ensure that they would get to her appointment with the therapist in time, she and Nora had left the academy just before lunch was served at the dining hall. "I'm hungry, too. I feel I need something in my stomach, anything, before we take the airship back to the academy."

As they continued walking, trying to find a solution to their hunger, Nora suddenly sniffed the air. "Hey, do you smell that?"

Pyrrha sniffed the air, too. _Smells like… baked bread and… molten cheese?_

Nora craned her neck, and realized where the mouth-watering aroma was coming from. "Wanna sink your teeth into a hot and greasy pizza?" she suggested and pointed at the nearby pizza restaurant.

Pyrrha's face lit up in excitement. "Oh, gladly! I've never had pizza before. Always wanted to try it."

Nora frowned at her, as if expecting her to say that she was only kidding about never having eaten pizza before. "Really? Then you have some serious catching up to do. Come, time to eat your homework."

Pyrrha offered no resistance as Nora took her arm and lead her into the restaurant. Their rising appetites were further teased by the strong aromas lingering in the air. Nora took two menus, giving one to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha felt almost a bit overwhelmed from reading the dozens of listed pizza names. _There are so many different choices. Toppings, crusts, cheeses, spices…_ "I… I don't know what to choose. They all sound delicious to me." Since she was about to eat pizza for the first time, she wanted it become a pleasant memory. "What do you recommend?" she asked Nora.

"That's easy! I'm having my favorite! Bacon and pepperoni with extra cheese! Extra everything! Extra deliciousness!"

"I'll have the same then."

After having made their orders, Pyrrha and Nora went to some free seats by a corner and waited. A couple of moments later, a waiter arrived and placed down two plates with identical and sliced up pizzas. They were so fresh out of the oven that Pyrrha felt the warmth rising from the hot cheese caress her face, only adding to her rising appetite.

Pyrrha had seen and smelled pizzas before, but to have a fresh one in front of her, ready to be eaten, was a new and pleasant experience. She took hold of her knife and fork.

"Hold it!" shouted Nora just before the utensils could touch the warm cheese and bread.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Nora shook her head disapprovingly. "Seriously, Pyrrha? You disappoint me. You're supposed to eat pizza with your bare hands! Getting your fingers greasy is part of the experience."

Pyrrha looked at the knife and fork in her hands with an embarrassed expression as she placed them aside. "Oh, right. I can do that." She picked up a pizza slice and bit off a chunk. "Oh... wow!" she said in-between chewing. The crust, cheese, tomato sauce, and toppings, they all came together so perfectly. She finished it and went for her next slice.

A moment later, Pyrrha paused and stared down at her half-finished meal as if in a deep thought.

"Shomething wrong with... your order?" asked Nora while munching.

Pyrrha shook her head, smiling reassuringly. "Not at all. It's delicious! It's just that, I have a kind of strange and somewhat bad history with pizza."

"Really? But you said you've never tasted it before. Did you once have a nightmare about those old-fashioned and creepy, pizza animatronics trying to kill you?"

To sate Nora's curiosity, and vent herself of an unpleasant feeling, Pyrrha began to explain, "After I graduated from Sanctuary and returned home to my parents, I asked them if we could go out and celebrate by eating dinner at a pizza restaurant. I had never eaten one before, and would like to."

"I get the feeling they said no," said Nora, who had stopped eating to pay full attention to Pyrrha's story.

Pyrrha nodded. "They did, because they believed there was no need for me to eat junk food at all. I think they were scared that I would develop a taste for it." She bit off a sizable bite of her pizza, leaving a greasy smudge on her lips. "I think I understand why now," she said and took another as if in defiance to her parents.

After wiping away the grease from mouth, Pyrrha continued her story. "I got angry. It was the first time I yelled at them. It was so stupid of me. It was just a question about food. Coming to this restaurant has reminded me that there's a lot of stuff I have never tried."

"Congratulations on losing your pizza virginity then," snickered Nora.

The joke triggered a brief, yet hearty chuckle from Pyrrha. "There are more things I want to do. I just want to try them a single time in my life so that I can tell myself that I have done that and never want to do it again." She was aware that even she had a small, rebellious side within her. She kept it under control, mostly. From time to time, she decided to let small bits of it to out play and explore.

After having eaten the last of her food, Pyrrha was feeling so sated she believed she could last until tomorrow's breakfast. She knew she had a strong food coma to look forward. She recalled her talk with Ren from yesterday, when they had briefly talked about Nora and her mother who had abandoned her as a child.

_"I get heartbroken just thinking of her growing up without knowing why her own mother left."_

_"Is... that what she said?"_ Ren had asked hesitantly.

Since they had just talked about her parents,Pyrrha thought now would be a good enough time to bring it up. "Nora, we're always honest to each other, right?" she asked, breaking the brief moment of silence.

"Of course we are."

"Do you want to tell me then... why your mother _really_ left you?"

Nora froze with her mouth open as she was about to finish the last of her soda. "You think I lied to you?" she asked plainly, putting the beverage down.

"No, it's just that-" Pyrrha was interrupted by Nora raising her hand in a preemptive manner.

"I didn't lie to you. I only told you half the truth." Nora paused, her gaze wandering around, seemingly avoiding her. "Listen, daddy explained to me that a couple of weeks after I was born, my mom felt she wasn't ready to be a parent. She had some kind of weird, post-pregnancy depression. Not sure if I can blame her for that. She was just a little bit older than me when she noticed she had been knocked up." She paused to look questioningly at Pyrrha. "How would you react if you were to discover tomorrow that you're pregnant?"

Pyrrha could not even begin imagine what her reaction would be like. _Would I be overwhelmed with joy or mortified with fear? Would I keep the baby, go through an abortion, or let someone adopt it? What would my parents' reaction be like? To have a baby at my age might be the end of my huntress training._

She looked at her flat stomach, imaging it to be large and round as a new life grew within her. Just thinking about it made her anxious. "I… I don't know," she said weakly. It was the only answer she could give.

"That's the million Lien question. I dunno either," added Nora, shrugging her shoulders.

"Was that the second half of the truth? Your mother left because she was depressed?" Pyrrha chose her words carefully. She had never seen Nora angry before, and she hoped she never would.

Nora shook her head slowly. "No, the other half is that she was... unfaithful."

"Oh, she left your father for another man. How cold of her."

"Nope, Pyrrha! She left him for a woman."

Just as Pyrrha was about to apologize for having brought the subject up, a ringing noise was suddenly heard coming from Nora's Scroll. Nora picked it up and opened it, frowning. "Hmm…," she said to herself while looking at the display.

"Who is it?" Even though Pyrrha could only partially see the back of the of the Scroll's semi-transparent, holographic display, she nonetheless saw enough to determine that it was neither Ren or Jaune who was calling Nora.

"Oh, no one... special," replied Nora nonchalantly, still keeping her gaze locked onto the display.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

Nora pressed a button and closed her Scroll, putting it back into her pocket. "Nah. I'll call back later. Would be rude to talk while you're present, yeah?"

Pyrrha wondered if the unknown caller was the person Nora once 'liked', as Jaune had mentioned yesterday. Whoever it was, Nora seemed reluctant to talk about it. "Does the caller have a name? Anyone I've met before?"

"Just a no body. Don't think about it," said Nora and waved her hand dismissively.

Pyrrha however, let her suspicion get the better of her, and made her continue asking, "A _'no body'_ , who happens to have your number?"

"I know, right? Crazy!" Nora slammed her palms down on the table and stood up. "Right then! Let's get outta here. I'll go and pay for us both. My treat!"

To her confusion, Pyrrha watched her hastily leave her seat and walk over to the cashier, as if fleeing the scene to save herself from further embarrassment. Reluctantly, Pyrrha got up as well, and chose not to ask any more questions about the mysterious caller, for now.

* * *

As the end of the day approached, Nora stood in front of the dorm's bathroom mirror, having just finished brushing her teeth. She stared at her own reflection. The pitiful girl before her had to be an impostor. Where was her warm smile? Her endless mirth? Those eyes of hers looked as lifeless as a zombie's. Disgusted by her own reflection, Nora sighed and looked down into the faucet instead.

She had not expected Pyrrha to ask about her mother again. She figured Ren had let his tongue slip. She did not blame him for it. She had told Pyrrha more about her past, but not everything. There was more that she could tell, but she feared that telling too much would do her no good. She wanted Pyrrha to love her, not feel pity for her. To love someone who did not even know it was agonizing.

_What can I say or do to show that I love you, without risking scaring you away like last time?_

Nora knew she needed to be patient, to take things slow, just like she had told Jaune to handle Weiss. Patience, however, had never been, and would never be her strongest side. She feared that if she was too patient, Pyrrha would eventually be charmed by a handsome prince. Nora did not even want to imagine the pain she would feel in her heart if that would happen.

The silence within the bathroom was interrupted by a ringing noise coming from her Scroll. She grunted softly as saw it was the person who had tried to call her earlier. Nora's thumb hovered over the 'Answer' button for a few seconds. The ringing stopped as she pressed the 'Decline' button instead. She then turned her Scroll off to ensure that she would not receive any more calls during the night.  
 _  
I know that I must answer and talk to you soon, but not today._

As Nora pushed the bathroom door open and stepped out, she saw Pyrrha sitting on her bed. Jaune and Ren had apparently already fallen asleep.

"Nighty. Sweet dreams," she whispered to Pyrrha. As she was about to walk past her, Nora felt someone grab her wrist in a gentle manner. She looked down and saw it was Pyrrha.

"Nora," said Pyrrha gently, pausing to look into her eyes, "Would you mind… if you were to stay with me, and hold me as I go to sleep? For just a moment?"

Nora froze, feeling her face heating up. Had she heard correctly, or was she dreaming? "Sure!" she replied, struggling to contain her excitement.

Pyrrha laid herself down and made room for Nora to come lie next to her. "Thank you," she whispered sincerely and smiled.

"Anything for a dear friend." Nora repeated the same words she had used earlier in the morning. She acted and moved carefully, as if Pyrrha was made of glass, and one misstep could shatter her. Rather than embracing and cuddling closely against Pyrrha the way she had done before, Nora settled for lying next to her while embracing one of Pyrrha's arms. She would not risk the precious moment that which had been given to her.

She hoped no nightmares would haunt Pyrrha that night.

End of chapter 9

* * *

 **Author's note:** Writing the scene where Pyrrha meets Tawny for the first time was a bit difficult because I have no personal experience of ever meeting a therapist. I asked and talked to a few people who have met therapists before, and managed to learn some things about how to write the scene.

Nora's comment about old-fashioned and creepy pizza animatronics trying to kill someone was a reference to Five Nights At Freddy's.

Also, following Monty's rules for naming RWBY characters, Tawny's name means dark-orange or burnt-orange.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Feedback on how I write fighting scenes is appreciated. My proofreader said about my first draft that they were a bit bland, lacking emotions. When I wrote the second draft, I tried to improve them a bit. Writing fight scenes can be tricky, because you need to find a good balance of emotions, details, action, and pacing. After I'm done with this story, I want to write another that has a lot of fighting.

* * *

"Jaune, listen, The Brute would totally win, for his strength knows no limit! The longer the fight goes on, the stronger and tougher he gets!" stated Nora as she held up a comic cover depicting a monstrously muscular, purple-colored humanoid.

"That's where you're wrong!" replied Jaune enthusiastically, holding up another comic of a masked and caped man sporting the symbol of Atlas on his chest. "Captain Atlas wouldn't give him the chance to reach his full strength!"

Nora scoffed, and waved her hand dismissively at her team leader's retort. "As if! Your silly Captain's a boring and naive boy scout who tries to reason with his enemies first. By the time he tries to fight seriously, it would be too late for him. The Brute would SMASH him!" she reinforced her statement by slamming her fist onto the table.

Pyrrha sighed inwardly. The library at Beacon Academy was meant to be a peaceful place where students could study and read. Yet, the peace was being disturbed by Jaune and Nora debating over which super heroes and heroines were the strongest, fastest, toughest and so on. Even though Pyrrha had no personal interest in comics, she had initially thought of their passionate discussion to be somewhat humorous and interesting. After nearly thirty minutes, however, neither Nora nor Jaune were winning, much to Pyrrha's chagrin. It was becoming increasingly harder for her and Ren, the more studious members of the team, to read their schoolbooks.

"Jaune, Nora, we have a test next week in history and philosophy. You should be studying," Ren suggested. Pyrrha smiled appreciatively at him for saying what was on her mind.

"But, studying is boooooring!" whined Nora. "How's that gonna help me kill Grimm? Should I throw my books at them? All I need's my girlfriend Magnhild!"

 _A friendly lecture will hardly change your easy going attitude. But let's give it a try anyway_ , Pyrrha thought. "Nora, a well-trained hunter needs to be more than strong, fast, and brave. There's much wisdom to be found from philosophy. History can serve as a foundation for guidance."

"Then I'll use Maggy to deliver _smashing_ philosophy and _explosive_ wisdom!" quipped Nora.

"I gotta agree with Nora," added Jaune. "Why must we read books when we can get more facts faster from the net? Isn't that the reason it was invented?"

Pyrrha rubbed her forehead at both Nora's and Jaune's attitude. _Maybe I should teach Jaune less about combat training and more on how to study._ She felt like a teacher who could not make her students focus.

Ren turned to her and said, "It's okay, Pyrrha. I've been trying for years to make Nora pay more attention to her studies."

Just as Jaune and Nora went back to talking about their comics, Nora's Scroll began ringing. As she picked it up, her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the device's display.

Pyrrha remembered the last time she had reacted like that. "Is it the same _'_ nobody' who tried to call you yesterday?" she asked.

"Maybe," answered Nora, smiling thinly.

"Go ahead and answer then. It's rude to deliberately not to. At least say you'll call back later."

Pyrrha frowned at her friend's odd behavior. _How can a caller make her act so strong? It's the same when we were at the pizza restaurant yesterday. Who_ is _that person, and why won't she talk?_

"Oh well, here goes nothing!" Nora finally answered the call, a wide grin growing across her face, "Hiii, daddy!"

Pyrrha blinked, looking perplexedly at Nora. _The 'nobody' is her own father? That does not make sense._

"I'm soooo sorry for not having been able to answer your calls earlier. Been swamped with training and boring homework up to my neck lately," said Nora to her father. She stood up and walked a few steps backward, looking at her teammates. "Guys, I'm gonna talk elsewhere. Be back soon! Don't miss me too much! I know you will!' She waved good-bye as she walked away.

After an hour had passed, Nora had still not returned. Even though it was now easier to read and focus, Pyrrha grew confused and concerned over her friend's unnecessarily long absence, and her apparent hesitation to answer a call from her father.

She closed her book and stood up, looking at Jaune and Ren. "I shall go and see if I can find Nora."

"Don't you mysteriously vanish from us, too," jested Jaune.

* * *

After having searched the areas near the library without finding Nora, Pyrrha decided to return to the dorm. As she entered, she was surprised to see her sitting on her bed, holding 'Mister Eyescratcher', the white porcelain cat that which she had been given as a gift from Ren.

"Hey, Pyrrha!" greeted Nora with a happy smile while stroking the figurine as if it was a real cat.

"There you are. We feared you had dozed off somewhere. Did you enjoy talking to your father? You seemed happy back at the library."

Nora nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yeah! Definitely! When you haven't talked to daddy dearest for nearly two months then you have some serious catching up to do."

Pyrrha walked to sit down next to her. Seeing her so happy about having talked to her father conflicted with how she had treated him when he had made his unsuccessful calls. "So, things are... cool between you?" she asked.

Nora looked at her questioningly. "Hm? What you mean?"

Once again, Pyrrha felt the shame of asking such heavy questions to Nora, whom she knew had a bad past with one of her parents. "I ask because it seemed you didn't want to talk to him at first. He called you yesterday, and you chose not to answer. You told me it was no one special."

Nora broke eye contact with Pyrrha to instead look down at Mister Eyescratcher again, stroking it a little faster. "Oh, I… I got a bit surprised when I noticed he was calling me. Ever since I left my home and moved to the academy we don't talk as often as we used to."

Pyrrha understood what she meant. It had been a while since she had talked to either of her parents. Every time she did, the conversations were usually about her training and studies. She wondered how common it was for parents to talk less with their children after they left the house to live at a hunter academy.

"I love my dad, Pyrrha, seriously. He's honest, kind, hardworking, patient; traits that any daughter would want their dad to have. He used to buy delicious ice cream for me every Sunday."

"Do I hear a 'but' coming?"

"But…," Nora paused briefly, letting out a small sigh, "Even the best father has his bad sides, right?

 _What bad ones could he have? What if… no…please don't let it be true!_ "Has he ever hit, or…t-touched you inappropriately?" she asked hesitantly, fearing that she might be correct.

Nora smiled with a crocked eyebrow at her question. "Please, it's nothing like that."

Her answer made Pyrrha relax a bit. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing serious to talk about. It's just that-"

Nora was about to continue, when suddenly, the door was opened. Ren stepped in, nodding, and looking at them both. "Pyrrha, are you ready to go to the amphitheater and look for a mission together?"

Pyrrha looked back and forth between him and Nora. "Uh, sure." She stood up from the bed. "Talk to you later then, Nora."

"Bye, you two! Pick a fun mission!"

* * *

A short moment later, Ren and Pyrrha stood within Beacon Academy's amphitheater and observed a computer screen together. As part of the rules for the two-week long partner switch, they needed to do at least one mission together. They read the various missions that were displayed on the screen. Some missions were located in Vale, while others were found in the other three kingdoms. Because she and Ren were only two students doing their first year, they were not certified to pick missions that were deemed too dangerous, which narrowed down the list of choices.

"Are you in the mood for a particular type of mission?" Pyrrha asked Ren while she pondered about the question herself.

"I would prefer not to spend several days out in a forest again," responded Ren.

Pyrrha chuckled briefly. She was not in the mood for any lengthy missions herself either, especially since she was going through treatment for her phobia. "Right, let's look for simple ones." She clicked a few buttons to filter out some unwanted mission types. "Hmm, here's one that was just put up a few minutes ago." She clicked the title and began to read the mission details aloud, "A group of Grimm has attacked and driven away the workers from the Cornwell farm. They are asking for hunters to clear the area for them."

"The farm is located pretty close to Grimm territory. Odd place to grow crops," added Ren as if speaking to himself. He looked at Pyrrha and nodded. "I think the mission sounds good. It's not too far from here. We should be able to get there, clear it out, and be back by evening."

"Great. Let's pick that one then." Pyrrha was about to accept the mission when a second message appeared on the screen. "Hmm… there's a risk that thick rain clouds will move over the mission area later today. There might be light winds, and… heavy rain." As she said the last word, a sensation of doubt was formed within her, making her stomach tense.

"Still want to do it?" wondered Ren. "The clouds might change course or slow down. Maybe we will leave the area before the rain even touches us."

"Y-yeah, you're right. Some wind and rain shouldn't stop us from doing our duty as hunters." She gulped as she signed up her and Ren's names for the mission. They received a confirmation message that said that a Bullhead ship would arrive in one hour to pick them up and transport them over to the mission area.

"Let's go and pick up our gear. There's also enough time for us to eat and drink something at the dining hall," suggested Pyrrha.

_I hope I won't regret this. I don't want another swimming pool incident._

* * *

Nearly two hours later, the Bullhead pilot had put her and Ren down on a lush meadow on the outskirt of a forest within Vale's borders. They could have been dropped closer to the farm, but the Hunters wanted to approach the last couple of miles on foot so that they could survey the area and maintain the element of surprise.

"I did a little bit of research on my Scroll while we were in the Bullhead," began Ren. "The farm owners have until recently been using a small, private military force to keep their lands clear of Grimm."

"Ah, I see. Wait, what do you mean until _recently_?" questioned Pyrrha.

He began to elaborate, "The owners wanted to lower the soldiers' payment, because the Grimm incursions have been very few and infrequent. The soldiers didn't like that, and chose to leave. The Grimm attacked a couple of days later. Luckily, the family and workers managed to flee in time."

"And now, we have to move in and mop the area because they were too cheap to pay for security?" Pyrrha sighed and shook her head. "I hope they have learned their lesson. What about the farm animals? Were they hurt?

"It's not that kind of farm. They don't have any," answered Ren, much to Pyrrha's relief.

The serenity of the beautiful meadow was disturbed by the overcast weather and the tension in the air from the approaching storm. Pyrrha looked at the dark and thick clouds in the sky that were still slowly coming toward them. She had mixed thoughts about the possibility of rain. It was a chance for her to test her courage. If things would go well, she could proudly walk away, feeling more confident than ever before. Worst-case scenario, the fear would overwhelm her. The mission, the weather, Ren, they were all part of a gamble that she had decided to take.

She turned to look at Ren, thinking about if she should tell him about her fear.  
 _No, because then he would likely suggest that we seek shelter somewhere and come back after the rain clouds have passed. I won't let some clouds spook me from completing my mission! I need to do this no matter how scared I might be. There are people depending on me so that they may return home._

They walked up to the top of a high hill where they could better observe the area. They saw several structures and acres of farmlands in the distance. The hunters had arrived to their designated mission.

Pyrrha took out a pair of binocular from within her small backpack and used them to look ahead. She saw their enemies, multiple Beowolves with their typical black fur, red eyes, white skulls, and sharp claws. The monsters skittered or idled around the fields and buildings, as if searching for humans, anything to kill. The owners had already fled, leaving the Grimm with little to do.

"What do you see? How many of them are there?" asked Ren.

"About… twenty of them. There are likely a few more behind the buildings, too." Pyrrha put the binoculars back into her bag.

"That sounds like a manageable amount. So, how shall we proceed with this exactly?" asked Ren.

Pyrrha smiled inwardly in response to him talking to her as if she was the team leader of the duet. _Is this how Jaune and Ruby feel?_

She pondered for a small moment as she surveyed the buildings and the fields. She pointed to a large field of corn that reached all the way to the buildings. The tall and densely placed plants could provide an excellent, tactical entrance without risk being spotted. "I suggest we enter and move through the cornfield. From there, we can use the element of surprise to ambush them. We then charge and fight our way across the yard."

Ren nodded. "Sounds good to me." He took out and examined Stormflower one last time to ensure they were loaded and ready.

With the plan set, Pyrrha and Ren descended the hill and made their way over to the cornfield. With their weapons drawn, they sneaked their way through the crops, keeping their senses on full alert. As they got to the other side of the field, Pyrrha hunched while looking ahead. Just outside the cornfield were a few Beowolves that still remained unaware of the nearby hunters. She and Ren exchanged looks, silently telling each other they were ready.

Without saying a word, the two Hunters leaped out from of the crops and into battle. Pyrrha felt her battle skills coming alive as she fixated her green eyes upon the nearest Grimm. With a fast swing of her sword, she decapitated it from behind before it even had a chance to notice her. A second Beowolf, reacting to the sound of a blade cutting through flesh and bone, saw Pyrrha and growled at her. Growling was the only thing it could do before she threw a red and golden javelin into its chest. Quickly, she pulled the spear out and returned it to her hand with the help of her Semblance just before she spun around and shield bashed a third Grimm that tried to pounce her. The impact stunned the creature, allowing her to follow up with a finishing attack. After just a few moves, three dead Grimm lay close to her. It was a good start.

She took a quick glance at Ren, who finished off his second Grimm. Pyrrha smiled, watching her partner's fast and deadly moves with Stormflower in each hand, slashing and stabbing the dark monster. She always considered it an honor and pleasure to fight together with her friends.

Her smile vanished as she heard a howl, followed by another and another. The element of surprise was now gone as multiple Beowolves appeared in the distance and charged toward them. "Open fire!" yelled Pyrrha while she transformed her spear into a rifle. She took aim on the nearest approaching Grimm and shot it a few times, stopping and killing it. She then quickly found another target and did the same. Ren fired short and controlled bursts with Stormflower. Even if his submachine pistols possessed less stopping power than her rifle, they made up for it with a higher rate of fire that succeeded in killing a couple as well.

The main bulk of the advancing Grimm was almost upon them, forcing her and Ren to charge together to meet them. Fighting side-by-side, the two Hunters slashed and stabbed a bloody path through the dark creatures, leaving dead and dismembered Grimm behind in their wake. Months' worth of training together made Ren and Pyrrha fight tactically as a team, covering the others blind spots and combining their attacks.

Even if Pyrrha was not the belligerent battle loving type like Nora or Yang, she was nonetheless experiencing some enjoyment from fighting and killing the Grimm. She felt how smooth, fast, and precise her moves were, compared to how slow and clumsy she had been during her sparring match against Ren. She felt alive.

As the last of the lesser Grimm fell, another howl was heard, one that was louder. Pyrrha recognized what it was. _Things just got a little more dangerous_. She turned to look at another Beowolf, one that was two times bigger than the others, sporting more and bigger spike-like protrusions on its arms and back.

"It's an Alpha!" warned Ren as the larger and more menacing Beowolf charged them, bringing a few, smaller stragglers with it.

"We can take it! Let's slow it down first! Go for the right leg while I go left!" directed Pyrrha.

"Got it!"

Pyrrha ran forward and sidestepped away from the Alpha Beowolf as it tried to bring its large claws down on top of her. As she got close to its left leg, she spun around and prepared to sever the tendons behind its knees.

Her sword arm froze the split second she felt a wet drop fall upon her skin. The tiny moment of hesitation and confusion cost her as the large Grimm kicked her away, her Aura flashing as it protected her. Falling down on her back, Pyrrha gazed up to the dark clouds in the sky above her. A small raindrop fell on her face, followed by another and another, each one feeling ice cold to the touch. "Oh, no! Not now!" she whispered to herself.

"Pyrrha!" She heard an alarmed Ren call her name.

"I-I'm okay, Ren!" She rose back up on her feet. The rain was merely a drizzle, yet she felt the fear growing within her, rapidly spreading like a disease, leaving weakness and doubt behind. She steeled her thoughts, temporary stopping the fear's growth. She needed just enough courage for a short moment and then the farm would be rid of the Grimm invaders. She realized how multiple, red glowing pairs of eyes were fixated upon her. Her rising fear attracted the Grimms' attention, like moths drawn to a light. They snarled, growled, and threw themselves at her.

She grunted loudly, gritting her teeth as she thrust her sword into a pouncing Grimm. The dead Grimm collapsed against her, shaking her off balance. Quickly, she yanked the blade free from the corpse, just before she felt a hit from behind, sending her staggering forward. She managed to recover and spin around, killing her attacker before it could hit her again. Her trembling limbs felt so sluggish, as if they had been chained to heavy weights.

She saw something loom over her. Her wide-open, green eyes stared into the skulled visage of the Alpha, baring its fangs at her. It reared back a clawed arm and took a long and fast swing at her. She dodged it by jumping upward, but just as her boots touched the ground, the same, clawed arm came back from the opposite direction.

Just in time, Pyrrha ducked, and threw herself at the Alpha, swinging her sword across its wide chest. She drew blood, but the monster remained standing. _Damn! The slash was too shallow!_

The Alpha Beowolf's roar of pain and anger sent a powerful shiver through Pyrrha. It began to swipe both its arms at her relentlessly, forcing her back. She was not sure if she was getting slower, or if the Alpha's attacks were getting faster. Whichever it was, she cried out as she took a powerful hit, throwing her across the ground.

As she lied on her stomach, she realized, to her greatest fear: _The rain… it's becoming more intense_. Within seconds, the small raindrops began growing larger and more numerous as the drizzle turned into a torrential downpour.

_So much… water… everywhere. It's like I'm standing beneath a waterfall!_

She managed to get up again, but it was more difficult this time. She whipped her head around back and forth, having lost her sense of direction. Her tunnel visioning eyes were unable to see Ren or the Grimm through the thick rain.

"Ren?" she cried out. "Where are y-" Pyrrha stopped as she noticed a large, glowing pair of red eyes staring at her menacingly. She felt like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to move. "NO!" she yelled and raised both arms over her head to defend herself. A burst of gunshots resonated. She lowered her arms to see the Alpha leaving her to instead go after a humanoid figure nimbly dodging its attacks.

Pyrrha began running away into the dark unknown, not knowing where her feet were taking here. _This place… it's not safe! I must get away_!

She heard many, incoherent sounds mingling together with the falling rain. A young man yelled something, followed by the sound of rapid gunfire. Something big roared in anger and pain. All the noises sounded distorted, reverberating all around her, making it impossible for her to tell where they were coming from. She wished all of those noises would go away. The roaring stopped, the ground trembling as something heavy fell.

She stopped running. "Ren?!" She yelled for her partner again at the top of lungs. She felt alone and defenseless, needing to be saved. Her heart thumped so strongly within her chest as if it was trying to burst through her rib cage. Already, her outfit and hair had been rendered soaked, making them feel sticky and cold against her skin. As Pyrrha felt someone touch her shoulder from behind, she let out a shriek and spun around, throwing a desperate punch. Her fist hit something.

"Ow! Pyrrha! What are you doing?" asked a protesting, familiar voice.

 _T-that's not Ren! It can't be! It must be a Grimm impersonating his voice to deceive me!_ She backed away clumsily, her wobbly legs feeling like they were made of jelly. She fell down on her rear, yelling, "No! Stay back!" The panic resonated strongly in her voice.

A blurred, green and dark colored humanoid crouched down close to her, taking a gentle hold of her shoulders. "Pyrrha, the Grimm are dead. Why are you acting so strange?" it asked.

Pyrrha took multiple, deep breaths in rapid succession, but it felt like her lungs were not getting any oxygen at all. "Air! I CAN'T BREATHE! Must breathe! NEED AIR!" she shrieked hysterically, struggling to break free from the stranger's grip. She clawed the skin of her throat red, gasping and gagging.

"I'm sorry for doing this, Pyrrha."

She felt a pair of fingertips on the back of her neck. A small, yet powerful burst of energy shocked her. The next thing she knew was only darkness and silence.

* * *

Pyrrha awoke to the sound of falling rain, but it sounded muffled and distant this time. Instead of being wet and cold, she now felt warm and dry. The panic had been replaced with a sensation of safety. As she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself resting on a sofa within a living room she had never been to before. A thick quilt covered her from feet to shoulder.

_Where… where am I?_

"Oh, you're awake?" asked Ren who was sitting on another, nearby sofa, looking at her. He too was wrapped in a quilt. "I'm relieved."

"Ren? What is this place?" she asked tiredly.

"Inside what I think is the farmers' guest house. The owners must have left in such a hurry that they forgot to lock the door. I took the liberty to bring us inside to take shelter from the rain. How are you feeling?"

Pyrrha slowly sat up. Her whole body felt heavy and stiff. She rubbed her neck, grimacing slightly. "My neck, ugh, it hurts."

Ren expressed guilt in his face as he began to explain. "That's my fault. I'm very sorry, but I had no choice. You were being hysterical, so I shocked a pair of pressure points on your neck with a small and controlled burst of Aura to put you to sleep. The pain will go away soon enough."

"Hysterical?" echoed Pyrrha. She remembered fighting the Beowolves, the Alpha, and the rain scaring her. Her memories of the incident felt cloudy, fleeting, like trying to remember a bad dream.

Ren explained and filled in the blanks of what had happened to her several hours ago, telling her how she had suddenly panicked, much to his surprise and concern. She had acted as if she did not even recognize him.

Pyrrha listened to his brief, yet detailed and morbid explanation. The more he talked, the bigger her guilt and shame grew. "I'm terribly sorry, Ren!" she apologized sincerely. "I was going to tell you after we killed the Alpha and completed the mission."

"Tell me what exactly?" he asked, his magenta eyes full of silent concern.

She told him everything that he needed to know about her drowning accident, her aquaphobia, how Nora was helping her, and that she had recently begun seeing a therapist.

Ren initially looked surprised, and then expressed his sympathy silently while he listened. "I understand, Pyrrha. I hope you'll get better soon. But, please don't hesitate next time. Your Aura was quite low when I carried you inside. Another couple of hits from the Alpha and it would have killed you."

The situation was too similar to when she and Nora had visited the pool for the first time. She had a chance to tell Nora about her fear of water, but she did not, which had caused Nora to pull her into the pool. Pyrrha had not told Ren either, and because of that she had endangered both their lives.

_It happened again. I didn't tell Nora about my fear and she pulled me into the pool. I didn't tell Ren either, and endangered both our lives. How can I be so selfish?! I…_

Pyrrha's thoughts trailed off as she realized she was wearing nothing but a long morning robe instead of her regular clothes and armor. She did not remember having taking them off. "Ren…, did you take off my clothes?" she asked hesitantly.

Ren shifted uneasily on his seat. "I-I had to. You were completely soaked. You needed to become dry and warm. I promise I did so with my eyes closed. I hung our wet clothes up to dry." Even though he sounded calm, the red color on his cheeks stood out in stark contrast to his fair skin.

"Oh, okay. I understand," she said, believing his honesty. She would have done the same for him if the roles were reversed.

"I reported back to Beacon and said we have completed the mission. I also said we'll spend the night here. The Bullhead pilot will come and pick us up in the morning. Let's hope it won't be raining then."

"Did you tell them what happened to me?" she asked.

Ren shook his head. "No, I wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself first. Looks like I made the right choice."

"Thank you, Ren. I truly appreciate that."

Since they had become guests at someone else's home without permission, Pyrrha and Ren stayed mostly in the living room, only briefly visiting the bathroom. Their dinner consisted only of a few meal bars and water that they had brought with them.

As night came, they decided to go to sleep a bit earlier than usual so that they may wake up and return to the academy early in the morning.

"I'll sleep on the couch in room next by. Say if you want to talk."

"Thank you, Ren. It was a pleasure and honor to fight with you today. Good night."

"Likewise. Sleep well," he said before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

As Pyrrha was left alone, the full realization of what had happened out in the rain sunk into her, making her feel scared. _I could have died. I endangered Ren's life. What foolish friend and teammate am I? Nora would never forgive me if something had happened to him._

She knew she needed to tell Tawny about her panic attack.

She recalled Headmaster Ozpin's words: _"If Tawny Katz informs me that you are unfit to continue your training because your phobia puts yourself and others at risk, I will have no choice but to put your training on hold until she decides that you are better."_ She felt a wave of cold washing over her. Her hands grabbed the quilt harder and pulled it tighter around her.

 _I want to talk, no, I_ need _to talk to someone._ She looked at the door leading to the room neighboring room where Ren was lying. Ren is nearby. He knows how to talk and listen. I could call my therapist and ask her for advice. _Should I talk to a professional… or a friend?_

Her teammate, Ren, was nearby, willing to talk and listen if needed. No, Pyrrha needed to talk to the person who had helped her with her problem the longest. She took out and opened her Scroll, pressing a few buttons.

* * *

Nora thought the dorm was feeling uncomfortably empty and quiet. She had missed Ren a lot when he had been away for a whole week. Now he was gone again, together with Pyrrha. He had messaged and told her that the mission had been a success, but would not be able to return until tomorrow. She was thankful that Jaune was around at least.

_I hope his leadership and combat skills will not become as bad as his taste in super heroes! Seriously, he thinks Captain Atlas can beat The Brute? Had he been someone I would've introduced his knees to Maggy!_

She was preparing herself to go to bed, when her Scroll began to ring. Nora smiled as she saw who it was. She pressed a button and excitedly greeted, almost yelling, "Hiii, Pyrrhaaa!"

" _Hey, Nora. Did I wake you and Jaune up?"_

"Nope! We're both still up. Heard the mission was a piece of cake! Which one of you killed the most Grimm? It was you, wasn't it?"

" _Yeah, we finished it, but… things didn't go as planned."_

Nora widened her eyes, her smile fading instantly. Ren had not told her anything about things not having gone as planned. "Did you get hurt? Is Ren okay?" she quickly asked, raising her voice a bit. She saw Jaune look at her from his bed. He seemed confused and worried, but kept his silence.

" _Don't worry. We're both unharmed,"_ said Pyrrha assuredly. Nora, however, did not breathe out in relief yet. A gloomy sigh was heard on the other side of the line. _"Nora… are you alone right now?"_

She realized how weary and troubled Pyrrha sounded. She looked at Jaune, and mouthed at him that Pyrrha and Ren were fine. "Oh, no. Just a sec!" Nora stood up and made her way over to the bathroom. "Sorry, Jaune! Gotta have some girl talk with Pyrrha. Nothing personal."

"I understand," he replied. "Say hi to her from me."

Nora nodded at him before she closed the door. She then sat down and leaned against the wall. "'kay, all alone now. Are you feeling alright?" she asked, keeping her voice somewhat low so that Jaune would not hear from the other side?

She heard Pyrrha sigh again, deeper this time. _"I screwed up, badly."_

"What happened?"

" _Ren and I were fighting against Beowolves, including an Alpha. When we were about to finish it off, it began to rain…,"_ Nora believed she could guess what Pyrrha was about to say next. She felt herself gripping the Scroll harder as she continued listening. " _I… I panicked, Nora. I screamed and froze in fear. I thought I was going to drown, in the rain,"_ she choked.

Hearing her friend's sad and gripping words cut deeply into Nora's spirit. Her chest tensed up so strongly it felt like she was being stabbed. Even though she was inside the bathroom, she could hear the heavy raindrops rattling on the rooftop. It was likely raining where Pyrrha was now. "Are you… still at the farm?"

" _Yeah, inside what seems to be a guesthouse. Ren took take care of me. We'll be back tomorrow morning."_

She was happy that Pyrrha had someone with her, but she wanted that someone to be her. _I wish I could squeeze myself through the Scroll and be sent over to you and hug you so dearly that neither of us would wanna let go!_

As Pyrrha continued, her voice turned into a whisper. Nora had to sharpen her ears to make out her words. _"I should… I mean, I need to tell my therapist what happened. B-but if I do that, she'll… decide that I…,"_ her whisper trailed off, breaking into a sob.

Hearing Pyrrha on the verge of crying was beyond excruciating. Nora knew herself as a talkative person, but for the first time in ages, she was not sure what to say. "Pyrrha, look, w-we-'ll find a way to get you through this. I promise! One day at a time. Let's not assume the worst yet." She felt her words useless. Talking over a Scroll instead of face-to-face made her words feel so hollow. _I'm no headshrinker… but it must be a seriously bad sign if Pyrrha panicked from the rain… What do I do? What do I say?_

" _Nora…"_

"Yeah?"

" _I… I miss you."_

Even though she felt sorry for Pyrrha, Nora could not stop herself from smiling. _It's the first someone ever says that to me…_ "I miss you too, Pyrrha, very much," she whispered, feeling her heart rate increase a bit.

She heard Pyrrha sniffle, trying to compose herself, likely wiping away tears. Nora wished she could reach out and stroke her cheeks.

" _I'm tired. I need to sleep on this._ _I'm going to hang up now, but it was good to talk to you for a bit. I needed to. I feel a bit better now already."_

"You know I'm here for you. Always. Call me whenever you want, even in the middle of the night. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

Pyrrha chuckled lightly. It sounded like a tired, yet genuine one. _"Will you throw yourself at me and hug as soon as you see me?"_ she asked.

Hearing Pyrrha's mirth even for a second was a small, and the only comfort for Nora. "You betcha!"

" _I'll have something to look forward to then._ _Good night, Nora."_

"Nighties!"

* * *

The moment Pyrrha hung up, the tension in her chest felt a little less uncomfortable. She looked at the window, watching the raindrops sliding off the glass. The sight and sound of the falling rain did not seem to be as scary anymore. Simply hearing Nora's voice had been enough to help her relax a bit.

 _I wish she could be here, holding and comforting me,_ she thought while making herself comfortable on the couch and closing her eyes.

End of chapter 10

* * *

 **Author's note:** As you saw, most of this chapter was from Pyrrha's point of view. I prefer to keep POVs from Pyrrha and Nora balanced, but this time I decided it was better to focus on Pyrrha. Next chapter should be more balanced.

I hope Pyrrha's panic attack seemed authentic. In the first chapter we saw from Nora's perspective Pyrrha panicking. In this chapter, however, we saw it from Pyrrha's point of view what went on in her head, what she saw and heard. I have never had a panic attack myself, so again, I needed to do some research on the subject.

The Brute is Remnant's version of The Hulk, whereas Captain Atlas is a combination of Captain America and Superman.


	11. Chapter 11

Nora fidgeted and rubbed her hands while standing outside Beacon Academy's main doorway gazing down along the wide and long main avenue. She hated waiting. At least Jaune's company helped keeping her somewhat distracted.

"You seem restless today, Nora, more than usual," commented Jaune.

She looked up at him and grinned. "Of course I am! Two of my best friends are returning! I'm about to explode with excitement! You should be excited too, Mister team leader! I wanna see you explode!"

"But I _am_ excited. Pyrrha and Ren have only been gone for a day. Ren and I were away for nearly a week. I'm surprised you managed to survive that long without us," he jested.

"You don't get it. It's not about how long your best friends are gone, but how awesome it is to see them again!" retorted Nora.

Excitement was not the only emotion that was running wild within her; she was worried about how Pyrrha was feeling the day after her latest panic attack. Those heart-wrenching words Pyrrha had told her over the Scroll last night still echoed in Nora's mind. " _I… I panicked, Nora. I screamed and froze in fear. I thought I was going to drown, in the rain."_

Nora could not stop blaming herself for what had happened to Pyrrha. _If I had been with her yesterday, I could have protected her and kept her safe. I could have done something, anything!_

She froze as she saw two familiar figures in the distance down along the avenue, a tall, fiery redhead girl clad in unmistakable bronze armor, and a raven-haired boy in a green tunic that she knew all too well. Nora dashed away toward the approaching pair, moving as fast as her short legs allowed. Jaune jogged after her.

Just like she had promised Pyrrha yesterday, Nora kicked herself off the ground and leaped toward her with her arms wide apart. "Pyrrhaaa!" she yelled happily.

"Hey, Nora. Woah! Slow d-ack!" Pyrrha was almost knocked off balance as she only barely managed to catch the flying girl.

Nora threw her arms around Pyrrha's neck, leaving her pink shoes hanging several inches off the ground. "Welcome back! Both of you!" she said, almost yelling into Pyrrha's ear.

"It's… it's good to be back, and to see you again," said Pyrrha, grunting softly from the extra weight hanging onto her. She nevertheless returned Nora's embrace tenderly, much to her delight.

As Nora hung onto her, she and Ren exchanged smiles and silent looks with each other. He did not get the same, excited greeting as Pyrrha did, but she knew he did not need one. She set herself down on the ground again, relieving Pyrrha's back and shoulders.

Jaune caught up with Nora and the others. "Hey, Pyrrha, Ren." As he greeted them both with a smile, he frowned while looking at Pyrrha. "Are you okay, Pyrrha? You look tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bit… difficult to sleep last night because of the rain," replied Pyrrha with a small, yet reassuring smile. "Thank you for asking."

"Yeah, that was some crazy downpour alright. I almost feared the rain was going to tear through the roof and drown us," said Jaune.

Nora noticed that Pyrrha flinched in response to Jaune's words. _Oh, right! He doesn't know about Pyrrha's phobia. I gotta do something before he makes things worse._ She looked at Ren and silently gestured at him with her eyes. It was a silent language that Ren understood perfectly.

Ren nodded at her before he walked over to the blonde-haired team leader. "Jaune, I'm going to deliver a handwritten report about yesterday's mission. Do you want to accompany me? I can tell you more about the mission along the way. It was an interesting one with plenty of action."

"Oh, sure. But can it wait a bit? I want to talk to Pyrrha about something," replied Jaune.

"What's on your mind, Jaune? Is it something important?" asked Pyrrha curiously.

"Oh, not really. I can save it for later when you feel more rested." Jaune turned to Ren. "I guess I'll go with you then. See you later today, girls."

Nora looked at the two boys as they walked away. She was thankful that Ren had acted quickly to tacitly remove Jaune from the group, and let her talk to Pyrrha in private. She did not blame Jaune for what he said, for he did not know about Pyrrha's aquaphobia.

"Is Ren gonna tell Jaune what happened to you yesterday? About your phobia?" she asked Pyrrha once they were out of hearing range.

Pyrrha shook her head and answered, "No, he's not. Ren promised to keep it a secret and let me tell Jaune myself."

"Then, what about the report?"

"Ren 'forgot' to mention a couple of details regarding my performance when he wrote it. Besides, Ozpin knows about my condition, and that I'm going through therapy."

Nora looked at Pyrrha's face. _Jaune was right, she_ does _look tired._ "How are you feeling? I mean, really feeling? Still spooked after what happened yesterday?" asked Nora out of concern as she looked up to her tall friend. She had expected her to still sound melancholic. To her surprise, Pyrrha smiled, albeit timidly.

"I think I'm okay, for now at least. I guess a decent night's sleep helped ease my nerves. Thankfully, I didn't have any nightmares. It helped that I talked to you before going to bed."

Despite Pyrrha's positive answer, Nora balled her fists as a small surge of anger erupted within her. "Bah! I should've been there with you! If I had told Ren earlier, he could've watched over you, kept you away from the rain," she huffed and stomped her feet. She felt Pyrrha put her hand on her shoulder. The softness and warmth instantly calmed her down.

"If anyone should be blamed for what happened, it should be me," said Pyrrha. "I asked you not to tell Ren or Jaune about my phobia. You kept a secret even though you felt uncomfortable about it. I appreciated that, Nora. I chose to sign up for the mission, knowing there was a risk for rain. I could have told Ren myself, but I didn't. Truth be told, I sort of was hoping there would be rain. I thought that exposing myself to my fear would harden me." She paused to sigh. "I was wrong… so very wrong."

Noticing the gloomy look in her face, Nora stepped up and put her arm around Pyrrha's. The simple gesture brought a smile to her face. "So, what are you gonna do today? Need my help with something?" asked Nora.

Pyrrha rubbed her chin and pondered for a few seconds. "I… I'm not sure to be honest. The only thing I know is that I'm going to contact my therapist later today and ask her if she has a time available for me in the near future. I would like to meet and talk to her as soon as possible."

Nora nodded. She knew the therapist had both education and experience to help Pyrrha, but she did so because it was her job. Nora had no education about therapy or psychology, but her reason to help Pyrrha was that she cared deeply for her.

"You wanna… talk about yesterday? I'm no headshrinker, well, unless you count hammering heads with Maggy 'head shrinking,' but I'm always up for listening and talking with you. Free of charge, of course," she said, giggling briefly.

"Thank you, Nora," replied Pyrrha sincerely. "Can we go to the dorm now? I would like to rest for a moment."

Arm to arm, Nora and Pyrrha began to stroll away from the main avenue and into the interior of the academy. Nora was not sure if the silence between them was meant to be comfortable or awkward, but then she realized that if she had to ask, it was more likely the latter, at least from her point of view. She saw Pyrrha's gaze wander aimlessly, rarely fixing upon anything or anyone. She wanted to say something, anything, but could not find the words.

After taking a breath, Pyrrha finally broke the silence. "What… what I experienced in the rain wasn't even close to just fear; it was absolute terror. The rain was so intense it felt like I was walking on the bottom of an ocean," she said in a hushed tone, only wanting Nora to hear her.

Nora saw herself as a very sympathetic person. Together with her vivid imagination, she pictured the sounds and images of the terror that Pyrrha had experienced. Whether her imagination was accurate or not, she felt an unpleasant shiver surge through her from head to toe.

"When I panicked, everything that was _me_ vanished. The only thing that remained within me was my fear." Pyrrha grimaced and shook her head, rubbing her eyes. "I would like to talk more about it, but later. Okay?" she asked, to which Nora nodded. Now was not the best time and place to talk.

* * *

A short while later, she and Pyrrha arrived to their dorm. As soon as Pyrrha stepped in, she dropped her bag onto the floor and walked over to her bed, deliberately falling forward onto the soft mattress. "Mhmm, feels good to lie in my bed again. The couch I slept on last night was a bit lumpy." She paused for a short moment as she looked at the clock. "We've got two hours until class, so I think I'll have myself a long nap."

Nora sat down on her own bed, bouncing up and down softly. "I could use one, too! I was up all night reading comic books. Wanna nap… together?" She asked awkwardly, hoping she was not making a fool out of herself. She did not really need a nap, but there was no need for Pyrrha to know that. She tensed up from seeing her raise an eyebrow at her, not knowing if she did so out of surprise, confusion or disapproval.

"Sure, why not," agreed with a smile. She shifted sideways on the bed and gestured for Nora to come join her.

Hesitation prevented Nora from throwing herself onto Pyrrha's bed with a cheer. She felt she needed clarification on something before she dared to make any move. "Pyrrha, um, can I ask something? Not to ruin the cozy mood for us, but last week you said that you didn't wanna sleep together. Then, two days ago, you asked if I wanna hold you as you went to bed. I'm not saying you're being a hypocrite or anything! I'm just feeling a bit… confused."

Pyrrha looked a bit ashamed. "About what I said before… I don't know what I was really thinking. I still don't. I felt somewhat confused back then, I guess. I regret some of what I said, and more importantly, how I said it."

Nora nodded slowly, but the answer only made her more uncertain. "Soooo, what are you saying?"

"It would be cold of me to not let a friend hug me." Pyrrha's cheeks reddened, and she beamed shyly as she tried to elaborate, "I… I guess what I'm saying is that, I see nothing wrong with the two of us sleeping in the same bed or… cuddling. You know, as a once in a while thing." She spoke a little slower than normal, as if carefully picking the right words in other to avoid mistakes or further confusion. "Are you okay with that?"

"Got it! Coming right over then! Make way for Nora!" Nora strode over and jumped, landing next to Pyrrha on the bed, bouncing a few times before coming still. She then made herself comfortable by straightening herself out close to her.

"Feeling comfortable?" asked Pyrrha.

"Almost!" replied Nora before she carefully asked, "You mentioned cuddling. Does…does that mean I can _hold_ you?" Had things been different, she would already have embraced her by now. She had been given a privilege, and she would not ruin it, again.

Pyrrha was seemingly amused by her uncharacteristic behavior. "Relax, Nora. I'm not a princess made of glass. Hold me if you feel like it. Just, don't 'honk' my breasts, alright?" she said and giggled.

Nora inched herself closer. With a delighted sigh, she rested her head on Pyrrha's shoulder, keeping an arm over her stomach. _Wow! Has she always felt this warm and soft?! I've missed it so much!_ Nora could not stop herself from shivering for a split-second as she felt Pyrrha put her arm around her shoulders.

As they closed their eyes, only a minute of silence passed before Nora broke it. "Ba-thump… ba-thump… ba-thump…," she whispered and repeated a few times.

"What are you doing?" asked Pyrrha with a quizzical frown, keeping her eyelids closed.

"Listening to the sweet music of your heart, of course!"

"There's nothing special it. Everyone has one."

"Maybe, but this one is yours! And _that_ makes it special! Ahh! It's beating faster and stronger now! I can dance to the rhythm! Someone's getting excited!" To her delight, she elicited a brief, yet hearty giggle from Pyrrha.

"Oh, Nora, behave. Listen if you must. It's not like I can turn my heart off. Just do it quietly."

As much as she loved having Pyrrha as a friend to cuddle with, being so close to her in bed was a strong reminder about her burning desire for their friendship to become something more. It was a dream, which she still believed was achievable.

* * *

A few days later, Pyrrha was sitting outside Tawny Katz's office for the second time, waiting for the therapist to open the door and ask her to come in. She had been nervous the first time she had come to the clinic, as she had never been to a therapist before. She remembered how relieved she had felt after the session had ended, feeling more confident in how to handle her phobia. Her nervousness now, however, was nothing in comparison.

Her stomach felt so tense it was painful. Every passing minute felt agonizingly slow. She desperately wanted to talk to Tawny right away, needing to ease herself of all the pain and doubt that she had kept bottled ever since her panic attack.

_I wish Nora was with me. It would be easier to relax knowing that she is waiting for me outside, ready to comfort and listen to me._

Pyrrha suddenly heard the door handle being turned. The door opened, revealing the familiar, bespectacled, dark orange-haired Faunus woman clad in a business suit.

"Hello again, Pyrrha. It is good to see you." Tawny greeted the teenager with a warm smile.

"Hello. Thank you for seeing me again." Pyrrha smiled back at her and entered the office. She knew the routine by now, and went to sit down on the same couch she had sat on last week. It did not feel as comfortable as last time. Maybe it was because of the tension in her body.

Tawny sat down on a chair in front of her, beginning the session. "Several days have passed since you were last here. Do you still feel good about coming here and talking to me, letting me listen to what burdens you? You are, after all, here on your own free will."

"Yes," answered Pyrrha, nodding, "I feel it helps me, and I want to continue coming here until I feel the past no longer troubles me," she said calmly, her voice laced with determination.

Tawny smiled in pleased manner. "Good to hear." She took out her notepad and clicked her pen, preparing herself to write her notes. "Now then, let us see what today's session will bring us. Has anything happened lately in regard to your aquaphobia?"

The very first thing that came to Pyrrha's mind was her latest, severe panic attack that had almost been the death of her. However, she bitterly swallowed her first impulse and decided to talk about something that had happened before that. "Last week, I had a nightmare. It was my first one in weeks." She recalled how she had abruptly snapped out of the nightmare, waking up confused and sweaty.

"A nightmare?" echoed Tawny. "Interesting. Do you remember what happened in it?"

Pyrrha remained silent for a few seconds as she tried to recall as many details as possible. The images and sounds had been vague and fleeting, yet they had shaken her spirit to the very core. "I was walking by myself… somewhere outdoors. I heard the ground break beneath my feet. I think it was the sound of… ice cracking. I grabbed onto the edge as I fell into the hole. I screamed for help, but I was alone. No one would come and save me. It made me feel so… helpless. I lost my grip… and that's all I can remember."

"Hmmm… alone and helpless? Do you remember if that was what also you felt when you fell through the ice last year?"

As Tawny asked that, Pyrrha became silent for another moment as she realized something. She connected part of the nightmare's symbolism with her drowning accident. "I… I think so. As I plunged into the water, I was shocked at first. But then I thought just a few swim strokes would take me back up to the surface, but I only succeed in slowing my descent. I then realized that I wouldn't be able to reach the surface on my own. Someone needed to save me… but I was all alone beneath the ice." Her bare arms suddenly felt cold. She rubbed them up and down to create some warmth.

Tawny nodded slowly while writing down notes on her notepad. "Okay. We shall talk more about the nightmare later. Besides that, has something else happened?"

Pyrrha hesitated. _If I tell her about my panic attack, she might tell Ozpin I must pause my training, maybe forever. I… I don't want that to happen. What do I do?_ Her hand squeezed the armchair. _If I lie or withhold information from her, that can make things even worse and undermine the very purpose why I'm here…_  
  
"Yes," she began softly, "something much worse than a nightmare." She took a second to take a deep breath. "Last week, one of my teammates and I were sent to a farm that had been attacked by the Grimm. Just when we had almost killed all of them… it began to rain."

"I remember it raining quite a lot last week. What happened to you?"

Pyrrha lowered her gaze to look at her hands in her lap, noticing how her fingers were idly fiddling. She interlocked them to keep them still. They itched to be released and resume fiddling. "The fear… it _overwhelmed_ me. I couldn't act or think," she whispered.

"Would you say that you felt alone and helpless again?"

"I wasn't really, but I thought I was. My partner had to go so far as to render me unconscious to stop me from panicking. If I had been alone, the Grimm would've killed me."

 _I trust Ren as a friend and teammate, yet I still felt alone. What does that say about me?_ Pyrrha rubbed her eyes. She felt tears building up, but managed to hold them back, barely. "Tawny, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Does… does this mean you're going to tell Ozpin that I must quit my training?" Pyrrha asked, her lower lip trembling, fearing what her therapist might say next. Her destiny was in someone else's hands.

Tawny looked sympathetically at her. She seemed to notice the tears in her eyes, and gave her a tissue. "I will not make any decisions just yet. I am always honest to my patients, Pyrrha. That is why I say that it is indeed a bad sign that the rain made you panic. However, I still believe there is hope for you. We cannot just throw in the towel at the first stumble or setback, now can we? This is a process, Pyrrha. It's not going to magically get better with just one session. Together, we shall find out why you panicked and find a way to better handle it in the future."

Pyrrha took the tissue and wiped her eyes with it. It was not much, but she felt that the therapist's words renewed a small amount of hope within her. She clung onto that hope, never wanting it to disappear. Without it, she would only have despair.

Tawny continued and changed the subject, "Your nightmare and panic attack are both interesting matters to discuss. However, I also want to talk to you about something that may or may not be related to your aquaphobia. How are things between you and Nora? The girl who has been helping you?"

Pyrrha blinked and frowned, trying to understand what the older woman was getting at. "N-Nora? I'm sorry, but, why do you ask about her?"

"I have studied the notes I made during last week's session, and come to a possible theory. Pyrrha, you exhibited anxiety when you talked about your drowning incident, just the way you do now. That is perfectly normal for someone who has been traumatized. However, I took notice of how you also exhibited similar anxiety when you talked about your friend. That made me curious."

"I… I did?" _I don't want to believe it… but she would have no reason to make up such a claim._

"Correct. From what you have told me, Nora has been helping you a great deal. Is it possible that she has been helping you so much that you have become dependent on her?"

 _Is being helped too much really a problem_?

She had not thought of it that way before. She believed that problems should be carried and solved together with friends and family. After her drowning accident, Pyrrha had done the mistake to try to carry her burden by herself, hiding it from others, believing she alone could solve it over time.

"Are you suggesting I should tell Nora not to help me anymore?" asked Pyrrha.

"Oh, not at all. I think your relation with her is healthy for you. Like you said last week, it is much thanks to her that you came to me. However, it would not be fair to give her all the credit, right? The two of you need to find a balance. She should continue supporting you, but you also need to learn how to mend yourself without her. She cannot, and will not always be by your side." Tawny paused, and then asked, "Pyrrha, do you think you would have been less scared if Nora had been with you when panicked in the rain?"

Pyrrha recalled how upset she had felt after waking up at the guesthouse, listening to the intense rain outside. After having called and talked to Nora, however, a great amount of unease had been lifted off from her, allowing Pyrrha a relatively peaceful night. She still wished Nora could have been with her that night in person. "Yes… I am sure of that," she answered. She was beginning to understand what Tawny was getting at.

Nora had been with her the day when she was dragged into the pool, when she was given a sponge bath, when she showered extensively and visited the swimming pool again in an attempt to make her overcome her fear. It was Nora who had rescued her from Cardin's attack with a water hose. Nora's bright spirit and endless mirth had been there to comfort Pyrrha every time she got scared.

_I'm eternally grateful for everything she has done for me. I don't think I could possibly ask for a better friend. If it were not for her patience and care, I would likely be at Mistral with my parents right now, going through therapy at full time._

Something, however, did not make sense to Pyrrha. "But, Tawny, you said I seemed nervous when I talked about Nora. Why would I be like that if she has been nothing but a helpful friend to me?"

"You have the answers within you, Pyrrha. I can only help you find them. It is you who must bring them out. I do, however, have another theory that might help you in your search. I believe your subconscious is fighting a war on two fronts: against your fear of drowning, but also against your feelings towards Nora that are… unresolved. I do not know if it is a fear of Nora, or rather a fear of being without Nora, but there is something about your friend that is making you hesitate, filling you with uncertainty. That allows your aquaphobia to grow stronger. If you want to truly overcome that fear, I think you need to settle whatever differences there are with Nora. Simplify the battle, settle one front, and the other will be a little easier to fight."

"Huh? B-but, Nora and I are good friends. There's nothing bad between us."

Tawny narrowed her eyes behind her glasses. "I never said that there was anything bad between you two. Just that things are unresolved, whatever that might be. Only you know the answer."

Throughout the rest of the session, Pyrrha and Tawny continued talking about the nightmare and panic attack more in detail. Mean while, Pyrrha kept thinking about what she had been told about her friend.

_What do I need to resolve with Nora?_

* * *

Later that day, as Pyrrha returned to the academy, Nora was there to greet her once again with a warm smile and hug. She had wanted to follow Pyrrha to her therapist, to act as her support once again, a shoulder to lean on. It had been tempting to skip class a second time, but Nora had no desire to make it a habit. Even though her intentions had been noble, a teacher had scolded and punished her with extra homework. Next time she would not be able to get off so easily.

As Nora pushed the door open to the dorm, with Pyrrha following close behind, she saw something small, white, and flat lying on the floor just in front of the doorframe. "Hmm? What's this?" Nora crouched down to pick up an envelope. She flipped it around to examine it. To her surprise, her name had been handwritten on the back.

"A letter?" said Pyrrha, as if surprised to one see at all. "Not many write those these days. Someone must have slid it in beneath the door. Are you expecting company?"

Nora shook her head. "Not really." Her face then lit up in excitement. "Oooh! You think I have been randomly selected for a competition?" she wondered, bouncing up and down on her toes.

"I wouldn't think so, Nora. Writing a letter to someone is more personal. Who knows though, it could be from a secret admirer here at the academy," Pyrrha said, chuckling lightly. "Go ahead and open it," she gently encouraged, sounding curious to learn who had written the letter, and why.

Nora bit off a small corner of the envelope and stuck her fingers in, prying it open and taking out the letter. The gaze from her turquoise eyes darted from side to side, steadily working her way down the paper, taking in the handwritten words. The message of the letter was indeed personal, more personal than she wanted.

Her excited smile vanished, and her mouth dropped open. She felt her face growing cold. As she finished reading, she slowly lowered the letter, letting it fall from her hands. Thousands of thoughts raced and screamed in her head as she tried to comprehend what she had just read. A myriad of unhappy memories were violently dredged up.

"What did it say? Who was it from?" asked Pyrrha.

Nora tried to talk, but her mouth felt numb. She turned around and looked up to Pyrrha. _Is it just me or… is the room… spinning?_ "Pyrr… ha," she whispered, taking a slow and unsteady step toward her. "I-" As she took a second step, her eyes rolled behind their lids and her legs buckled, causing her to topple forward. The last thing that went through her head, before her mind went black, was Pyrrha's voice yelling her name.

Pyrrha gasped, reacting quickly to step forward and put her arms around her falling friend. "Nora!" she cried out, noticing how Nora had become limp as a doll.

Carefully, Pyrrha lowered her and laid her down on the floor. "Nora! Wake up!" she yelled, gently shrugging her. To her dismay, the only response she received was silence and stillness. Her face was sickly pale, as if the blood had been drained from it. She experienced the same type of fear she had felt when she thought Nora had drowned in the pool.

She managed to relax a little after checking that Nora was still breathing. Pyrrha glanced at the letter lying on the floor. _I shouldn't read it… but I must know what shocked her so badly that she fainted_. Pyrrha reached for it and began to read.

_**My dear Nora** _

_**It has been nearly eighteen years since I brought you into this world and cradled you in my arms. It feels like an eternity has passed since I made my life's biggest mistake, to have walked away from you and your father. I cannot even try to imagine all the sadness, anger, and confusion you have felt, and are likely still feeling.** _

_**Words alone can never express how sorry and ashamed I am. I am not looking to defend what I did. My failure as a mother can never be undone. However, I want to give you the chance for closure, or perhaps a chance to forgive me.** _

_**If you want to meet in person to talk or yell at me, to ask me questions, I will be staying for a week at the Bifrost hotel in Vale City. If you do not want to see me, I perfectly understand why, and will never trouble you again.** _

_**Whatever you decide, I want you to know that I love you, Nora, and I am proud to see you having grown up into a young and strong woman following the path of a huntress. I hope you will one day have children of your own, and be a better mother than I ever was.** _

_**Your mother, Jorda.** _

"Oh, Nora…," whispered Pyrrha sadly as she looked at the unconscious form of her friend. Even though she was not the one the letter was addressed to, Pyrrha was still shocked from reading it. _Why is your mother suddenly interested in reuniting with you after all these years? Perhaps her conscious finally caught up with her._

She was not sure what she would do if her own mother had abandoned her as a baby, and then wanted to reunite after many years. It did not really matter what she thought. What would Nora think?

Not wanting Nora to rest and recover on the uncomfortable floor, Pyrrha lifted her up and placed her down on her bed instead. She then sat down on the edge. She wanted to be with Nora the moment when she would wake up. Pyrrha found herself staring at her still face. It was as if she was simply sleeping. Pyrrha recalled what Tawny had said earlier.

_Where is the supposed hesitation coming from? Why would I be scared of someone so happy and caring as Nora? It doesn't make sense at all. Tawny's theory must be wrong, somehow._

"I'm not sure if you can hear me, but…" said Pyrrha softly as she interlocked her fingers around one of Nora's hands, squeezing it gently, "I want you to know that I'm here for you. I don't want you to go through this alone." She reached out with her other hand and tenderly stroked Nora's cheek. Her facial color was starting to look healthy again.

Pyrrha prepared herself for Nora's awakening, which she expected to be soon.

 _How will you react to your mother's return? Will you be confused? Sad? Fly into a fit of rage? Will you seek out and meet your mother for the first time, or ignore her? "_ Whatever you do, I'll be there to help you, just like you have been there for me."

End of chapter 11

* * *

 **Author's note:** Are you surprised about Nora's mother returning? How do you think she will take it?

Nora is partially based on the Norse god Thor. The name of Nora's mother, Jorda, is based on Jord, Thor's mother. Jord means earth in modern Swedish and Old Norse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I'm sure most of you have seen the first episode of volume three by now. It revealed that Nora and Ren are orphans. I just want to say that I'm not changing my story because of that. My story therefore is an AU instead, where their parents are alive.

Thank you Aceofaces for helping me with the emotions and dialogue.

* * *

_The young girl was sitting in the living room, humming a merry song to herself while drawing a picture with crayons. As she heard footsteps behind her, she craned her neck around and smiled at the tall, muscular, young man with short orange hair and beard who entered. "Hiii, Daddy!" she said excitedly and ran over to put her arms around her father's waist._

" _Hello, pumpkin," the father said and ruffled her short, orange hair, making her giggle. "Did you have fun with your babysitter? Is she treating you well?"_

_She nodded enthusiastically. She stretched her small arms up into the air, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet before him. "Upsies!"_

_Her father kneeled down and picked her up from the floor, holding her in a steady and comfortable embrace. "You're getting heavier by the day, Nora. Soon I may not be able to give you any more upsies," he jested. "You'll turn six years old in a few days. What do you want for your birthday?"_

_Nora's face lit up, a wide smile forming across her cheeks. She really wanted to have a cute puppy to play with and teach tricks, but even that paled in comparison to what she wanted the most. "I want mommy to come back! I've been a really good girl this year, too. I brush my teeth every day, and I never tell any lies. I even eat my yucky greens!" As she said that, she saw her dear father sigh, dropping his shoulders. "Daddy, are you sad?" she asked with apparent, innocent concern._

" _Nora, we… we've been through this already. Mommy, she isn't coming back. She left us both."_

_Those few words caused her happiness to instantly vanish, and be replaced by sadness. "But… why did she do that? Have I been a bad girl?"_

" _No, dear," he said, smiling reassuringly while patting her back, "You're the best and cutest daughter any parent could ever ask for."_

" _Then why do all the other kids have their mommies with them? Ren has one too."_

" _Because… your mommy is sick," her father explained hesitantly._

" _Sick?" she echoed, raising her orange eyebrow. "Why doesn't she go to a doctor and get some medicine to make her better again?"_

" _There's no cure for what she has. She was stricken by a disease created by the Grimm that made her stop loving me."_

_Nora's eyes widened, fear spreading across her childish face. "Daddy! Are you gonna get sick and leave me, too!?" she said and put her arms around his neck, hugging him as hard as she could, burying her face against his shoulder. "Please don't stop loving me! I promise to be an even better daughter."_

" _Don't worry, Nora. There's nothing in this world that can make me stop loving you. I promise you that. Hey, do you know what day it is?"_

_She pulled her head away from his shoulder and beamed. "Oh, I know! Sunday!"_

" _And you know what means, right?"_

" _Ice cream!"_

* * *

Pyrrha sat on the edge of her bed, looking down on Nora, who was still unconscious after having read the letter from her mother. She considered trying to wake her up, but thought it would be best if she woke up naturally on her own. The minutes passed.

_Should I call Ren and Jaune and tell them what happened?_

As she took out her Scroll to make the call, she suddenly felt a soft squeeze from her fingers that were entwined around Nora's. A wave of relief washed over her as she saw her writhing slowly in bed, gradually opening her eyes.

Pyrrha smiled warmly as those turquoise eyes focused on her. "Thank god you're awake. I was so worried," she said sincerely.

Nora groaned tiredly. "Pyrrha? Ugh…, what happened to me?" she whispered.

"You don't remember? You fainted."

"Huh? Really? How long was I out?" asked Nora, already sounding more awake.

"About fifteen minutes, I guess. How are you feeling?"

Nora rubbed her forehead. "Like I got smacked in the head by Maggy." With a soft grunt, she raised her upper body up and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Pyrrha. A few seconds of silence passed as Nora glanced at the letter lying on top of the nearby nightstand. "It's true then? Mommy dearest finally decided to stop playing hide-and-seek?" she said with a noticeable hint of sarcasm.

Pyrrha felt a small sensation of guilt. "I'm sorry for reading it. I needed to know if it was the letter that caused you to faint, or if you were sick."

"Meh, it's no biggie," assured Nora with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Pyrrha, gently placing a comforting hand on Nora's shoulder. "I'm here for you if you want to."

Nora did not even seem to notice the hand upon her. "I gotta… get myself a little pick-me-up." She stood up and walked over to the mini refrigerator to take out a cold energy drink.

Pyrrha was not sure how good or bad a carbonated soda with a lot of caffeine and sugar would be for someone who had just woken up from a blackout. Still, she let her have her refreshment.

After having popped the metallic tab open, Nora drank deeply, like someone being lost in the desert and stumbling across a lifesaving oasis. She let out a loud sigh of satisfaction and licked away a couple of drops left on her lips. "Aw, yeah. That's better. Just what I needed."

Pyrrha noticed how Nora's limbs were trembling. _I doubt it's the sugar rush causing it…_ "Nora, you should sit down again," she urged.

Nora looked questioningly at her and grinned. "Why? I feel totally fine," she replied, giggling in a strained manner.

"You might faint again."

Nora rolled her eyes and looked away. "Didn't you hear, silly? I'm said I'm _fine_ ," she retorted with a less friendly voice, still keeping her thin grin plastered across her face.

Since Nora did not listen to her, Pyrrha instead asked something else. "I know it's not of my concern… but I wonder what you want to do about your mother."

"What do you think I'm gonna do?!" Nora raised her voice while she restlessly paced back and forth across the room, occasionally taking sips from her drink. "Ignore her, of course. She kept me waiting for _seventeen_ years, so I'll let her stay at that hotel for a week, thinking that I'll eventually show up. That'll give my sick and twisted mom a taste of her medicine."

Despite the angry answer, Pyrrha did not want to leave the matter too easily. She stood up from the bed, and chose to press on. "But, what about all those unanswered questions that have been burdening since you were a kid?"

"What about them?" Nora scoffed. "I've lived with them all my life. I'm sure I can manage having them unanswered for another lifetime," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Don't you want to know who she is?"

Nora shook her head, and replied in a sharp tone, growing edgier; "She's a bad parent and a coward! What more is there to know?"

"Well, you can find out exactly why she left you. You can-" Pyrrha was interrupted by the sound of an empty tin can being crushed in Nora's hand. She saw her stop walking, and to her disbelief, glare at her.

"No, Pyrrha! Don't you get it?!" she spat out, and threw the empty, crushed can at Pyrrha, narrowly missing her head. "I don't wanna know what went on in her freaking head the moment she abandoned me!" she screamed with her fists clenched, her entire body tensing up from the anger.

Shocked, Pyrrha took a quick step back as if it was a protective reflex. She could not believe what she just experienced. Nora, a girl with seemingly endless amounts of positivism and bliss, now violently erupting with volcanic rage, barbed words blasting forth from her mouth and exploding against Pyrrha's ears and heart. She recalled Ren mentioning that Nora was no stranger to emotions other than happiness, but she just could not believe how far Nora's spectrum strayed from the perpetual happiness she had come to expect.

Nora blinked, her anger subsiding as quickly as it had detonated. Her eyes, now full of shame instead of ire, faltered. "I didn't mean to snap at you," she whispered apologetically.

"It's okay, really. I can understand why you're angry."

Nora shook her head while rubbing her temple, as if trying to get rid of the residue of her anger. "No, you _don't_ understand. It's just… I don't get you. Why are you trying so hard to convince me to see her?"

_I gotta choose my words carefully, or I'll risk making the situation worse._

"You're right. I'll never understand how it feels to have my mother abandon me and then return after nearly two decades." She paused briefly, and then began to retort in a friendly manner, "But, Nora, you on the other hand don't know what it's like to drown, and I hope you never do. You don't know what goes on in my head when I shower, step out into the rain, or into a pool."

Nora raised her gaze to look at her quizzically. "Hmm? What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is that even though you don't know what it's like to have felt what I have felt, you _still_ chose to help me. When I tried to run from my fear instead of facing it, you pursued and confronted me, making me realize what I needed to do. Thanks to you, Nora, I feel I have become a better person. You want to run from your mother, so now I confront and implore you not to ignore this once in a lifetime opportunity to find peace within you. Decide what you feel is best for you. I only ask that you think it through thoroughly. Give it some time."

Nora scratched the back of her head and looked away as she took in Pyrrha's words. She let out a simple sigh, and dropped her shoulders slightly. "Okay… I… I get what you're saying. Seriously," she said and backed away toward the door. "Sorry, but I gotta be alone for a little while. Nothing personal."

Pyrrha was about to protest and ask her to stay, when she realized that a bit of solitude might be helpful for Nora's stressed mind. "I understand. I won't stop you. I'll be here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Pyrrha. I really mean it. I'll try not to be gone for long."

As Pyrrha waved good-bye to her, she wondered once again if she should call Ren and Jaune and ask them to come over to the dorm. She feared she may not be able to comfort and advise Nora on her own.

* * *

Nora's shameful retreat from the dorm brought her to Beacon Academy's garden. Stopping within a grove, she neither saw nor heard any other students, believing that the small, yet lush group of trees and bushes isolated her from the rest of the academy.

A strong wave of regret and shamed rolled over her _. I shouldn't have snapped and yelled at Pyrrha. She just wanted to help me._

It was not like her at all to give in to anger, even for a split second. Pyrrha had been her typical, caring self and had offered a helping hand, only to have it burned by Nora's rage. Then, she had scurried away like a coward.

She had not been honest during her emotional outburst at Pyrrha. She wanted to know why her mother had left her, but she was scared for an unknown reason. It could not be that she feared her mother as a person, for she had never met her before. Maybe it was because she was scared of what Jorda might tell her, that her answers, or lack thereof, would do little to nothing to ease all that uncertainty and the void Nora had lived with for so many years. At worst, the meeting would make Nora feel even more miserable.

She had once told Pyrrha that a fear should not be avoided or co-existed with. It should be confronted directly, like bashing in the skull of a Grimm with her hammer. No matter how far one may run from their fears, or how deep they may bury them in their consciousness, those fears would continue to exist and grow over time like a festering disease, eating away from within. _Ugh, I'm a stupid hypocrite._

Nora sat down on a park bench, looking down at the open, holographic display of her Scroll. She browsed through a digital folder containing multiple photos of a baby with skyblue eyes and orange, messy hair. She was not sure long it had been since she had last looked at her baby photos, or why she was keeping them in her Scroll at all. She had found them in an old photo album in the attic back home, before her disposition toward her mother had soured with age.

She skimmed through most of the photos, looking at some of them a bit longer. In some of them, she was together with a fair-skinned, baby boy with short, dark hair.  
She smiled.

 _Hah,_ _even back then, me and Ren looked so adorkably cute and silly. I hope we can grow old and die together._

Her mother had written in her letter that she hoped that Nora would one day have kids of her own. Nora wanted to have kids, sometime, but that 'sometime' needed to wait several more years.

She wondered, _if or when that happens, will I look at my newborn kid with pride or despair? What if I run away like my mom did, and let my son or daughter grow up without knowing me?_

She stopped scrolling through the gallery as she came to a photo of a girl in her late teens. It was Jorda, her mother from a time shortly before she was had inherited parts of her mother's face, including the color of her eyes. The main difference was Jorda's shoulder length, brown hair. She recalled how her father had once admitted that looking at Nora sometimes filled him with bittersweet nostalgia due to the fact how physically similar she looked like her mother.

She clicked the Scroll's display again, and saw a photo that she loved as much as she hated. It was Jorda holding her as a baby in her arms. Her mother was smiling warmly at her, looking happy and proud to be a parent to a healthy and beautiful daughter.

 _This is how I wanna remember her._ The photo was a sad reminder how different things could have been. _If she looked so happy back then, why did she leave everything? Why did she leave me?_ That was a question that had been on her mind for many years. She now had a chance to have it answered.

* * *

As Nora returned to the dorm a couple of hours later, she saw that Pyrrha was still there. She was not alone; Jaune and Ren were with her, too. All three of them looked at her as if they had been expecting her.

"Welcome back, Nora." Her childhood friend, Ren, was the first to greet her.

"We were starting to grow worried about you," said Pyrrha.

Nora looked into the eyes of her friends and teammates. She focused on Pyrrha, and asked her in a calm manner, "Did you tell them?"

Pyrrha gave her an apologetic look while she nodded. "I'm sorry. I grew so worried after you left, and called them over."

Nora was not offended. Everyone in the team already knew what her mother had done to her. She had told Jaune, too, after he had curiously asked about her upbringing, but she did not mention as many details to him as she had said to Pyrrha. "Like I said before, it's no biggie. I was gonna tell them myself," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The blonde-haired team leader took a step toward her. "Nora, no matter what happens between you and your mother, and your father, too, for that matter, I want you to know that team JNPR will always be part of your family." He paused briefly, a hesitant look appearing on his youthful face. "Did that sound too corny?" Jaune asked as he looked at Ren and Pyrrha.

"Not at all, Jaune," said Ren before he shifted his gaze back to Nora. "My uncle taught me that it's better to regret something you have done rather than something you haven't done."

Pyrrha was the last of the three to step forth and voice her opinion on the matter. "What we're all saying is that, whatever you decide, we'll support you through it."

Nora beamed in response to all the compassion she was receiving. It was heartwarming to know that she had such dependable and caring friends. "Awww, you guys are the best!" She stepped up in front of Ren and hooked her arms around Pyrrha's and Jaune's waists, bringing them all close together. "Group hug!"

As she stood surrounded by people who cared for her, she looked up at them and announced, "I've decided to go see her."

The others exchanged happy glances with each other. "We're glad to hear that," said Pyrrha and smiled.

"Do you mind if I ask what made you decide?" asked Jaune with apparent curiosity.

Nora paused to think. She knew the answer to his question, but was not sure how to express it in words. "If I don't go, then I'd be no better than her. If she wants a chance to do what's right, like she should have from the beginning, then it'd be wrong of me to deny her that chance."

"When do you want to see her then?" asked Ren. "She said she would stay in Vale City for a week."

"Tomorrow," Nora answered. She preferred to go right away and get the whole ordeal over with, but she felt she needed more time to prepare mentally. Tomorrow may be a life-changing day for her.

* * *

The next day, Nora was riding the transport ship across the strait to Vale City, alone. Pyrrha, Ren and Jaune, had all asked her if she wanted them to go with her. Pyrrha had even asked twice. It had been very tempting to say yes. She was happy for their offer, but she had decided to go alone. She hoped she would not regret it.

After arriving in Vale City, Nora took a bus that brought her to Bifrost hotel, the place mentioned in her mother's letter. She stepped into the hotel's reception. She walked up to a man sitting behind the reception desk and asked, "Hey. I'm here to see someone; a woman named Jorda. I'm not sure about her last name. Can you see if she's here?"

"One moment, please," said the man and checked his computer. "Ah, yes, Jorda Jotunn. She's in room 84, fifth floor. Do you want me to inform her that she's got a visitor?"

 _So that's her last name, huh?_ Nora shook her head. "No. That's not needed. Thanks." Nora walked away from the reception desk and entered an elevator that took her to the fifth floor.

Hesitation was a feeling that she had little experience with. Normally, she was the first of her team to leap recklessly into combat, laughing heartily while taking on multiple Grimm. Now, however, with each step she took down along the corridor, the more the hesitation swelled within her. Every thought and instinct yelled at her to turn her heels around and forget the whole thing. With just the last of her willpower, she managed to push on.

She stopped in front of the door with the number 84 on it, gazing at it for what felt like an eternity. A wooden door was the only thing that kept mother and daughter from meeting each other. Nora stood at a symbolical crossroad, to either walk away or knock on the door. No matter which path she would take, she knew it would forever change her life. Taking a deep breath, Nora slowly raised her hand and knocked weakly on the door a couple of times. As she waited for any kind of response, she fidgeted on her feet, bouncing up and down on her toes. She heard no voice or footsteps in response. Perhaps her mother was not inside after all.

Nora turned around and let out a drawn out sigh, not feeling sure whether she was doing so out of relief or disappointment. She was just about to walk away, not knowing if she would come back later, when suddenly, she heard the door open behind her.

"Nora?"

Nora froze up. For the first time in her life, she heard the voice of her mother, speaking directly to her. Slowly, she turned around and looked at Jorda. _It's like… I'm staring at a future version of myself…_ Even after seventeen years, her mother still looked quite similar to her.

"Thank you so much for coming here," said Jorda with a nervous smile. She too seemed a bit shocked to see her daughter.

Nora averted her eyes from her, scratching her arm awkwardly. She was not sure what to say or how to react. As a child, she had dreamed of this moment. Had she still been one, she would have thrown herself at her mother and hugged her while shedding tears of joy, wanting her to never leave again. Now, however, Nora felt it would be awkward and inappropriate to hug her.

"Would you like to come in?" asked her mother, and gestured with her hand toward the hotel room. Nora hesitated for a moment before she walked in. As the door was closed behind her, Jorda looked long and hard at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. "I can't believe how much you've grown. I still remember how small you were when I held you in my arms."

The memory of the baby photos Nora had looked at yesterday flashed within her mind. She emitted a muffled grunt, breaking her silence. "I didn't come here to listen to your nostalgia. I'm here for answers. No idea what I'll do after that," she said, trying her best to speak in a calm and neutral manner.

Jorda initially looked surprised at her daughter's passive aggression, and then nodded slowly. "I… I understand. I shall do my best to give them to you then. I pray that you will be able to forgive me."

"That depends a lot on what you'll say, right?"

Jorda walked over to sit down on a sofa. She gestured questioningly if Nora wanted to sit down too, but Nora shook her head and remained standing. "I'm not sure where to begin exactly. Is there something in particular you want to know first?" asked Jorda.

Nora knew she could start right away with the main question about why Jorda had decided to abandon her and her father. There were, however, other, less important questions that she wanted to get out of her system first. "How about you start with answering if I have any half-siblings I should know about?" she asked. _Did you abandon them, too?_ She only barely held back a snide follow-up question.

"No, you're my only child."

She was both disappointed and relieved to hear that. _Guess I'll never have any siblings after all._

Having grown up as the only child with a single parent, she had wished for a brother or sister to play with, to look up to or take care of, to share secrets with, and to comfort each other. Instead, it was her childhood friend, Ren, who had ended up filling up that role in her life. Her time as an innocent and naive child was long gone. She was now nearly an adult, and did not feel the same wish for siblings anymore.

With that question settled, Nora moved on to the second one. "What have you been doing all these years? Where have you been hiding?"

"The first few years, I traveled the world together with Viola, my girlfriend back then. We took on simple and brief jobs along the way, never staying at one spot for too long."

Nora reacted to the name her mother mentioned, narrowing her eyes into slits. "Viola? The same woman that you cheated and ran away with?" she said with traces of contempt.

Jorda nodded. "The same. After some time, I began to mature, feeling that I needed to change my life. I didn't want to move around anymore. I wanted to settle down. So, Viola and I broke up, on pretty bad terms, I might add. I had enough saved up cash to move back to Vale City and finish my studies. After that, I managed to get a steady job. Since then, I have lived a relatively simple and peaceful life."

The answer did not sit well with Nora, like insult to injury. "If you wanted a simple, peaceful life, why couldn't you have had that with me?!" she spat out accusingly, her voice on the verge of breaking. As she felt her eyes tear up, she quickly wiped them with the back of her hand.

_I didn't come here to cry. Seventeen years' worth of crying is more than enough._

Jorda sighed sadly as she looked down on her twiddling fingers. "I have no good excuse, Nora. I've wanted to come back for a long time. It took an eternity before I could watch myself in the mirror for the way I failed you. I was so horribly ashamed of my mistake to leave you that I didn't want to return and face the consequences. I was scared, too."

"What could you possibly be scared of?" scoffed Nora, crossing her arms.

Jorda looked at her daughter again, her own, turquoise eyes glistening with unshed tears. "That you and your father wouldn't want to see me again. After having been away from you for so long, I wasn't sure how I would fit back in, if at all. What I feared the most, however, was that I might leave you again."

Nora bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something bad to her mother. Instead, she focused on getting as many answers as possible. "Okay then, time for the million Lien question, I guess," she began, tilting head her and furrowing her eyebrows. " _Why_ did you do it? How could you abandon me?! I'm your daughter!"

Jorda tried to look at Nora's accusing glare, but faltered. She wiped one of her eyes before she began to explain. "Only a day after I gave birth to you, I began to feel that something wasn't right with me, but I couldn't tell what it was. It only got worse as the days passed. I couldn't sleep, I lost my appetite, and I became irritable for the smallest of reasons. Sometimes I could cry over nothing. I grew paranoid and began to fear that I would be a bad parent to you. Your father tried to comfort me the best way he could. Sadly, his efforts were limited, because he needed to spend a lot of time at work."

Nora slowly nodded, and went to sit down on the sofa with Jorda, as far away from her as possible. "Daddy mentioned that you felt all down after I was born," she said. Her father had explained to her that the girl he had met and fallen in love with was a caring and happy one, similar to Nora. Shortly after Jorda had given birth, however, she had become severely depressed, and difficult to be with.

"He was right. He took me to a doctor, who diagnosed with PPD, or postpartum depression."

Nora did not know the details of that name, but she knew it was something that happened to very few parents, especially mothers after childbirth. Still, she did not want to believe that a clinical depression was the main reason that she had grown up without a mother.

Jorda continued. "I was supposed to receive treatment for my depression in the form of therapy, group counseling, and medications. The day before the treatment was to begin, however, I ran away and ended up at a bar. That's where I met Viola. I'm not sure what it was that I felt for her. Maybe it was love, or maybe I just fooled myself to think so. She made me see and think of things I had never thought of before. She somehow filled a void in me, for I wasn't sure how much, or even if I ever truly loved your father. Viola became the catalyst."

The way Nora saw it, the woman known as Viola had been largely responsible for making her mother leave her. She had filled her mother's vulnerable and depressed mind with negligence and selfish thoughts. _Viola… if I ever see you…I'll break your legs, twice!_

"Viola and I began to see each other for a few days in secret. She even came to our house when your dad was away. She came from a dysfunctional family and was planning to run away. She offered me an opening to run away and put everything behind me and come with her. So, I packed a few things, and left." A single tear ran down Jorda's cheek. With a croaked voice, she said, "The last thing I did before leaving the house for good... was watching you sleep peacefully in your cradle."

Nora sat still and listened without interrupting. She was not sure what she felt exactly, for so many emotions churned around within her. She clenched her trembling fists so tightly that her nails dug into the skin of her palms. So many things had gone wrong for her parents while she had been an innocent baby. Even though she did not want to, Nora felt her heartstrings being pulled by her mother's emotional explanation. She could tell that she was not simply making up excuses. Many things that Jorda said and described had been mentioned by her father as well. She felt devastated, yet, she believed she could begin to understand. To her chagrin, she felt a small amount of empathy for her mother.

Jorda took out a tissue to wipe away the tears from her eyes. "I truly tried to love you, Nora, but at that time I was an emotional wreck, a teenager who had not yet found herself. I felt I had lost control of my life. I wasn't ready to become a mother. I hated myself for it, but I wasn't able to bond with a daughter who had been conceived out of hollow lust. I was-"

"Woahwoahwoah, say what?" Nora suddenly interjected, reacting to what she had just heard. "What do you mean by the last part?"

Jorda blinked, looking at her daughter with a surprised expression. "Did… didn't your father tell you how you were conceived?" she asked cautiously.

"I know that story already. He said to me that you two dated for a year before you decided to have a family." Nora paused briefly as she noticed her mother's hesitant look. "Is… isn't that the truth?"

"I'm sorry... Nora. But it wasn't like that," said Jorda apologetically.

"Then tell me the truth, right here, right now."

"B-but, if I do that, you'll only end up hating me even more."

"Tell me!" insisted Nora, raising her voice a bit. "You owe it to me!" _I got a bad feeling I'm not gonna like what I'm about to hear next…  
_  
"Nora… before you were born, your father and I never were in a _real_ relationship. We were lovers, but only on a physical level. We sometimes met to _express_ that love. We were always sure to use birth control. But, one night, we think your father's condom broke…," Jorda explained, her voice trailing off.

Nora was stunned silent as the answer she had asked for struck her. She needed a few seconds before she could talk again. "What… was your reaction when you discovered you were pregnant? Your _real_ reaction," she asked, her voice being a mere whisper.

Jorda squirmed in her heat, twiddling her fingers nervously. "I... I panicked when I saw the positive pregnancy test, and ran to the abortion clinic in Vale City. Your father found the test, and managed to stop me before I could go through with it. We talked for a long time before we decided that we would keep you."

The final pieces of the puzzle began to come together, forming into the harsh truth that Nora had searched for her entire life. She now knew who, and what she was. "A-are… are you saying… that I'm a _mistake_?" she asked, her whisper being laced with traces of sadness and confusion.

Jorda tried to quickly amend the damage she had caused with her explanation. "No, Nora. You have to understand. I didn't think rationally. I was barely an adult back then. My life was messy even before I became pregnant with you."

Nora could not believe what she had just heard. Her whole life felt like a lie, a lie that had now shattered and left her in ruins. The two reasons she existed was because of a faulty contraception, and a well-timed intervention from her father. The man who had raised and protected her was a liar.

She felt anger and sadness waging war within her, each emotion trying to become the dominant one.

"I'm sorry that you needed to hear this, dear," said Jorda sincerely.

The response caused one of the warring emotions to win, and explode out of her. "You're _sorry_?!" Nora spat out and stood up, shooting daggers down at her mother. She detested anger, but this time, she allowed it to take over her and do its dirty work. "You return after abandoning me seventeen years ago to tell me that I exist only because of a broken rubber?! That I was only moments away from being aborted?! And you say you're _sorry_?!" Nora palmed her face and groaned loudly. "Ugh! This was a mistake! I should've never come here!" She stormed toward the door.

"Nora! Please wait! I didn't mean to-" urged and protested Jorda behind her.

"You should've stayed away from me! It's what you do best anyway!" retorted Nora sharply without looking back. She stepped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. As she marched down the hallway toward the exit, she noticed her vision getting blurry, and her eyes feeling unusually moist.

* * *

Time passed slowly for Pyrrha as she sat by a table within the library, staring down on a schoolbook lying in front of her. Finding the necessary peace and focus to study was proving difficult. While reading, part of her mind was thinking about her next step in how to fight her fear of drowning.

 _Should I visit the pool again? If so, should I go alone or bring Nora with me?_ Her therapist, Tawny, had recommended that she should continue to receive support from Nora, but she must also learn how to support herself without Nora.

 _How am I supposed to find the right balance?_ She feared going the pool alone, in case she would panic, and no one would be around to calm and comfort her.

A certain friend was on her mind. She was excited that Nora had decided to meet her mother. However, she was also worried. As much as the meeting was a chance to make Nora laugh and smile again, it was also a risk that she would become even more upset. She looked at her Scroll lying next to her book. The Scroll's very presence silently tempted her to give Nora a call and ask her how she was doing, but Pyrrha ultimately felt it was best not to disturb the tenuous reunion between a mother and her daughter.

As another hour passed with very little progress made, Pyrrha decided to give up and head back to the dorm to rest her mind. As she entered the dorm, she was surprised to see Nora had already returned, standing by the open window. She was resting her elbows on the edge and leaning out slightly.

"Oh, hello, Nora. I didn't expect to see you again so soon," Pyrrha said and closed the door behind her.

Nora said or did nothing in response, as if she did not even hear her friend behind her. _This does not bode well… It never does when you're quiet like that._ "Did the meeting with your mother go well? Did you two manage to reconcile with each other?" Pyrrha asked carefully.

Nora finally broke her stillness by shifting her feet slightly. "A broken rubber…," she said dryly.

"Excuse me?"

Nora craned her neck until Pyrrha saw one of her turquoise eyes just past those orange bangs. "You know why I'm here? Why I'm chatting to you? Why I'm even breathing in the first place? It's all because of a slip up that was made seventeen years ago by a pair of horny teens."

Pyrrha blinked, thinking hard to understand what Nora was referring to. "I'm… I'm sorry. I don't understand. Did something bad happen earlier?"

Slowly, Nora turned around and leaned back against the window edge, keeping her arms crossed. To Pyrrha's surprise, she did not look happy, sad, or angry. Her expression was blank, void of emotions. She could barely read her, but she assumed she was not feeling well.

Nora said, "Daddy told me a long time ago that when he and mom met, it was true love at first sight. It was like a cheesy scene taken from one of those typical, romantic comedy movies. I believed in it, like a little girl believing in fairy tales and monsters under the bed." Her gaze slowly roamed all over the room, stopping only briefly to fixate upon an object, the floor or a wall. She sometimes looked at Pyrrha's legs or arms, but never directly into her eyes. "Turned out my parents never really dated. They were loose buddies who met occasionally to _cuddle_. One night, daddy cuddled mommy so hard that his condom broke."

_Oh, Nora… I understand now. No child should ever have to learn that they were conceived under such circumstances._

She was just about to step up and comfort her, when Nora suddenly broke her emotionless visage by stomping her foot and crying out, "I'm a mistake!" Her tone was on a fine line between sadness and anger. "I was never supposed to happen in the first place! I was never meant to live and to grow up! I was-"

Her outburst stopped mid-sentence as Pyrrha gently put her fingers beneath her delicate chin. She tilted Nora's head backward, making her look into her eyes. "You are a lot of things, Nora, but you are definitely not a mistake," she said softly. Nora's jaw trembled, as if trying to speak, but nothing but unintelligible mumbles came. Her eyes teared up.

Pyrrha continued. "Think of how different life would have been for your friends if you had never been born. Ren wouldn't have his childhood friend to boop him and demand pancakes. Jaune wouldn't have someone who can both tease and help him. Your teammates, and the girls from team RWBY wouldn't have someone who's always radiating joy and spreading laughter around them."

She paused for a couple of seconds as she wiped away a tear rolling down Nora's cheek with her thumb. " _I_ … wouldn't have someone help me fight my inner demons, and comfort me every time I get sad or scared." As Pyrrha finished, she watched how the fragile facade Nora had built up began to crumble. It was painful, yet necessary to watch.

"P-Pyrrha, I d-dunno… what to do about my mom," whined Nora, her lower lip quivering. More tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't decide anything. Not yet. Just… stop trying to hold back your tears, and let them all out."

As the crumbling facade fully collapsed, the sadness that Nora had bottled for many years up was exposed. With nothing to contain and keep it in check anymore, it erupted out of her in the form of a heartbreaking wail. She threw her arms around Pyrrha and hugged her so hard as if her life depended on it.

Pyrrha silently watched as Nora buried her face against her bosom and cried her eyes out, her wailing being partially muffled. Pyrrha did her best to comfort her upset friend by returning her embrace, bringing her fingers through the silky and orange hair. She had once wondered if Nora had ever cried, and now she received more of an answer than she had asked for.

She was not sure how long the two of them remained like that, as Nora had many tears to shed. Eventually, her friend's crying turned into a stifled sobbing. She pulled her face away from Pyrrha and sniffled, wiping away tears from her puffy eyes. Nora eventually spoke, "Sorry for crying like a little girl," she said with a croaked voice, her vocal cords strained from all the crying. "I got your top all wet with my tears," she jested, as if trying to raise the mood for them both.

"No need to thank me, or apologize. That's what friends are for," said Pyrrha with a smile. She felt her own eyes were on the verge of shedding tears, but managed to hold them back, barely.

Nora took another moment to recover. "I… I'm still not sure what to do my mom. I think… maybe…I should contact her and apologize for yelling at her and storming off. We… we should talk again. I dunno… I just… don't know."

Pyrrha nodded and smiled. "I think that sounds like a good idea. But, after everything you've been through today, I think both of you need the rest of the day off to think. Contact her tomorrow."

Nora looked up at Pyrrha, and asked, "Pyrrha, do you mind if… we sit here for a while longer, like this?"

"Of course not. I'll stay with you as long as you want."

End of chapter 12

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I hope you found this chapter to be touching. You can expect a lot more of that in the next chapter as well. I also hope that you at least to some degree felt empathy for Jorda's explanation about why she left.

Jorda's last name is based on Thor's mother being a jotunn, a giantess. But, Jorda is pretty short. She's only a couple of inches taller than Nora.

Viola is Latin for violet flower, or violet color.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Nora had not caught much sleep last night. She had relived yesterday's dramatic events in her mind over and over, like a recurring nightmare that continued even while she was awake. A single day was not much to digest all the words and emotions that had been exchanged between her and her estranged mother. Her mother's answers and explanations had torn up deep wounds in Nora's very spirit, and it felt like all she had done to treat them was put flimsy Band-Aids on them.

She had expected the meeting to be dramatic, and she had been more than right than she feared. Tears had been shed on both sides, as her mother explained why she had abandoned her, and why she had not returned until now. She, however, had not expected Jorda to tell her that her conception had been an accident, and that she was originally meant to be aborted. It had made her question every bit of her existence. She may have had snapped and gone insane, if it was not for Pyrrha's soothing comfort.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Nora looked down on her closed Scroll in her lap, her legs bouncing up and down restlessly. As much as she tried, she could not sit still.

"How are you feeling, Nora? You seem jumpy," asked Pyrrha from the other side of the room.

"O-oh, it's nothing, really. I wanna call my mom and tell her a few things. I just… need another moment to think it through, you know," she replied. She did not want the last memory of her mother to be about yelling angrily at her and then storming off. She wanted both of them to have another chance, to be able to meet and talk under better circumstances. If they were going to see each other for one last time, she wanted to at least make peace with her.

Nora was so focused on the Scroll in her lap that she did not notice Pyrrha approaching until she saw her go down on one knee in front of her. She looked up and saw her friend's beautiful face expressing silent compassion. She took one of Nora's hands with both of hers, squeezing it gently from both sides.

"Do you want me to be with you when you make the call?" Pyrrha asked gently. "I don't mind leaving the dorm and go for a walk if you would like some privacy."

Nora could not stop herself from smiling, her cheeks growing warm. _I'm so super happy to have you in my life._ "Stick around, please. I want you to be with me," answered Nora, her heart fluttering. _If only you knew how much I_ _really want you to be with me…_

With each passing day, it was becoming harder, more painful for Nora to contain her burning desire to become more than Pyrrha's friend. She knew that the fateful moment where she would confess her passionate feelings for her was drawing closer. She was aware that Pyrrha may not be able to respond to her feelings the way she wanted. Nevertheless, that was a risk Nora knew she needed to take. She needed to open her heart eventually and take whatever consequences there may be, rather than continuing with the charade. She planned to confess, but not now.

Nora took a slow and deep breath, futilely trying to keep the countless thoughts bouncing around in her hyperactive mind still. After exhaling slowly, she opened her Scroll, saying, "Riiiiight then, let's get this show on the road. Here goes nothing!" As Pyrrha sat down next to her, Nora began dialing the number to Bifrost hotel in Vale City, where her mother had been at yesterday. "I hope she hasn't checked out yet," whispered Nora. She now knew her mother's full name, which could make things easier in case she needed to track Jorda down to her home, wherever that was.

A young man's voice answered Nora's call, and politely greeted her. _"Hello and welcome to Bifrost Hotel. How may I be of service?"_

"Uh, hi! I wanna ask you something about one of your tenants; is a woman called _Jorda Jotunn_ still renting room 84? She was there yesterday." As she finished talking, she heard the man rapidly type on a keyboard. She hoped her mother had not decided to pack her things and left after she stormed out of the room.

" _Yes, she still is."_

The man's answer brought a small sensation of relief to Nora. "Is there a way for you to let me talk to her? I don't have her private number."

" _One moment, please. I'll direct your call to the phone in her room."_

A mixture of fear, anticipation and hesitation caused her heart to start throbbing, knowing that she was just seconds away from talking to her mother. _What if she doesn't wanna talk to me anymore? Can't blame here if she doesn't._

A few seconds later, Nora heard the familiar voice of her mother. _"Hello?"_ She froze up. She had planned what to say, gone over the words multiple times in her head. Her jaw locked up, preventing her from speaking. _"Is… is it you, Nora?"_ asked Jorda after a brief moment of silence.

Nora realized that she was shaking, the Scroll nearly slipping out of her hand. Her tense nerves were partially calmed as she felt Pyrrha place her arm over her shoulders. The red-haired girl said nothing, yet her very presence gave Nora the courage to speak up. She felt her jaw loosen up. "Yeah… it's me," she managed to squeeze out.

She heard Jorda gasp. _"Please! Don't hang up!"_ she cried out, sounding a bit scared. _"Let me talk. I-"_

"No, you're gonna let _me_ talk," Nora interrupted, raising her voice a bit. She paused for a couple of seconds to take a breath and compose herself. She put her Scroll in her lap, and activated the speaker function. Even if Pyrrha was not personally involved, Nora wanted her to hear both sides of the conversation. She continued, speaking with a strained voice, "I… I want you to know that I'm… very upset after what you said to me yesterday."

" _I'm so sorry, Nora,"_ whimpered Jorda. _"I want to make this work, but I don't know how. Please, tell me what to do. I'll do anything for you!"_

It was tempting for Nora to tell her that if she wanted to do anything, then she should be quiet and listen to what her daughter has to say first. "For what it's worth, I'm glad that you told me the truth. Your words hurt me, deeply… but I now understand that I _needed_ to hear them," she said, her words now flowing more smoothly.

She knew she had good reasons to despise her mother for what she had done to her so many years ago. Yet, having listened to Jorda's emotional explanation yesterday, seeing her cry as she expressed her deep regret and shame, had caressed Nora's sympathy. Jorda had not defended her actions, nor had she begged for forgiveness. She had admitted that leaving Nora was a big, irreversible and unforgivable mistake that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Nora had assumed she had been abandoned out of selfishness. It had instead turned out that the truth was not quite so black and white.

It would be easy for Nora to tell herself that she would have acted differently if she had been in the same situation as her mother seventeen years ago. She had then realized that she honestly could not say how she would have handled unplanned, teenage parenthood and postpartum depression at the same time.

Nora gripped and released the bed sheets repeatedly, as she relived painful memories from her childhood caused by her missing mother. Anger and sadness taunted her, wanting her to give in and lash out at mother again. She would not allow it. Not this time. "Look, to make a long story short, I'm not sure if I can forgive you for abandoning me. But…," she paused briefly, gathering her will to say the rest, "but I want you to know… that I will at the very least try to."

Nora believed she could almost hear her mother smiling. _"T-that's more than what I deserve. I promise I will never let you down again."_

"Please, don't start making promises. It's waaay too early for that."

Now that she had said what she wanted to say, Nora began to feel a little less tense, like a heavy and painful burden becoming a little bit lighter to carry. "I… I don't know what else to say." She had planned her choice of words carefully, yet she had not thought of what else to say afterward. She tried to say something, anything, but only came up with nothingness.

Her mother intervened, saving her from an awkward silence. _"May I say something then?"_

"Uh, sure," said Nora reluctantly. She would have preferred to end the call. But if Jorda wanted to say something important, then she should not stop her. _You better not drop another, shocking surprise on me! My heart can only take so much._

Jorda asked carefully, " _Nora, I'm still at the hotel. Do you want to come over and… see me again?"_

Nora pondered for a quick moment. "No, it's too early for that, too." As much as she wanted to meet her again, she decided to take the reconciliation slow and steady, rather than rush ahead recklessly like she usually did.

" _I understand. But, I have something else to say. I recently talked to your father over the phone. He and I have some unfinished business. We have agreed to meet at Vana."_

Nora gasped quietly as her father, and the name of the small city where she and Ren had grown up together were brought up. "You're going to Vana? When?" She looked up at Pyrrha, who remained silent.

" _Yes, in a couple of days. Sunday, most likely. You can come to Vana, too, if you feel like it. I understand if you don't want to. Sorry for saying this on such a short notice."_

Nora became silent as she thought what to decide. It was indeed a short notice. She wanted to meet her mother again, but she had not foreseen that it might happen again in a couple of days, especially not in her hometown.

_If I don't go back home to Vana this Sunday, there's no telling when I would have another chance to see my mom. But… I could then also me my dad. Haven't seen him for several months._

She was snapped out of her deep thinking by the inquiring voice of her mother. " _Are you still there, Nora?"_

"Oh, yeah. Umm, so if you're going to Vana… does that mean you're going to be staying at our house?"

" _I'm not sure yet where your father and I will meet. I might, but only for a few hours at the most."_

Nora sighed softly. The conversation was dragging out for too long, wearing her patience down. "I'm not sure yet if I want to come. This is all moving so fast. I'll need some time to think about it. Look, I'm… glad that we talked again, but I would like to hang up now, 'kay?" she stated, trying not to come off as too blunt.

" _Before you do,"_ her mother quickly said to get Nora's attention," _Do you want me to send my number to your Scroll? In case you want to talk about this Sunday? About anything? I'm always willing to listen and talk to you."_

Nora thought her mother spoke timidly, probably because she feared coming off as too willing, too desperate. She could understand that. They both had their own difficulties to talk to each other after what they had been through. "Uh, sure. Why not, I guess." A few seconds later after she replied, Nora's Scroll beeped as it received Jorda's contact info.

" _Thank you. I… I guess this is good bye then, dear, for now, at least."_

"Yeah. Bye." With that said, Nora quickly closed the Scroll. She let out a lengthy sigh, feeling relieved for having made the call. It had not gone exactly as planned. Overall, however, she was satisfied, or rather, as satisfied as she could be under the circumstances. The only thing she could think of that could have gone better was ending the call better. It had felt a bit impersonal to talk to her over the phone.

 _Will we talk to face to face again soon? Back in my home?_ She wondered. She needed to consider that possibility, later.

She turned to Pyrrha and asked, "Well, that's it for now. How did I do?"

"I think you did great. What you said was very mature. It took a lot of courage to make that call," said Pyrrha with a warm smile.

Pyrrha's words filled Nora with pride. _Courage? I haven't thought of it like that before, but I like the sound of it!_

She then heard a grumble from her stomach, a reminder to how hungry she was. She had worked up a bit of an appetite. "Come! Let's head to the dining hall! I'm gonna reward myself for my bravery by stuffing myself full of pancakes. I'll drink the syrup straight out of the jug!"

* * *

At the dining hall, Nora blasted out a burp while patting her belly. "Aaah… _that_ hit the spot!" she said as she licked some maple syrup off from her lips.

Pyrrha looked at her with both amazement and confusion in her eyes. "Tell me, Nora, how can a short girl like you regularly consume fat foods and sugary drinks in such copious amounts and _still_ remain so thin? Where does it all go?"

Nora shrugged her shoulders. "It's a mystery, huh? Maybe I have a black hole in my stomach that sucks everything in and spits out electricity? You know, fuel for my Semblance? Food goes in, and out goes bzzztzztzt!" she said, mimicking the sounds of electricity.

Pyrrha was glad that Nora had decided to continue talking to her mother. Many other kids would likely have not done the same. The road ahead of both mother and daughter was likely full of emotional and painful obstacles. In the end, however, she believed it would do both Nora and Jorda good. She prayed that they would be happy.

She was startled for a split second as a hand was placed on her shoulder from behind, followed by a familiar voice excitedly greeting her and Nora, "What's up you two?!"

Pyrrha smiled as she looked at a teenage girl with lilac eyes and thick, long, golden hair. "Oh, hello, Yang. It's been a while. How are you?"

"How am I?" Yang said with a questioning look. She dropped her shoulders and sighed wearily. "I feel _traumatized_ over the history test from yesterday. Man, am I glad that's over!" she answered melodramatically. She then straightened herself, her bright smile returning. "Sooo, now that the weekend's finally here, I wanna head out and have some F-U-N for once! That's why me and the girls are going to The Just Right Club tomorrow evening."

"The Just Right Club?" echoed Pyrrha.

"Oh! It's a nightclub in central Vale City, Pyrrha!" Nora reacted excitedly to the mention of the name. "You know, where people dance and socialize crazily. Pretty awesome stuff! Way more fun than the prom. Not that the prom was boring."

"Aaand where the handsome guys trip over each other to pay for your drinks," added Yang, giggling. "You two wanna come with us for a Girls' Night Out? I so happen to _know_ the owner, and can get us all in for free."

"You said Girls' Night Out; does that mean Ren and Jaune can't come?" asked Pyrrha.

Yang nodded. "Yeah, that's why it's called like that. Nothing personal. Ren's a real cutey though. As for Jaune, maybe he can come if he puts on his dress and a wig?" she jested.

Nora widened her eyes, smiling slyly at Yang. "You think Ren's cute? I'll let him know you said that! I'm sure he finds you cute, too! You two would super-duper cute together!"

Nora's suggestive response made Yang chuckle nervously, and brought her hand through her golden-blonde hair in an awkward manner. An amused Pyrrha noticed how a vague blush grew on her cheeks. "Ah geez, sorry, Nora, but I'm sort-of already seeing someone. Anyway!" She went promptly went back to the original subject. "Sorry, but Girls' Night Out means no wangs are allowed."

Nora tugged Pyrrha's arm. "Let's go with them, Pyrrha!" she said, bouncing up and down in her seat. She seemed so eager to go clubbing that she was ready to make her way to Vale City right then and there.

 _I've never been to a nightclub before. Should I go? I prefer to spend my weekends in calmer fashions_. While Pyrrha pondered whether she should go or not, she curiously asked Yang, "You know the owner? How?"

Yang rolled her lilac eyes, her lips spreading into a sly grin. "Ooh, let's just say I helped him _renovate_ the place once. I can come and go as I please."

Pyrrha felt a bit conflicted, as if there were no good or bad choices. _If I don't go, I'll lose an opportunity to go out and have fun with my friends. They might think I'm a bore and never ask me again._

She looked at Nora, whose eyes were bristling with excitement. It felt good to see her friend like that, especially after what she had been through the last couple of days. She could tell that Nora had already made up her mind, that she would go with Yang and the others regardless if Pyrrha went with her or not. Pyrrha did not want to disappoint her.

 _It might turn out to be a fun place after all. Better to regret going than not to._ "Okay then, we'll go with you," Pyrrha answered.

"Awesome!" Yang cheered victoriously, stretching her arms up. "We'll leave the academy around eight tomorrow evening. Be ready by then. See you later!" Yang waved good-bye as she left.

Nora stood up and tugged Pyrrha's arm again, harder this time. "Come on, Pyrrha! We gotta go back to the dorm and think about what we should wear! This is gonna be great!"

_I hope you're right about that._

* * *

The following day, as the time neared seven in the evening, Pyrrha stood in front of the bathroom mirror, combing her hair and preparing herself to head out with Nora and the others.

 _Who would have thought that I would one day visit a nightclub_.

She had mixed opinions about it. She could not say she was too thrilled about going to a place where hundreds of strangers would be dancing and drinking. She did, however, hope to have a good time together with her friends. That what was mattered.

She suddenly heard someone knocking gently on the bathroom door behind her. "Pyrrha, may I have a word with you?" asked Ren.

"Sure, Ren. Come on in, the door's open." Ren stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "What is it?" she asked, curious to know why he needed to come into the bathroom and talk to her in private.

"I heard that you and Nora are going to a nightclub with team RWBY this evening," he said.

Pyrrha nodded while giving him an apologetic look. "Yeah, that's true. Sorry, Ren. I tried to convince Yang to let you and Jaune come with us, but she insisted that it's a girl's night only. Next time, all of us should go together."

Ren shook his head and waved his hand dismissively, showing no visible signs of being upset. "It's okay. I'm not interested in dancing and drinking anyway." His words helped her feel less guilty. "The reason I came to you is because I want to ask you to do something for me, and give you a warning," he said with his typical, calm tone, his stoic expression.

Pyrrha's hand that was combing her long, red hair, stopped in mid-motion. "A warning?" she echoed with a raised eyebrow. _I hope he's exaggerating, but that's not his style._

"It's about Nora. She and alcohol... don't mix so well together. She gets intoxicated easily, making her even more unpredictable and energetic. After what she's just been through with her mother, I fear she might have more than usual," explained Ren.

Pyrrha had never seen Nora under the influence of alcohol, but she trusted Ren's words. Given how small and young Nora was, it made sense to assume that her tolerance was low. "Oh, should we tell her that she shouldn't go?" she asked. "She won't like that at all."

Ren shook his head. "No, on the contrary, I think she should go. Nora deserves to have some fun after everything she's been through lately. It's just that she might end up having _too_ much fun."

She nodded sagely at him, understanding his concern. "Then, what do you want me to do?"

"I would like you to keep an eye on her, please. Don't let her drink too much or too fast. Keep her away from vodka or other strong liqueurs. Oh, and make sure she drinks some water from time to time."

Pyrrha began to have second thoughts. _I care about Nora, and don't want her to end up drunk and miserably, crying about her mother._ "Ren, do you think there's going to be trouble?" she asked.

"Don't worry too much about it, Pyrrha. Nora isn't a heavy drinker. It's just that she can't take much of it. She knows it herself. But, you know how she is."

Pyrrha had almost zero experience with alcohol. She had toasted with a glass of champagne in front of cameras after winning Mistral's tournaments. The sparkling, bittersweet wine had made her slightly tipsy.

"I want to say something more," continued Ren. "I don't want you to feel distracted and burdened that you're going to act as Nora's 'babysitter' for the rest of the evening. You should try to have a good time, too. After everything you've been through recently regarding your phobia, panic attacks, and therapy, you too deserve some time to relax and have fun." Even though he appeared as his typical, stoic self, Ren's words carried concern that touched Pyrrha.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you very much, Ren. I shall."

"Don't hesitate to call me if there's any trouble with Nora."

"I will. I promise to take good care of her."

"Have a pleasant evening. See you tomorrow." Ren bowed his head courtly at her before he turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

A short moment later, Nora was busy with finishing her own preparations, putting on her clothes. She had decided to wear a flimsy, pink Off-the-shoulder shirt together with a red mini-skirt. Her pink sneakers had been exchanged for pink heels instead.

She had surprised herself by having agreed to Yang's invitation so eagerly without any second thought at all. Of course she was still upset about her mother's sudden return, but she was not going to let that stop her from having fun with her precious friends.

_I need this, to go out and go crazy with my awesome friend. Tomorrow, I'll think about what to do whether I should go to Vana and meet my parents or not. Tonight, I shall become_ _'Queen Of The Nightclub'_ _! Shame that Ren can't go. I would like see him get tipsy wipsy sometime. Would be so fun. I gotta film it with my Scroll!_

She heard Pyrrha walk up to her from behind. "So, how do I look? Is it good enough? Please, be honest," said Pyrrha shyly as she slowly spun around before her.

It had not been easy for her to help Pyrrha come up with an outfit suitable for an evening at a nightclub. Her friend's collection of clothes was meant more for daily wear. Nevertheless, the two of them had managed to come up with something usable. In silence, and with a bemused smile, she took her time to inspect Pyrrha from head to toe. She delighted in taking in every bit of detail of her friend's outfit, which consisted of a pair of dark blue jeans, a buttoned, purple tanktop with a sleeveless sheer top beneath. Much to Nora's pride and amusement, she had convinced Pyrrha to let her braid her ponytail.

She gave Pyrrha two thumbs up and a wide grin. "You're lookin' real pretty! Except for two teeny-weeny details. Lemme fix that for you." Nora walked up and opened the top two buttons of Pyrrha's top, exposing some skin of her cleavage. It was tempting for her to open the third button as well. She felt her face grow warm for a couple of seconds as the vivid images of Pyrrha's topless form appeared in her mind (chapter 2). "We're going to a nightclub, not a church. No need to hide your generous assets. Gotta let 'em breathe, you know?" said Nora with a sly wink of her eye.

"R-right," agreed Pyrrha hesitantly. "Um, shall we go and see if Ruby and the others are ready?"

A short moment later, Nora and Pyrrha were ready to depart. They walked over to team RWBY's dorm door and knocked. The door was opened, revealing Ruby, who smiled at them. Before she had a chance to greet them, Nora stepped up and put her arms around her, lifting her off the floor and giving a bear hug. "Hey, Ruby!"

"N-nor-agh!" Ruby grunted in discomfort, her silvery eyes so wide open it looked as if they were almost on the verge of popping out of their sockets. As she was placed down and released, she rubbed her rib cage, whining, "Oww, my poor ribs." Her smile returned. "Anyway, I'm happy to see that you two decided to come with us."

"Who are you talking to, Rubes?" Yang's inquiring voice was heard from within the dorm, just before she stepped up next to her sister. Blake and Weiss followed after. All members of RWBY were dressed and ready to spend an evening at the Just Right Club.

Yang looked at the newly arrived pair, and grinned widely. "Awesome! You're here! Are you ready to party?!"

"Hell yeah!" shouted Nora, stretching her arms up into the air.

* * *

Flashing and colorful lights, thumping bass, disco music. Those were some of things that greeted Nora as she and the others stepped inside the nightclub. It was a popular place, as evident by the long line they had seen outside, and the hundreds of people who were already in. Thanks to Yang's connection with the owner of the club, the girls had been able to skip line and enter for free. Yang's so called 'sweet-talk' with the bouncers outside sounded more like threats.

_Those thuggish bouncers turned into scared little boys just by Yang's presence! Hah!_

The girls arrived to a more secluded and cozy corner of the club, where they were almost alone. To make things even better, Yang had 'persuaded' the people who ran the club into giving her and her friends access to the VIP corner. Expensive and fashionable leather couches, a private bar with a wide assortment of drinks, snacks, and other commodities could be found there. After a quick visit to the bar, the girls took their seats on the couches. Nora, Pyrrha, and Ruby chose sweet ciders. Yang bought two Margaritas, one for herself, and the other for Blake. Weiss, however, preferred expensive, red wine from a well-known brand.

"Excuse me, Ruby," began Pyrrha, looking at the young leader who was drinking from a strawberry flavored cider, "but, aren't you a little too young to enter nightclubs and drink alcohol?"

Ruby blinked in hesitation, and gestured at her half-sister. "But, Yang said it's alright that I drink," she nervously said to her defense.

"I did, Rubes, but you gotta so responsibly," rebutted Yang in a motherly way. "I won't let my own sister get drunk. You wanna end up like uncle Qrow?"

Nora bounced her feet up and down while taking sips from her cider. The large dance floor, where dozens of young men and women were already dancing wildly to the rhythm of the music, made her legs twitch impatiently.

_The dance floor beckons to me! I must obey!_

It felt wrong to sit down after having just entered. She had come to shake lose and dance away her worries. "Come ooon! Let's become slaves to the music and dance until we break our legs!" she suggested excitedly. To her disappointment, the others did not seem to fully share her enthusiasm.

"Hold your horses, Nora," said Yang. "I think a few of us here might need to finish their glass of liquid courage before they are ready to move to the dance floor." Yang snickered and glanced slyly at her sister and Weiss.

"Fine!" replied Nora and looked at the near full glass in her hand. "Get in my belly!" she said commandingly to it before she brought it to her lips, taking a few, large gulps. The bubbles tickled her tongue and throat. It tasted like a sweet, apple soda, except it packed a subtle amount of extra punch in it.

"Nora! Slow down!" She heard Pyrrha gently protest, and took hold of her wrist, lowering her drink back down to the table. "We're supposed to be here for a few hours. Don't get yourself drunk already."

"But I'm thirsty!"

"Then have some of my water instead," recommended Pyrrha and pushed a glass of water up in front of her. She was not surprised that Pyrrha had brought it with her from the bar together with her own cider.

Nora merely rolled her eyes at the sight of clear liquid. She had heard similar words before from her childhood friend. She put two and two together. "Ren talked to you, huh?" she asked with a small chuckle.

Pyrrha nodded, and replied, "Yes. I promised him I would look after you."

 _Aww, so typical of Ren. Always caring about little me. Can't really blame him._ "I appreciate it, from both of you, but I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl. Well, maybe not big-big, but you know what I mean."

"If you say so, then please don't drink too much. Do you really need to get intoxicated in order have fun? I want my first time at a nightclub to be a fun and memorable experience. Please, don't make me regret coming here."

She blinked as she realized what Pyrrha was saying. _If I mess up Pyrrha's moment, then she might not want to come back here again!_ "Oh! Pyrrha, you're an awesome negotiator! I'll be a good girl!" She her arm around Pyrrha's. "Thanks for coming with me," she said. "I really appreciate it. I really needed this."

"No need to thank me. I needed it, too," said Pyrrha and smiled. Nora clanged her glass against Pyrrha's before they both took a sip.

"You two really do look great together," complimented Blake with a small and innocent smile all of a sudden.

Nora and Pyrrha exchanged curious glances with each other and then Blake. "Thankies!" replied Nora. _She's totally right, you know. I'm happy someone notices it. More people should._

A moment later, after everyone finished their drinks, Yang stood up and announced, "Right, girls! Let's hit the dance floor before Nora decides to break all of our legs!"

They left the VIP corner and made their way over to a part of the large dance floor that was less densely populated. As soon as Nora placed her pink heels on the tiled, illuminated dance floor, she received a surge of excessive energy. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to spend it right away. She began to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet, pumping her arms up into the air. She shook her hips, and threw her short, orange hair around.

 _Aw yeah! This is it! I'm feeling the rhythm coursing through me! Shake it, Nora!_ She slowed down slightly only to watch Pyrrha. Her friend was hardly passive, but she could tell that she was holding back. She remembered Pyrrha having danced quite friskily at the prom dance together with her, Jaune and Ren.

 _Is she lacking inspiration? If the music does not tickle her dance muscle, then I will._ She took Pyrrha's hand and looked up at her. "Come on, Pyrrha! It! Is! Happening!" She yelled to make her voice heard over the music.

Her words and her wild, yet rhythmic moves proved infectious, as Pyrrha steadily began to mimic her, adding some of her own moves. She saw a grin grow on her face. That was the reward that Nora was after. It satisfied her, adding to her excitement. Together, she and Pyrrha danced, each of them momentarily putting aside their worries and instead focusing on the joyous moment.

* * *

After a moment of intense dancing, Pyrrha walked back together with the rest of the group to their seats at the VIP corner.

Trying to have fun at a nightclub was new and uncharted territory for her. The music was quite loud, and the genre was not exactly her preferred choice. There were so many strangers packed together. Initially, she had felt somewhat reserved and out of place, not being able to fully relax and enjoy herself. The recent dance and Nora's company, however, had managed to soften up her stiffness, and made her feel warm and relaxed. She was having a good time.

_This nightclub isn't so bad after all. I can see myself coming back here again, as long as it's only a once in a while thing._

Wanting to socialize a bit with the girls from team RWBY, Pyrrha spent a moment talking to Blake about the mystery-thriller novel she had borrowed from her. She had finished it recently, the dramatic ending having left her in suspense and eager for more. She was thus excited to hear Blake say that the sequel was going to be released in a month. _Next thing I'll do tomorrow is to preorder it_. Blake also mentioned that a film adaption of the first book was being planned. Both of them had mixed opinions about that, fearing that the movie would fail to capture the book's essence and characters. Nevertheless, they both agreed they would see it, hopefully together.

Nora returned to the table, having lingered a bit on the dance floor. Instead of sitting down on her seat next to Pyrrha, she sat down in her lap, much to the red-haired girl's surprise. Pyrrha did not complain.

 _Good thing you're a light girl. And so very… soft and warm._ "Feeling comfortable?" asked Pyrrha with a smile.

"Very! This chair's so cozy I think I'm gonna steal it and bring it back to the dorm!" jested Nora, and lightly bounced up and down a couple of times.

"A-ah! I'm glad it's to your accommodation then." Pyrrha played along, feeling her cheeks growing warmer by the second. As she inhaled, her nose took in the smooth and flowery scene of Nora's perfume.

Nora put her arm over her shoulders, and cooed with delight as she nuzzled her head against hers, similar to a pet cat rubbing itself against its beloved owner. Pyrrha felt a bit embarrassed, as she imagined the four pairs of eyes from RWBY staring at her and Nora without blinking. Except for Jaune and Ren, she had never cuddled with Nora in front of others.

"You're so gorgeous," said Nora while beaming.

Pyrrha was accustomed to be praised for her skills and accomplishments. Receiving compliments regarding her appearance, however, was a rare and pleasant occurrence. "S-such flattery. Thank you," she replied to her

"There's more where that came from! Prepare to be bombarded!" Nora shifted her position slightly and put her face in front of Pyrrha's. She dragged a fingertip across Pyrrha's lower lip, followed by the upper one. "Your lips look so delicious. Your cheeks feel so smooth and warm," she said as she brushed the back of her fingers across her friend's blushing cheeks. She then gently poked the tip of Pyrrha's nose and giggled. "That's a really BOOP-able and cute nose you've got there."

Pyrrha was speechless. Within a minute, she had received more compliments than she had in a whole year. Nora wasn't done with her flattery, however, as she brought her fingers through her red hair, caressing her scalp and the sensitive skin of her ears. Pyrrha squirmed in her seat, and could not, to her embarrassment, stop herself from emitting a short moan.

"Your hair feels so silky! Is it hard to wash and comb it every day? Do you think I should let my hair grow and become as awesome as yours? Oooh, and your eyes are like a pair of pretty emeralds," said Nora with a playful smile, seemingly delighted by her friend's vocalization.

Nora's affectionate actions and words mesmerized Pyrrha. She felt herself being pulled in by that expressive, passionate look in Nora's turquoise eyes. _I've seen that look in you before… but where?_

In Pyrrha's mind, the music, the bass, the chatter, all sounds faded away until only hers and Nora's breathing kept the silence at bay. The colorful disco lights, the furniture, the walls, even team RWBY turned to pitch darkness, as if they ceased to exist completely. In the end, only she and Nora were left, two girls at the center of a spotlight, surrounded by nothingness and silence.

Pyrrha felt guilty for receiving so many compliments, and not giving any back to Nora. What part of Nora's appearance should she compliment? Her eyes?

Pyrrha felt guilty. _I should compliment her appearance, too, right? Isn't that what people do? But what should I say?_

Just as she came up with what to say, she was suddenly snapped out of her near trance like state as Nora stood up. "Be right back. I gotta squeeze a lemon. Don't miss me too much," she and walked away to find the Ladies' Room.

Pyrrha needed a few seconds to recover from the intimate compliments and cuddling. It was only after Nora left that she realized how her heart was throbbing. She wiped away a couple of beads of sweat from her forehead with a tissue. As she felt how dry her lips and throat had become, she reached for her glass of water.

"Daww, you two look so sweet," complimented Ruby.

"I know, right?" said Yang in agreement. "Any sweeter and I'm gonna turn diabetic."

Pyrrha looked at Ruby, Yang, and Blake. They were all looking at her, smiling while doing so. The more aristocratic member of the team, Weiss, did so more discretely with her peripheral vision, partially covering her small smile with her hand.

"Sooo, have you two done _it_ yet?" asked Yang with a teasing grin, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Ow!" She suddenly yelped and looked questioningly to the white-haired girl sitting next to her. "Weiss?! Why did you pinch me for?" she asked while rubbing her arm.

"Respect their privacy and leave their love life alone, you oaf! It's none of your business," rebuked Weiss, glaring disapprovingly at Yang.

Pyrrha's confused gaze bounced between the girls, seeking answers from them. "I don't understand. What are you all talking about?" she asked.

"Umm, sorry if you feel offended by me asking this, Pyrrha," Ruby tried to explain in a shy manner, fiddling her fingers, the gaze from her silver eyes faltering, "buuut… is there something… _r-romantic_ going on between you and Nora? If there is, we just want to say that we're really happy for you."

"Now why do you ask that, Ruby?" Pyrrha frowned, and narrowed her green eyes at the young team leader, who quickly looked away and blushed.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but was promptly interrupted by her more boisterous sister. "Lemme help explain what my shy and innocent sister's trying to say. About one and half week ago, she was walking down along corridor, minding her own business. When suddenly, she heard some naughty noises coming from within your dorm."

Yang paused briefly to clear her throat. She then began to speak in a more bubbly and cheerful voice, _"Ooooh god! Pyrrha! Don't stop! Your fingers must be magical! I feel like I could just meeelt."_ It sounded like she was trying to imitate Nora's voice and manner of speech. Yang could not keep a straight face, and burst into a hearty giggle. Even Weiss and Blake, the more serious half of their team, could not hold back shorter giggles of their own.

It took a few seconds for Pyrrha to realize that Yang was quoting what Nora had said while she had had her aching shoulders massaged by Pyrrha (chapter 5).

_I knew I should've told her not to moan so loudly. She has unwittingly brought embarrassment to us both, but I can't really blame her. I must clear up the awkward situation, and put an end to the rumors once and for all._

"You got it all wrong," began Pyrrha, smiling shyly. "I was massaging Nora's shoulders, and she _really_ enjoyed it. Nora and I are just friends. There's nothing romantic between us," she explained, believing she and Nora could now put the embarrassing memory behind them.

To her surprise, a wave of confusion washed over team RWBY, removing their smiles, including Yang's toothy grin. They seemed to shift their gazes at something behind her. As Pyrrha turned around, she saw Nora. How long had she been standing here? Pyrrha was not sure if it was the disco lights that were deceiving her, but were Nora's eyes supposed to glisten like that?

"B-but… but I thought that you... that we…" Nora tried to speak, but only barely intelligible words came from her trembling lips. She turned around and marched away. "I g-g-gotta have some fresh air."

"Nora! Wait!" Pyrrha's protest to stop her upset friend from leaving was in vain, as Nora disappeared into the crowds.

"What was that about exactly? Are things okay between you two?" asked Blake carefully after a few seconds of silence.

Pyrrha shook her head, wishing she knew the answers. "I… I don't know. I must go and find her."

Burdened by confusion, Pyrrha left the table in search for Nora, hoping that she had not already left the club. She had said that she needed air. Pyrrha believed she knew where to look first.

End of chapter 13

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Uh oh! What is going to happen next? Next chapter is going to be interesting.

The name of the club "The Just Right Club" was an idea from my proofreader. Yang is based on "Goldilocks And The Three Bears". The club name is a play on when Goldilocks tried the right porridge, bed, and chair, she thought they felt "just right". By the way, the novel and Pyrrha talked about with Blake was a reference from chapter 5.

I based Nora's and Pyrrha's outfits for their nightclub visit on a picture I found of them. Some of you may have seen it. I'm afraid I can't link it in the chapter.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** For me, the hardest part about writing good fanfics is getting dialogue and emotions right. Emotions are very powerful tools, and can be very effective when used correctly. If a writer can make the readers feel what the characters are feeling, then the writer has done a good job. Why do I say that? Read this chapter and you might understand.

* * *

" _We are just friends."_

Pyrrha's words had felt like a series of stabs straight into Nora's very soul, each one being more painful than the other.

Sobbing and wheezing, she clumsily navigated her way past multiple people within the nightclub, bumping into a few of them. Her own tears blinded her, forming a blurry tunnel vision colored by the disco lights. She did not know where she was going, only that she needed to go as far as away from Pyrrha as possible.

_I don't wanna be here anymore! I wish you were here, Ren! Why couldn't you go with me?! I need you!_

As she stepped out through a door, Nora was too upset to notice how the music volume dropped behind her, the warm and stuffy air suddenly feeling fresher and slightly colder. She stopped as she walked up to a balcony railing. She had come for fun and relaxation, to earn herself a respite from all the negative emotions that had been brought up by the unexpected and dramatic return of her mother. Instead, she had ended up more miserable than ever before.

_"There's nothing romantic between us…"_

On top of everything, Pyrrha, the girl she believed to be 'the one', did not share her feelings. Ren held a special place in Nora's heart, but not even he could compare to how much she loved Pyrrha. Her passionate dream to be Pyrrha's lover and share a life together had been utterly crushed.

Losing herself to the rising anger, Nora slammed her forehead into a nearby wall, her Aura flashing and protecting her from any concussion. She did so again and again, hoping to knock herself out. She would gladly choose unconsciousness than spend another waking second with the excruciating agony of her broken heart. Rearing her fist back, she struck the wall with such force she put a small crack in it. She let out a heartwreching wail, her hands clawing her scalp and tearing at her orange hair.

She was angry with Pyrrha for not having understood all that subtle affection she had shown her the past couple of months. Yet, Nora was furious at herself for having believed that Pyrrha would love her.

_Why would she love me? Why would anyone love me? I don't even love myself!_

Despite having dependable and caring friends, Nora felt lonely. Was there anyone who loved her? She could not find any passionate feelings for her childhood friend, Ren, no matter how much she desperately wanted to. Even if she did, it would not matter, for Ren had admitted to her two years ago that he loved her very much, but only as a friend.  
 _  
I feel so ALONE! My own mom abandoned me because I was a mistake! Ren sees me only as a friend! It's only a matter of time before dad disowns me, too!_

* * *

Pyrrha's guess that Nora had gone out to one of the club's balconies proved to be correct, as she stepped out and saw her standing by the railing, looking out at the street below. Nora did not seem to react to the sound of the balcony door opening and closing behind her. Pyrrha took a deep breath of fresh air, her ears appreciating the respite away from the loud music.

"Nora, what happened back there? Why did you become so upset? Was it something Yang and Ruby said?" Pyrrha's questions received nothing but silence and stillness. "I'm sure they didn't mean to offend you. Come back in so that they can explain and apologize. We all came here to have fun, right? Don't let a harmless misunderstanding ruin the evening for you."

Pyrrha waited for her to say or do anything, show any kind of response that she was at least listening to her. Each passing second felt like an eternity. "Please, speak to me. You're scaring me," she pleaded, her voice laced with worry. She felt like a lost ghost, desperately trying to communicate with the living that could neither see nor hear her. She walked up to Nora and placed her hand gently on her shoulder. "Nor-"

Nora finally reacted and broke her passiveness, but not the way Pyrrha had hoped. As soon as the hand touched the shoulder, Nora grunted and slapped it away as if a Rapier Wasp had landed on her. She took a couple of quick and long steps away from Pyrrha, huffing and resuming her stillness.

Pyrrha looked down at her hand in disbelief. _She… slapped me?_ She did not want to believe it, but the mild, stinging sensation in her hand spoke for itself. The physical pain was nothing compared to how hurt Pyrrha's feelings felt.

She wanted to calm Nora down, and learn why she was behaving so strangely. But, her friend was being volatile, an emotional bomb that could go off from the slightest touch or the wrong words. There was only one last thing she could do for her, for now.

"If you don't want to talk about it… I'll respect that and leave you be," said Pyrrha reluctantly, only barely being able to mask the sadness in her voice. She did not intend to really leave. Instead, she planned to wait on the other side of the door to give Nora a couple of moments to calm down before trying to talk to her again. Worst case scenario, she would have to talk to her tomorrow instead. She hoped not. She wanted to why she was upset, what she had done wrong.

As Pyrrha turned around toward the balcony door, she craned her neck and looked back at Nora. _Please tell me that you want me to stay…_ To her disappointment, Nora did not do so.

Pyrrha sighed sadly, wanting Nora to hear her do so. "I… I truly care about you. It pains me to see you like this. But, it pains me even more when you won't talk to me," said Pyrrha gloomily.

Just as she reached for the door handle, Nora's low grumble broke the silence behind her. "Harmless misunderstanding? Is _that_ what you think it's all about?" Pyrrha turned around and said nothing as she waited for Nora to continue and elaborate. She saw Nora fidget, shifting her feet uneasily, her small hands gripping and releasing the railing repeatedly. "Do you know what it's like... to listen to your own daddy ranting about what he hates the most in this world? That you are what he hates, except he doesn't know it yet?"

"What… what are you talking about?" asked a confused Pyrrha while she thought hard to understand what Nora's father had to do with what happened inside the club. She could not find any connection at all.

"I wasn't the only one my mom abandoned. Daddy was hardly more ready to be a parent than she was, but he stood his ground. When she _dumped_ him and ran off with some chick… he was _devastated_ by sadness and anger. His anger changed him, made him hateful." Nora walked slowly away from the railing, fiddling her fingers. "When daddy finds out what I am, he's gonna disown me! Cut off all contact with me forever!" she gabbled, her voice becoming increasingly hysterical. "I won't even be allowed to come back home! How can he do that to his own daughter?! Where am I supposed to go after I graduate from Beacon?!"

Sensing an impending, emotional breakdown from Nora, Pyrrha did not hesitate to step up to her and put her hands on her shoulders again, this time without any violent reactions. "Nora! Calm down!" she urged, raising her voice slightly to get her attention. "You're not making any sense." She wondered if Nora's emotional rambling was partially because of the alcohol, but she did not dare to mention that, with fear that Nora might take it the wrong way and get even more upset. "Why would your own father ever hate you? From what you've told me, he's a good man."

Nora turned around and looked up at her with red and puffy eyes. "Even good fathers have theirs flaws, Pyrrha! Mine's a stinking homophobe!" she spat out, stomping her feet and balling her fists. "He thinks homosexuality is a disease created by the Grimm to help eradicate us!"

Pyrrha was shocked silent as Nora revealed more of her tragic past and upbringing. It made her think about something: _If her father is a homophobe… then why would he ever hate her?_ She could only think of one answer, and she was not sure if she was willing to say it. "Are you… are you saying he will hate you because you're-"

"Because I'm _gay_!" interrupted Nora loudly, her voice on the verge of breaking. A new wave of tears fell from her eyes. Her body tensed up and quivered from the sadness and anger stirring within her. Pyrrha thought her dear friend looked so fragile that even a weak draft would shatter her.

"I… I didn't know," whispered Pyrrha, wishing she could say more. She felt her hands tighten their grips on Nora's shoulders. _All this time I thought she was straight. She even said she had kissed Ren two times._

Nora sniffled and wiped her eyes, yet more tears quickly fell. "No one does, except for Ren, and now you. It's a secret I've been forced to keep hidden for years."

"Why are you telling me that you're gay? Why now of all times?" asked Pyrrha, still struggling to comprehend everything. Nora's revelation stirred, and changed her perspective of her in the blink of an eye.

Nora took both of Pyrrha's hands, squeezing them gently while looking into her eyes. She did her best to smile warmly despite the emotional turmoil within her. "I… I love you, Pyrrha." Though her voice was a mere whisper, her few words packed honesty and compassion.

As Nora declared her love, an epiphany struck Pyrrha like a bolt of lightning from a clear sky. Many of Nora's actions and words the past few weeks began to make perfect sense to her. Her mind phased out from the present as she vividly recalled the moments where Nora had kissed her, cuddled with her, groped her, and more.

_She did all of that… because she loves… me._

Pyrrha believed she now knew why Nora had become so upset inside the nightclub. Nora must have misinterpreted her, believing that she had similar feelings for her. When Pyrrha had said that there was nothing romantic between them, she had unwittingly shattered Nora's heart.

 _Oh no… what I have done._ Pyrrha felt guilty and ashamed for having done so, especially while Nora was trying to reconcile with her estranged mother. _How was I supposed to know that her affection to me was so real?_

"Nora, I …I don't know what to say. I don't have any answers," whispered Pyrrha hesitantly. Instead of happiness, she felt only confusion and doubt.

She had dreamed of the moment where someone dear to her would declare their love to her. Someone who loved her for who she was, and not because she was a renowned champion, a celebrity, a well-known face on a cereal box. _This, however, was not how I had imagined it to be._ Instead of a handsome and friendly guy who dated her, it was instead her friend and teammate, Nora. _A girl, just like me._

Nora sighed sadly and looked away, disappointment lingering upon her face. "You gotta make up your mind, damn it! You're torturing me here! I need to know if there can be anything between us!" she said demandingly.

Pyrrha blinked, and let out a stifled grunt. "You can't expect me to give it to you just like that all of a sudden!" she protested, raising her voice a bit. Realizing that she needed to compose herself, she took a deep breath. "This is… this is all so new and sudden for me. I need more time."

Nora nodded slowly and wiped her eyes again, her tears starting to subside. "I understand. I know it won't be easy." She gave Pyrrha's hand one last squeeze before she let go of her and walked over to the door. "I'm gonna go back to Beacon. I'm sorry for ruining the day, for both of us. I didn't mean to. Bye, Pyrrha." With that said, she left the balcony, leaving Pyrrha alone.

Pyrrha felt petrified, even a bit dizzy. She slowly moved over to the railing to prevent herself from collapsing. The strength in her knees began to fade, causing her to sit down and lean against the railing. She put her legs up, and wrapped her arms around them. A single question screamed within her head, demanding an answer.

_Do I love Nora?_

End of chapter 14

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, what did you think? Not the kind of love confession that Nora was hoping for. Feel free to leave reviews about your thoughts, reactions and expectations. Sorry about the chapter being short.

Also, I want to say that the story about Pyrrha's fear of drowning has not been forgotten. Her fight against it will continue again soon.


	15. Chapter 15

 

How long had she sat curled up in the corner of the dorm bathroom, dressed only in a simple t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts, surrounded by pitch blackness? Nora did not know, nor did she really care. Time itself held no meaning to her anymore. The silence was so gripping she could almost not even hear her own breathing. She had gotten out of bed in the middle of the night to relieve herself in the bathroom, but had then become anchored down by her own misery. She could go back, but felt it would not make any difference. Sleep was something she would not find easily tonight. If at all.

Several hours had passed after the events of the nightclub. After having confessed her feelings for Pyrrha, a heartbroken Nora had returned to Beacon. Travelling alone with only her disappointment, anger and sadness as her company, had been like a never-ending ride of emotional suffering. She had called Ren while flying across the strait. His soothing voice had momentarily made her stop crying, but it had done little to calm her stormy emotions and torn heart. The first thing she had done when she met Ren was to throw herself against him and cry herself dry against his chest. He had not said much. He did not need to. His very presence had been enough. She knew he was there for her, just like he would always be.

_What was I THINKING?! I wanted my love confession to bring us closer, to make it a sweet and happy memory for us that we could look back on whenever we needed to be cheered up. Because of my STUPIDITY, I've ruined our friendship and caused a rift between us! This is gonna haunt for me the rest of my life!_

She stopped lingering in the past and present, and began to think of the future. She knew the timing was not ideal, but there was someone she needed to call and talk to. Her shaky resolve could never last until morning. She took out and opened her Scroll. The light from the holographic display acted as a beacon of light amidst the darkness that cast a dim illumination around her. She pressed a few buttons, navigating her way through a list of names until she stopped at 'Brunn'. She then put the Scroll close to her ear, and began counting each ringback tone. She felt nervous, even though she knew she should not. It had been a while since she had last called him. Usually, it was he who called her to check up on her once in a while.

A grumbling man with a deep voice answered her call, tiredly asking, _"Mrrm… who is this? This better be important."_

"Sorry for waking you up, Daddy," Nora apologized, keeping her voice hushed to not disturb her teammates sleeping on the other side of the door.

She heard Brunn gasp quietly. _"Nora?"_ He quickly cleared his throat and continued, _"I didn't notice it was you. It's in the middle of the night. Are you alright?"_ he asked, sounding more awake already.

Nora shook her head, even though he could not see her. "No… I'm not," she said melancholically, sighing afterwards. "Dad… have you been talking to mom recently?"

There was short, yet noticeable silence from the other side of the line. _"How… how did you know that?"_

"So it's true then?"

" _Yes, she called me a few days ago. I recognized her voice instantly, even after seventeen years of silence."_

"She… she contacted me too. I met her for the first time. She told me things. Things that I didn't know. I'm not sure what I should feel about it. Why didn't you tell me that you've talked to her?" she asked, trying not to sound too accusing.

" _You shouldn't be talking to her at all. She has caused you enough misery already,"_ explained Brunn with noticeable contempt.

"I deserved to know at least. She's still my mom."

" _No, Nora!"_ Her father suddenly raised his voice laced with controlled anger. _"Jorda stopped being your mother when she chose to abandon her only daughter!"_

His small outburst did not surprise Nora, nor did she blame him for it. She empathized with him. He had every right to be angry with Jorda, just like she did.

Nora waited a few seconds, giving Brunn some time to calm down. "I know what she did was wrong. She explained to me what happened, why she did it, and how sorry she is. I wanna at least try and give her a second chance."

" _Being sorry doesn't undo what she did!"_ retorted Brunn.

Nora gritted her teeth. _I didn't call you to argue in the middle of the night!_ She tried to stabilize the conversation by shifting the subject slightly. "Jorda told me that she's gonna see you tomorrow."

" _Yes… she is,"_ answered Brunn, now having regained some of his composure _. "I'm not sure why exactly. I'm not too keen on seeing her. I could've hung up when she called, but I didn't. I yelled at her. But when she cried and begged me to let her see me, I somehow ended up agreeing."_

His explanation reminded Nora of how she had reacted and reasoned after her mother's unexpected return. Despite all the anger, doubt, and sadness she had felt, she had still chosen to meet her. It had taken strength, and the support of her friends to do so.

_This is a chance to make things better… but also to make it even worse. I gotta do this!_ "I wanna come, too! I wanna see you, _both_ of you!" she stated determinately.

" _I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Nora. I don't want to see you getting hurt."_

Nora grunted. _Typical daddy, always so protective of me. I know he means well._ "I'm not a kid anymore, Dad. Besides, I might end up even more hurt if I _don't_ come."

Her father let out a sigh of defeat. _"You've always been stubborn, dear. A trait you definitely didn't get from me. I won't stop if you want to come. You know that I love you."_

Nora felt his last words sap the warmth from her, filling her with doubt. She gripped the Scroll tighter. "Dad…" She lowered her voice to a barely audible whisper.

" _Yes, Nora?"_

"You… you said that you love me. You'll always do that… right? No matter what?"

" _Why would you ask something like that? Is there something you're not telling me? You're not in trouble, are you?"_ Brunn asked worriedly.

Nora rubbed her face. "No. I… I guess I'm just tired. It's been a pretty rough week for me."

" _I can understand that. You should get some sleep then. You might have a long day ahead of you. I want you to know that you're welcome to visit me tomorrow."_

"Right. Night then, daddy."

" _Good night, pumpkin."_ He called her by her childish nickname because of her orange hair.

Nora sighed after she ended the call. _How am I supposed to tell him that I'm gay?_  
  
She feared that he would end up hurt and angry, just like when Jorda left him. What she absolutely dreaded, however, was that he would never want to hear from her again. Despite her father's negative stance on homosexuals, Nora could never bring herself to hate him. She had lost one parent before, and did not want to lose another. When Jorda had abandoned her out of doubt and fear, Brunn had taken his role and responsibility as a father.

The silence within the darkness was interrupted as she heard the door open.  
"Nora? Are you still in here?" whispered someone. As the automatic lights in the ceiling came on, it revealed Ren standing by the door, dressed only his boxer shorts. Nora squinted and grunted quietly from the light stinging her eyes. After a few seconds, her eyes began to grow adjusted. Ren walked up to her and kneeled down. "You've been here for over half an hour. How are you feeling?"

As she reached out with her hand, Ren grabbed it and helped her stand up. She cracked a few, stiff joints in the process. She answered Ren with silence. _How am I feeling? As if there's gaping hole in my chest after Pyrrha ripped my heart out!_

Ren put his hands on her shoulders. "You want to talk some more? Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

Under different circumstances, she would ask him to comfort her by making her some pancakes and then give her a relaxing backrub. This time it would not cut it. She felt so cold, hopeless, and helpless. She needed to get warm, to latch onto a shred of hope and feel that she was not alone. She needed to be loved.

"Yes, you can." A strained smile spread across Nora's visage as she took a step closer to Ren and put her ear against his bare, hairless chest. His warmth spread through her cold body, filling her with pleasantness. "Love me, Ren! Become my cute, charming and dependable boyfriend! We can make it work, somehow. I just know it!" _Please slap me over how pathetic I sound!_ Desperation and a broken heart made her continue, wanting to receive slightest bit of some form of love. "We don't need to have sex. We can-"

She was gently interrupted by her childhood friend, who put his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her head back, making her look up at him. Magenta colored eyes expressed muted concern, and also pity. "Nora, we _both_ know we can never love each other like that. We've tried, remember? A platonic relationship would leave us both unhappy. Do you really want to live like that? To keep up a charade, and convince yourself every day that you're happy?"

His honesty hurt her, but she knew he was right. Ren never told any lies to her, not even when he knew that the truth might hurt Nora. It was a trait about him that she liked. "I just want to be loved!" she whined.

Ren patted her head, bringing his fingers through her short, orange hair. "You'll eventually find another girl, Nora. You're beautiful, optimistic, caring. You'll make a loving girlfriend to someone. I know it."

"But I'll never find another Pyrrha."

"Even if Pyrrha can't love you, you must still treasure your friendship with her."

Ren's words served as a double-edged sword. They filled Nora with hope as much as they filled her with despair. She dug her fingers tighter against him. She felt her eyes tearing up again, and pressed her face against his chest.

Even if her chances to be together with Pyrrha were poor and dwindling, she never wanted their friendship to end. Having met and befriended her was one of the happiest moments in her life. _If she ever finds herself a prince charming, then I must be happy for her… no matter how painful it will be for me._

She let go of Ren and wiped away a couple of tears. "Thanks, Ren. You're awesome. You know that, right?" she said to him and sniffled. She could not linger in the bathroom anymore. It was time to act, so she made a decision. "I should try and sleep now. I gotta go somewhere tomorrow."

"Go where?" asked Ren with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm gonna head back home to Vana… to meet my parents."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Nora knew Ren would ask that. It was tempting to bring him with her and let him be her emotional support, to prevent her from falling apart. "No, Ren. I need to do this on my own, no matter how ugly it may get."

"Are you sure now's a good time for you to see you parents?" asked Ren. "After everything that you've been through lately with your mother and Pyrrha?"

"The timing could be better, but I'll never know when I'll get a second chance to see them both. I need talk to them, just like they need to talk to me."

She noticed Ren frowning questioningly at her. She had lived with his stoic and introverted personality for many years. Now, however, his silence made her feel uncomfortable. "You're not leaving because you want to avoid Pyrrha, are you?" he asked.

"O-of course I'm not!" replied Nora quickly back at him, not having foreseen his confrontational question at all. "It's just that… Pyrrha and I… need to be away from each other for a while, okay? It's for the best. We both have a lot on our minds right now."

Ren tilted his head quizzically. "Are you sure about that, Nora? Maybe now's the time she needs you the most. What will she think if the girl who confessed her love to her suddenly decides to leave the academy the next day?"

Nora realized she needed to choose between her parents and Pyrrha, a Catch-22 between two equally bad options.

"It's only for a day at the most. I'll be back here tomorrow afternoon at the latest. You probably won't even notice that I'm gone." Nora defended her choice to leave, but there was hesitation in her voice. She did not want to think about it anymore. The only thing she wanted now was to get some sleep. "I wanna get some rest now. Lemme sleep in your bed."

* * *

Pyrrha saw herself as a morning person. She was accustomed to getting up early in the morning, even during weekends. She checked the clock on her Scroll while in bed. The time was past 10 AM, yet she still had no desire to get up and start her day. While half-awake, she had heard movements within the dorm as her teammates had gotten up. Jaune had whispered if she was awake. To her chagrin, she had pretended to be asleep.

_"I love you, Pyrrha."_ Those four words from Nora had thrown her life around. It troubled her that she was not sure yet if it was for the better or worse.

Suddenly, Pyrrha heard the dorm door open. She continued keeping her eyes closed, her face partially buried into her two pillows. Light footsteps approached her. She then, to her surprise, felt someone sit down on the edge of her bed. She looked to see who it was.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" said Nora excitedly.

Pyrrha covered her mouth as she pretended to yawn. "Oh, uhm… good morning, Nora." She was not sure what else to say. It was the first time they met and talked since yesterday evening. Nora acted as if nothing had happened.

"You look cute when you sleep, despite the fact that you snore," said Nora and giggled.

Pyrrha blinked as the embarrassing news was revealed to her. "I-I snore?"

Nora nodded, her smile growing into a teasing grin. "Mhm, but only when you're lying on your back. Even your snoring sounds cute, like a baby sloth."

_I don't care if my snoring sounds_ cute _. From now on, I'll never sleep on my back again._ She grew curious as she noticed Nora keeping a backpack on the floor between her legs. "What's in the bag?" she asked, noticing that it looked almost full.

Nora lifted the backpack up and placed it down on her lap. "Oh, nothing special. A change of clothes, my toothbrush, a few comics, sodas, some beef jerky, and of course candy! Enough stuff to last me through a day."

"What for?" Pyrrha then realized the answer to her own question. "Are… are you going home to Vana after all?"

"Yeah. Not the kind of family reunion I was hoping for. Oh well, I'm only gonna be gone for a day, but I didn't wanna leave without saying good bye. Especially not after what happened yesterday, you know. Wouldn't want you to think that I'm avoiding you, right?" said Nora, chuckling in a strained manner, her feet fidgeting.

As she said that, Pyrrha relived in the blink of an eye what had happened and been said yesterday evening outside the nightclub. The shame and doubt she felt within her was renewed, swelling with new strength. She raised her upper body up, and moved to sit down next to Nora. "I'm so terribly sorry for hurting your feelings, Nora. You must understand, I didn't know."

Nora averted her turquoise eyes away from her, and looked down on the floor. Her wide grin faded into a thin smile. "No, I'm _more_ sorry for putting you in a dilemma. I overreacted at the club. It would've been best if I hadn't said anything at all."

"Nora…," Pyrrha said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Slowly, Nora raised her gaze from the floor and craned her neck to look at Pyrrha once more. She placed her hand on top of hers, entwining their fingers. "Look, Pyrrha, even if you won't able to respond to my feelings for you, I want you to know that I won't hold any grudge against you. I promise we'll always be friends, no matter what happens. I won't stop helping you overcome your fear of drowning. If you ever need to talk about something, anything, you know where to find me."

As she finished talking, Pyrrha felt her fingers being squeezed softly. She opened her mouth, but said nothing as Nora briefly checked her open Scroll. "I better go now if I wanna catch the flight to Vale City. It's gonna be a few boring hours to get to Vana. Good thing that I decided to pack those comics," she said.

_But… I want you to stay, at least a while longer so that we can talk face to face._ She kept those thoughts for herself. _It would be selfish of me to make you stay. I know it's important for you to meet your parents._ "I understand, Nora."

Nora leaned closer to Pyrrha and hugged her, rubbing her face against her shoulder. Pyrrha became sad, but she was not sure why. _I know you will only be gone for a day… but why does it feel we are saying good bye forever?_ She embraced Nora tighter, as if silently urging her to stay.

"Looks like you'll be the woman of the house while I'm gone. Take care of Ren and Jaune," whispered Nora into her ear, their hug lingering.

"I will. I hope things will go well with you and your parents. Please call me if you need to talk."

As they withdrew from each other and ended the hug, Nora put the tip of her right index finger on her lips and then gently poked Pyrrha's nose. "Boop!" The tease elicited a short giggle from Pyrrha, something which she felt she needed. Nora stood up and walked over to the door. After giving Pyrrha one last look and a smile, she left the dorm.

Pyrrha sighed. _I miss you already_. She was not sure whether that was a good or bad thing. Not wanting to linger in bed anymore, she got up and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Pyrrha was not sure how to spend the rest of the Sunday, and she hated it. She was bored, yet she did not feel motivated to do anything about it. She did not want to study for next week's test, go for a relaxing walk around the academy's gardens, visit the training area to release some pent up stress, or even read another novel she had borrowed from Blake. The only thing, the only person that was on her mind was Nora.

_I need to have an answer, anything for Nora when she returns to the academy tomorrow._ It was like being stuck in a hamster wheel. No matter how much she thought about what to do, she never came any closer to an answer. It felt like she was drowning, not in water, but in her own doubts. She needed to struggle to stay afloat, or she would sink and lose herself to depression.

Desperate to distract herself with something, anything, Pyrrha walked up to one of the two wardrobes within the dorm. She shared half of one wardrobe with Nora, whereas Ren and Jaune had the second. Her dresses, tops, underwear, socks, and more, had already been neatly folded and organized into their corresponding drawers and hangers. That, however, did not stop her, as she began to take them out and re-organize them.

She stopped as she caught sight of something she had not seen for almost two weeks: a red, two-piece bikini with yellow piping. It was the swimwear she had bought with Nora during their shopping trip together to Vale City. She reached for it and held it in her hands, rubbing the soft material between her fingers. The bikini brought back memories, most of them being pleasant. _I think I know what to do to distract myself. But can I really do it?_

She was scared to visit the academy's swimming pool, especially after the panic attack she had suffered when performing a mission together with Ren. She had lost herself to terror. If it had not been for Ren, she would have become yet another casualty to the Grimm. If Nora had been her on that rainy afternoon, Pyrrha believed that the panic attack could have been avoided. Her friend had been a crucial, supporting pillar.

_If only Nora was here. She could have gone with me._ Pyrrha groaned inwardly. _Stop thinking about her, for just one day! Focus._

Fear, however, was not enough to stop her. She needed to go to the swimming pool alone. She recalled that her therapist, Tawny Katz, had said that Nora had helped Pyrrha so much that she may have become dependent on her. The woman had suggested that she should continue to seek help from her friend, but she must also learn how to help herself without her, for Nora would not always be by her side.

_I must prove that I'm capable of fighting my fear alone, not only to myself, but to Nora as well. I know that would make her proud of me._

Pyrrha walked to her nightstand and pulled out the top drawer. She reached inside it and took out a white, plastic jar. It contained dozens of pills, which had been prescribed to her by her therapist. The woman had instructed her that if she were to take a pill approximately thirty minutes before swimming, showering, or going out while raining, she would be able to relax more easily and reduce the risk of panicking.

She put the jar back into the drawer and closed it. _No, I must fight this fear with my own resolve and courage and not with some extra chemicals in my body._ She did not care that Tawny had said they're non-addictive. She had no desire to swallow a pill every time she wanted to shower or head out into the having finished putting her clothes back into the wardrobe, Pyrrha grabbed the bikini and a large towel before leaving the dorm.

* * *

The distinct and familiar scent of chlorinated water greeted Pyrrha as she stepped into the academy's swim hall, wearing her red bikini. As she had expected, she saw no one else was there. It was how she preferred it to be. She could have asked either Ren or Jaune, maybe both even, if they wanted to accompany her.

_Alright then, I must do this slowly and carefully. If I panic, there'll be no one around to help me._ She had been alone when she had suffered her first panic attack, with nothing but her fear and terror accompanying her. It was something she prayed she would never experience again.

Carefully, she approached the pool's edge as if she was standing before a vast and deep chasm, where a single misstep could cause her to fall to her death. Even though the swim hall was a place meant for relaxation and exercise, Pyrrha felt on edge, as if she was walking deep within Grimm territory. She took a moment to clear her thoughts and steel her heart.

_I know I can do this!_ Taking in a breath and sitting down on the edge, she slowly submerged her calves into the warm water, and then exhaled. Despite the short shiver that surged through her, Pyrrha thought it was a good enough start. She decided to sit there for a moment rather than jump in and try to wade out into the deeper end. Even though she had come here to have a respite from Nora, she could not stop herself from thinking about her.

In hindsight, she wondered if she had to some degree suspected that Nora liked her more than a friend, but had kept those thoughts buried in her subconscious out of fear. _How long has Nora loved me? How long has she kept her feelings a secret?_ Pyrrha sympathized with her, knowing from personal experience how painful it was to have feelings for someone and not say anything about it.

She now understood what her therapist had meant when she mentioned that she had exhibited anxiety when talking about Nora. Her subconscious doubts about Nora's unknown feelings were the cause that made her aquaphobia to grow stronger. Tawny had recommended that if Pyrrha could defeat one of her fears, then the other would fall quicker. _But which fear do I overcome first? My fear of drowning, or my fear of Nora's feelings? What if I can't overcome both or either of them?_

"Oh, hey there, Pyrrha." Her deep thinking was suddenly interrupted by a familiar, female voice behind her. "Didn't expect to see you here." As she turned around, she saw Yang step out from the locker room, wearing a yellow bikini that matched her hair.

"Hello again, Yang." She greeted her with a smile. She had nothing against Yang as a person, but she preferred to be alone. She could not bring herself to tell her that though. "It looks like you know about the pool's existence as well. Did Nora tell you about it?" she asked.

The blonde girl nodded and grinned. "Yep! I can't believe we've been here for so many months without realizing that we have our own swimming pool!" She paused as she gazed throughout the swim hall, as if looking for someone. "Are you here by yourself?" she asked.

"Yes. Jaune, Ren, and Nora are… busy."

Yang giggled and sat down next to her, dipping her legs into the water, too. "Are they a bunch of bores like my team? I asked if they wanted to come, but nope! They all have their silly excuses. Rubes needed to go somewhere. Weiss keeps worrying about next week's test. And Blake hates swimming, cuz, you know, meow." Yang giggled while she licked the top of her hand and pretended to bathe herself like a cat.

"Well, at least you all went to the nightclub together," mentioned Pyrrha.

"True enough." Yang lifted one leg up from the water and wiggled her toes over the surface. "Aaah… the water feels great. The bores don't know what they're missing."

Pyrrha sighed inwardly. _I wish I could enjoy the water like everyone else._ _But now's not the time for moping._ She forced herself to smile as she looked at Yang. "Speaking of which, I forgot to tell you something before. Thank you, Yang, for inviting me and Nora to the Girls' Night Out."

"No problem! I gotta admit, I didn't expect you to come with us, but I'm glad you did. You should totally do it again. You and Nora did some pretty sweet moves on the dance floor."

Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see myself as a clubber, but I would not mind going out again, sometime."

"You can bet that I'll be sure to ask when it's time again. By the way, how's Nora doing?" Yang changed the subject, her face expressing a vague yet noticeable amount of concern. "She looked pretty upset yesterday."

As Yang said that, Pyrrha's smile faded, her fingers tightening against the edge of the pool. She averted her eyes away from the blonde, a strong sensation of doubt swelling in her mind. To her chagrin, Pyrrha did not really know the answer to Yang's question. "I… I think she is fine. We… just had a misunderstanding," she answered hesitantly.

After Nora had confessed her love and left the nightclub, Pyrrha had lied to the girls from team RWBY and told that Nora had not felt well and needed to go back to the academy. Pyrrha had stayed with them for another moment, trying her best to socialize and have fun before she too had decided that it was best to leave. As awkward as she had felt about leaving so early, none of her friends had questioned her about it.

"Hey, Pyrrha, listen," began Yang, her lilac eyes giving Pyrrha an apologetic look. "I've wanted to get something off my chest since yesterday. I'm sorry for what I said about you and Nora. I guess I got a little _too_ happy about the thought that you two were dating each other." She palmed her face and groaned. "Ugh! I feel like an idiot! Ruby heard Nora moaning and I immediately thought that you two were having sex."

Pyrrha put her hand on Yang's shoulder. As she looked at her, she gave her a reassuring smile. "I appreciate your apology, Yang, but I wasn't blaming you. We all do mistakes."

Yang sighed and smiled in relief. "Great! Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna try out the water for real!" She walked back a few steps before she dashed and cannonballed into the water, splashing Pyrrha a bit who grunted softly in discomfort. Another shiver surged through her.

Yang resurfaced and brushed away soaked, golden blonde hair away from her eyes, an excited grin plastered upon her face. "Are you just gonna sit there? Come on!" She reached out and took a gentle hold around Pyrrha's wrist. "Let's see who can swim to the edge and back the fastest!"

Pyrrha widened her eyes, her heart skipping a beat. The moment was eerily similar to when Nora had grabbed and pulled her into the pool, unwittingly reawakening her phobia. _No! I can't let it happen again!_ "Yang! No!" Pyrrha quickly yanked her hand free. She stood up and glared down at the other girl in the water. "Don't you _ever_ try to pull me into the water!" she yelled, her body tensing up from both anger and fear.

"Woah woah!" Yang put her hands up in front of her in a defensive gesture. "I'm sorry!" she said sincerely, looking shocked.

Pyrrha blinked and exhaled. Her fading anger and fear were replaced by shame. "No, _I'm_ sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just…" Her voice faded. She was not sure how to explain her uncharacteristic behavior.

"It's about Nora… isn't it?" asked Yang carefully.

As Pyrrha reluctantly nodded, Yang got up from the water and walked over to sit down on a bench. "Are you up for some Girl Talk?" She patted the free space next to her. "Looks like you need it. What's troubling you?"

_She's right. I must, no, I_ need _to talk to someone. I owe her an explanation after my rude outburst._ She sat down next to her and took a breath. "Nora has… feelings for me… but I'm not sure what I feel for her," explained Pyrrha, looking down at her twiddling fingers in her lap.

"So she actually _does_ like you? Wow, and here I thought she and Ren had something going. Why are you unsure?" asked Yang.

Pyrrha became silent, frustration churning within her. She chewed on her lip as she searched her thoughts for anything that could help her answer Yang's question. "I just don't know! That's what I've been trying to figure out. This is all so very new to me. I think… maybe it's because she's a girl?"

Yang put her fingers on her chin, her lilac eyes glancing upward. "Hmm, so what do you think about boys then?"

_Finally, a question I know I can answer._ "I… I have liked a couple before."

"Then, do you think you would've liked Nora better if she was a dude?" asked Yang with a grin, seemingly amused by her own, odd question.

"I… don't know," answered Pyrrha and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why do you ask that?"

"I'm just trying to narrow down what's really concerning you," explained Yang. "Maybe you're bi-curious? I see myself as pansexual, and I'm comfortable with it."

Pyrrha was surprised. Not only about Yang's sexuality, but how she said it without any hesitation at all. "You're… pansexual? Do you mind if I ask how you came to realize that?" She could neither say that Yang was right nor wrong about her guess that she might be bi-curious. She was, however, curious to learn more.

Yang shrugged her shoulders. "What's there to say? I've known for years that I like both girls and boys. Gender just doesn't matter to me if I like them. It feels just right for me. Being bi or pansexual has its awesome benefits, Pyrrha. Why choose between apples and oranges when you can have both?" she said with a wink of her eyes. "Sometimes, I want nothing more than to let a charming, hunky guy hold me in his strong arms." Yang embraced herself and cooed. "Other times, I wanna instead cuddle up together with a girl. For the past couple of weeks, I've been seeing a particular Faunus girl."

Pyrrha remembered Yang mentioning a couple of days ago that she was seeing someone. _"Ah geez, sorry Nora, but I'm sort-of already seeing someone."_

"Is it… Blake?" she asked hesitantly, to which Yang nodded. Pyrrha was not sure whether she should delve deeper into the subject of Yang and Blake dating each other.

"Pyrrha, if I get it right, you shouldn't worry too much about Nora being a girl. Her gender isn't what defines her. Try to think of _who_ she is, rather than what. I like Blake because she's Blake, not because she's a girl or a Faunus. It wouldn't make any difference to me if she was a guy or a human." She playfully nudged Pyrrha with her elbow. "So, say it to me out loud: who _is_ Nora?"

Pyrrha thought for a moment. _Of course I know who Nora is, but to describe her to another feels a little strange._ "Well, Nora is…fun. Never a dull moment when she's around. She's a peculiar, but skilled huntress. She has a big heart."

"See? We're starting to make some progress here!" Grinning, Yang leaned closer to her and whispered to her ear, "Do you find her good looking? Sexy? I know I do, even though she's a bit on the short side. Don't tell her I said that. I don't want her coming for my legs with her hammer."

"She's… attractive," admitted Pyrrha shyly, feeling her cheeks grow warm. Yang's questions were honest and direct. They were what Pyrrha needed to help her get a different perspective with her dilemma. A few pieces of the puzzle came into place within her mind, yet there were still some missing. "Thank you, Yang. I do feel a little bit better now. I will think some more about it later," she said and smiled. She had initially wished to be alone, but now she was thankful that Yang had come.

"Anytime! I hope things will work out between you and Nora. How about we actually go swim now?" Yang suggested, looking eager to jump back into the pool.

Pyrrha stood up from the bench. "Actually, I think I shall head back to the dorm. I have something to take care of." She hated to disappoint Yang. She appreciated that she had listened and talked about her concern with Nora, but she was not in the mood to also begin talking about her aquaphobia. If anything, she would tell her and the others from team RWBY another time.

"Aww, alright," said Yang. "Oh, about Blake and I seeing each other, do you mind keeping it a secret? We're trying to keep it hush-hush for now."

"I promise."

_My visit to the pool did not really help my fight against my fear, but it feels like I'm not returning empty handed._ She had not found the answer she was looking for regarding her feelings for to Yang, however, she now felt more comfortable looking for it. She believed it would come to her eventually. Rather than wandering around aimlessly, she now knew which direction to follow.

End of Chapter 15

* * *

**Author's Note:** As you might know, Nora is based on Thor. I based Jorda's name on Jord, who is Thor's mother. That's why I wanted to base Nora's father on Odin, who is Thor's father. In Norse mythology, Odin has over 200 names and titles. Brunn is one of them. It means brown or bear in Old Norse.

In my headcanon, Yang is pansexual. I could explain what it is... or I could let you google it.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Next stop, Vana."_

Nora woke up from her doze by a female, robotic voice announcing the next stop of the bus she was riding. The lack of sleep from last night had made her drowsy. As the vehicle came to stop at a desolate bus shelter next to a country road, she stepped out and sighed. It felt good to stretch her legs. That three hour long ride had always felt like three millennia.

The sun in the cloudless sky was casting its light over the lush meadows that stretched to the horizon, the grass and the tree leaves rustling in the soft breeze. It was a beautiful sight that helped bringing some serenity to her heart. Nora took a deep breath through her nose, filling her lungs with the fresh scents of flora and earthly soil. For a country girl like her, it smelled like home. It was something those city slickers would never understand. Beacon Academy's gardens could not even compare to this. She looked to the right and saw a signboard that said that the town of Vana was not far down along a gravel road.

"Home sweet home," said Nora to herself as she began walking down the road. She passed by several, long fences, where cows and sheep were grazing the pastures. Each step toward her hometown also brought her closer to her beloved father. She looked forward in seeing him for the first time in four months. Yet, the thought of meeting him also made her chest feel heavy. She knew she needed to tell her homophobic father that she was gay. But when? How? Was there a way to tell him without making him upset?

Her father was usually subtle with his hatred for homosexuals. He rarely talked about it, but whenever he did, he sounded angry, and even a bit sad. She understood why. It was because Jorda had left him and run off with her girlfriend.

Nora had at more than one occasion wished that she was straight instead of gay. In some ways, it would make her life easier. When she had been a couple of years younger, she had tried, or more like tried to force herself to love boys. Back at combat school, she had dated someone; a guy whom she thought was cute, funny, and with similar interests as her. They had cuddled and kissed at a few occasions, but to her confusion and chagrin, it had felt wrong doing so. She had not felt any real passion for him, even though she thought he was a great person. She remembered how sad they both were when she told him that she just wanted to be friends.

Sometime later, she had begun to notice how she was looking and thinking about girls in ways she had never done before. One evening, she had somehow ended up in the same bed with a girl she did not really know. All they had done was talk about all kinds of random and silly stuff while embracing each other. Nothing sexual had happened between them, except for a brief kiss. Her first one ever. Having felt the warmth of another girl, her soft lips against hers, had been a life-changing experience for Nora. The revelation had struck her in the head like a blow from her war hammer; she was a lesbian. She could not be. Her homophobic father would never accept that.

As a last resort, Nora had decided to romantically pursue none other than her childhood friend, Ren, seeing it as the perfect solution. To her disappointment, and then to her fear, she had felt no true love for him either. How could she not? Ren had meant so much to her ever since she was a baby. She had asked him to kiss her for real. Even though he had done so with reluctance, she had felt that the kiss was nothing compared to what she had felt with the girl from before.

On the other hand, if she was straight, then she would not be able to love Pyrrha the way she did.

A short moment later, Nora saw the town up ahead. Vana was a cozy, rural community. With a small population of only a couple of thousand, it was a place where almost everyone knew each other to some degree. Nothing happened without the rest of the community finding out about it. It was a safe place with almost zero crime. Only once or twice a year did a few, common Grimm get close enough to the town borders to cause trouble. The town's own militia could usually handle them.

As she reached the town's central square where most of the shops were located, including her favorite candy store, she passed by many people whom she recognized, waving and smiling to some of them. She was not interested in stopping for some chitchat, however. She had returned home for a purpose, and she wanted that purpose fulfilled.

She knew the town's layout so well that she could navigate her way all the home even if she were blind. After leaving the square and taking a few turns, Nora stopped as she saw the small, one story bungalow house with red walls and black roof.

_Look how silly I am, stopping because I need a moment to prepare myself to approach and enter the place that has been my home since childhood._  
  
The circumstances for her homecoming were different this time. Usually, returning home to her father was a time of joy and catching up. Now, however, Nora had no idea what might happen. For the first time in her life, she was doubtful about seeing the one parent who had loved and raised her instead of running away.

Nora approached the house, stepping up on the porch. She pushed the white door open and entered. "Hey! Dad! I'm hooome!" she called out. Heavy footsteps approached, as Brunn Valkyrie, stepped into the hallway.

Whereas Nora's mother was short and slender like her, her father was instead tall and broad-shouldered, with powerful arms befit for a blacksmith. Nora did not share much resemblance with him, except for his shoulder length, orange hair. An eye patch covered his missing right eye, the result of having accidentally fallen into a well many years ago. _"It makes me look wiser,"_ he had once told her about the eye patch.

Seeing her father for the first time in four months, Nora jumped up and put her slender arms around his thick neck, leaving her pink and white shoes dangling over the floor. "Heeey, Daddy!" she greeted him excitedly, kissing the short, thick beard on his cheek. "I've missed you!"

"Welcome home, Pumpkin," Brunn said with a deep voice and gave his daughter a bear hug. As they looked at each other face to face, she saw his warm smile fading. His single, hazel-colored eye looked at her worriedly. "Nora… I have _company_."

"Who's here?" asked Nora with a raised, orange eyebrow. "Oh..." She received her answer as said 'company' appeared in the hallway behind Brunn. Jorda smiled and waved timidly at her daughter from a distance.

Nora dropped down on the ground again. "Uh, right, soooo… I think I'm gonna head to my room and unpack my stuff. You two go ahead and do your adult stuff for a while without me, 'kay?"

She entered the house, marching down the hall. "Hey, Jorda," she simply greeted her mother as she passed by her, only briefly looking into her eyes. It would have to do for now. First, Nora needed a moment to wind down from the journey and collect her thoughts. She passed through a door with her personal huntress symbol on it, a pink circle with a pink lightning bolt running through a gray hammer at the center.

Her moderately sized room looked exactly the way she had left it since her last visit. Even though she was nearly an adult, it looked like it belonged to a young child. A big, pink carpet with white hearts stretched from the door entrance across the whole room. One of the walls was covered in posters of her favorite cartoons, movies, and comics. The collection of comics, toys, and figurines of fictional characters that had been haphazardly placed on her shelves represented her nerdy side, as well her inability in keeping her room tidy. The wardrobe's doors, the desk's drawers were pink with white, heart shaped handles. A large, ajar window with white curtains allowed warm light and fresh air to stream.

Nora walked over to her bed in the corner and fell down upon the light-purple bed cover. _Ah, feels good to be back in my sanctuary, 'Queen Nora's impenetrable castle'._

It was the one place in the world where nothing could hurt her and make her sad. At least she liked to think so. She had spent too many days and nights in here wondering where her mother was, if she ever thought about the daughter she had abandoned, and if she would ever return.

She knew her mother would come here, but had hoped that she would arrive later, so that she could have a chance to talk to her dad alone.

She heard her father's deep voice, and her mother's gentler one, talking in the kitchen. She did not hear exactly what they were saying, but she had a good guess of what it was about. They both sounded relatively calm, which she thought was a promising thing. It was tempting for her to join them, but she did not want to be stuck between them. She did not want to pick any sides, or let one of them use her as a tool against the other. For now, it was best to let the two of them sort their things out, from one adult to another. Hopefully, that could be done without too much anger, pain, and tears being shed.

The conversation in the kitchen continued. Occasionally, her father raised his voice a bit, sounding like he was throwing an accusation or a question laced with all kinds of emotions at the woman who had left him and his daughter. Nora did not want to listen to it anymore. She connected a pair of pink headphones to her Scroll and put on some music, lying down on the bed again.

While the music was drowning out the noises from outside her room, Nora thought, _It's strange... my parents are 'together' again after so many years, but not the way I had imagined it. I strongly doubt they'll go back to being together-together. That would be awkward! I gotta hope at least that they can part on good terms. Maybe we can see each other once in a while… like a real family?_

Nora reached for her favorite toy since childhood, a plushy resembling a cartoony, Grimm Ursa. She hugged it tightly against her chest. It was not as comforting as being hugged by a friend, something that she badly needed _._

_I wish Pyrrha was with me now, so that we could just lie here and hold each other._

Just the thought of it made her feel all warm inside. She did feel a bit of shame for having left Pyrrha the day after confessing to her. She hoped that Pyrrha understood that seeing her parents was very important.

Just as the current soundtrack in her headphones ended, Nora heard someone knock on the door. "Nora? Can I come in?" asked her mother.

"Uh, sure!" Nora put the headphones away and stood up from her bed just before Jorda entered. Mother and daughter looked at each other with either of them saying anything. Nora was to some degree happy to see her again. Yet, she was not sure what to say. Her own mother was still a stranger to her.

Jorda, however, knew what to say, and helped breaking the silence between them. "It's good to see you again, Nora," she said with a smile.

"Y-you too."

"I'm so glad that you decided to come." Her mother began to walk slowly around the room, glancing curiously at the decorations and furniture. "I can't believe my own daughter is training to become a huntress. Tell me, what's it like?" she asked.

"Oh, um… well, the classes are boring. Listening to the teachers mumbling about mumbo jumbo is nothing but a snoozefest," she explained in a plain manner. As she went on, her stoic behavior gradually dropped, giving in to her true, characteristic and unlimited excitement. "But the best part is that I get to travel around Vale and use my trusty hammer to smash and bash Grimm until they're nothing but broken, bloody pulps!" She blinked, and cleared her throat awkwardly, partially composing herself. "Emm, it's… fun."

Jorda giggled softly, amused by her answer. She grabbed the Grimm Ursa plushy from Nora's bed and looked into its red, beady eyes. "I've never seen a Grimm up close, but I know they're very dangerous. Don't you get scared when you fight them?" she asked.

Nora rolled her eyes. "Me? _Scared_? Nonsense! I never fight alone. I always have Maggy with me."

"Maggy?"

"Magnhild, my weapon. It's even more fun killing Grimm when I have my awesome teammates with me."

"Your teammates? Who are they?" asked Jorda, sounding increasingly more curious with each question.

"There are four of us. First we have our team leader, Jaune. He can be a bit of a goofy klutz at times, but he's still a caring and hardworking guy. Then we have Ren, the most studious and deadly, ninja pancake maker there is."

"Ren?" echoed Jorda, raising her eyebrow. "That name… it sounds familiar to me." She paused briefly while rubbing her chin. "When I lived here, I believe there was a family nearby who had a baby boy named Ren. He was born a few weeks before you. Your father and I knew his parents a bit."

"Bingo! That's the guy!" exclaimed Nora and snapped her fingers, feeling both surprised and happy that her mother remembered him. "Ren's been like a brother to me all my life. Daddy and Ren's parents helped babysitting us from time to time. They're friendly folks, but I hated eating dinner at their place." Nora shook her head, grimacing in disgust. "Yuck! Waaay too many icky vegetables and too little delicious meat. I had to resort to drinking carbonated _water_ with drops of lemon and lots of sugar because they never had any sodas. They don't even serve desserts."

Nora giggled again, less hesitantly this time. "You said you're part of a four-man team. Who is the last person then?"

"Ooh… that would be Pyrrha. Maybe it's better if I show you." Nora took out her Scroll and pressed several buttons. A group photo of her, Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha smiling and looking into the camera, appeared on the holographic display. "Say hi to team JNPR! The best team in all of Beacon! Pyrrha's the tall and pretty redhead." Nora's gaze lingered upon the photo longer than intended, looking into Pyrrha's non-blinking, green eyes.

She slowly ran her finger down along the flat image of Pyrrha's face, imagining that she could feel the smoothness and warmth of her friend's skin. _I miss you. I long to meet you again… even if you'll decline my love._

"She's beautiful. Pyrrha's more than a friend... isn't she?"

Nora blinked, not having foreseen her mother's question at all. "She… she means a lot to me," she admitted and beamed.

Jorda took a step closer to her, and put her hand on her shoulder. "You sound sad. Is everything alright between you two?"

Nora looked at the hand on her shoulder and allowed it to remain there. She appreciated the caring gesture, even though she found it awkward that it was coming from her own mother. She needed time to get used to it. "I… I messed up, real bad. I spoke from my heart when I shouldn't have. I was so stupid. I should've said nothing," she explained and sighed.

"Sometimes you need listen to what your heart says, and do what you feel is the right thing."

_If that was meant to comfort me, you're seriously wrong._ Nora narrowed her eyes at her mother, asking, "And what did _your_ heart say when you decided to abandon me? Was that the _right_ thing?"

Her question made Jorda avert her gaze from her, unable to look at her accusing eyes. "My heart… said nothing at all," said Jorda, her voice laced with shame and regret. "If it had at least whispered to me… then maybe both our lives would have been different and better today. If only I had a fraction of your courage, then I wouldn't have run away from my family."

Hearing the sadness in Jorda's voice made Nora feel a bit of guilt. She did not regret her choice of words, but maybe she could have said it better.

Nora looked down on her feet, and saw another plushy that she was meant to pick up from the floor last time she was home. She idly kicked it away, sending it against the wall and then bouncing down on top of her bed. To her surprise, she heard a muffled giggle behind her. She turned around and looked disapprovingly at her mother. "What's so damn funny?" she asked as if she had just been ridiculed.

Jorda covered her smile with her hand, trying to keep her small mirth in check. "Oh, I'm so terribly sorry, dear. It's just that, I can see you're still being a kicker."

_Kicker?_ Nora said nothing and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Jorda cleared her throat and tried to assume a straight face. "When I was pregnant with you, you kicked around so much that it was difficult to sleep at night. You were an active kid even before you were born. Your birth was quick and easy, as if you were in a hurry to leave and explore the world."

What her mother said was amusing news to her. "Sorry for ruining your sleep. There's no stop on the Nora train," she jested and giggled briefly. "I'm always been a hyperactive, spontaneous excitement seeker. Daddy said that as soon as I learned how to crawl around on my tiny arms and legs, he often had to double-check on me to make sure I didn't crawl somewhere where I wasn't supposed to. I learned how to run before I could walk. As a kid, I liked to run off to climb trees, explore the meadows and hills. All kinds of crazy adventures that left me with bruises, cuts and dirty clothes."

"Your story remind me much of how I was as a kid." Jorda walked up to a framed picture hanging on the wall. It depicted a crudely drawn Grimm. "Did you draw this?" she asked.

Jorda's question and the drawing itself brought an uncomfortable, almost painful tension in Nora's stomach. She was not sure if she wanted to answer her, knowing that it would likely make herself upset. "When I was about six or seven years old… Ren and I once competed in who could draw the scariest Grimm. My messy doodles were chanceless against his work of art. I almost turned green with envy. His mom then came in. She's so calm and caring, just like him."

She paused briefly and then continued with a lower voice. "As he showed her his drawing... she smiled at him, hugged him, and told him how proud she was over his talents. I unintentionally ended up ruining their touching moment by crying. It felt odd for me to be comforted by someone else's mother."

"Nora… why are you telling me this?" asked Jorda carefully.

Nora could not stop her lower lip from trembling as she relived the memory within her. Her chest and throat tensed up. "Because… it was at _that_ moment that I realized you were truly gone!" she answered with a croaked voice. "I stopped hoping that you would return, and finally accepted that you had abandoned me forever." As she looked down, she saw a single tear fall from her face, dripping down on the floor. "For just _one_ time in my life, I wanted to know what it's like to have a mother who hugs me, saying how much she loves me, how proud she is over me."

While sniffling and wiping away her tears, Nora suddenly froze as she felt a pair of arms gently embrace her and pull her in. "I _do_ love you, Nora… and I'm proud of what you've become," whispered Jorda into her daughter's ear. Such motherly words were the sweetest music for her.

_I'm hugged… by my mom… for the first time…_ She was not sure how to react. Had Jorda tried to hug her on their first meeting, she would have likely pushed her away. Now, however, all she could do was to tremble in her mother's warm and soft embrace. _It feels strange… yet oddly good._

She felt Jorda tighten her arms around her, hearing her sigh sadly. "I've missed so much, things that I'll never get a second chance to see. I never got to watch you take your first step, or hear you say your first word," her mother said.

"That's… your own fault," whispered Nora.

"I know, and I'm so sorry."

Her mother's sad words touched her heart. Like a delayed reflex, Nora slowly put her slender arms around Jorda. For a short moment, mother and daughter remained silent and enjoyed the hug as good they could. The hug told Nora how sorry Jorda was for what she had done so many years ago, and that she was truly trying to correct her mistake as good as she could. Nora allowed some her resentment to fade away, and turn into passion and forgiveness instead.

Jorda withdrew from Nora and wiped away unshed tears from her eyes. "I should be going now. I need to rest. It's been a pleasant, yet also long and emotional day to have met both you and your father."

_I can agree with that._ "You're leaving already? But we just met. Can't you stay a while longer? You can rest here, if you want."

Jorda shook her head slowly. "Sorry, dear. There are too many memories in this house… and not all of them are pleasant. I'll go to the local hotel instead. Do you want me to come back here tomorrow morning? Before you return to the academy?"

Nora smiled. "Yeah… that would be awesome."

"Goodbye, Nora. It felt really good to see you again," said Jorda as she backed toward the door.

"Likewise. See ya tomorrow."

* * *

Pyrrha let out a drawn out and quiet sigh while in bed. It was past midnight, but she was unable to relax and fall asleep. Things had been uncomfortably quiet ever since Nora had left the academy. It had felt strange for her to spend nearly a whole day without hearing Nora's merry laughter or listening to her exaggerated stories. Even though she was a small girl, Nora took up a lot of space around her friends with her big heart, always being seen and heard, sometimes more than they liked. Pyrrha opened her eyes and looked at the empty bed in the distance.

She stood up and moved her bare feet as quietly as she possibly could over to Nora's bed. The bedding had been neatly made. Not by Nora of course, but by Ren. She sat down on the edge for a few seconds before she laid herself down. Even though all of the beds within the dorm were identical, Pyrrha believed Nora's felt more comfortable. Yet, something about it was missing. To lie in Nora's bed without Nora felt as wrong as lying in a cold bed without any bedding. If the orange-haired, bubbly girl was with her now, she would be holding her close, keeping her warm and comfy.

_If she were here, she would probably be resting and rubbing her face against my chest, her 'boob pillow' as she comically refers it to,_ thought Pyrrha and smiled to herself, holding back a giggle.

She put her face against one of the two pillows adorned with pink hearts and took a slow, drawn out breath through her nose. _The pillow smells like… maply syrup and Nora's flowery perfume._ It reminded her of Nora, and filled her with a sense of longing. She dug her fingers into the pillow. Pyrrha realized how much she dearly missed her friend. Even though she knew Nora would return tomorrow, it felt like that was an eternity away.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Pyrrha gasped quietly from the inquiring whisper, and flung her face up from the pillow. Even though the room was dark, the moonlight shining through the window glass provided her with enough illumination to see that Jaune was looking at her from his bed next to Nora's.

Pyrrha was thankful that the dim lightning hid her blushing face. "Y-yeah, I'm just going to drink some water and then go back to bed. Sorry for waking you up," she explained while she got out of Nora's bed, hoping that she did not come off as too awkward.

After only taking a few steps toward the bathroom, Jaune's curious whisper stopped her dead in her track, "Pyrrha… why were you lying in Nora's bed, hugging her pillow like it's a teddy bear?"

Pyrrha fidgeted, her mind racing to come up with any kind of passable explanation to save herself from the embarrassment. _Relax, it's not like you're a thief who's been caught stealing._

"Are you alright?" Jaune asked with apparent concern in his voice after a few seconds of silence.

His question made Pyrrha realize what she needed to say and do. _I lied and held back information from him about my health. I won't ever do it again._ "No… I am _not_ alright." By being honest to him, Pyrrha managed to make herself relax just a little bit. "Come, let's talk somewhere else. I don't want to wake up Ren," she whispered.

"Oh, okay." Jaune sounded confused, but did as he was told as he quietly got out of bed, wearing his blue, full-body pajamas.

Pyrrha walked back to her bed to put on her morning gown and a pair of slippers. She and Jaune then sneaked their way out from the dorm, carefully closing the door behind them. Unhurriedly, they walked side-by-side down along the dark and quiet hallway. Pyrrha kept her gaze down, her hands into the pockets of her morning gown. She said nothing.

_I brought him out here… and now I'm not sure what to say. He must think I'm strange._

"What's on your mind, Pyrrha?" Jaune broke the silence between them as they neared the end of the corridor. "Is… is it about your fear of water? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Pyrrha slowly shook her head, still looking down at the floor. "No, it's something else."

"You know you can tell me anything. I don't want to be the last to find out that my friend is not feeling well, _again_."

She understood what he referred to. Jaune had been the last in their team to find out about her aquaphobia, and that she was going through therapy. He had taken it well and not made any fuss about it. He had, however, calmly stated that they should have told him sooner, before he had unwittingly made her uncomfortable by talking about the heavy rain from earlier.

Jaune's caring words inspired Pyrrha, and made her reveal what was troubling her heart, "Nora loves me."

To her surprise, Jaune chuckled. "Of course she does. She loves everyone, well except for Cardin and his goons. That's our Nora," he said with an amused smile on his face.

"No, Jaune." Pyrrha raised her gaze from the floor to look into his blue eyes. "You don't understand. She _loves_ me!"

The true meaning of her words finally struck Jaune. His eyes widened, and his smile faded. "I… I didn't know," he said apologetically, looking remorseful for having chuckled at her.

"A day ago, I didn't know either. I have no idea how long she's had feelings for me… but I think it's been going on for a long time, possibly even from when our team was formed. She confessed to me, and now she wants to know, sooner rather than later if there can be anything between us."

"And… how do you feel about her loving you?" asked Jaune, his surprised expression lingering.

Pyrrha was not sure, but she believed she felt a gentle breeze caress her, sending a shiver through her. "I'm scared, Jaune," she whined, rubbing her arms.

"About what? Shouldn't you be… happy?"

She lost some of her composure as she raised her voice a bit. "If I decline Nora's love I fear it will hurt our friendship. If I accept it I might cause even _more_ damage in the long run! What if we start dating and form a relationship, only to find out that it's not working? If we break up, can we truly go back to being friends? What if we end up hating and avoiding each other?" She let out a drawn out sigh, her gaze sinking down into the floor again. "I'm scared that things won't work between us. I care about Nora, and it feels like no matter what I choose, we will both end up heartbroken."

Pyrrha felt tears building up in her eyes, and reached up to wipe them away before they could be shed. _I wished he did not have to see me in this. Everyone tend to look at me as a strong, willful woman. And look at me now, crying while dressed in slippers and morning gown._

"But… what if it _does_ work between you?" she heard Jaune ask. She looked at him expectantly with a look of confusion, wanting him to say something more.

"Look, Pyrrha, I'm far from the best guy to ask when it comes to giving advice about romance and stuff. I've never been in a relationship before," Jaune admitted sheepishly with a goofy smile, scratching his neck in an awkward manner. "But, when you grow up as the only brother among six sisters who talk about the handsome guys they're dating, you learn a thing or two. A brother can only take so much."

Pyrrha nodded, but then reacted to a contradiction in his words. "But, Jaune, I thought you said you have _seven_ sisters."

Her friend began to explain, smiling while doing so. "Citrine, my seventh sister, never talks about boys... and she never will."

Pyrrha frowned at first, but then she believed she knew where Jaune was taking this, why he was talking about his sisters at all. "Citrine, does she… like girls?" she asked carefully, not wanting to unintentionally insult Jaune and his sister.

To her relief, he nodded. "Yeah, she admitted it to the whole family about two years ago. It wasn't really a big surprise for us. We had sort of known it for some time. Last year, Citrine was happy to tell me that she's in a relationship with a girl who she's been dating for several weeks. I grew curious and asked why she loved her."

"And, what did she say?" asked Pyrrha, interested to hear more.

"At first, she talked about how good it felt to be with her, and then how sad she felt whenever she was _not_ with her. It was the latter that made her realize she was in love with her."

His words inspired Pyrrha to think about Nora in a way she had never done before. "When I'm with Nora… it feels like it's so easy to smile. I don't know how she does it, but she always knows how to make me laugh even when I feel down." Her words, void of hesitation, flowed smoothly out of her. "Her presence radiates such positive energy that makes me feel all warm inside, silently telling me that everything will be alright." It was not until after that she finished talking that she realized how widely she was smiling.

_I'm… suddenly feeling warmer._

Jaune smiled too, seemingly pleased to have brought a smile upon her face. "And… how do you feel now that Nora is not here with you?" he asked.

"I feel cold… and lonely, as if something is missing within me. I miss her, Jaune."

"Nora followed her heart and took a risk when she confessed to you. Maybe you should follow your heart and take a risk, too?" suggested Jaune.

_He's… right. Ever since she confessed to me. I've looked with doom and gloom, about the worst that could happen. I should've instead thought about the opposite.  
_ "Thank you, Jaune," said Pyrrha and gave him a hug.

"N-no problem," replied Jaune shyly, surprised by the hug. "That's what friends are for, right?" As the hug ended, Jaune looked around to his left and right, appearing a bit nervous. "Can we go back to the dorm now before we have to explain why we're prancing around in the corridor in our pajamas?"

Pyrrha was about to agree, when she suddenly remembered something else that was troubling her within. "Wait, I need to ask you something about me, and you need to be honest. Please, no white lies."

"What is it?" Jaune looked a bit worried, as if expecting to hear something grim.

"Jaune… is it true that I snore in my sleep?"

* * *

Nora was preparing to tuck herself into her comfy bed after a long day. Her second meeting with her mother had been as brief and emotional as the previous one. This time, however, she did not regret having met her. Instead of boiling rage and ice cold sadness, she experienced a more bittersweet sensation. It was definitely an improvement. She hoped to feel even better after seeing her mother again next morning.

She had talked with her father at the dinner table, and asked him what he and Jorda had talked about. His response had been that he would tell her about it later, as he needed more time to let everything sink in. Nora had chosen to respect that and not pry, despite her overwhelming curiosity. She wanted to know if things were improving between them or not.

Suddenly, Nora sharpened her ears as she heard distant sounds of metal clanging against metal, coming from outside her opened window. She knew exactly what the clanging was and where it was coming from. She left her room and exited through the backdoor, taking her to the backyard where a large, wooden shed was located. With each step she took toward it, the clanging grew louder. As she opened the shed's pair of doors, a wave of warm air washed over her together with the smell of burning coals. As the daughter to a blacksmith, both sensations were more than familiar to her.

The shed was her father's workshop. Tables and shelves stood loaded with multiple tongs, hammers, saws, files, and other tools of various forms and sizes. In the corner was a stone furnace with smoldering coals within. Crowning the center of the workshop was a sizable anvil, its surface bearing multiple nicks after having been used for a couple of decades. Standing by the anvil was Brunn, wearing a blacksmith's apron and gloves, repeatedly hammering a glowingly hot piece of metal. He was so into his work that he did not notice the doors having been opened behind him.

_He's so into his work that he doesn't even notice me coming? So typical of him. Some things never change._ "What are you working on, Daddy?" Nora asked curiously.

Her father's arm stopped in mid-air. He craned his neck to look and smile at her. "Just finishing a task I was supposed to do earlier. Someone's horse needs a new set of shoes," he explained and resumed hammering.

She walked closer to him, standing on the other side of the anvil. "Need any help with some heavy work? Remember, I _am_ stronger than you," she said and flexed her slender arms, referring to her Semblance which greatly increased her strength far beyond her father's muscular arms.

Brunn chuckled. "You sure know how to make your father feel manly, Nora. Why don't you be a good girl and fetch me the horseshoe tong from over there." He gestured toward a nearby bench.

Nora approached the bench, picked the right type of tong, and gave it to him. She had helped him with his work before, and could identify the name and purpose of every tool within the workshop. Her father had even taught her the basics of blacksmithing. She knew how to make simple, crude, yet still useful items.

She had initially thought that she would follow her father's footsteps and line of work, but that had changed when Ren said that he was going to a combat school in order to become a huntsman. Nora had not wanted to spend her days inside a cramped and hot workshop while her best friend was adventuring and killing monsters, so she tagged along and immediately realized she made the right decision.

Her father raised the unfinished horseshoe and examined it closely before putting it on top of the burning coals within the furnace. "How's Magnhild? Is it still working?" he asked while waiting for the horseshoe to become warm enough to be shaped.

"Maggy? She's still awesome at crushing Grimm bones! They break like dry twigs!" she said and grinned widely.

He nodded and wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'm glad to hear that. That was my life's greatest and proudest work."

His words brought back pleasant memories for Nora. She remembered how she had assisted her father as they spent days and nights, getting dirty and sweaty as they forged the pieces for her weapon. Magnhild's creation had been a proud family project that had made their bonding even stronger.

It had not been a coincidence that Nora had decided to have a war hammer as her weapon. Many years ago, she had been practicing horseback riding in the forest together with her father. She had been doing well, until she had run into a lone Beowolf. The Grimm had spooked her horse and caused her to fall out of the saddle and twist her ankle. She would have died, if it had not been for her brave father's intervention. Although he was only a blacksmith with no combat training or experience, he had still managed to kill the Beowolf by crushing its skull with his blacksmith hammer. It was that fateful moment that had inspired Nora to pick a war hammer as her choice of weapon. Every swing she made, every Grimm she killed with Magnhild, was in honor of her father's bravery and skill.

Nora's thoughts returned from the past and back to the present. "You usually don't work this late. Are you alright, Dad?" she asked.

At first, Brunn said nothing as he used a tong to take the reheated, unfinished horseshoe from the furnace and back to the anvil. "I'm fine, Nora. It's just… seeing Jorda again brought back a lot of good memories… and a lot of bad ones." His face furrowed, and his fingers tightened the grip of his hammer. "At least I'm glad I met her instead of that wretched lesbian who made her leave us both! I'm not sure what I would've done," he said contemptuously.

Nora noticed how the sounds of her father's hammering were getting louder. The glowing piece of metal on the anvil looked like it was on the verge of breaking.

"Damn homos! What good are they, other than bringing misery around them and helping us go extinct? As if the Grimm weren't bad enough," he said angrily.

Nora tensed up as she listened to her father voicing his homophobia. She felt her heart throb within her, as she gathered all her courage to ask a question that she had kept within her for years. "Do you really hate _all_ homosexuals? D-do you even… hate… _me_?" she whispered.

Just as Nora uttered the last word, one final and powerful clang resonated throughout the workshop as her father's hammer broke the horseshoe in half. She held her breath, finding the silence within the workshop to be eerie. Despite the warmth from the burning coals, Nora felt so cold as if she was naked amidst a blizzard.

"D-dad?" Her voice trembled, just like her body.

Brunn remained still, almost as if frozen in time, save for his trembling hands. He turned his head around to shoot a thousand daggers with his single eye at Nora. "What did you just say?!" he spat out. "Did Jorda return to corrupt my only daughter and turn her against me?!"

Nora had stood before dozens of Grimm and felt excitement instead of fear. Now, however, she felt as scared and defenseless as when she had met her first Grimm as child. Instead of a dark monster with no soul, it was her beloved father. "S-she didn't do anything! It's who I-I am," stammered Nora, the words almost choking in her throat.

Brunn threw away his hammer and tong recklessly. "So what are you going to now, Nora?! Run away like Jorda did?! Are you going to break my heart and abandon me too?!" he shouted accusingly, his face red with anger.

His heavy and loud words, spiked with anger and hatred, rained down upon the small and fragile form of Nora. She needed to focus to not let her trembling legs send her down on her knees. "No! I'm not Jorda! I'm your daughter, and I love you, Daddy! No matter what you might say or do, that won't change." she whimpered.

He responded to her with a deep, annoyed grunt before he strode forward, moving his long, heavy-set legs toward the workshop's exit. Panic settled in within Nora. Her deepest fear was manifesting before her very eyes. _No! I must stop him!_

Nora took a quick step to the side, placing herself in front of Brunn's path. "No! Don't leave, Dad! Stay and talk! I need you to accept me for who I am! Please!" Her emotional pleading was ignored as she was easily pushed aside like the small girl she was. Despite her superior strength, she could not bring herself to use it against her own father. With wide open, teary eyes, Nora watched him walk away from her, feeling powerless to stop him.

"Daaad!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her words fell on deaf ears, as he kept going.

End of chapter 16

* * *

**Author's note:** Here's some more trivia. As you already by know, Brunn is based on Odin. Just like the god, Brunn is missing an eye. Odin once sought out Mimisbrunnr (Mimir's Well) wanting to drink from its water in order to achieve omnipotent wisdom. The Well demanded a sacrifice, and so Odin tore out his right eye and cast it into the Well. He was then allowed to drink, and got what he wanted.

Brunn killing the Beowolf is a reference to Odin killing Fenrir, a monstrous wolf. In the original story however, Fenrir then also killed Odin.

Citrine is a yellow gemstone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I hope you find this long chapter to your liking.

 

* * *

Clattering dishes, clinking utensils, and multiple voices resonated throughout the academy's dining hall, as Pyrrha ate breakfast together with Jaune and Ren. She had not had much appetite ever since Nora confessed her feelings to her. The food and drinks had all tasted plain and dry, and felt as indigestible as concrete. Today, however, she was hungrily enjoying the flavors and aromas of her breakfast, consisting of crispy, freshly made waffles with fruity strawberry jam topping, and a glass of cold milk.

_First time I eat waffles for breakfast. It must've been something I've gotten from Nora._

Whether that was true or not, she felt no regret as she was eating half a dozen of them. Despite having had trouble sleeping last night, Pyrrha had felt surprisingly rested in the morning. It was likely thanks to the brief, yet meaningful nocturnal talk she had had with Jaune out in the corridor.

Were her rested body and her renewed appetite signs that she was starting to feel better, less doubtful about Nora's love confession? She still did not have a final answer, and she was not sure if she would ever find one. She could continue searching for it, but she believed it would come to her on its own. When that would happen, she did not know. Hopefully, sooner rather than later. As much as she disliked keeping Nora waiting, Pyrrha did not want to rush with making an important decision that might not only change her life, but Nora's as well. It was not only a question whether she loved Nora or not, was she capable of loving someone of the same gender at all?

As she finished the last of her waffles and put down her utensils, Pyrrha smiled with delight of having eaten herself full. _Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the last one…_ she thought, as she barely managed to hold back a small burp. She looked at Ren and Jaune, and noticed how they were silently glancing at her with raised eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her gaze jumping back and forth between them. _Is it because of my uncharacteristic appetite? I can't blame them for that._

"Uuh, you have some jam on your cheek," mentioned Jaune and pointed at his own cheek to show her where the stain was.

"Oh, thank you for telling me." Pyrrha picked up her napkin to wipe her mouth and cheeks clean. After doing so, she reached for and opened her Scroll. She quietly sighed. _Still no new messages…_ She had not heard from Nora since yesterday morning, and was hoping that she was doing alright. Pyrrha wished she could have gone with her. If Nora needed emotional support, someone to hug, a shoulder to cry on, she wanted to be there for her, just like she had been there for her. But she respected Nora's wish to go by herself. That was likely for the best.

"What do you think? Pyrrha?"

She blinked in response to Jaune's inquiring voice mentioning her name. "Huh?" She raised her gaze up from her Scroll to look at Jaune for a quick moment before averting her eyes. "I'm sorry, I guess I sort of lost myself to my own thoughts for a moment," she explained, smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright. I understand," he said sympathetically, knowing fully well what kinds of thoughts were troubling her. As Jaune paused, his blue eyes curiously glanced at the Scroll in her hand. "You've been looking at your Scroll a lot this morning. Are you expecting to hear from… _someone_?" Pyrrha understood who he referred to.

"Uhm, no... I mean, yes." She cleared her throat to rid the awkwardness in her voice before she began to explain. "I tried to call Nora yesterday to check up on her. She didn't answer, so I sent her a message instead. She hasn't called back or responded yet. That's not like her at all."

"She's probably misplaced her Scroll. It wouldn't be the first time," said Jaune. "Maybe her batteries have died, and she hasn't realized it yet. It happened to me once, just when I needed to make an important call. Just my luck." He chuckled and shook his head at his own forgetfulness and misfortune.

Pyrrha knew both reasons were plausible, especially with Nora. She smiled as she remembered how Nora had actually once misplaced her Scroll. The energetic girl had in her frantic search almost turned the dorm upside down, as if a powerful, miniature thunderstorm had passed through. Eventually, the Scroll had been found inside Nora's rocket locker, much to her happiness and embarrassment.

Pyrrha's smile faded as she saw something unusual with her dark-haired teammate in front of her. Ren was looking away, his typical, stoic expression appearing to be in deep thought. She was accustomed to Ren being the least talkative in the team, but he had barely said a single word this morning.

"What are you thinking about, Ren?" she asked out of curiosity, but also concern.

Ren looked at her, and answered, "A misplaced Scroll, or empty batteries, might not be the reason why Nora's not answering…" He did not attempt to dismiss her question or lie to her. He was always honest to his friends.

His vague answer made Pyrrha's stomach tense up, and her eyes widen. "Do you think… something has happened to her?" she asked carefully, afraid of what he might say next. She had not considered the possibility until now, and the very thought of it sapped the warmth from her face.

Ren gave her a reassuring shake of his head. "No, that's not what I meant. It's possible that meeting both her parents did not go as well as she hoped it would. Maybe she needs some time for herself. I messaged her, too, and she hasn't responded to me either."

Ren's elaboration hardly helped Pyrrha relax. She could to some degree understand that Nora might not want to talk her, as she might not want to disturb her while she was thinking about her dilemma. The fact that Nora had not even messaged back to her childhood friend, however, was troubling.

"Has she ever done that before?" asked Jaune to Ren. "You know, not answering you on purpose?"

Ren nodded slowly after a second of hesitation. "She has."

"I hope she's alright." Pyrrha put the Scroll away. She would wait a few hours, and if Nora had not responded until then, she would try calling her again.

* * *

All Nora had ever wanted, was for her father to accept her for who she was. Now that he knew the truth about her sexuality, she presumed that he hated her, probably no longer even acknowledging her as his daughter. Despite all her efforts to prevent it from happening, her one true fear had in the end become reality. It was a sad and cruel irony that the only person who could truly frighten her, was none other than her own father.

Nora knew she had only her own stupidity to blame, her childish naivety that things would end well. She had listened to her heart and confessed her love to Pyrrha. Instead of happiness and mutual feelings, her beloved friend had responded with doubt and confusion. After having recently listened to her heart again, she probably no longer had a father. She had through two irreversible mistakes learned that it was best to never listen to her heart's desires, no matter how much it may scream and howl within her. It had only caused her pain, and ruined two beautiful and precious relations for her.

She would never confess anything to anyone ever again. It was best to keep her thoughts and feelings smothered, lest she only bring more ruin and misery to herself and others. She would force herself to adhere to a new creed when it came to matters of the heart: Silence is golden.

Nora sniffled in her bed, holding her Grimm Ursa plushy close to her chest. Hours of crying had turned her pink pillow damp, and her dry, bloodshot eyes itched and burned from dehydration. She had not bothered changing into her sleepwear last night, and was still dressed in yesterday's clothing. She could not recall if she had caught even a minute's worth of sleep. Sleep, unconsciousness, any means to escape the nightmare, was something she could not find.

_Where am I supposed to go? I could get kicked outta the house any moment!_  
  
She was worried about her future. As a student, Nora could live and stay at Beacon Academy for about three more years. Where was she supposed to go after graduating? As far as she knew, she no longer had a home to return to, a loving father to welcome her with a strong hug and a warm smile. She figured Ren's caring parents would let her stay with them for a while until she could find something better, but she did not want to feel like a freeloader. They lived in Vana, too, only a stone's throw away from her father. She did not want to awkwardly avoid eye contact every time she passed by him in the streets.

Maybe she could live with her mother instead, wherever that was. Surely, Jorda would not decline her homeless, heartbroken daughter a place to stay.

_Maybe I can ask to stay with mom, wherever that is. She won't say no to me, right?_

On second thought, Nora was not sure if she even wanted to be with her mother anymore. The way she saw it, it was Jorda's fault that her father had turned into a hateful bigot. If her mother had never run away, then Nora would have been raised by both her parents. Her father would never have turned into a homophobe. He would have accepted Nora for being gay.

Nora gasped quietly as she suddenly heard a gentle knock on her door. "Nora? Can I come in?" asked her father calmly.

She said nothing, hoping that her silence would be an answer of its own. She wanted to be left alone. _As soon as he leaves… I'll pack my things and leave without saying anything. It feels like I'm following mom's footsteps…_

She blinked as the door opened behind her. She lied still with her back turned toward the door, pretending that she was asleep. Her father's heavy footsteps approached her, each one making Nora increasingly more tense. She felt like a defenseless, crippled huntress with no Aura left, being approached by a pack of bloodthirsty Beowolves. Her heart thumped so strongly and rapidly within her that it felt like it would explode. The Grimm plushy was hugged harder against her chest, as she silently prepared herself to receive another, hateful scolding.

_This is it… Now he will disown me, tell me to leave the house and never come back._ She felt her mattress shift as he sat down next to her. The seconds passed, but her father remained silent. That, however, did not take away any of Nora's tension. This was likely only the calm before a hellish storm, waiting to blow her away.

Her mouth trembled as she finally shattered the silence between them by crying out with a strained voice, "I'm so sorry, Daddy! For everything!" Her throat ached after hours of crying. "I'm sorry for being such a disappointment to you! I didn't mean to break your heart! Please, don't hate me!" As she felt another wave of tears fall from her eyes, she buried her face into the pillow and whimpered. She wished she had the guts to tell him to leave her alone. She did not wish to be seen in such miserable state.

"Nora…"

The softness in his voice surprised her. What surprised her even more, however, was the large hand he gently placed on her small shoulder. His unexpected behavior made her curious. Slowly, she craned her neck until her eyes met the gaze of his single one. His beardy, masculine face was not set in a deep, angry scowl. Instead, she thought he looked... remorseful.

"I'm the one who's sorry, for yelling at you," he said apologetically. "I didn't mean to."

His apology did not make Nora feel much better. She was not sure what to feel at all. She looked away again, and kept her back turned to him.

She felt Brunn's hand tighten its grip on her shoulder. "I wasn't angry at you. When you told me that you're... gay, I got scared. Please, forgive me."

Slowly, Nora sat up next to her father, her body feeling weak from hunger and lack of sleep. She wiped her teary and puffy eyes, giving herself a short, yet necessary moment to collect her scattered thoughts as well as she could. The flow of tears stopped, for now.

"I… I didn't _choose_ to love girls, Dad. It's just… who I am. If you can't accept that…," her frail voice trailed off as she looked down at her fiddling hands in her lap, "Then it's probably best if I pack my stuff and move outta here, forever."

"I don't want you to leave, Nora," Brunn gently replied. "This will _always_ be your home. You're my daughter, and I love you. I just…," He paused briefly, trying to find the words. "I just need a bit more time to process this. The past few days have been hectic, for both of us."

_I understand that… all too well._ Her mother's unexpected return had thrown her whole life around, and she was still struggling to process it and regain her footing. She had, to her great shame and regret, angrily lashed out at Pyrrha after she tried to calm her down. "Look, I get what mom did was wrong, but you mustn't let her... 'mistake' make you hateful of other people. She left because she wasn't feeling well, and because someone took advantage of it."

Brunn nodded sagely at first, and then turned his gaze away from her. "Truth be told, Nora… she's not the only reason why I have this… negativity toward homosexuals."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Nora asked and looked up at him.

"It's about your grandfather."

"What about him?" She had, at more than one occasion, curiously asked about her father's parents, whom she knew almost nothing about. To her disappointment, and even more curiosity, Brunn always had all kinds of excuses for not wanting to talk about them, especially his father. Her instincts had told her that her questions tore up bad memories for him. It was out of respect and love that she had decided to stop asking completely, and wait for him to explain whenever he was ready. That, however, was many years ago. She now knew barely anything more than what she did back then.

Brunn took a deep breath, and began to explain with a troubled expression on his face. "I know all too well what it feels like to be abandoned by someone you love. Jorda wasn't the first one to do so." He sighed and dropped his wide shoulders. "I was just a boy when my father left me and my two brothers for... another man. Our mother had to take on two jobs to provide enough money. She nearly worked herself to death."

Her father's sad revelation pulled at Nora's heartstrings. She now understood why he had reacted so angrily yesterday. He must have feared that she was going to leave him like his father and her mother had. She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a soft squeeze. "Sorry to hear that. I didn't know."

Brunn looked down at her hand squeezing his, his lips curling ever so slightly upward. "You were just a baby when Jorda left, but I remember all too well when I saw my worthless father step out of the door. Since then, I haven't heard a word from him. I'm not even sure if he's alive. I don't really care," he said with a shrug of his wide shoulders.

Nora wondered if she should tell him that he could see if his father was still alive, so that the two of them could reconcile, just like Nora and Jorda were trying to. She kept the suggestion to herself as she realized the time was not right. "What about your mom? Where is she?" she decided to ask instead.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Nora, but she passed away a long time ago."

"Oh…" Nora partially regretted asking. Knowing that she would never meet her grandmother made her sad. At the same time, she was glad that she had finally been told about what had happened to two of her grandparents. _Maybe my mom's parents are alive. I'll ask her later._

"You _did_ get to meet her, though you were too young to remember," added Brunn. "She held you while you were a baby, and said how beautiful you were. She was proud to have become a grandmother. I should be able to dig up some old photos of you and her together."

It was not much, but that was comforting to know. "I guess beauty runs in the family, huh?" Nora jested, trying to raise the mood for them both. She partially succeeded as she felt her own lips spread into a small smile.

"Your smile…" said Brunn, the sudden change of subject surprising his daughter.

"My smile?"

He put the thick tips of his right index and middle finger on each corner of her lips, widening her smile a bit. "You're more similar to your mother than you think, Nora. You smile and laugh _just_ like her. You smile not only with your lips, but with your entire face, your very soul. I can see and hear her so clearly in you," he explained, sounding nostalgic. Nora's smile lingered as he withdrew his fingers. It was hardly the first time she had been told how similar she was to her mother. She had however, recently seen those similarities with her own eyes.

Her smile faded, however, as she heard her father let out a heavy sigh. "I could've stopped her… I could've saved her," he said, staring down at the floor.

"Who? Mom?" asked Nora, to which Brunn nodded.

"Shortly after she had been diagnosed with her depression, I received a phone call from her while I was at work. She was panicking at home, and begged me to return right away, because she needed me."

Nora gulped. She had unwittingly learned from Pyrrha how a panic attack could look and sound like, how a strong and brave girl could be rendered into a screaming and trembling victim, unable to act or think. "Why was she panicking?" she asked, not feeling sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Brunn hesitantly explained, "Because of you... You were crying, and she felt she was a bad mother for not being able to make you stop. She was scared you had become sick because of her."

_I was just an innocent, ugly baby back then… and still I feel so guilty,_ Nora thought

"My hard-ass boss wouldn't let me leave work just yet. I couldn't afford to lose my job. How else was I supposed to provide for my family? After I told Jorda to wait for me... she hung up. When I finally got home a moment later… I found you sleeping peacefully in your crib. I still wonder if she had finally managed to calm you down, or if you had cried yourself to sleep."

"And… where was mom?"

"Inside the bathroom, crying her eyes out. She yelled at me, called me useless, and accused me that I didn't love you or her."

As Nora sat and listened, she saw a single tear fall from her father's eye. The tear rolled down along his cheek, and was absorbed by his short, orange beard. _That's the first time I see him cry. Oh, dad…_

"I failed her, Nora. I couldn't be there for her when she needed me more than ever. Because of that, she left the house the following evening and met the girl who then convinced her that it would be best to run away. A few days later, she did so. You know the rest of the story."

Nora nodded as Brunn concluded. _You've comforted me so many times before. Now it's my turn._ She embraced his arm and rested her head against his shoulder, silently telling him that she was there for him. "I don't blame you. It was not your fault. You did what you could." A brief, comfortable moment of silence passed between father and daughter.

Nora then continued. "I'm still struggling to believe that mom's actually back. I still have a lot of anger and sadness in me for what she did to me, to both of us, but I'm still happy to have her with me again. I don't wanna lose her a second time. I dunno what you think about her now, but I don't wanna have to choose between you. For once in my life, I wanna have _both_ my parents with me."

"I can understand that," said Brunn, having composed himself again.

She looked deeply into her father's eye, and carefully asked, "Does that mean you won't hate me for wanting to get to know her? That I'm… gay?" She tightened her hold around his arm. She felt her heart starting to throb as she waited for his response that might change her life.

To her great relief, her beloved father smiled reassuringly. "How could I ever hate my pumpkin? But I guess that means I won't become a granddad."

Nora giggled as her orange hair was ruffled. "Hey, don't say that. Just because I like girls doesn't mean that I can't get pregnant. I promise you'll get to hold my babies, all ten of them! You'll be the best granddad ever!" She then stood up and stretched her arms and legs, sighing as a few joints cracked. "I dunno how much longer I can stay. I gotta leave soon. I've some… unfinished business to take care of at the academy," she said, and briefly thought about Pyrrha.

"You can't leave just yet. Not until you've at least had breakfast. It's a long ride to Beacon, you know."

The very mention of breakfast reminded Nora of her painfully empty stomach, which growled loudly. A wide grin spread across her face. "You know what rhymes with Beacon, Dad? Bacon! Crispy and delicious bacon!"

* * *

Sitting by the kitchen table, Nora munched on bacon strips while looking out the window. Her appetite, while limited, was still enough to savor the fried slices of meat. Whereas Ren made the fluffiest and moistest pancakes in the world, her father was the champion when it came to making crispy and spicy bacon. She saw him in the corner of her vision, as he was scrubbing a frying pan by the sink. The words he had spewed at her yesterday evening, hot with anger, had burned her heart. His sincere apology, and explanation, however, had applied a soothing and cool balm on her burns. She believed she could, sooner rather than later, put his verbal lash out behind her.

_Alright, time to ask him. This time I seriously want an answer. I need it. He owes it to me._ "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you and mom talk about yesterday?" She hoped it was not too early to ask him about that. She did not want to wait for a 'better time'. She needed to know something, anything.

The sound of scrubbing stopped behind her, followed by a short, yet noticeable silence. "Well… we talked about a bit of everything. The past, the present, and you especially. She said I did a good job raising you by myself."

His answer made her smile with pride. "She's right, you know? I couldn't possibly ask for a better dad... especially one who can make such delicious bacon!" She gluttonously brought several bacon strips into her mouth. "But what will you two do now?" she asked while chewing noisily.

"We agreed to see each other again at some point, but we don't know when. Best not to rush it. I guess it felt… _alright_ talking to her, but I lost my composure a couple of times. I need more time to let all of this sink in."

Nora nodded, pleased by his answer. She could more than well relate to the mixed feelings that were going through his head. She would have to talk to him later about it, and help him process everything. It would help herself, too. That might be necessary if she wanted her parents to have any semblance of reunion, and a steady enough relation. She did not expect her parents to get together again, but she would not mind if they would see each other from time to time.

_It's probably the closest I'll have for a family. Better than nothing, I guess._

She took a look at her Scroll's digital clock, and sighed internally. Her mother had promised to come back in the morning. So far, however, there had been no sign of her. Not even a message had been sent to her Scroll. "Dad, has Jorda called you this morning?" she asked. To her disappointment, he shook his head.

_I could call her… but what's the point in that? It's too late now. I'm about to leave._ _I hope I don't have to wait for another seventeen years for another chance to see her._

"I gotta go soon if I wanna catch the bus back to Vale City," stated Nora before she finished her breakfast. She then marched into her room to pack her bag. "And you, you'll be following your Queen to another castle," she said with a grin as she picked up her Grimm Ursa plushy.

A short moment later, Nora stood in the hallway with her stuffed bag lazily slung over her slender shoulder, ready to leave. "Bye, Daddy! It was awesome seeing you! I'll be back again soon enough before you know it! Don't miss me too much!"

"You're welcome anytime. Just make sure you give me a call first. I sometimes need to leave the house to work in the town," said her father and patted her head.

Nora stepped forward and hugged him dearly, rubbing her face against his warm and muscular chest. She looked up at him, saying, "Oh, I will, 'cause you better have another plate of freshly made bacon ready as soon as I step in! See ya!"

Just as she opened the front door and took a step outside, she blinked, and stopped dead in her track as she saw someone several meters in front of her.

"Good morning, Nora," Jorda greeted her daughter with a warm smile. Her smile lingered as she shifted her gaze to Nora's father standing behind her by the door. "And good morning to you, too, Brunn."

"Morning," he replied, nodding his head a single time.

Nora could neither see nor hear any resentment in him, which she hoped was a good thing. _Phew, the last thing I wanna hear before I leave is these two arguing._

Sh looked back at her mother again, smiling cheekily. "Nice of you to drop by. Shame you couldn't do so earlier. But that's never been your strongest side, right?" she said with a sarcastic undertone. It helped her dealing with the situation. "I'm just about to head to the bus," she said with a more normal tone instead.

Jorda gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure when you would leave. I didn't want to come too early and wake you. Can I go with you to the bus stop then, please?" she asked carefully, looking eager, even desperate to do anything with the daughter she had abandoned seventeen years ago.

Nora accepted the excuse. _I can't say no. Who knows when next time comes?_ "Sure! Let's get going then. You better keep up, for my short legs can move pretty fast when needed." She turned to her father and gave him an excited, departing wave as she left.

A few steps later, she suddenly heard him call out to her, "Nora, wait!" She did as she was told and turned around, frowning curiously at her father who approached her. "There's something else I regret telling you yesterday," he said.

"Hm?" Besides him having yelled at her and accused her of wanting to leave him, Nora could not come up with what else he needed to apologize for.

He put his large hands on her small shoulders, his single hazel eye looking deeply into her turquoise pair. "I told you that Magnhild is my life's greatest work. I couldn't be more wrong." As he said that, he pulled his daughter and gave her a bear hug. "It's you, Nora. _You_ are my proudest creation."

Nora's smile could not possibly grow any wider. Of course she knew how proud he was over her, but to hear him express it like that made her eyes feel misty. She hugged him back, hard enough to make him grunt softly, as she almost let her super strength get the better of her. While she had her face mashed up against her father's muscular chest, she felt a third hand on her shoulder, one that felt smaller and softer. She craned her neck around to see Jorda standing behind her.

" _Our_ proudest creation," her mother corrected with a smile. Nora fixated on that smile, and realized something. _Dad's right. She smiles_ just _like me_.

Nora saw an opportunity to finally feel something she had wanted ever since she was a kid. "Family hug!" she shouted and hooked her arm around her mother's waist, bringing her closer in. It felt awkward, yet also oddly pleasant to hug both parents at the same time. She was sure they thought the same thing. It was a simple, silent gesture that she hoped could help all three of them bond with each other. The family hug lasted only for a short moment, but Nora enjoyed every second of it.

"Right then! It's been fun, but I really gotta go now. See ya, Dad!"

"Good bye, Pumpkin. You too, Jorda." Brunn waved both of them off as they left.

* * *

A short moment later, Nora and Jorda were walking together, side by side down the gravel road, having left the town of Vana behind them. Nora wanted to say something, but she was not sure what exactly. She saw herself as a chatty person, and her friends had told her at more than one occasion how she could spontaneously talk about all kinds of nonsense that they did not always understand.

"So, Nora, what are you planning to do when you get back to the academy?" asked Jorda to break the silence between them. Nora silently thanked her for that.

She shrugged her shoulders and answered, "I dunno. There are no classes today. As soon as I step into the dorm, I'll just throw my clothes off and have a looong shower. Then I'll chillax with comics and cartoons for the rest of the day. Maybe I'll ask Ren to give me a magical backrub."

_I can't wait to see him again. Feels like it's been an eternity of eternities!_

She and Jorda passed by a lush, grassy field where a group of horses was grazing the pastures behind a wooden fence. Nora looked at each horse, and focused on the brown-coated one with black mane standing by the fence. Shifting her feet to the right, she went to rip up a handful of green and tall grass growing on the side of the road.

"Hey, Charlene! C'mere and get your delicious, grassy treat!" she beckoned melodically and waved with the grass in her hand. As the nearby equine approached and took the grass into its mouth and began chewing, Nora gently patted and stroked its muzzle.

"You seem familiar with this horse. Its name is Charlene?" she heard her mother ask curiously behind her.

Nora nodded. "Yup! She loves carrots. Shame I don't have any with me. Her owner usually lets me ride her." She had always wished to have a cat, dog, any kind of pet at home to care for, but her father had always said no. Thankfully, however, there were plenty of farm animals, such as horses, sheep, cows, and chickens.

Jorda stepped up next to her daughter. She began to pet the mare, too, hesitantly, as if she was unfamiliar about being so close to such a large animal. "You know how to ride horses?" she asked.

"Mmhm! It's a bit tricky for a shorty like me to get up in the saddle. Riding horses is fun, but not as fun as riding an angry Grimm Ursa." In the corner of her eye, Nora saw, to her amusement, her mother frown at her.

"You ride G-Grimm? You're joking... right?" she asked, to which Nora responded with a giggle. Jorda chose not to pry any deeper. Instead, she sighed and said, "There's so much I don't know about you."

Nora shrugged her shoulders, and indifferently said, "I dunno much about you either. You're my mom, but you're pretty much a stranger to me. That's the sad truth. What's my favorite food? What music do I like? Stick around, and we might learn a thing or two about each other."

"I do know _something_ about you: six point four pounds, and sixteen inches."

Nora frowned at her mother, her mind thinking heavily to make sense of the numbers she had just mentioned. _Numbers only gimme a headache…_ She quickly gave up, and asked, "What was... _that_?"

"That was your weight and length when you were born."

Nora blinked in surprise and amazement of her mother's memory. "You... you seriously remember that? I can barely remember my own Scroll's number. I've written it down on the backside." She took out and showed the back of her Scroll. "See?"

Jorda nodded and smiled, seemingly pleased to have surprised her daughter. "I was only with you for a month, but I learned much during that time."

"Really? So, uh, what was I like as a baby? Did I... cry a lot?" asked Nora, thinking back to what her father had said earlier.

"Yes and no. You didn't cry often. You slept peacefully throughout most nights. But when you did cry it was... difficult to make you stop." The woman's voice and gaze trailed off. Nora recalled what her father had said about that earlier.

"Sorry for being a crybaby back then," quipped Nora. She took another glance on her Scroll, and realized they had lingered for too long. She pecked the horse's muzzle. "Sorry, Charlene. You're a beautiful and mighty steed befit a queen, but I don't have time to take you out for a ride. Next time, 'kay?" Charlene nickered at her, as if saying good bye.

After Nora and Jorda resumed walking, it did not take long for the latter to speak up again, bringing up a touching subject from yesterday. "Nora... I don't mean to pry, but I just want to say that I hope things will be okay between you and Pyrrha. I remember how sad you seemed when you mentioned her, when you looked at her photo." Her mother sounded concerned, and Nora silently appreciated that.

Nora was reminded of the difficult dilemma she had left her precious friend with. She wondered if being separated from each other for a day had helped Pyrrha find guidance, any semblance of an answer.

A sensation of doubt appeared within her. _What if Pyrrha has already to decline my feelings because I had so selfishly chosen to leave when she needed me the most?_

"Oh, uuh... I guess I'll see when I get back, right?" answered Nora hesitantly, as if to instill false hope to herself that things would end happily for her and Pyrrha. _Maybe Ren's right. Maybe I should've stayed with Pyrrha and supported her in any way I could._

If a close friend would suddenly confess their love to her out of the blue, she would want that person to be close by while she thought about what to answer. She would not want to have doubt and confusion as her only company when making a decision that might change her life. The hindsight caused her stomach to tense up painfully.

_I gotta get back to Beacon as soon as possible!_ _I wish I could fly, or just teleport myself over._ She picked up the pace. Hopefully, it was not too late to salvage the emotional mess she had left Pyrrha with.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived to the desolate bus stop by the country road. Silence lingered between them again. Nora knew the bus would soon arrive and pick her up any moment.

_I'm still glad that I came here... so that I could meet my mom. But when will we see each other day? Days? Weeks? Months even?_ The remaining, precious seconds of their moment together were ticking away, and she did not wish to spend them in silence.

Nora took a breath, collecting her thoughts as she began to talk, "Mom… listen, I-" she stopped in mid-sentence, and frowned as she noticed her mother was smiling. What confused her even more were the tears in the woman's turquoise eyes. "What's wrong?" asked Nora.

"You… you just called me 'mom'," explained Jorda and wiped her eyes.

"I-I did?" stuttered Nora in realization, and smiled sheepishly. She cleared her throat awkwardly before she continued, "Let's seeee if I can say this without making a fool outta myself. When I read your letter, my first thought was to ignore you and go on with my life. After I met you at the hotel, I got so _angry_ I wished you were dead," she said, watching her mother nod slowly. "Despite what I felt back then… and what I'm _still_ feeling… I don't wanna lose you a second time. We've _both_ missed out on stuff, but that's in the past. We can still have a future, together. I'm willing to try at least, but only if you also are."

Nora could not help but to feel some pride over how smoothly the words flowed out of her. _I wished I had an audience that could clap and cheer for me._

"Oh, Nora, you have _no_ idea how much I want that." New tears appeared in her mother's eyes as she said that.

"Lemme warn you though," began Nora and raised her finger, her expression changing into a more serious one, "it's gonna be a rough and long road for both of us, for me especially. You're gonna have to do most of the heavy work. Expect me to cry, and yell at you. I _will_ demand answers to difficult questions. You better be ready for that. After seventeen years of absence, you owe me a huge debt that you might never be able to pay off."

Jorda nodded slowly as she took in her daughter's warning and explanation. "I promise I'll do my best to mend all the wounds that I've caused you, even if it means taking verbal abuse from you," said Jorda. Nora was pleased with her answer.

As Nora heard the sound of a large vehicle approaching in the distance, she turned around and saw the bus that would take her back to Vale City. She sighed inwardly. _Great, another boring, three hour long bus ride to look forward to._ "Right, I guess it's time to say goodbye," she mentioned as the approaching bus began to slow down.

"For now, yes. You know you can always call me whenever you want to talk, even for just a short moment."

"I'll try and do that sometime next week. No promises though."

As the bus stopped next to them and opened its doors, Nora took a step closer to her mother and gave her a brief, yet still meaningful hug. "Don't miss me too much! I know you will!" she said to her ear and giggled. She felt her mother's arms squeezing her tightly, making her wonder if she would ever let her go. _I wish this hug could last longer… that the two of us could spend just another minute together. But there will be more opportunities soon. For now, I must let go of her and return to the academy._

"Goodbye, Nora. Have a safe trip," said Jorda.

Nora entered the bus and sat down on a free seat next to a window. Mother and daughter maintained eye contact with each other through the glass. The bus began moving again. Her mother waved to her, who waved back just before she disappeared out of view.

Nora let out a drawn out sigh as she leaned back and relaxed into her seat. As her visit to Vana came to an end, she reflected on it. _What an interesting and eventful visit to my home, to say the least._

Despite the emotional bumps she had crashed into along the way, she felt satisfied. Even though her father's words from yesterday had hurt her, she believed that had been necessary. She would gladly suffer emotionally for a while if it meant that her father would accept her for being gay.

Ren had once told her that sometimes things needed to get worse before they could get better. She was already thinking about visiting her father again, sooner rather than later. Maybe next time she could visit him without crying. She felt hope had been renewed. She knew the times ahead would be tricky and emotional for her and her parents. Yet, she believed that at the end of the road, they would all be happy.

Now that she was leaving Vana, Nora put her thoughts about her parents aside to instead think about a tall, red-haired, Mistralian girl who meant so much to her. Her newfound happiness and hope could be shattered like frail glass if Pyrrha would say no to Nora's love. Nora yearned painfully to see her again, to hear her voice. It would be hours before she and Pyrrha would meet each other again. That, however, did not mean they could not talk with each other. Nora took out her Scroll...

* * *

The cold water flowing from the bathroom faucet washed over Pyrrha's bare hands in the sink below. It vaguely reminded her of when she had stepped through the ice last year. A single misstep, a split second of hesitation, had killed her, and permanently scarred her mind. Even if more than one year had passed, she still perfectly remembered the icy sting of the cold water all over her body, the pain of her air starved lungs on the verge of exploding.

As uncomfortable as it felt to wash her hands in cold water, she wanted it to be a small, yet still meaningful self-treatment. Every step she did was important, whether she fully submerged herself in a swimming pool, or simply washed her hands in a sink. She had checked the weather forecast. There was a chance for rain later today.

_Maybe I should head out if it starts raining._

She wanted to return to the swimming pool and dip more than her knees into the water. Hopefully, she would not be 'disturbed' by anyone next time, even though Yang's unexpected company had in the end helped her. Pyrrha, however, could not find the right motivation to go back yet. Nora had still not called back to either her or Ren. Jaune had said it could be because she has misplaced her Scroll, or that she had forgotten to recharge her batteries, as was typical of Nora. Ren believed it could be because she was feeling sad, and wanted to be left alone. Pyrrha, however, worried that something dreadful had happened to her dear friend.

She froze, and sharpened her ears as she heard something that sounded like a distant, melodic ringing. It was difficult to hear it due to the running water. As she turned the water off, she gasped as she realized she was actually hearing a ringtone coming from her Scroll outside the bathroom. With her hands still soaked, Pyrrha rushed out to pick up her Scroll from the nightstand. She smiled, and felt a warm wave of relief wash over her as she saw Nora's name and profile picture on the display.

She put the Scroll against her ear and answered the call. "Hello, Nora." She tried her best to contain the vague excitement in her voice. She heard the sound of a motor engine in the background of the other side of the line.

_"Hey, Pyrrha!"_ Hearing Nora's cheerful voice again was music to Pyrrha's ears. She sounded happy, and that was a good sign. _"Sorry for not responding to you earlier. I was busy with stuff, and totally forgot,"_ explained Nora apologetically.

Pyrrha nodded, even though Nora could not see her doing so. "It's okay. I was curious to see how you were doing." She wanted to ask how things had gone with Nora and her parents, but ultimately felt that it was too early to do so. Nora should tell her on her own accord, preferably face to face instead of over the Scroll.

_"How are you all holding up without me? Am I missing anything? You better not be having too much fun!"_

"Don't worry; we're all alive and healthy here. You're not missing out of anything special." Pyrrha paused as she realized that Nora had actually missed something that she would regret. "Except maybe…" Her voice trailed off, almost teasingly.

_"Except maybe?"_ echoed Nora curiously.

Pyrrha could not stop herself from grinning, knowing exactly how Nora would react to her answer. "The dining hall served us _waffles_ this morning."

_"What?! Nooooo!"_ Nora yelled so loudly that Pyrrha had to take the Scroll away from her ear a bit. She covered her mouth to muffle her giggle. _"What kind of delicious topping did they have? Jam, syrup, or whipped cream?"_ asked Nora, huffing from frustration.

Pyrrha took a breath, composing herself. Yet, her smile still lingered. "All three, actually. I prefer jam myself."

To her amusement, she clearly heard Nora mutter and grumble _. "That's just my luck. Typical. At least I got to eat a whole plate of crispy bacon for breakfast," she_ playfully retorted. The retort got to Pyrrha, as she suddenly felt a craving for bacon. She almost never ate it, due to it not being the healthiest of meats. She remembered the bacon and pepperoni pizza she had eaten together with Nora at the pizza restaurant a couple of weeks ago (chapter 9). It was a pleasant memory, and not only because of the delicious food.

_"What about_ _you_ _then? How are you, Pyrrha?"_ Nora no longer sounded upset for having missed out on the waffles. Instead, there was now apparent care in her voice.

"I… I feel fine," she replied, being honest to both herself and her friend. She then decided to mention something which she knew would catch Nora's interest even more. "I went to the swimming pool yesterday."

_"Wait, what?! You did? By yourself?"_ asked a caught off-guard Nora, raising her voice in excitement and surprise.

"Yes."

_"How did it go? Tell me!"_ She sounded so eager to know as if she would try to squeeze herself through the Scroll and end up together with Pyrrha on the other side. As Nora paused, the excitement in her voice was turned into concern. _"Did you get scared?"_

Pyrrha looked down on her legs, remembering how she had, with some minor discomfort, managed to dip them into the water. It had not been much of a success, but it was something at least. The fact that she had done so without Nora's company only added to her small victory. She believed she could have done more, if it had not been for Yang's unexpected visit.

"Well, I only sat down and dipped my legs in. I was a bit nervous, but it felt like I could handle it."

_"Hey, don't speak as if dipping your long and pretty legs in is nothing! I'm so proud of you! Mhm! I wish I could hug you right now! Gonna have to let you wait until I get back."_

Pyrrha felt some pride for the praise she received. "You're giving me a rain check? I'll hold on to that." She leaned back down on her bed and put her legs up, making herself comfortable. "You know, it's pretty quiet here without you," she said while staring up at the ceiling, listening to the silence within the dorm.

Nora snickered. _"Then I'll be sure to cause plenty of noises and mayhem when I get back. I think I'll take Magnhild out for a date in the training room."_

"Speaking of which, when will you come back?"

_"Weeeell, I just got on the bus that'll take me to Vale City, and then I'll hop onto the first flight to Beacon. I'll see you in four hours…ish?"_

Pyrrha was just about to say something, when Nora said softly, _"Pyrrha…"_

"Yes, Nora?"

_"I miss you."_ Three, short words. Had Nora told her that a few days ago, Pyrrha would have taken them as a friendly gesture. Now, however, she knew the full, true meaning of Nora's words. She felt her face grow warm, and heart beat faster.

"I miss you, too," she replied, smiling while doing so. She believed her answer made Nora smile, too, even wider if she already was.

" _Good thing I'll be back soon. Then we'll stop missing each other."_ Pyrrha heard Nora yawn. _"I'm gonna try and have a nap now. Didn't sleep so well last night."_

The mention of lack of sleep made Pyrrha think again whether Nora's meeting with her parents had gone well or badly. She bit her lower lip, restraining herself from asking.

"I'll see you soon then."

_"Yep! Oh, can you tell Ren that I'm on my way back? My Scroll's battery's about to die. I forgot to recharge it."_

"Oh, Nora..." Pyrrha shook her head and chuckled briefly _. Jaune, you were right after all._

_"What?"_

"Nothing. I'll be sure to tell him. Have a pleasant rest, and a safe journey." _  
_  
_"Great! Byeee!"_

As the call came to an end, Pyrrha's smile still lingered. It had felt good to talk to Nora again, and she looked forward to see her. Nora had not said anything about her parents. However, if the seeming happiness was of any indication, then things had gone well enough. Pyrrha hoped she would fill her with the details later when she would get back. Nora had also not asked her if she had an answer for her yet...

She idly rubbed and shifted the Scroll around in her hands. A realization came to her: _Four hours… I only have four hours left to make a life changing decision not only for myself, but for a dear friend, too._

End of chapter 17

* * *

**Author's note:** There we go. Feel free to leave reviews and tell me your thoughts. The chapter focused quite a bit on Nora, but that was necessary. The two scenes with Pyrrha were partially meant to show that she, her dilemma, and her aquaphobia have not been forgotten. I hope you feel satisfied with Nora's father apologizing, and accepting that she is gay. He was never meant to be an antagonist, but a caring, yet also flawed parent, discolored by emotionally painful experiences from the past.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note:** Here is another, long chapter for you to enjoy.

* * *

Pyrrha did not know how much time had passed since she had talked with Nora over the Scroll, nor did she want to know. _If I check the clock I'll only get more stressed. That's the least I need right now. For all I know, Nora might be here any second, and I still won't have any answer for her._

She had told Ren and Jaune about Nora's upcoming return. Both of them were relieved to hear that she was well, as Nora had earlier not responded to neither of Pyrrha's and Ren's messages. Even though she was well, none of them knew how Nora was feeling after whatever that had happened between her and her parents in her hometown.

It had been tricky for Pyrrha to tell during their brief conversation over the Scroll, but she thought Nora had sounded like... Nora: happy and bubbly. Did that mean things had gone well for her in Vana, or had she only kept up a charade to not to worry her? She had no choice but to wait until her friend would return, and hope that Nora was willing to fill her in. She would not pressure her to do so, but instead wait patiently for her to do so by her own accord.

Sitting on her bed, Pyrrha looked at Jaune who was talking to Ren. The blonde-haired team leader was trying to explain to him how even fictional characters and heroes from comic books could be a source of inspiration, wisdom, and courage for hunters. Ren occasionally nodded as Jaune rambled, but the absence of interest in his magenta eyes revealed that he was only partially paying attention at best.

Pyrrha too, felt her attention was divided. She did silently agree with Jaune even though she had no personal interest in comic books. His enthusiasm was amusing, but heroes and comics books were not what she wanted to talk about.

She fidgeted upon the bed, waiting for him to come to a conclusion so that she may change that subject. Jaune went on like a machine, and it began to wear on her patience. In normal cases, she enjoyed listening to him and the passion in his voice, even with nerdy interests, but the stress was getting to her.

_It feels like I need to… scream._

Grinding her fingertips against her palm and chewing on her lower lip, Pyrrha took a breath and said. "Jaune, Ren…" Her interruption worked, as both of them looked at her with apparent curiosity, especially Jaune, whose mouth was partially hanging open. Now that she had their attention, she continued, an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Jaune, but I need to talk to you, to _both_ of you. It's important, I think."

"What is it, Pyrrha?" asked Jaune, sounding concerned. "Is it about-" Before he could finish his sentence, Pyrrha was already nodding.

"Yes, it's' about _her_." She took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. "If Nora and I would start... dating each other, would you two be alright with that?" She saw her teammates exchange a quick glance. "It's just a theoretical question," she then quickly added.

_This feels awkward already, but I mustn't stop now._

"Why exactly are you asking us that?" Jaune replied with a question of his own.

Even though Pyrrha had foreseen that question, she still found it difficult to find the words and explain it to him. "You... you don't think it might be... unprofessional? What if a relationship between two team members, and whatever good or bad it brings, might weaken our team as a whole?"

For a brief moment, there was silence, and it made Pyrrha feel uncomfortable. She wished for answers from her teammates, not silence and confusion. She saw Ren shift before speaking up, "Remember what Professor Ozpin said about why he wanted all teams to change partners for two weeks? It was to improve the bonding between all teammates, and make the whole team stronger. I shared two interesting weeks being Jaune's partner," he said, looking over at the leader next to him.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. It was fun," interjected Jaune, nodding in agreement. "Except for the part where we slept in that mossy and damp forest. I can still feel those nasty bugs crawling beneath my clothes." He shuddered and grimaced.

Ren paid no attention to Jaune's comment, and continued. "And then I spent another two weeks with you, Pyrrha. I learned more about who you are, about your past, what you like and don't like." He quickly glanced at both Jaune and her. "I'm sure you two learned a great deal about Nora. Whether you start dating her or not, Pyrrha, the fact remains that you've bonded and grown closer as friends."

_He's so right. In a few weeks, I've learned more about who Nora Valkyrie is than the months we've been at the academy. I know her interests, her favorite pizza, bits about her parents and upbringing. And, she's a lesbian…_

Pyrrha opened her mouth to reply, but was gently interrupted by Ren as he raised his finger, signaling her that he was not yet done talking. "I want to assure you something, Pyrrha. I can't speak for Nora, but I have known her my entire life. She's like a sister to me. I know that her feelings for you are real. Every time she talks about you, I hear the desire in her voices, the twinkle in her eyes. I don't wish to make it more difficult for you to choose, but you deserve to know all the details."

Ren remained silent for several seconds, as if giving Pyrrha some time to take in what he just said. Pyrrha did not doubt Ren's words, words that she knew he chose very carefully. She knew it was his nature to only say what he had to, if anything at all, so as to not waste the value of his words, particularly with respect to Nora. _No matter how well I'll know Nora, I'll probably never know her as well as Ren does._  
  
"I want you to know, that no matter what you choose, I'll respect your decision, as long as you feel deep inside it is the right choice," he finished.

"Thank you, Ren," said Pyrrha.

Jaune raised his hand a bit, gesturing for her and Ren's attention. Once they both looked at him, he asked, "Uhh, can I say something, too?" Pyrrha nodded at him. "I know you don't want to make Nora sad, but I think it would upset her more if you were pretending to have feelings for her. If you really don't feel anything for her, then she deserves to know that. Plus, you should also consider your own feelings too and what it is that _you_ want. If you actually want Nora, great! But if you want something different, from a different person, then you should be able to pursue that, and give her the same liberty to find what she wants, too."

Pyrrha silently agreed with Jaune. _But I don't know which of my two options, to accept or decline Nora's love, will make her the most happy._ She had tried to find a third, alternative answer. She had given up on that when she realized there was none.

"But, if I say no to her, she'll be heartbroken." She had once seen Nora cry. It had felt painfully unreal to watch someone who was always bristling with joy and positivism to do that. _I hope I'll never make Nora cry. If I do, the guilt would follow me forever._

Ren nodded sagely. "If that happens, then we shall do our best to comfort her."

_It's so heartwarming to know that I have such caring friends, who are willing to talk and listen to me._ "Thank you so much for your support, both of you." Waiting for Nora did not feel as stressful anymore. She looked forward to see her again.

A little while later, Pyrrha still remained within the dorm. She stood up from a chair, rolling her shoulders. Her body was stiff, and she felt she needed some time alone, some 'me' time. She walked over to the door, and looked back at Jaune and Ren. "I shall go for a short walk. I'll see you soon." She exited the dorm and headed down the corridor. She did not pay much attention to where she was going, as long as her legs got to stretch themselves.

She recalled what her friends had said to help her about Nora and her feelings. Yang had imparted her with some insight to her dilemma. _"You shouldn't worry too much about Nora being a girl. Her gender isn't what defines her. Try to think of who she is, rather than what."_ Whether she wanted to accept or decline Nora's love, she should not let her gender be part of the equation.

Despite Jaune's low amount of experience, just like her, he too had given his share of wisdom. _"Nora followed her heart and took a risk when she confessed to you. Maybe you should follow your heart and take a risk, too?"_ He had told her that sometimes people needed to listen to their heart and dare to take a risk. He had made her realize how much she enjoyed being with Nora, and how she missed her.

Yang, Jaune, and now Ren, had filled Pyrrha with different aspects of insight. Yet, their efforts were still not enough. It felt like one final and important part of the puzzle was missing. _I can seek help and guidance from all of my friends… but it will not help me what I'm looking for. The one I need to talk to is none other than Nora herself._

Pyrrha kept on walking. Eventually, a couple of corridors later, she came across a vending machine. The sight of made her realize that she was a bit thirsty. Looking at the colored buttons, each one depicting a different flavor, Pyrrha's gaze stopped at a purple one with a picture of a cluster of ripe, appetizing grapes.

_Grape… Nora's favorite._

There were no sodas at the dorm. Pyrrha decided to buy one for Nora as a small, welcome gift. She reached into her pocket, took out a few Lien coins, and inserted them into the machine. After pressing the grape button twice, a pair of purple colored cans was ejected into the machine's take-out port. She pocketed one while keeping the other in her hand.

As she pulled the tab open, she brought the can to her lips and took a few gulps. She knew soda was unhealthy for her body, and bad for her teeth, yet she could not deny herself that the carbonated, sweet, and fruity beverage did taste good. She understood Nora's appetite for it, but not how she could drink so many so often. Pyrrha almost never drank soda, only doing so for some rare and special occasions. Her parents never let her drink any as a child, as they feared she would develop a taste for it.

With the two cans now in her possession, Pyrrha turned around and made her way back toward the dorm. Just as she passed around the corner while taking another sip from her drink, she heard a familiar voice addressing her in a friendly tone.

"Hey, Pyrrha."

As she lowered her drink, she saw two familiar girls walking together toward her. "Hello there, Yang, Blake," she greeted them both, smiling while doing so. Blake said nothing, and simply nodded, returning her smile.

"Sorry, don't have time to chat. We're going to the city. Don't wanna miss the flight," explained Yang. "Talk another time, yeah?"

As the two girls walked past Pyrrha, she turned her head to look at them. "I understand. You two have a good time together."

"Oh, we will for sure. Won't we, Blake?" said Yang suggestively and nudged Blake with her elbow.

"I hope so."

As they went around the corner, Pyrrha was left curious about what they were going to do in the city. _Maybe they are going to shop together? Or visit a café? Like I did with Nora? I enjoyed doing that._

Though they had seemed like a regular pair of girls walking and talking together, she knew there was more going on beneath the surface; Yang and Blake were secretly dating each other. Yang had explained that she and Blake were trying things out slowly and steadily. In case their dating did not work out between them, they wanted to easily be able go back to just being friends.

_Did Yang and Blake worry about dating each other might risk their friendship and team spirit? Do they still worry?_ _It's so tempting to ask them, but I should not disturb them and unintentionally cause any friction with or between them._

She pondered if she could do the same with Nora; try dating her and then see where it might lead. Was it really that simple to go back to being just friends again? If she and Nora would date and break up on less than good terms, she did not wish to spend her remaining years in Beacon feeling awkward whenever she and Nora were in the same room together. Pyrrha shook her head internally.

_No, I don't want to_ _**try** _ _having a relationship, not if there is uncertainty. It's all or nothing for me._

* * *

A few minutes later after Pyrrha had returned back inside the dorm, the door was suddenly opened. "Never fear, Nora is here!" announced Nora boisterously with a cheerful smile, throwing her arms up into the air. Her arrival made Pyrrha smile, her very presence bringing a warm, pleasant sensation in her chest.

Before anyone had a chance to greet her, Nora bounced forward and embraced Ren. "Hiii Rennnnn!" she cried out happily. "OhIhavemissedyousomuch!"

Ren returned her hug, smiling while doing so. "Welcome back… N-nora." He suddenly grimaced and grunted in discomfort. "Hng, e-easy. Not too… hard."

Pyrrha knew that whenever Nora got too excited, she could partially lose control of her Semblance, which granted her super strength. She had experienced firsthand what it felt like to be hugged by an overly happy Nora. _Good thing we have Auras, or we would have suffered bone fractures from Nora's hugs._

Nora giggled and softened her embrace. "Sorry!" she quipped, not sounding apologetic at all. She then turned to Jaune. "Hey, Jauney. I got something for you," she said while reaching into her backpack.

"Oh, you do?" Jaune's face lit up with anticipation. Pyrrha, however, recognized that mischievous look in Nora's eyes, and assumed that whatever she was about to take out was not a gift.

Nora pulled her hand out of her backpack and threw a fluffy, black and white colored object that was the size of her head toward him. "Watch out! It's a bloodthirsty Ursa!" she yelled alarmingly.

Jaune gasped loudly, his blue eyes widening. Acting on sheer reflexes, he sidestepped and twisted his upper body away from the flying object just in time. It bounced against a wall behind him and dropped down next to his feet. Pyrrha noticed that the "bloodthirsty Grimm" turned out to be a harmless, Ursa plushy.

Nora's hearty laughter resonated throughout the room. Pyrrha found it impossible to hold back a quiet giggle in response to Jaune's reaction. Even Ren, who was known for his near non-existent humor smiled slightly.

"Oh, Vomit Boy! You should've seen your face there," said Nora teasingly, her laughter having been reduced to a softer chuckle. "It was like an Ursa was charging toward you, ready to maul and eat you, bones and everything. Raawr!" she playfully mimicked a growling Ursa, making clawing motions in the air. "You would merely be a mouthful for an Ursa though, as you're nothing but skin and bone. Maybe it would choke on you and die." She walked up to pick the plushy up from the floor. "Looks like all that training you've helped him with has paid off, Pyrrha," she complimented.

Pyrrha cleared her throat, managing well enough to keep her mirth in check. She gave Jaune an apologetic look along with a sheepish smile. "It would seem that way."

Jaune huffed, his cheeks red from humiliation. "T-that wasn't funny, Nora! I could've sliced that thing in half."

Nora stepped forward and hugged him, more softly than what she had done to Ren. "I'm glad you didn't harm him, because then I would've done something worse than an Ursa mauling you," she quipped with a menacing look in her eyes that immediately gave way to a cheeky grin.

Jaune sighed and smiled in defeat, patting her shoulder. "It's good to see you again. Welcome back."  
_  
_ It was uplifting for Pyrrha to see Nora being so warmly welcomed.  
_We're here for her, just like she's here for us_ , she thought and smiled.

Turquoise and green eyes met, as Nora walked toward her. _Uh oh, is she about to nearly break my ribs like she had done to Ren?_ To her pleasant surprise, Nora hugged her in a gentle manner. It felt like they were holding each other for the first time in ages. Pyrrha hugged her, smiling and looking down on the orange-haired head that rested against her chest. She had missed her friend's warmth and softness.

Pyrrha realized how quiet everyone in the room had become, as if time itself had stopped. The stillness ended as she saw Jaune's gaze shift back and forth between her and Nora. He cleared his throat and looked at Ren. "Um, hey, Ren, I'm going to the amphitheater. You want to go with me? We can, uh… watch the public sparring matches together," he suggested and walked over to the door.

"Sure," answered Ren simply and stepped up next to Jaune. Ren turned his head to look at Nora. "I'll see you later, Nora. I assume the journey home made you tired, and that you would like some rest."

Pyrrha frowned as she saw Jaune nod and smile at her. _What are they up to? They know the sparring matches at the amphitheater are not until tomorrow._ But then it dawned on her that they were giving her and Nora some privacy, and she was grateful for that.

"Bye, you two! Have fun watching people break each other's bones!" Nora excitedly bid Jaune and Ren farewell as they left. "Well then, guess that leaves just the two of us," she added, looking up at Pyrrha while still keeping her arms around her waist.

"You don't want to go with them?" Pyrrha asked, assuming that Nora did not know the truth about the sparring matches being tomorrow.

Nora shook her head. She let go of Pyrrha and straightened her slender arms up into the air, twisting the joints in her hands and elbows. "Nah. Ren's right, I'm way too tired," she explained and reinforced it by letting out a loud and drawn out yawn. She then blinked, as if she just realized something. "Oh, I forgot to give you something."

"Give me what? You're not going to throw something at me, are you?" wondered Pyrrha with a playful smile and a raised eyebrow.

Instead of responding with words, or giving Pyrrha a gift, Nora suddenly jumped up and threw her arms around her neck. The tall girl, caught off guard by the extra weight now hanging from her shoulders, struggled for a second to regain her balance and not cause both of them to fall forward onto the floor. Her reflex kicked in, as she quickly put her arms around Nora's waist to steady her against her.

"N-nora?" Once the moment of surprise had passed, Pyrrha continued, "I-I get two hugs instead of just one?" she asked, giggling shyly. "I feel honored." She quickly realized how different, more passionate this second hug was, as she felt Nora tenderly rub her warm and smooth cheek against hers.

"Mhm, first one was to show you how much I've missed you." Nora's warm breath caressing Pyrrha's neck caused her to shiver for a second, making her involuntarily tighten her arms around her.

"Then… then what about this one?" asked a flustered Pyrrha.

Nora let go of her and put herself back down on the floor. "To show how proud I am of you having gone to the swimming pool all alone! I said I would give you a rain check for a special hug, didn't I? Well, you just got it!" She walked over to her bed and allowed herself to fall backward, collapsing onto the soft mattress.

Pyrrha walked over to join her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She thought that Nora cooing and writhing with apparent delight was cute to behold. "Feeling comfortable? I guess it must be good to rest in a bed after sitting still in a bus for three hours." She knew Nora being a bundle of seemingly limitless energy, hated sitting still for too long.

"Mmhm, like I'm resting on a fluffy cloud. Ugh, don't remind me of that. Thought I was gonna _die_ of boredom on that bus! Even worse, my Scroll ran out of juice shortly after I called you. I never got to watch the latest episode of Camp Camp!" She took out her dead Scroll and connected it to a charger, putting it on top of her nightstand. "Quite the adventure you had, going off to the swimming pool by yourself. You got balls, Pyrrha!" she complimented with a toothy grin. "Not balls-balls, but you know what I mean."

"Well, thank you kindly, Nora. But I wasn't completely alone the whole time. Yang showed up and kept me company."

"Blondie?" Nora looked surprised by the mention of the name. The realization then came to her. "Oh, yeah I did tell her where the pool was. Did she have anything fun to say? Any juicy gossip about her team? Has she kicked anyone's ass lately?"

Pyrrha remained silent to think on how to reply to her questions. "Hmm, well, we did chit-chat for a while. I think she too recently bought herself a new bikini, just like I did. Oh, she has a sparring match tomorrow. We should go there and support her." She could say more, but she had made a promise to Yang not to tell anyone that she and Blake were dating.

It's probably for the best not to mention that I talked to Yang about me and Nora. If she hears about it, then she might seek Yang out and ask her what I said. Maybe talking to Yang was not the best thing to do after all… I trust her, but what if she decides to talk to Nora about me?

Pyrrha's deep thinking was interrupted by Nora wolf whistling. "A new bikini? That's something I wanna see. I wonder which one of you is the biggest. Next time I see you two together, I'll bring out the measuring tape," she said suggestively, waggling her eyebrows.

Pyrrha smiled shyly and looked away in a vain attempt to hide the unmistakable warmth radiating from her now rosy face. "Nora, please."

"Hah! I saw you blush there!" Nora pointed out. "We should totally go and see Yang fight! It's fun watching her brawl! Maybe I can redesign Maggy so that she can transform into a pair of huge gauntlets that zap and crush anything into oblivion, huh?" She threw some punches up into the air, trying to mimic Yang's fighting style. After a brief giggle, she wiped that silly grin off her face, and took on a more serious expression. "Did you tell Yang about… you know, your phobia thingy?" she asked, sounding concerned.

Pyrrha shook her head. "No, not yet. I want to tell her and the others what happened to me, and why I'm afraid. But now is not a good time to do that. I've only been going therapy for three weeks. I feel I want to make more progress before I start telling more of my friends. I'll then ask Ruby if she and her team can come over to our dorm, or I'll visit theirs."

Nora widened her eyes and raised her right index finger. "That's an awesome idea, buuut I have an even better one! We could invite them and make something really super fun outta it! Play games, eat snacks, and watch a movie or two. I still haven't seen Spruce Willis' latest one. I hear there are more explosions than words in it!" Her suggestion left her face bristling with excitement.

_Spending a relatively calm evening together with my friends at the academy does sound more appealing than drinking and dancing at a nightclub. Not that my first and recent visit was boring._

"That sounds lovely. I suppose I should tell them near the end of the evening. I don't wish the ruin the mood by suddenly telling them right in the beginning that I drowned last year," said Pyrrha.

"Uh-huh, makes sense," said Nora. After adjusting herself on the bed, she asked, "So, anyway… I bet you're just _dying_ to hear the details about my little adventure back to my hometown."

She blinked at Nora's sudden change of subject. She had not expected to tell her so early. "Well, yes, of course. I wouldn't mind to know what happened in Vana, as long as you feel comfortable talking about it," she replied in a respectful manner.

Nora sat up from the bed, and moved to sit next to Pyrrha on the edge. "You're so cute when being all friendly and polite." She reached up and gently pinched Pyrrha's cheek.

"Can you blame me? It's because I care about you," she explained sincerely, rubbing her cheek after Nora let go.

Nora buried her face in her palms. "Stop! Now you're gonna make _me_ blush! I'm already doing it, am I?" She composed herself, rubbing her chin. "Where to begin? Well… the weather was nice. The countryside's beautiful during the summer. Last time I was there, it rained like crazy. Moving on! Better not get sidetracked. I got home, unpacked my things, relaxed for a bit, and then I talked to my dad." She paused briefly, her gaze faltering, and voice trailing off. "I… uh… I finally did something that I've wanted to do for years. I told him. I told him that I like girls."

Pyrrha recalled that on the same evening that Nora had confessed to her that she was a lesbian and in love with her, she had also mentioned how her father, whom she loved and respected, was sadly a bigot. Nora had kept her sexuality a secret to everyone except Ren, because she did not want her to father to find out.

Pyrrha could partially relate to keeping a secret to herself because she did not want the truth to hurt or worry others. Not even her own parents knew that their only daughter had drowned and developed aquaphobia. She wanted to tell them, but they deserved to hear it from her face to face, and not via a CCT video call. When she would do that, she was not sure. Just like Nora, she felt she too needed to take a weekend off and go visit her own parents in Mistral.

"You did? How did that go?" Pyrrha asked, worried what Nora might answer.

"Well…" began Nora softly, looking down on her fiddling fingers in her lap. "Have you ever been in one of those awkward moments, where someone who loves you, yells at you?"

"I have." The first thing that Pyrrha thought of was how Nora, shocked and disturbed by her mother's unexpected return, had angrily lashed out at her, even thrown an empty soda can at her. The burst of anger had taken both of them by surprise, Pyrrha even more.

_It's probably best not to remind her of that. I know how ashamed she felt for having snapped at me._

"I mean, sure, it's not the first time he's raised his voice at me," said Nora. "I used to be a bit of a mischief-maker as a kid. But the way he yelled at me yesterday, accused me of terrible things... I thought he was going to slap me."

"Has ever he done that before? Laid a hand on you?"

To Pyrrha's relief, Nora shook her head. "Never. He's always treated me well, spoiled me as if I was a princess. I haven't thought of it much before, but I think he did that to not make me think too much where my mom was, and why she had run away." Nora looked up at her, and smiled in a strained manner. "Ironic, huh? Pit me against a bunch of Beowolves and I'll scream like I've won a free visit to amusement park. But seeing my dad angrily glare at me, and listen to his hate…"

As Nora's voice trailed off, Pyrrha noticed how her dear friend was trembling ever so slightly. As much as she wanted to hear what had happened in Vana, it pained her to see her friend like this. Her stomach tensed up from the guilt. She tightened her arm over her shoulder. "Oh, Nora," she said sympathetically. "You don't have to go on if this is too difficult to you. I'm sorry for asking."

Nora placed her hand on top of Pyrrha's, and leaned closer to her. "No need to apologize, silly. I _wanna_ tell you this. You're an awesome listener." Pyrrha nodded at her, silently telling that she was free to continue. Nora did so, by yawning first. "I caught zero sleep that night, I think. I kept hearing my dad's angry voice in my head, his eye glaring at me."

"But, Nora, when you called me earlier this morning, you sounded so happy.

"That's because my story has a happy ending. My dad apologized to me this morning. He even cried a bit. Never seen him do that. I guess he needed some time to cool off."

"He apologized? Just like that?" questioned Pyrrha. _I'm happy that her father felt remorse and apologized. But was it really that simple? I guess I had to be there to understand it._

"Yep. Just like that," reaffirmed Nora. Since Pyrrha had not been there herself, she trusted Nora and did not pry any further. "That's not all," continued Nora. "I even met my mom; had a pretty good chat with her. I think we bonded a little bit. Felt really good. I look forward to chatting with her again."

Pyrrha now understood."I'm so glad to hear that," she said sincerely with a warm smile on her face. She was happy for Nora , borderline giddy even. She felt a strong, growing urge to express it to her.

"And-" Nora stopped in mid-sentence just as Pyrrha put both her arms around her, hugging her. "P-pyrrha?"

"You said it was brave of me to go to swimming pool by myself. That's nothing compared to what _you_ did. You dared to meet your mother who abandoned you so many years ago. You told your bigot father that you're gay." She heard how a caught off guard Nora whispered something unintelligible. "I'm proud of you, Nora," she said and rubbed cheek against the top of her head.

As Pyrrha ended the hug, she saw Nora's eyes glistened with unshed tears of happiness. She let her have a short, comfortable moment of silence before she continued. "So besides talking to your parents, did you do anything else? Did you get a chance to do something fun in Vana?" she asked in an attempt to shift the conversation to something that was more lighthearted.

"Yeah, I met Charlene."

The name made Pyrrha curious. _I've never heard her mention that name before._ "Who's' that?" she asked.

"She's a young and beautiful girl. I've known her for years. I love bringing my fingers through her silky, black hair and rub her nose." The answer made Pyrrha even more curious. It sounded almost like Nora and Charlene were more than friends. "I was supposed to ride her, take her through the forest, but there was not enough time for that," continued Nora and pouted.

Pyrrha's curiosity immediately turned into confusion. "I'm sorry, what? You _ride_ Charlene? In what sense exactly? I mean, uh, is she really okay with that?"

Nora looked up at her. Her lips twitched, as if trying to hold back a grin. The mirth building up within her exploded as she threw her head back and laughed hysterically. All Pyrrha could do was to sit still and frown at her friend, while futilely trying to understand what she had missed to understand.

"Ooh, that was hilarious! Should've seen your face. Lemme take a breath," said Nora, panting and gradually composing herself. "Charlene, she neighs happily when she sees me, and she likes it when I take care of her hooves. Her owner usually lets me ride her," she elaborated while wiping away tears of mirth from her eyes.

_Neighing, hooves, and owner_? Pyrrha put everything together. "Charlene… is a _horse_? Oh!" As the full realization came to her, she too began to laugh, louder and longer than she wanted to. It felt good to lose herself to amusement, as if she had not laughed in a long time. It was as if Nora had given her a medicine that made her feel better. This was one of many reasons why she liked being with her; she always knew how to make her smile and laugh.

"Oh, Nora, you're too much. It's great to have you back."

"Hey! Do you think there are any waffles left at the dining hall?" asked Nora all of a sudden.

"Hmm, I wouldn't count on it. They seemed to be going pretty fast. Everyone ate as if they were starving, myself included." _I should not mention that I ate six myself._ "But you might get lucky if you go and ask the kitchen staff."

"I will!" replied Nora and bolted up from the bed.

Pyrrha smiled, amused by her friend's sudden surge of energy. "Weren't you tired just recently? I could have sworn that you were just about to doze off, like a child all tuckered out," she reminded.

Nora bounced up and down on the balls of her feet before Pyrrha, her eyes bristling with excitement. "Delicious and crispy waffles with whipped cream and jam will always have priority Pyrrha, no matter how sleepy I may get! You wanna join me on an adventure to the dining hall?"

_I don't feel particular hungry. But…_ _if there are spare waffles I guess I can one, maybe two._ "Sure." As she replied, Nora took her hand and hurried to lead her out from the dorm.

* * *

Nora had indeed been lucky, as she managed to get a few leftover waffles from the generous kitchen staff. The waffles had not been as fresh and crispy as she had hoped, but some extra maple syrup helped compensate for that. Pyrrha had eaten a couple as well.

After Ren and Jaune had returned to the dorm, Nora told both of them a shorter, simpler, and less dramatic retelling of what had happened back in Vana. Mental fatigue and food coma had taken away her energy to go through all the things she had told Pyrrha earlier. Ren, her best friend and "brother" since forever, deserved to hear the full story, but she would keep him waiting until tomorrow. She needed at least one night's worth of real sleep to let everything truly sink in.

After she finished brushing her teeth, Nora walked out from the bathroom while dressed in her usual sleeping wear, which consisted of pink shorts and a dark gray t-shirt. Things had become dark and quiet outside the large, ajar window. The only source of illumination within the room was the small lamp on top of her nightstand. Jaune had recently gotten into bed, and Ren was tucking himself in.

Nora heard light footsteps behind her, followed by a hand being gently placed on her left shoulder. She looked to the left and up. Pyrrha's tall and red-haired silhouette looked down on her.

"Good night, Nora. It's good to have you back here again," said Pyrrha sweetly, her beautiful face smiling.

_I'm so HAPPY to hear you say that_.

Perhaps a little too happy, as she almost lost focus on what was happening. It felt great to have been missed by someone dear to her. "Y-yeah, it's great to have you back, too. I-I mean, good night," stammered Nora and smiled in a goofy manner. Pyrrha giggled softly at her before walking over to her bed. As Pyrrha walked away, Nora let her gaze linger at her and the flimsy, violet nightgown she was wearing. She felt lecherous, but could not take her eyes away. Her passionate gazing ended only as Pyrrha got into bed. Nora walked over to her own. She and Pyrrha exchanged one last, brief smile and look with each other before Pyrrha closed her eyes.

Nora turned to look at Ren. "Night, Ren. Dream of us killing Grimm together, as we travel to Pancake Land," she said.

"I'll try. Sleep well," he replied. A half-asleep Jaune on the other hand, simply grunted against his pillow.

As Nora reached for and turned off her nightstand lamp, the dorm became dark, save for the vague, blue moonlight seeping in through the window. She let out a quiet sigh of delight. It felt good to finally be able to relax after a long and emotional day. She had missed her dorm bed. Sure, there was nothing wrong at all with the softness or size of her bed back home. She did not, however, enjoy sleeping alone. Whenever she travelled home to visit her father and friends living at Vana, Ren usually accompanied her, sometimes even sleeping in the same bed as her.

Her father had, at more than one occasion, asked her if she and Ren were dating. He liked Ren, but Nora had assured her father that they were just friends, even though she had wished they could be more than that. Here, inside her dorm, she had Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha. The girls from team RWBY were just across the hall.

_I'm surrounded by friends and still it feels like someone is missing…_

She looked over to Pyrrha's bed, barely seeing her still shape in the darkness. Pyrrha had not said anything if she had come to a decision or not. _That's a bad sign for me… right?_ _If she loves me, she would've said something by now. Pyrrha's a smart girl, much smarter than stupid, silly me._

Nora sighed against her pillow to muffle the noise, wrapping her bed. _It's okay… We'll still be friends. I'm… I'm okay with that. Power of friendship and all that._ At least that was what she wanted to believe.

_Will I really not feel heartbreaking, soul crushing envy whenever I see Pyrrha inevitably go on a date with a handsome, charming, and funny guy? Someone who is better than me in every way? Watch her hug and kiss him, knowing that it should have been me? No… I'll_ _**not** _ _be able to do… and I_ _**hate** _ _myself for it!_

She wondered if she should switch team, or move to another academy. _No! My friends would never accept that. I won't run away like my mom did._

She and Pyrrha were going to train, study, and fight together until graduation. What would happen after that, she did not know, and that scared her. She did not want to split up after graduation. She did not want Pyrrha to become someone on her Scroll's contact list that she only rarely and briefly sent simple messages and calls to stay in touch. What she wanted was her team to stick together forever. What fun was there in being a hunter, killing Grimm, exploring the world and having a lot of fun if she did not do it together with her friends?

The excitement she had felt from Pyrrha saying how good it felt to have her back, was now being twisted and defiled by her own sadness and worry. As much as she tried to force those negative thoughts away, she only made them grow stronger. She gripped her sheets, pulling them tighter around her.

Nora needed comfort, to be with someone. Ren was always dependable. She could sleep in his bed and hold him anytime she wanted, and he would never object.

She felt she needed to be hugged and comforted. She looked at Ren's bed. She could go to him. He would not object. He never did. _Aww, what would I do without him? Best friend and pancake maker ever!_

Her gaze slid from Ren's bed over to Pyrrha's and lingered at the still and silent form in it. _Pyrrha and her bed look so comfy…_ She knew it was best to not force the issue, yet she wanted nothing more than to get close to her, tuck herself in beneath her sheets, like a frozen child wanting to rest by a lit fireplace.

_Ugh, I feel like a drug addict, wanting one last fix before quitting for good._

Self-restraint had never been one of her stronger sides. As if a ghostly force took control of her body, Nora stood up and slowly walked forward. The moonlight was just bright enough to prevent herself from fumbling around, as she silently and slowly navigated her way over to Pyrrha's bed.

She was evidently not silent enough, as the red-haired girl shifted slightly in her bed. "Hm? Who's there?" asked Pyrrha tiredly.

Nora already felt regret for having approached her. "Did… did I wake you up?" She kept her voice as low as possible to not disturb Ren and Jaune.

"Nora?" Pyrrha asked before yawning. "No, it's quite alright. Did you want something?"

Nora said nothing at first, and kneeled down on the floor. She reached out with both her hands and took one of Pyrrha's, caressing it from both sides. "Pyrrha… I don't wanna seem clingy, but… I didn't sleep so well last night, and-"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she felt Pyrrha squeeze her hand gently, silently interrupting her. "I know what you want, Nora, and you don't need to ask." With her free hand, Pyrrha lifted her sheet up. "Come on in," she beckoned at her.

_W-wow! Didn't expect it to go like that. But hey, I'm not complaining!_ Grinning while under the influence of a victory rush, Nora got into Pyrrha's bed and joined her beneath the sheets. Even though Pyrrha's bed was identical to her own, she still believed this one was more comfortable and warmer.

"It might not be as cozy as your so called 'Bed Castle', but I hope you'll find it to your liking," said Pyrrha.

"It's like your bed is from heaven. I've missed this." As Nora adjusted herself and inched closer to Pyrrha, she felt warm and soft mounds against her face. She pressed her face against them. "I've missed _these_ ," she said, her voice being partially muffled.

Her action caused a quiet chuckle from Pyrrha, sounding embarrassed. "N-nora, I know you've missed my 'boob pillow', as you like calling them, but you should rest your head on an actual pillow. Otherwise you might wake up tomorrow with a stiff and aching neck."

Nora protested by groaning in a playful manner. _I would gladly suffer some stiffness and aching if it means I can fall this close to you._ She respected her too much to argue about it, however. As a guest in her bed, she needed to behave and follow the rules. With a sigh of defeat, Nora moved herself up along the bed and placed her head on top of Pyrrha's thick and soft pillow.

The new position was not so bad after all. In fact, it was even better, as her face was so close that she could feel Pyrrha's warm breath caress her face. "You're right. This _is_ more comfy," agreed Nora.

For a short moment, both of them remained still and silent. Nora could vaguely see the dark outline of Pyrrha's head, but not of her face. Even in darkness, Nora thought Pyrrha to be beautiful.

_I wish I was a Faunus, because then I would have night vision and be able to see during the day and the nights. Oh, and I wouldn't trip over things when going to the bathroom at night._

"Are you... looking at me?" asked Pyrrha, ending the silence and surprising Nora.

"What makes you ask that?"

"I think I can see the moonlight's reflection in your eyes."

_Caught in the act, like when I got my hand stuck in the cookie jar._ "Maybe I am. Are you?"

"Maybe I am." Pyrrha's response caused them both to giggle, music to Nora's ears. It sounded to Nora like Pyrrha was smiling. She hoped she was.

After another, shorter moment of silence, Pyrrha politely asked, "Nora, not to sound rude, but are you okay if I roll over and face the other side? I sleep better that way. It just feels more... natural for me."

Nora silently gulped. _Uh oh!_ "Does my breath stink that much? I made sure to rinse my mouth with syrup after brushing my teeth," she quipped in a nervous manner. "Sure. Can't argue against what feels natural."

As Pyrrha rolled over, she carefully said, "You can hold me… if you want to."

Nora's recent worry was washed away by those words, and was instead replaced by excitement, and a bit of boldness. She grinned and slid closer to Pyrrha from behind. "I'll hold you and be the small spoon. It just feels more natural for me." As she playfully returned Pyrrha's words, she carefully slid her arms around her waist, resting her open hands on her flat and warm stomach.

_Unf! I wanna squeeze your belly! Get a real feel how firm those awesome abs are. There are other places I wanna squeeze, too… softer and larger ones._

Nora relaxed, and leaned her face closer to Pyrrha's neck. As she inhaled through her nose, she caught the sweet and citrusy fragrance of green apple scented shampoo lingering in Pyrrha's red and silky hair. As pleasant as it was to lie so close to her, feeling her warmth, sensing her scent, was a painful reminder for Nora that she would never have the one thing she truly desired: Pyrrha Nikos as her girlfriend, her soul mate.

Nora sighed as quietly as she possibly could. _Why does it have to feel so painful to be rejected?_

She was thankful that Pyrrha could not see her right now, or she would ask about the tears welling up in her eyes. She wished she and Pyrrha could remain like this, but knew deep within that she would need to stop seeking Pyrrha out for cuddles.

Having listened to her heart had formed both happy and sad memories together with Pyrrha that Nora would carry with her forever. She did not want to stop listening to her heart. One rejection could not lead to her living a life of celibacy. Nora planned to shed her fair share of tears, let her be comforted by Ren. Then, once she was ready, she would try to find a new, potential girlfriend. One who was confident about her sexuality, and would love Nora for who she was.

She needed to say something, wanting Pyrrha to hear words from her heart. "You mean so much to me," she whispered into Pyrrha's ear before pecking her cheek. "Good night, Pyrrha," was the last thing she said as she closed her eyes, preparing herself to drift into sleep. Things got quiet. It was a comfortable silence for Nora, thanks to the ambiance of Pyrrha's slow, quiet, and drawn out breathing, her heart beating steadily inside her chest. She could not possibly ask for a better, more soothing lullaby.

Nora's eyelids twitched. Pyrrha's heart beat louder and faster. Her body felt warmer than usual. She tensed up as she felt Pyrrha place her hand on top of hers, fearing that she would remove it away from her stomach. Instead, to her pleasant surprise, Pyrrha hooked her fingers in-between Nora's, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Nora... get up," said Pyrrha calmly.

Nora widened her eyes, and dropped her mouth in fear and shock. "Are… are you kicking me outta the bed? D-did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry! I-" She was about to raise her voice and garble hysterically, but was gently interrupted from doing so as Pyrrha rolled over and put her fingertip on her mouth.

"Shh, calm down," urged Pyrrha, "You're going to wake up Ren and Jaune, and probably the whole building if you start screaming. I'm not kicking you out. I need to talk to you."

Even though Nora was reassured that she was not being kicked out, the worriedness in her chest remained as strong and painful as ever. "A-about what? I'm not in trouble, am I?" she asked for confirmation, wanting to put her worry fully aside.

Pyrrha moved her finger away from Nora's lips and placed her hand on her shoulder. Even in the darkness, Nora felt the gaze of Pyrrha's green eyes looking deeply into her. "You _know_ what we need to talk about."

Nora blinked. Pyrrha said she knew, but Nora struggled to find out what it was herself. _Did she just have a nightmare? Have I been too clingy lately?_

But then the harsh truth sunk in. Nora realized that her moment of reckoning had come, and Pyrrha was about to render her judgment. "O-oh, okay," she whispered as she slowly got up from the bed. She dared not to ask in that moment, and waited for Pyrrha to inevitably give her an answer to the one question she desperate wanted answered. I hope she will soon, for the uncertainty is making my poor stomach twist in knots!

"Let's head to the rooftop, quietly. You should put something on. The days are warm, but the nights are cold," suggested Pyrrha as she got up as well. Instead of her slippers, she put her bare feet into her boots.

While Nora was putting on a pair of sweatpants, followed by her pink sneakers, wrapping herself in a blanket, she looked at Jaune and Ren who remained silent and still in apparent sleep.

As she left the dorm together with Pyrrha, Nora thought _, I got a baaaad feeling that I'm not gonna like what I'm about to hear next._ She silently and desperately prayed she would be wrong.

End of chapter 18

* * *

**Author's note:** So, what do you think is going to happen now?


	19. Chapter 19

Pyrrha walked as quietly as she possibly could up the staircase that lead to the rooftop. In hindsight, she realized she should have put on her sneakers instead of her boots. She looked behind her. Nora was moving in a manner that she thought looked stiff and robotic. The shorter girl held on to the railing tightly, and her heavy footsteps echoed throughout the stairwell. Nora was on edge, and Pyrrha knew why. She was sure she would be too if she were just moments away from finding out whether the person she loved would either accept or decline her feelings.

_I'm sorry for putting you through this, Nora, but I see no other option. I need to talk to you, and I don't want to wait until tomorrow._ She felt reckless for doing this in the middle of the night, but she knew it would be wrong of her to go back now.  _I've stalled long enough._

Once they reached the door to the rooftop, Pyrrha slowly opened it ajar and took a peek outside. As expected, the rooftop was empty. As soon as she pushed the door open and stepped out, she was greeted by a cold breeze caressing her face. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Even though it was early summer, the nights could still be chilly. The air felt moist and tense, as if it would start raining soon.

_I hope Nora and I will be back before that happens._

The scenery around her was eerily quiet. She leaned her head back and gazed up. Thick clouds covered the dark sky, preventing her from seeing any stars. The shattered moon was visible in a narrow gap between the clouds. It felt peaceful watching the academy buildings covered in darkness and moonlight, the magnificent CCT tower towering over them all.

"Close the door behind you, carefully," she said to Nora, keeping her voice to a whisper. Nora did as she was told. Once she heard the door click shut behind her, Pyrrha turned around and slowly approached the edge of the roof. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh, cold air. It was a simple, yet pleasant thing for her to do, especially since she still remembered, more vividly than she wanted to, the painful and traumatic experience of her lungs being filled with ice-cold water.

_"You mean so much to me."_ The words that Nora had whispered in her ear while in bed still echoed in her mind.  _No friend or family has ever said that to me before…_

To have heard it from Nora had caused her heart to flutter, and it still was. Nora's words inspired her to finally confront her doubts and get some final answers. She did not want to have a discussion that might change their lives for the better, or worse inside the dorm while Jaune and Ren was present, which was why she had brought Nora up to the roof. What would happen here, she was not entirely sure, but she at least had an idea on where to start. She hoped she would be able to decide whether she and Nora should remain as loyal and dependable friends, or if they could become more than that. But first, she needed to understand why Nora loved her.

"Pyrrha, you, uh... you wanted to talk about something?" asked Nora hesitantly behind her.

_I do… but… I'm not sure what to say._

There were countless ways for her to break her silence that had been going on for longer than she wanted. As her mind frantically searched for something, anything to say, she stumbled on a not too old memory that inspired her. She turned around to face Nora and ask, "Do you remember the last time we were up here? About three weeks ago?" (Chapter 6)

"Huh?" uttered a confused Nora. She blinked and widened her eyes as the realization came to her. "Ooh, yeah. I found you here sitting by yourself in the middle of the night. You said you couldn't sleep, so you went for some fresh air, right? I got bit worried when I noticed you were missing. My awesome detective skills lead me up here," she said with a small smile which Pyrrha thought looked strained.

Pyrrha nodded, smiling momentarily at Nora's words before her worries came back in full force. She looked regretfully at her.  _Time to open up and confess…._  "I'm sorry, Nora."

"S-sorry? For what?" stammered Nora nervously and widened her eyes. Seeing her friend so scared of what she might hear next caused an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of Pyrrha's stomach.  _I must choose my words carefully now._

"For not being entirely honest to you back then," continued Pyrrha. As painful as it had felt to lie to a dear friend, it was even more so to confess it to said friend. "It's true that I couldn't sleep, but what I needed wasn't fresh air. The reason I couldn't sleep… was because of  _you,"_  she said hesitantly, only barely being able to look into Nora's eyes.

"Me?"

"Yes, you did something to me that I needed time and privacy to reflect on."

"What did I do? Whatever it was, I'm so sorry!" Nora whispered sincerely with a guilty expression on her face.

_I don't blame you for not remembering._

She herself, however, remembered it as clearly as if it only happened a moment ago. Being up here on the roof in the middle of the night brought a sensation of déjà vu. "I'm not sure what you did was wrong or not. You… you  _kissed_  me, Nora."

The words hit Nora like a boulder as she widened her eyes and dropped her mouth slightly in realization. "Ooh…"

Pyrrha's mind travelled back a month ago, back to when Nora had given her a sponge bath inside the dorm bathroom, as her newly reawakened aquaphobia made it difficult for her to shower (Chapter 2). She remembered how Nora had asked her if she had kissed any cute boys before. She had not had much to say back then, because she had never been kissed by anyone at all. Pyrrha knew Nora was an unpredictable one, but she could never have imagined that she would actually lean forward and place her lips against hers. Her first kiss had been short and simple, but felt longer and more passionate.

Pyrrha continued and elaborated, "The first time you kissed me… I didn't think too much about it. I thought it was just another silly shenanigan from my playful and impulsive friend." She paused briefly as she remembered another detail. "Your lips, they tasted like… cherry, I think," she said while smiling. Just thinking about her first kiss made her face feel warm. It was a pleasant memory for her.

"Cherry?" echoed Nora with a smaller smile of her own. "Ooh, that must've been from my flavored lip balm. It's so tasty, so I lick my lips so much that I need to put on some more. It's a vicious but tasty cycle. Sometimes I can go through a whole tube in a day and…" Her voice trailed off as she realized that she was babbling at the wrong time. She gestured at Pyrrha, silently telling her to go on.

"When you kissed me the  _second_  time, I began to really wonder if you did it only to tease me, or if there was… something else behind. I kept asking myself over and over: did you kiss me because you wanted to kiss someone, or because you wanted to kiss  _me_?" Pyrrha sighed and broke eye contact with Nora to look down at the ground between them, feeling guilt and regret swelling within her.

"After I survived my drowning accident, I was a fool to think that I could simply put it behind me and move on. Had I not been a coward back then, I could've started with therapy right from the beginning. Instead, because of my ignorance and pride, I buried my fear within me and allowed it to grow and fester, turning it into… something that I might never truly recover from. I did the  _exact_  same mistake when I chose not question why you kissed me the second time. If I had… then maybe things could have been different somehow."

_Opening myself up to someone like this… It feels like I'm seeing my therapist again._  As much as she needed Nora to hear her talk from the bottom of her heart, she herself needed to hear it as well.

She paused for a few seconds to give Nora a moment to take in all of her words. She glanced briefly at her; Nora was not saying anything, but her eyes that looked into hers revealed that she was keenly and sympathetically listening. "I walked up here on that night to think about what you did. In the end, I told myself that I was just overthinking things, and that you were only fooling around, because that's the Nora Valkyrie I know. I hid myself behind my veil of ignorance, because I got scared by the thought of you loving me."

"Why did you get scared by that?" asked Nora calmly after a brief moment of silence.

"Because… because… " Pyrrha tried to begin, but was not sure how to, much to her frustration. "It's not easy to explain." She struggled to find the words.  _I've come this far. It would be humiliating to go back now without finishing what I've started._

"Take your time. We have all the night for ourselves," said Nora, nodding sagely.

Pyrrha turned around, looking at the surrounding buildings, and found something in her mind to help her explain. "Before coming to Beacon, I was often surrounded by fans, people who praised me for my skills and deeds, but none of them saw me for being…  _me_. It made it difficult for me to form long-lasting and meaningful friendships. Many of them were just interested in standing in the light of my fame."

She raised and spread both her open hands in front of her. "Here, I've found what I've always wanted: friends who I can talk to and rely on, people who accept and love me for who I am. The past year, I've done things that I could only dream of; I've been to cafés, theaters, shopping runs, even a nightclub, together with people who I can call friends." As she paused, she realized how widely she was smiling. "I couldn't be happier. I treasure my friendship with you, Jaune, Ren, Ruby, and the others. I would do  _anything_ to preserve it."

"So…" began Nora softly with a subtle, yet apparent sadness in her voice, "the reason you got scared of me being in love with you… was that you feared it might hurt our friendship? Is… is that why you're going decline my feelings, Pyrrha?" she asked and sniffled quietly. "I… I understand. I don't wanna risk our precious friendship either." Nora's words squeezed Pyrrha's heart painfully. She quickly turned around and took a step closer to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. As she looked up to her, she saw her eyes glistening in the night.

"Don't cry, Nora. Keep listening. I'm not done yet," said Pyrrha and wiped away a single tear that rolled down Nora's cheek. "I've never been in a relationship with anyone before. It's something that I've always wanted, yet I'm also terrified at the thought of bonding so closely to someone... someone who is a dear friend to me. I'm still getting used to having friends. I'm afraid that I won't know what to do, that I will somehow screw things up."

To her surprise, Nora giggled. It was short, quiet, yet genuine. Sweet music for Pyrrha's ears that helped her feel less tense. "Things are never easy when it comes to love, aren't they? Too bad there's no guide book we can follow step by step," said Nora. She reached up and took hold of her hand on her shoulders and led it to her cheek instead. She tenderly rubbed herself against Pyrrha's palm as if it was a soothing security blanket. "You know, Pyrrha... I can totally relate to being scared. I almost confessed my feelings for you when we were here on this roof three weeks ago, but…" her voice trailed off, looking uncertain whether to continue.

"Why didn't you?" asked Pyrrha in a gentle manner. She was curious to know, but at the same time she did not want to pressure Nora too much. She could not predict what would have happened between them if Nora had chosen to confess to her back then. She believed it would have been bad, that she would have said no to her almost immediately.

Nora sighed and continued, "Because I thought of  _him_."

"Him? You mean your father?"

Nora nodded slowly. "I've never been in a relationship either, because I feared my dad wouldn't approve of me being together with a girl. It wasn't until I met you that I finally realized that I needed to come out of the closet and tell him the truth. Had I done that earlier, then maybe... things could've been better, somehow," she said, sounding disappointed.   
  
 _Likely in regret for not having approached her father earlier,_  Pyrrha assumed.  _I'm glad to have helped motivate her sexuality to her father. Even more so since he has accepted her._

"Meeting people can change our lives for the better or worse," said Pyrrha and smiled. "It's thanks to you I finally dared to let others know about my fear. I needed you to help me take the first step... and you did so by pulling me into the pool." (chapter 1)

Nora smiled sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about that. I hate myself for what I did to you!" she said and slapped her forehead. "Stupid Nora."

Pyrrha chuckled softly. Even though she had panicked back then, she still managed to look back on the incident and laugh. "Don't be. Your recklessness and caring heart have really helped me, even when you lured me to dive into the pool to  _save_  you from drowning." (chapter 5)

"You know I did it because I care about you, so very much."

Nora's response made her remember what Nora had confessed to her just days ago on the balcony of the nightclub:  _"I love you, Pyrrha."_ Four, short words had struck her like lightning from a clear sky, stunning her.

_I must have known it before you confessed to me. Did I bury it behind my ignorance and fear?_

"Nora, you once said that you love me. But what  _do_  you feel in your heart when you're together with me?" She finally brought out a question which she had kept in her for a long time, inspired by what Jaune had taught her earlier. Her nervousness skyrocketed, her body tensing up. Nora's answer might change her life, and she was not sure if would be for the better or worse.

"Uh… well… hmm…" Nora scratched her head while looking around and shifting her feet. Pyrrha did not blame her for having trouble finding words, for her question was a difficult one. She hoped, however, that Nora would be able to say something, anything.

Nora shook her head in frustration. "Look, I can't explain things with words as well you can. I'll  _show_ you how I feel." As she said that, she reached out and took hold around Pyrrha's open hand, leading and placing it on top of her left breast.

"N-nora! What are you doing?" Pyrrha protested, raising her voice slightly. "You… oh…" She was about to pull her hand away when she believed she understood what Nora was trying to show her: she felt Nora's heart, beating quickly and strongly. As she held her breath, Pyrrha could even just barely hear it. "You're so… warm," she whispered. It felt like Nora's body radiated heat that enveloped her, shielding her from the cold air around them. "Is this really how you feel?" she asked.

Nora nodded and placed her hand on top of Pyrrha's, interlocking her fingers with hers. "Every time when we're together. It beats the strongest when I'm alone with you, holding you like this."

_"I miss you, Pyrrha,"_ Pyrrha recalled Nora having said to her over the Scroll yesterday. She had heard the sincerity in her voice.  _Now I understand how much you missed me._ It made her feel giddy, her own heart now throbbing with elation.

"Nora… I want us to-" She twitched and yelped as she felt a cold drop fall on the bare skin of her shoulder. Her hand clutched the shoulder tightly as if she was stung by a Rapier Wasp. She looked up into the dark clouds looming menacingly over her in the sky. Multiple, small rain drops fell down on her face, each one feeling so cold they drained the warmth from her skin. A strong shiver surged through her whole body, as the fear began growing in her subconscious, steadily poisoning and darkening her mind.

"Uh oh!" said an alarmed Nora. "Quick! Let's get you inside!" As she turned around and faced the door that would take them somewhere dry and warm, where Pyrrha would feel safe, Pyrrha reached out and took hold of her arm, stopping her. Nora looked at her, a concerned and equally confused expression on her face. "Pyrrha?"

"No... Stay out here… with me." Pyrrha squeezed the hoarse words out from her tight throat. "Please." Even though she had been caught off-guard by the rain, she decided to boldly challenge her fear once again, this time together with her friend by her side.

"O-of course. Anything for you," replied Nora reluctantly. She placed herself in front of her, holding both of her hands. Her very presence helped Pyrrha stay calm, but she was not sure it would be enough. She did her best to breathe slowly and deeply in a controlled manner. As the raindrops became heavier and more numerous, her clothes and hair quickly became soaked, making them feel cold and sticky. The sensation was eerily similar to when she had stepped through the ice last year. Her breathing grew shorter and faster.

_It feels like… something is pressing itself against my chest._

Pyrrha desperately kept her tunnel vision locked onto Nora's face, seeking safety in her turquoise eyes. To her dread, her friend's appearance began to become fuzzy. The world spun around her, the buildings, ground, and door, even Nora, turned into unrecognizable blurs. She imagined the darkness around her to grow thicker and close in on her, threatening to envelop her completely and erase her very existence. She wanted to shriek, but felt like she could not get any air into her lungs. As she took a couple of wobbly steps backward, something took hold of her in a steady and soft embrace.

The sound of fierce rain was deafening, as if she was standing below a large waterfall. But then, she heard something else: "Pyrrha!" someone called out. It sounded distant, and she could not tell where it was coming from. An ember of hope was lit, as she no longer felt alone in the cold, wet darkness. "Pyrrha! Look at me!" the voice continued, now sounding closer and less distorted. Her blurry and spinning tunnel vision began to slow down and become clearer. Bit by bit, the world rematerialized around her. She found herself looking down on a young girl with short and soaked orange hair, turquoise eyes full of concern looking back at her. " _Look_ at me! Don't panic!" urged the girl to her, keeping her warm hands on her cheeks.

"Nora…" whispered Pyrrha. Seeing her dear friend and hearing her voice filled her with a sensation of safety.  _Nora… she always makes me feel safe. She always knows how to make me smile or comfort me._

Pyrrha found the answer that she had been looking for.

"Things are going to be okay," said Nora soothingly. "I'll help you through this nightmare no matter how long it takes. I'm here for you. I'll  _always_  be here for you, Pyrrha! You have-"

Nora was not able to finish her sentence, as Pyrrha learned forward and placed her lips on top of hers, catching her completely off guard. Nora froze instantly, her eyes so wide open they might pop out of their sockets. Before she had a chance to recover and respond, Pyrrha withdrew. Pyrrha trembled from the adrenaline rush, her heart hammering in her chest. She had been kissed before, but to kiss someone for the first time was a completely different experience. She hoped Nora had enjoyed it, because she was not sure how to properly kiss someone.

Nora blinked rapidly, her trembling lips spreading and relaxing. She appeared beyond excited, breathless, waiting for Pyrrha to say something, anything.

"I... I love you," Pyrrha whispered while stroking Nora's cheek.

A wide grin spread across Nora's face. She still said nothing. Her eyes bristling with happiness, her whole body quivering, spoke loudly. She took a short step closer and placed herself on top of Pyrrha's boots. As she then stood on her toes, she evened out the height difference between them, putting her face closer to Pyrrha's. They both embraced each other and slowly leaned closer. Beneath the rain and the dark sky, they shared their first and true kiss together, as they slowly and softly pressed their smooth and wet lips against the other. For a brief, precious moment, Pyrrha forgot about the rain, her fear. The only thing that existed in her mind was Nora.

Their kiss ended as they withdrew. Neither of them said anything. There was no need to. Their smiles and gazes spoke a silent, purposeful language of their own. Pyrrha felt she had done the right thing. All of her doubts had been washed away, and instead been replaced with confidence and happiness. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off from her shoulders. She wanted to laugh and cry out with joy.

She noticed how the rain began to subside, turning into a drizzle. "I... I think I'm ready to go back in now," she said while looking down on hers and Nora's soaked clothes and hair.

"Y-yeah, let's do that before we both catch a cold," said Nora in agreement and stepped off of Pyrrha's boots. As they made their way over to the door, she felt Nora take her hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. Pyrrha smiled and squeezed.

"So, uh… do we go back to your bed, or mine?" asked Nora and giggled.

"Oh, Nora."

_I don't know what tomorrow holds for me. I know, however, that I'll face it together with you._

End of chapter 19

* * *

**Author's note:**

Are you happy and satisfied with Pyrrha and Nora finally finding each other? Feel free to leave reviews about the chapter.

So, what is the future for Stay Afloat? To be honest, I'm not sure. I could let the story end here. I do, however, have ideas on how to continue it. Pyrrha's aquaphobia, one of the main things of the story, still exists. I can continue the story with her fighting it. I can also have story arcs about her new relationship with Nora, as they face happy moments but also challenges together. Stay Afloat can go on for many more chapters. I'm not sure if I want to or can though.

I've had a lot of fun writing this. Originally, it was only meant to be a few chapters long. But as I went on, the story and characters deepened, much to my liking. I feel I have become a better writer, much thanks to my reviewers and proofreaders. Busy times and a lack of inspiration, however, have made it difficult for me to continue writing this. That does not mean I have given up on it.

I have over 15 ideas for RWBY fanfics. Some are oneshots, while others are longer. One of them is really long. The genre ideas are a varied bunch of comedy, action, sadness, etc. I would like to try writing some of these ideas. I don't want to spread myself thin, however, so I'll only take on a couple at a time. I think I'll start with a couple of oneshots first. I need some time to plan, and acquire inspiration.

So yeah, I won't say Stay Afloat has ended, nor will I say that I will continue it. I just don't know yet. For now, I'll put it on ice while I think. If you have questions and comments, you can PM me.

 


End file.
